La chica del cabello azul (UA)
by NJ29
Summary: Vegeta es un joven excéntrico en todo lo que hace, mantiene el régimen de una gran empresa, que a regañadientes controla. No goza de la felicidad, su orgullo y la soledad son las únicas cosas que lo acompañan. Un día, una joven de cabellos azules entra a trabajar en su empresa, ella es una madre soltera en plena juventud. ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS!
1. Día nuevo, oportunidad nueva

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes** **NO** **me pertenecen, sino son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

 _ **La chica del cabello azul.**_

 _Capítulo 1._

Bulma abrió los ojos de golpe, los tenía húmedos, por las lágrimas… de nuevo. Se apoyó en un codo en la almohada, se sentó en la cama y puso los ojos en blanco, con una mirada perdida; aunque estaba pensado. Kei movió un brazo entre sueños, sintió la sábana fría, de ese modo, despertó. Vio la sombra de su madre, se desconcertó, se sentó igual que ella y puso su manita en el regazo de Bulma, la cual la volteo a ver. Secó sus lágrimas con una mano, sonrió y miró a Kei. La niña la veía con sus grandes ojitos azules, estos brillaban con gran intensidad, la niña sin duda poseía un gran belleza, era demasiado tierna y tan inocente. Era de madrugada, justo a tiempo para iniciar con las tareas y deberes del día.

-Mamá, se nos hará tarde- avisó Kei con voz aguda. Su madre rio ante el comentario, Bulma cargo a la niña y la arrulló - ya mamá, deja de tratarme como bebé. Ya estoy grande— refutó ante su contacto , intentando desesperadamente zafarse de los brazos de su madre.

-uy, lo siento- dijo Bulma sonriendo, fingiendo estar sentida, alzando las palmas de sus manos enfatizando el gesto.

Bulma y Kei procedieron a bañarse juntas, como siempre lo hacían, para Bulma jugar con Kei era lo mejor del mundo, pues era su pequeña hija, la adoraba con su corazón. Hoy tenía una entrevista de trabajo, esperaba que le dieran el empleo, sería un gran oportunidad para ella, ya que no había conservado de manera regular los demás empleos, eso la ponía en una situación crítica. Este tendría que obtenerlo y mantenerlo, de lo contrario, le quitarían a Kei. La situación que ahora tenía con su hija no era la mejor, esperaba que esto pudiera mejorar. Optó por vestirse con la ropa formal que tenía, pero no era la mejor, ya era vieja, un poco desgastada y sin color, estaba muy opaca: era una camisa blanca y una falda de cuadros que llegaba a la rodilla de color grisáceo, unos botines negros un poco desgastados y un peinado sencillo.

\- Kei, hay que irnos; se nos hará tarde- Dijo Bulma, mientras hacía la cama. Su hija salió del bañito y su madre tomo a Kei y la cargó en brazos, la niña ya estaba vestida con su uniforme y traía su mochilita en mano junto con las llaves del departamento y la bolsa de su mamá.

La luna aún no desaparecía, iluminaba las paredes de los edificios en la oscura ciudad, reflejando su sombra en perfecta forma recta, mientras la urbe apenas se empezaba a levantar, no era tan tarde, ni tan temprano. Bulma cargaba a su pequeña hija con dificultad, la niña era un poco pesada, su madre sostenía grandes cosas en sus manos y llevar a Kei lo complicaba aún más, la joven mujer de cabello azul tendría que hacer esfuerzo. Sin embargo, ella de alguna manera estaba acostumbrada a ello, al pesar. Camino por la ciudad, rezando que no les ocurriera nada malo, a esas horas sucedían acciones criminales entre las calles, de todas maneras, no tenía mucho que ofrecer ante un asalto, lo que la asustaba era tener alguna posibilidad de salir lastimadas. Llegó tan pronto como aceleró el paso, con trabajos y jadeos a la casa de Jerk, la maestra de Kei, quien las esperaba recargada en la puerta de su casa sosteniendo una taza de café entre las manos. Las miraba con desaprobación.

-Bulmita, se te hizo tarde, apúrate. Yo me llevaré a Kei después de la escuela, no te preocupes.- Le dijo la maestra y tomó a la niña en brazos, era una suerte que Bulma contara con el apoyo de ella.

Bulma asintió mientras se despedía de su pequeña hija dándole un beso en la frente, le acarició su cabellera negra, la niña se despedía de su madre con su manita. Bulma tuvo que salir corriendo hacia las calles, cruzando el camino rumbo al lugar de la empresa donde suponía sería su entrevista. La ciudad despertó. El ajetreo era grande: autos pasaban de aquí por allá, Bulma veía salir a varias personas de sus hogares, niños acudiendo a la escuela, empezaba a salir lentamente él sol en La Gran Capital. Bulma habría admirado el destello del sol saliente por entre los montones de grandes construcciones de la ciudad, pero tenía que darse prisa.

No llegó más que diez minutos tarde al lugar. Entró con rapidez al vestíbulo y se quedó varios minutos estática, mientras veía lo grande que lucia el salón: muchísimas personas se encontraban ahí, demasiados corriendo y entrando a puertas, mientras que otros salían, algunos chocaban sus hombros contra Bulma, estaba atónita, ¡era enorme!

Reaccionó. Tenía que darse prisa, mientras miraba con la boca abierta el gran lugar, buscó con la mirada los ascensores, los logró divisar en el fondo del pasillo. Camino rápidamente a ellos, oprimió el botón, el elevador comenzó a descender hasta la plata baja. Mientras esperaba, una bola de gente empezó a acomodarse alrededor de ella. El elevador llegó, y apretadamente, todos tiraron de entrar, empujando a Bulma dolorosamente. Como pudo mientras era presionada por el montón de personas en el ascensor, marcó el piso cinco, ahí sería su entrevista.

Llegó al piso y trató de escurrirse del apretado elevador, casi se caía cuando logró salir. Miro hacia el frente, el piso cinco era incluso más grande que el vestíbulo, pero más tranquilo, miro en torno a ella y vio a muchas chicas riendo y charlando entre ellas, mientras estaban formadas en una fila que daba a una puerta obscura. Bulma sonrío y camino a la hilera recta. Se formó y muchas mujeres cesaron de hablar y la miraron con muecas, Bulma se incómodo.

-has visto la ropa de esa peli-azul…- susurró una rubia de vestido rojo a una castaña. Creyeron que Bulma no las escucharía, pero se equivocaron. A Bulma le dio un poco de vergüenza.

Siguieron examinándola con disgusto, al momento que la puerta obscura se abrió. Ella salió una mujer de cabello negro, piel bronceada y ojos verdes, muy hermosa; en la mano traía una lista sobre una tabla. La chica lucia muy conservada y elegante en su vestido violeta, ella miro la lista y anoto con una pluma algo en ella, después miro a la multitud de chicas y entrecerró los ojos.

-Srita. Briefs, pase por favor.- dijo ella. Señaló hacia la puerta, esperando sería a que Bulma apareciera. Bulma camino hacia al frente, ante la mirada de las chicas mirándola de arriba hacia abajo. La mujer le sonrió, Bulma le había causado simpatía al verla caminar con la cabeza agachada. La entrevista fue muy simple, la chica le dijo que el trabajo sería ayuda en general, así que no importaba si tenía estudios o no, solo se necesitaba alguien responsable. La muchacha era muy seria, pero Bulma le agradó mucho, a pesar de que era un poco enojona. Al final, la entrevista marchó bien, Bulma y la mujer, el cual si nombre era Jyo Ouiji, estrecharon sus manos con una sonrisa.

Bulma salió del edificio y fue por su niña a la casa de la maestra, para después marcharse a su feo y pequeño cuarto en un edificio de un barrio oculto y peligroso del centro de la ciudad. Bulma y su hija caminaron juntas por las calles, jugueteando entre ellas. Al llegar a su frío hogar, comieron una sopa de tallarines que Bulma había comprado en un restaurante pequeño, de camino al cuarto, se cambiaron de ropa por sus pijamas y descansaron un momento en su cama. Hasta que, en la noche, Bulma y Kei se pusieron a brincar en su cama de repente, girando tomadas de las manos. Bulma trataba de mostrarse feliz ante su hija, la niña radiaba de felicidad; después se sentaron y comenzaron a hacerse cosquillas la una a la otra, para finalizar su juego peinándose. Ese era el sacrificio que hacía por la niña, para mantenerla feliz a pesar de la situación tan difícil que tenían.

-¿Cómo te fue, mami?- le pregunto Kei cuando Bulma trenzaba su cabello, la niña estaba sentada enfrente de Ella, Bulma detrás de su hija encima de una almohada.

me fue bien, una mujer me atendió- respondió su madre.

-¿Era buena?—pregunto la niña, mientras giraba su rostro a Bulma, ella le sonrió.

-muy buena.

-entonces te darán el trabajo y así me podré quedar contigo- dijo Kei, después se acosto al lado de su madre, Bulma Sintió un dolor en el estómago frío, después apago la luz de mesa que estaba a su lado de la cama, sobre una pequeña mesa, donde se encontraban también las llaves y su celular.

Mientras que Jyo, la mujer que entrevistó a Bulma, aún de noche, se encontraba en la empresa, tenía mucho trabajo últimamente. Jyo camino de su oficina hacia la de su jefe, que estaba mucho más lejos que la de ella, dentro de una gran puerta obscura y negra. Tenía en espera una llamada. Adentro de la gran puerta, había un largo pasillo, hasta el fondo estaba la puerta de su primo. La abrió y entró.

-Tu cita mañana con el abogado está a las once, ¿Le confirmó?-. Le pregunto Jyo, parada enfrente de su escritorio a su jefe, quien estaba sentado en su silla, de espaldas a ella.

\- ya sabes que sí, ¡Dile que ya no me ande dando dolor de cabeza! - respondió con un grito, mientras se tocaba su frente y la tallaba molesto.

-No me grites, Vegeta. Ya no soporto tus insolencias- Replicó Jyo, apretando el rostro.

Cállate- fue lo único que dijo Vegeta, pasándose una mano por la sien-, ¿ya has acabado con las entrevistas?

-no, no sé a quienes dárselo...había muchas aspirantes- Respondió Jyo, tomando unas carpetas que estaban en el escritorio.

-Daselo a quien tu quieras, me da igual, solo que sea alguien que haga perder el tiempo…- Vegeta seguía sin mirarla y le hizo un gesto vago con la mano, indicándole que se marchara.

-como sea- Dijo Jyo, y salió del lugar.

Pero de inmediato, llamó a la primera que le había mostrado una gran intención y gracia ante ella.

 _-¿Bulma?, Soy Jyo. Te marco para decirte que el trabajo es tuyo, preséntate mañana conmigo a las 7:30, ¿De acuerdo?_.

 **N/A: Hola, espero que les guste mi fic, que esta en proceso jeje, espero y puedan apoyarme con una review, seria lindo contar con apoyo.**


	2. Dolor de madre

**_Disclaimer: Dragon ball z y sus personajes NO son mios, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._**

Bulma se levanto demasiado temprano el día siguiente de la entrevista, Kei seguía durmiendo, aunque ella era activa, dormía mucho; porque era lo que Bulma decía "recargar pila", para dar más lata. Había llamado a la maestra desde muy noche, pidiéndole de favor que le cuidara a Kei, pues ya tenía el trabajo y debía estar temprano allí, la maestra, obviamente, le dijo que sí, no podía negarse a no ayudarlas, simplemente no podía.

Bulma estaba sentada en la cama, recargada en su almohada, mirando a Kei. Recordaba cómo le había puesto su nombre, Kei, ese nombre siempre le gustó mucho a su padre, el señor Briefs... ¡cómo lo extrañaba!, daría lo que fuera para volver a verlo, para volver a lo que antes eran, una familia verdadera, antes de que todo cambiará y se volviera en su contra, antes de tener a su hija, sí, SU hija. El reloj del teléfono de teclas de Bulma dio las 6:12, tenía que irse ya a dejar a Kei a la casa de la maestra, a quien consideraba una segunda mamá, desde que su madre ya no las quiso ver. Por supuesto que entendía a su madre, ella no era quién para juzgarla, nunca se debe juzgar a los padres, eso ella lo entendia mucho. Solo esperaba algún día volver a estar con ella. Kei estaba muy dormida, la pequeña no acostumbraba a levantarse a esa hora, pero ahora tenía que hacerlo, su mamá tenía un nuevo trabajo. Bulma se acercó a su cama, donde ellas vivían era un cuarto rentado, era viejo, la pintura de las paredes estaban desgastadas, eran de color gris, que en un tiempo era bonito, tenía un pequeño armario en donde Bulma y Kei guardaban su ropa, una televisión de caja negra chiquita y una ventanita, madre e hija compartían la cama, y la habitación venía con un bañito.

—Kei, despierta— susurró Bulma a su hija, tocando suavemente sus mejillas—, Kei, vamos nena, arriba.

Kei hizo un quejido.

—Kei, vamos, vamos— repitió Bulma.

—si, mamá— Kei abrió esos grandes ojos azules que tanto le gustaban a Bulma, su cabello negro largo estaba despeinado. Era una niña adorable.

—Hija, tengo que ir a trabajar, vamos a casa de la maestra— dijo Bulma y cargo a Kei en brazos.

Bulma vistio a Kei con su uniforme, la maestra se la llevaría a la escuela con ella. Salieron de la habitación, la ciudad estaba aún a oscuras. La zona donde vivían a esa hora estaba peligrosa, era un barrio en uno de los rincones más pobres de la ciudad, y Bulma dio gracias porque nada les pasó. La maestra vivía un poco más lejos de ahí, en un lugar mucho mejor, su casa era muy bonita, ahi les encantaba estar Bulma y Kei, la casa era demasiado alegre.

Era una casa de color amarillo, ventanas cuadradas y con rejas blancas, con un pequeño jardín al frente. Bulma le tocó el timbre y salió ella, seguía teniendo la bata de dormir puesta, claro pues era temprano. La maestra las recibió con una gran sonrisa, estaba tan contenta de verlas que hasta sonreía por los ojos, estaban brillando de un modo que la

hacían parecer más joven. En serio, ella quería mucho a Bulma, casi como a su hija, Milk.

Ella también quería a esas dos, Kei la consideraba como a una tía, a la maestra, una abuela, sí, porque no veía para nada a la verdadera, a quien no se refería con abuela, sino como si fuera una persona cualquiera, una conocida, alguien que era ajena a su vida, era extraña a sus emociones, a su convivencia con ella...bueno, tal vez a sus emociones no tanto, Kei sentía un poco de decepción porque si quería estar con ella, era la madre de la suya. Kei era muy pequeña, y ya sentía el rechazo, el ser juzgada sin culpa y una vida difícil.

—Hola, Bulmita, ¿Cómo estás?— dijo la Maestra abrazando a Bulma y dándole un besito en la mejilla en forma de saludo.

—Ay, pues emocionada— respondió Bulma. Por el trayecto recorrido, la niña a quien cargaba en brazos, se había quedado dormida entre ellos.

—Mira quién está cansada— La maestra hizo una mueca de ternura, Kei traía una carita muy serena.

—Si— río Bulma. Kei se estaba resbalando de sus brazos, así que la acomodo más arriba, apoyando su mejilla en su hombro.

— ya vete, chamaca, se te hará tarde...Dame a la nena— la maestra dijo de manera graciosa, luego tomó a Kei en brazos.

—No sabe cómo le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí, en serio usted es la mejor; la quiero mucho.— Bulma le confesó de manera apresurada, realmente estaba agradecida.

—Hija, no hay de qué. Corre, se te hara tarde.

—Muchas gracias...— dijo Bulma en forma de despedida, se inclinó hacia la frente de Kei y le dio un pequeño besito. Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la calle—, ¡Gracias!— dijo antes de desaparecer de vista.

A la maestra le dio un punzón en el pecho, sentía que algo iba a pasar, seguramente algo bueno o algo malo, saldría lo que tendría que ser...esa muchacha se lo merecía. En ese momento, el recuerdo volvió…

 _Ya sabía qué había pasado con Bunny y su familia, fue algo muy fuerte y sensible, no podía creerlo, a su mejor amiga le había pasado todo eso, cuál sería la vida en la ella pudiera ser feliz por un momento extendido. Su amiga era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía, la manera en que huyeron juntas de su pueblo natal, de sus maridos borrachos, cómo fue todo eso._ _El esposo de Bunny era peor que el de ella, él la golpeaba y había sido lo mejor dejarlo, porque sino cómo hubiera conocido a Briefs, un hombre que lo valía todo, el la amaba demasiado, estaba muy enamorado de ella, con él tuvo a Bulma, a vista lejana parecía una familia feliz— y lo eran, pero tiempo después todo se complicó —_

 _—oh, Jerk, mira lo que ha pasado...de nuevo se arruinó mi vida— le había dicho Bunny, llorando con las manos en la cara acostada sobre una cama._

 _—no digas eso, ve por el lado bueno, Bulma se hará cargo— le dijo Jerk, poniendo una mano en su hombro._

 _Bunny alzó la cara inmediatamente que escucho el nombre de su hija—¡Ella tiene la culpa, ella la tiene! ¡Todo esto es por ella!— gritó ella con dolor._

 _—¡Bunny! Claro que no, qué culpa tiene tu hija— la reprendió la maestra con la cara roja. Bulma no tenía la culpa, por supuesto que no la tenía._ _Pero sus puntos de vista, eran muy diferentes._

 _— tu no me entiendes, no sabes nada...— susurró Bunny con rencor. Se levantó de la cama, miró a su amiga y rodó los ojos, formando una cara un tanto diabólica —. No quiero volver a ver a esa chiquilla en mi vida, ella me arruinó todo.—_ _Y Bunny salió de allí._

 _Días después de eso, no había vuelto a ver a Bunny, pero ese día se había encontrado con Bulma, había decidido ir a pasear un poco por el parque, quiso despejar su mente después de la situación que la abrumaba tanto, nunca se permitiría que a su hija le pasara algo así y que ella no la apoyará._ _Bulma estaba sentada en una banca en el parque, con un bulto de cobijas en sus brazos, tenía la mirada hacia el suelo...y estaba llorando._

 _—Bulmita— dijo la maestra a voz alta en cuanto la vio, estaba a cierta distancia larga entre ella y Bulma, así que corrió hacia ella._

 _Bulma alzó la vista y forzó una sonrisa —hola, maestra._ _—Bulma— suspiró Jerk y se detuvo ante ella a ver aquel bulto de cobijas —._

 _—¿qué pasó?—pregunto Jerk,_ _Bulma ladeó la cabeza_

 _— ay, por favor no me pregunté, en serio— pidió con un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba hablar._

 _—¿hija? — la maestra quiso recuperar la atención de Bulma —, todo estará bien...pero no comprendo cómo pasó esto. ¿Fue ese muchacho? — la maestra no recibió ninguna respuesta—sí, ¡Por supuesto! Ese degenerado tiene toda la culpa, pero algún día verá ese_ _…_

 _—_ _¡Por favor no le diga así!— gritó Bulma; al mismo tiempo que interrumpió a Jerk —; él no tiene nada que ver…—_ _La maestra abrió los ojos como platos, estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Bulma, pero tenía una que entenderla, eso no era para nada fácil._

 _Solo sentía dolor y tristeza por ella, o eso decía. Ella sentía pena, mucha pena por Bulma, que siendo una muchacha de 17 años, ya tenga un bebé, ahora no podría disfrutar de su juventud, era un poco desconcertante pensar en el por qué siendo jóvenes, quieren calentarse y tener...este tipo de consecuencias. Sintió la necesidad de preguntárselo, pero sabía que estaba mal, así que se resistió a no hacerlo, la haría sentir más mal._

 _— quiere saber por qué, no tiene de qué apenarse — dijo Bulma, quien de repente la volteó a ver._

 _Jerk debió haber puesto una cara que daba ese indicio, porque ¿cómo entonces lo hubiera sabido Bulma?, ella no leía mentes._

 _—hija, no quiero ser impertinente...— respondió rápido Jerk, moviendo las manos en forma_ _de disculpa._

 _— no, no, no— Negó Bulma con la cabeza— se lo contaré. Total. Ya no hay nada que no se diga, no quiero que suponga cosas que no, mejor que yo le diga la verdad._

 _Jerk asintió, con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza._ _Bulma suspiro con conformismo, acomodo a la bebé en una posición correcta, pues empezó a chillar un poco, la maestra solo observaba rodando los ojos. Y Bulma le contó todo: cómo había sucedido, por qué...hasta le expresó sus sentimientos, lo que sentía a todo eso, para el final del hecho, Jerk estaba llorando, Bunny para nada tenía razón, Bulma tenía el corazón más bello que existía._

Desde ahí, Bulma y ella se volvieron tan cercanas, juro que siempre ayudaría a esa muchacha que estaba haciendo tanto esfuerzo por Kei y por su familia.


	3. Vida infeliz

Su frío apartamento estaba en la vil soledad, y así le gustaba. Estaba ya amaneciendo y poco a poco los rayos del sol se dispersaban entrando por sus obscuras cortinas, que protegían su ventana. Esa mañana tendría que ir a un viaje hacia la Capital del Oeste, donde el se crió, una ciudad que le dejaba muchos recuerdos, todo en su vida se formó y se cambió ahí. Después del pasó del tiempo, se había vuelto arrogante, egoísta, sin sentimiento y sin noción de humanidad, no sentía penas por nadie; por lo que no daba ayuda pero en cantidades de sobra obtenía. Para nada disfruta de su gran fortuna e imperio. Pero así era el.

Se estaba alistando para salir de su apartamento y encaminarse al aeropuerto, cuando su celular sonó y vio que era Jyo, entonces contestó de mala gana.

—¿Qué quieres, Jyo?— dijo el con su voz ronca.

—¡Vegeta!, Tienes que venir ahora mismo, pasó algo con Goku, ¡renunció!—le gritaba Jyo, a través del celular—, y no puede hacerlo, ¡Lo necesitamos!— continuó.

—¿¡Qué!?— Vegeta se sorprendió de pronto y arrugó su frente, ahora estaba de mal humor, bueno, más que antes —.Si Kakarotto renunció, lo veremos después— finalizó debido a que el tiempo marchaba.

—¡Pero Vegeta...!— Jyo volvió a gritarle, pero no pudo acabar porque Vegeta corto la llamada.

Estaba vestido con su traje gris, muy costoso y que hacía lucir su gran atractivo: su gran cuerpo marcado por el ejercicio, su cabello en forma de flama estaba bien acomodado en su forma natural, y su humor, como siempre, orgulloso. Tomo unas llaves que se encontraban en una mesa negra y salió de allí, abajo lo esperaba un coche blanco con su chófer, quien lo saludo:

—Buenos días, Sr. Ouiji— le dijo el chófer, haciendo una reverencia pequeña y como respuesta, Vegeta lo ignoro. Entonces se subio y lo llevo al aeropuerto, donde su jet aguardaba por el.

Cuando llegaron, se subió tranquilamente a el, se sentó en un asiento y cerró los ojos, tratando de perder el conocimiento. Entonces escuchó una voz que odiaba profundamente. Y el avión despegó.

—Hola, Vegeta—lo saludo el Rey, sentándose en el asiento que estaba enfrente de el.

Vegeta soltó un bufido.

—sé que no te gusta verme, pero tengo que hablar contigo— dijo el Rey, ignorando su grosería.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó Vegeta sin abrir los ojos.

—¡Vegeta, deja de portarte así conmigo! Tenemos que hablar, hijo— lo reprendió su padre, alzando la voz.

Vegeta gruñó y abrió los ojos, mirando con la boca torcida a su padre—¿Qué?

—Vegeta—suspiro su padre—, hay un asunto que me ha dejado pensando en los últimos días: no te has casado.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Vegeta explotará. —¡No me vengas con eso! —dijo Vegeta, señalando con un dedo—.Ni se te ocurra

—yo no veo que seas feliz con todo lo que tienes, no te has casado, aparte, ¡por lo menos dejale a alguien todo nuestro legado, necesitamos un heredero, porque no quiero un nieto bastardo!— le dijo el Rey con voz un poco cortada—. Vegeta, no creas que tú rechazo hacia mi no me duele, hijo, solo quiero que nuestra historia continúe, que seas feliz. Hijo, siempre te quise, te trate tan duro durante tu crecimiento porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Tu madre murió y no sabía cómo educarte bien, por eso te trataba así, para que llegarás a donde estás ahorita.

Vegeta se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿Por qué su padre le confesaba de repente todo eso?

—no me vengas con eso ahorita, hubiera servido de mucho cuando estaba chico, ahora no— respondio molesto Vegeta.

Era cierto que hubiera servido de mucho, pues su falta de apoyo, de atención, de cariño y de amor hicieron a Vegeta muy difícil persona. Su padre le quitó todo lo que tenía, una vez había amado y el Rey lo arruinó.

—¿Por qué te portas así conmigo? Antes te gustaba que estuviéramos juntos— preguntó el rey con un poco de dolor en su voz.

Eso era cierto también, cuando salía de la escuela le gustaba ver a su padre, pues veía a sus compañeros irse felices con sus padres que contentos esperaban a sus hijos, pero a veces su padre no iba por el, tenía que regresar solo o alguien de sus empleados lo recogía, muy rara la vez, iba su padre y solo le decia que se subiera al auto; el pequeño Vegeta quería contarle de su día, pero sentía miedo porque nunca le preguntaba su padre sobre eso y pensó que lo molestaría.

El rey se quedó sin palabras, ya no podía decirle, ya no.

Vegeta vio que ya no había conversación, así que sólo miro a su padre y lo reprocho con la mirada, se levantó y bajo del avión. El clima de la ciudad estaba muy fresco, puedo ver que había un cartel de un hombre que decía: ''Sr. Ouiji". Habían venido a recogerlo. Olvidó a su padre y se dirigió hacia ese hombre que traía el cartel. Se subió a la camioneta que que llevaba el chófer y recorrió la ciudad de nuevo, muchos pensamientos llegaron a su mente. Cuando llegó al edificio, el mismo chofer la abrió la puerta, había letras que llamaban la atención, esas letras decían el nombre de la corporación, NAPCORP, Vegeta antes de entrar se rió, Nappa no pudo haber pensado otro nombre, el calvito sí que era ingenioso. Varias personas entraban y salían del lugar, y al verlo se asustaban, pues sabían quién era él, le abrían camino a Vegeta y lo dejaban pasar, cuando Vegeta pasaba enfrente de ellos lo saludaban con un: "Buenos días, Sr. Ouiji . Ese joven bronceado, fuerte y guapo era nada más y nada menos que Vegeta Ouiji, hijo del gran Rey, quien llevaba su mismo nombre.

Vegeta sonreía porque así le gustaba que lo considerarán, un hombre con poder, con riquezas, al que se le debía de respetar. Subió el ascensor y fue camino a la oficina de Nappa, ahí estaba su hermana, allí estaba sentada su linda hermana Noria, quién se moría por Vegeta, por lo mismo le sonrio seductoramente, también estaba su asistente, una chica menuda, con las piernas flacas y muy miedosa. En el escritorio de su amigo atrás está una ventana y Nappa miraba hacia ella, por lo que daba la espalda a Vegeta.

—¿Qué pasa, Nappa— le preguntón a Vegeta en forma de su saludo. Noria jugaba con sus piernas para llamarle la atención a Vegeta, quien sonreía burlonamente. Le gustaba jugar con Noria, era muy guapa y sí se tiene a alguien así debía de aprovecharlo.

—Noria, Marku, salgan—susurró Nappa, y estás salieron enseguida, Nappa se giro a Vegeta y continuo: —Vegeta, hay algo que tenemos que hablar.

Vegeta borro de su cara la sonrisa que Noria le había provocado, Nappa estaba muy serio, lo que le dijo no era nada bueno.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, su teléfono está sonando, era Jyo, estaría molestando con lo de Kakarotto y preguntándole cómo le había ido con Nappa. No quería hablar de nada, pues estaba muy molesto. Decidió ponerse a entrenar, pues era una de las cosas que amaba hacer en la vida, y cabe decir que tenía un cuarto especial para eso, se quitó toda su ropa y se quedó solo en sus boxers, y se encaminó hacia la habitación. Le tomo casi la mitad de la noche hacer sus ejercicios. Para cuando terminó, sonrío.

Se dirigió a su baño para tomar una ducha, pues estaba muy sudado. El baño no le tomó mucho tiempo, cuando salió traía una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, se dirigió su cuarto y se detuvo, cuarto estaba en sombras, pero aún así se podía ver una silueta de una mujer con vestido debajo de las rodillas que cargaba un bebé, Vegeta se quedó bajo el umbral de tu puerta, arrugando la frente, mirando desconcertado. La mujer lo volteo a ver y desapareció. Vegeta se quedó unos segundos más sin poder moverse por la impresión, pero pronto lo dejó de lado y se puso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, hizo la misma rutina de ayer: se bañó, se vistió, desayuno, y salió. Abajo, como siempre, le esperaba su chófer, quién lo llevó a OSC, su empresa. Era un gran edificio, tenía demasiados empleados que la mayoría no lo conocía y no sabía quién era, no era como con Nappa, chocaba con sus empleados a cada rato, y le hacían hacer crecer una vena en la frente del enojo. Muchos entraban y salían muy apresurados, quienes sabían quién era lo saludaban: "buenos días, Sr. Ouiji". Nadie le abría camino, absolutamente nadie, y pronto lo arreglaría, pero ahora estaba de mal humor para hacerlo, claro, como siempre. El ascensor, para variar, estaba lleno, se tuvo que subir muy apretado, y para salir era un problema más grande. Cuando llegó al piso destinado para él, ante su vista estaban las nuevas chicas contratadas para la empresa, la asistente de Jyo las dirigía, no les presto mucha atención solamente se siguió de lado. Muchas de ellas parloteaban, y una de ellas estaba distraída buscando algo entre su bolso, la chica retrocedio unos pasos sin fijarse y chocó con Vegeta.

—¡Quítate!—le grito esté.

La chica se tapo la cara con su bolso y murmuró sus disculpas, sabía que él era su jefe, pues había escuchado los susurros de sus compañeras: "oh, miren, es el jefe. ¡Es tan guapo"

No la había visto la cara por miedo, Vegeta al ver que se tapaba la cara con la bolsa y notar que sus cabellos eran azules, se quedó un poco pasmado, sin poder moverse. Mantuvo la mirada hacia la chica, quién estaba de su rostro la bolsa, el ascensor llegó para ellas, la asistente de Jyo les gritó que entraran, la chica nunca parto de su rostro la bolsa y se siguió caminando hacia el ascensor, Vegeta la observaba en todo esto, hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y ella desapareció, entonces volvió a dejar el tema de lado y continuo su camino hacia su oficina.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola, mis lectores!**

 **Decidí actualizar este capítulo y volverlo a reescribir, a ver cómo me quedo jajajaj!. Gracias a todos por sus récords, de verdad son un gran apoyo para mí y agradecería si pudieran compartir mi fic con más personas para hacer que esta historia sea muy querida y conocida. Les agradezco a todos de una manera muy especial, feliz navidad y año nuevo!.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización, ;D**


	4. Familia feliz

Bulma había decidido implementarle a Kei una actividad en la que este ocupada durante el tiempo en que ella se hallará trabajando, podría probar llevándola en un taller extraescolar, ponerla en un deporte o que entrara a una guardería con turno vespertino —pero encontrar uno que pudiera pagar—, pues, el dinero era un tema un tanto difícil para ella. Tenía que mantener este trabajo por un tiempo extendido, no podía perderlo, por supuesto que no, esperaba que el importuno con su jefe no ocasionará una perdida de sueldo o, si era tan exagerado el don, perder su trabajo. Las cosas que había oído de su jefe eran cualidades de una persona demasiado fuerte y prepotente, no conocía a nadie que fuera así, y no se imaginaba cómo era posible que alguien con tanto poder y riqueza se hubiera vuelto de esa forma...tal vez algo le hacía falta en su vida, una persona que le llenará un vacío.

Bulma se encontraba en un auditorio, con paredes de color gris, y en el podio su nueva jefa, Jyo, la mujer que la había entrevistado, también estaba con sus nueva compañeras alrededor de la butaca de ella, todas estaban muy emocionadas por empezar a trabajar, por lo cual comenzaron a hablar entre ellas como merolicas. Bulma no platicaba con nadie, ninguna muchacha se le acercó a hablar con ella, así que solo aguardaba en su asiento en silencio y muy quieta, con su bolso entre sus piernas, mirando el suelo. En la conciencia de Bulma, estaba la idea de que ella sería solo la nueva empleada, nunca supo que serían varias para trabajar en distintos puntos de cada piso del edificio, seguramente las chicas que estaban reunidas serían unas 13, eran pocas para cada piso, pues hasta estos parecían mansiones pequeñas y cabe destacar que eran 20 pisos.

Jyo palpó con un dedo el micrófono del podium, para probar el sonido, entonces salió una vibración que lo comprobó. Jyo se aclaró la garganta en un ronquido y empezó a dar la bienvenida, diciendo:

—Chicas, les doy la bienvenida a su integración a este nuevo proyecto para su vida laboral, mi nombre es Jyo para las que no me conozcan, soy subgerente en administración y vicepresidenta de la compañía, así que a mí es a una de las personas a las que deben obedecer...y no contradecir.— explicó sarcásticamente, pauso un poco y las chicas se rieron falsamente, Jyo no tenía buen sentido del humor—. De acuerdo—continuo ella—, a cada chica la pondré en distintas áreas del edificio, ya me sé el nombre de mayoría, así que no podrán escapar de mi— volvió Jyo a dar su sarcasmo, y todas volvieron a reír—. Esta semana será de experimentación, por lo tanto harán diferentes actividades que determinarán en qué zona estarán laborando. Existe la zona en la que se recibe la correspondencia de la empresa y se ordenan para cada lugar a que le pertenece el asunto, está ocupada por los pisos 2, 3 y 4, el 1 es la recepción y la entrada al lugar. Luego están las cafeterías, ahí hay cocineros, pero también se necesitan meseros, los pisos de las cafeterías son solo dos, 5 y 6, hay mucho personal y es necesario tener grandes lugares para comer. La siguiente área es la obtención de llamadas, anotarlas y dar informes de cada uno de los locales pertenecientes de nosotros, recuerden que OSC* labora en distintos ámbitos en la embarcación, creación, distribución, creación, patrocinio de diversos productos, así que esta área es pesada, se reciben llamadas de todo nuestro país y de los demás en los que tenemos convenios, aquí los pisos son extensos: 7, 8, 9, 10, y 11. Ahora sigue el área de otorgar a cada producto su valor y destinar el lugar al que llegarán, aquí son los pisos 12 y 13, puesto que no es un área muy ocupada. La siguiente, área de juntas: aquí hay un espacio de escritorios para las secretarias, son los pisos 14, 15 y 16, sí, se convoca mucho a las reuniones. Luego están los genios, las personas que piensan y diseñan nuevos productos, claro, aquí se necesitan estudios preparados adecuadamente, los demás pisos que restan son para los jefes.

 _ ***OSC; Ouiji Social Corporation.**_

—Muy bien, ¡Felicidades por empezar su nuevo trabajo!— terminó Jyo. Todas las chicas se levantaron de sus asientos y se formaron en una fila para salir, Jyo bajó del podium y salió primero por la puerta que las chicas.

Bulma tardo un poco más de tiempo en salir, pues otra chica llevo a las nuevas a conocer cada uno de los lugares que OSC implementaba. A simple vista, el lugar parecía un infierno de trabajo, pero por dentro no lo era, eran áreas muy fáciles, bueno, eso era lo que Bulma suponía.

Al final del recorrido que mostraba las zonas del edificio, tomaron nombre a cada una de las chicas.

—¡Ya pueden irse!— grito una mujer (no era la misma que las llevo a conocer el edificio) a las nuevas que entraron a trabajar.

Bulma salió tranquilamente del lugar por la puerta de vidrio, observo al salir que tanto su trabajo como la ciudad estaban muy ajetreadas: había un gran descontrol en los autos y la gente salía y entraba a los distintos lugares de alrededor, llegaría tarde a la cita, era lo más seguro y eso no le daría una buena impresión; podría hacer un efecto negativo.

Bulma alzó la mano y le chiflo a un taxi, de inmediato uno se paró enfrente de ella, el joven que supuestamente habría las puertas a los autos en OSC, le abrió la puerta a Bulma, cuando ella estaba a punto de hacerlo. Ese día que la vio, quedó muy maravillado por su belleza, es una nueva chica, así que la veré más seguido pensó él en el momento en que la captaron sus ojos. Al ver que ella salió y pedía una taxi, supuso que abriéndole la puerta del coche podría ayudar a que ella se fijara en el.

—Gracias— respondió Bulma al gesto de aquel chico.

—De...de...de...nada— titubeó el chico; le era difícil que hablar con una chica —, me llamo Yamcha.

Bulma sonrió —hola, Yamcha, soy Bulma. A Yamcha le dio un tic en el ojo cuando escucho su nombre, y sólo susurró "Bulma", luego suspiro con gran satisfacción y alegría y por las acciones de Yamcha, Bulma sólo río y subió al auto.

El chófer le pregunto que a dónde iría, Bulma contestó:

—Lléveme con protección infantil, a los servicios sociales— Bulma achino un poco los ojos.

El chófer solo se quedó tieso, y pensó no es mi problema y se encogió de hombros, llevar a Bulma le costó trabajo, pues había un caos en la ciudad, y Bulma le pedía que hiciera lo posible para llegar rápido, entonces el chófer se quedó bajo presión. Cuando aparco el coche en la entrada del servicio social, Bulma bajo del coche a toda velocidad y le aventó un billete para su Bulma empezó a correr hacia la oficina, se detuvo enfrente de la puerta y justamente abrió la puerta la trabajadora social, esta abrió los ojos como platos cuando la vio y dijo:"Bulma, espera afuera" señalando un sillón, entonces una pareja entro, mirando con un poco de enojo a Bulma, quien suspiro con resignación y camino hacia el sillón, para sentarse a esperar su turno respectivamente.

Media hora más tarde, la trabajadora social por fin la atendió, Bulma estaba molesta y con un poco de vergüenza, la verdad había llegado tarde para su cita.

—Bulma, siéntate— le dijo la trabajadora social, señalando una silla. Bulma obedeció. La trabajadora también se sentó en su escritorio, dónde se puede decir que había una tarjeta con su nombre: ''Jenka Thomas".

Jenka se tornó de un modo completamente serio, el porte que había tenido Bulma antes y ahora era claro comportamiento de que estaba haciendo lo que podía por Kei; era obvio que no quería perderla.

—Bulma— Hablo Jenka—, las noticias que te tengo no soy buenas…

A Bulma le corrió una descarga por su espalda, los vellos de los brazos se le achinaron de la piel, su expresión se volvió entorno al suelo, realmente la humillación era su remitente.

—¿Qué pasa?— musitó con miedo.

Jenka suspiró—Bulma, no sé cómo decirlo, pero Kei y tú están en serios problemas. Bulma, la puedes perder, te la van a quitar.

A Bulma se le cayó la boca hasta el suelo, literalmente. Está mirada le incómodo a Jenka.

—Bulma, sé que te duele, pero en cierta manera; es lo mejor para ti...—Se excusó Jenka, en un intento de darle un poco de ánimo a Bulma.

—No me puedes decir eso, ¡Mi vida sin mi hija no sería nada!—grito Bulma con ademanes en las manos.

—Bulma, pero ni siquiera es…ni siquiera puedes man…—se exasperó la trabajadora, dejando media frase sin terminar.

—¡Cállate! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — dijo Bulma con la voz quebrada, estaba a punto de llorar—, ¡Puedo mantenerla!, ¡Es mi vida!, ¡Mi alma, mi todo!

Y ella rompió en llanto. Se cubrió avergonzada, se tocó la cara con sus manos, escucho como Jenka se levantaba de su escritorio para acercarse a ella en acción de consolarla, Jenka la tomo con sus manos en sus hombros y la abrazó.

—Bulma, cálmate. Está bien, estarán bien, no la vas a perder, lo vamos a lograr. No dejaré que se la lleven. —le susurró Jenka con sinceridad.

Pero ella tenía sus opiniones, para ella sería mejor que Bulma pudiera tener una vida propia para ella, como se debía, porque ni siquiera podía darle a la niña una vida adecuada, tenía que reconocerlo, por más que apreciaba a Bulma. Aunque no lo mencionó, le había hecho a Bulma una promesa, no como tal…pero lo hizo, y tenía que cumplirla. Fuera de que su carrera laboral se podría venir abajo si Bulma ponía una queja, le importaba más que perdiera a su amiga, en lo que Bulma se convirtió para ella.

Bulma absorbió sus mocos y se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, todo esto sin mirar a Jenka, quien seguía abrazándola. Luego se incorporó y por lo mismo, se rompió el abrazo. Jenka se apartó un poco de ella. Bulma se mantuvo callada por unos momentos.

Después se levantó, tomando su bolsa del suelo.

—Me tengo que ir por Kei, gracias por todo, eres una buena amiga, sé lo que opinas, pero no es lo que yo quiero— le hablo con suavidad, tendiéndole una mano. Jenka la miró (su mano), y la tomó, acto seguido, Bulma le sonrió—, gracias por todo, amiga.

Jenka le dio un pequeño apretón.

Media hora más tarde, Bulma caminaba por las calles observando a su alrededor el ajetreo de la ciudad, el ruido de los coches era prominente y la gente iba y venía. Bulma no quiso tomar de nuevo un taxi, porque no tenía dinero, tenía que ir por su hija y aunque ir a la casa de Jerk era muy lejos, quiso aguantar para pensar sobre el tema. No se puede decir que durante el camino no lloró, pues saco a flote todo lo que en su interior contenía, su cara se embarro de pura lágrima seca, sus ojos estaban demasiado rojos como para pensar que eran tatuajes. Su cara estaba entumecida y fría, su pelo estaba esponjado y fuera de lugar. Ni hablar de el clima: estaba nublado, hacia un frío demasiado alto, y no traía suéter, no era de suerte porque ella solo traía una falda corta, una camisa blanca demasiado delgada y un saco azul, con zapatos bajos. Para la peor parte, empezó a llover y todo se le empapo.

—Por Kami— susurró Bulma, abrazandosé a si misma, temblando.

Cuando llegó por Kei, estaba tiritando de frío. Kei salió corriendo de la casa a recibirla, la abrazó por las piernas y sonrió con felicidad genuina, Bulma esbozó una sonrisa forzada, no estaba de humor pero a Kei siempre le daría lo mejor ella. Bulma se arrodilló a su altura y la abrazó, Bulma le acarició la cabeza y cerró los ojos, de ese modo no se dio cuenta que su cabello negro estaba corto.

Pero abrió sus ojos de par en par al sentir con su mano las delgadas hebras azabaches que estaban a la altura de los hombros de la niña.

—Kei, ¿Por qué tu cabello está cortó?— Le preguntó separándose de ella, la niña iba a responder pero fue interrumpida.

—Es que se lo corte…— dijo Jerk, apareciendo detrás de Kei.

Bulma la volteó a ver, no quería decir que su corte no le pareció bien, sabía que la maestra la hizo con mucho cariño. No podía decir que no pero tampoco podía decir que si, así que solo se limitó a sonreír. La maestra le devolvió la sonrisa, Bulma se levantó de la altura de Kei y fue a darle un abrazo, Jerk la estrecho con bastante fuerza que contenía todo su amor hacia aquella mujer y a su hija.

—ni a mi me das abrazos así, mamá— se escuchó una voz proveniente del interior de la casa.

—Milk, por favor nena—respondió Jerk, aún abrazando a Bulma.

—Mamá—replico Milk, Jerk se separó de Bulma y volteo a verla, quien ya había salido de la casa—. Hola, Bulma…vaya que te tardaste—saludó Milk, riendo al ver las fachas de Bulma.

Bulma también se puso a reír. Jerk y Kei entraron en la casa para no seguir en el show de aquellas dos chicas medio locas, Milk invito a Bulma a pasar a la casa y sentarse a comer, ya era noche para entonces y se pusieron en el plan de ir algún día a pasear todas juntas. Mientras tanto, Jerk le ayudaba a la niña con su tarea y comían dulces.

—Bulmita, ¿cómo te fue en tu trabajo?— le pregunto Jerk, ahora estando las cuatro sentadas alrededor de la mesa.

Bulma estaba al lado de su hija, Milk al de Kei y Jerk al de su hija. Bulma contó cómo fue su primer día, que sin duda estuvo muy tranquilo. Platicó que muchas chicas habían ido y sido contratadas para OSC, que todas ellas se les veían que eran de buenas clases sociales y que seguro ella era la única distinta a eso y que no le molestaba, sino que se enorgullecía por no ser como aquellas chicas que ya tenían todo servido en bandeja de plata y ella, que tenia todo lo contrario, tenia que esforzarse y conseguir todos ella misma, y que no necesitaba otra cosa y que eso valía demasiado y era 100% original, no falso como esas chica lo tenían, Jerk y Milk solo reían ante escuchar el comentario "filosófico" de Bulma, al que ella le había querido dar mucha seriedad para que Kei escuchase y lo valorará, aunque claro sea, a Bulma obviamente le hubiera gustado ese estilo de vida y tener todo más fácil, ella sabía que querer eso en lugar de lo que tenia no era lo correcto, pero no podía cambiar ese pensamiento, tenia que enseñarle lo bueno a la niña y que ella no fuera como Bulma, sino una persona mejor. Como Jerk y Milk reían, Bulma se enojó y se calló, paro de hablar y cruzó los brazos, Milk y Jerk se sintieron mal por eso y aun así Bulma no se inmutó, entonces hubo un gran silencio alrededor, pero pasados unos minutos calladas, Milk cambio de tema anunciando algo verdaderamente de orgullo:

—Oigan, ¿se acuerdan de la Universidad que está por el centro de la capital?, ¿la que está cerca de tu nuevo trabajó, Bulma? ¿No?, Bueno, pues ...¡Hice el examen de admisión y entre!— gritó con mucha emoción, abriendo su manos a sus costados. La mesa se quedó callada, todas las presentes, exceptuando a Milk, contenían su emoción. Jerk empezaba a llorar y se acercó a abrazar a su hija, Bulma hizo lo mismo y también la abrazó, Kei solo dijo "felicidades".

Ya siendo las 9:30 de la noche, Kei estaba dormida y Bulma la cargaba, la maestra por la edad, se había acostado a dormir y Milk despedía a Bulma, paradas en la puerta.

—Adiós, Milk, felicidades de verdad— dijo Bulma, dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras Kei dormía con su mejilla pegada a su hombro.

—entraré pronto, y te iré a ver en tu trabajo, hasta podría llevarte a Kei después de la escuela— dijo alucinando Milk.

— Oh, Milk, muchas gracias—Bulma, quien reía generosamente, la abrazó con su mano libre, pues la otra ayudaba a cargar a Kei.

Bulma camino en la obscura noche con miedo por los peligros a esa hora y con dolor, pues estaba muy cansada, esa rutina ya la había hecho varias veces, ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero no lo estaba, esto seguramente continuará durante mucho tiempo. Claro, con todo la situación que ahora tenía presente ya no cambiaría, todo ese día fue de emociones encontradas, cabe decir que el chico que vio en el trabajo, Yamcha, ocupaba sus pensamientos, es de admitir, Bulma aún se emocionaba con los chicos, eso era algo de alguien todavía aniñada.

* * *

—Kakarotto, respóndeme francamente: ¿por qué no quieres seguir trabajando aquí?

—Padre, es que tu no lo entiendes, quiero ir primero a la escuela...— respondió Kakarotto.

—¡¿escuela?! ¿Como por qué a la escuela?, si ya la haz acabado, no necesitas mas escuela, empezarás primero por el negocio de tu tío, el Rey— hablo muy serio su padre, Bardock estaba sentado en su escritorio, pero se levantó para acercarse a su hijo, quien estaba sentado en sus sillones enfrente del escritorio, rascándose la cabeza.

—pienso que ir a la escuela será un poco más de ayuda para luego trabajar— dijo el muchacho, haciendo su típica expresión de achinar los ojos y contraer sus dientes.

—¡Gokuuuuuuuuu!—gritó una voz demasiado suave y cariñosa, esta voz provenía de afuera de donde estaban charlando Bardock y Kakarotto/Goku, que era un cuarto de despacho.

Bardock volteó los ojos, y dijo:

—Más te vale que vayas, si no tu madre se enojará y no quiero verla así— dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Goku río y se fue corriendo hacia afuera del despacho, en los largos pasillos de su casa recorrió un gran caminó, Kakarotto y su familia la llamaban: El camino de la serpiente, la casa era muy grande y en sus lugares te podías perder. Goku fue hasta donde estaba su mamá, la encontró haciendo la comida en la cocina, a su madre le encantaba hacer de comer y se formaba una gran relación: la mamá cocinaba muy bien y su comida era riquísima, esto le encantaba a sus hijos y su marido, pues ellos comían como 10 personas juntas cada uno.

—¿qué pasó, mamá?— dijo Goku, abrazándola por detrás y sorprendiéndola, pues ella estaba de espaldas a él y de frente a la estufa. Goku amaba hacer eso con su mamá, desde niño lo hacía y no dejo de hacerlo cuando creció.

—¡Oh, Goku!— respondió ella riendo, volteó a ver a su hijo y lo abrazó dándole muchos besos por su cara, que todavía causaba ternura—,hijo, te pedí que vinieras porque necesito que llames a Vegeta y a su padre para que vengan hoy a cenar con nosotros.

—¡mamá!, ¿por qué?— dijo Goku, palideciendo.

—porque tu tienes más contacto con ellos que tus hermanos, por favor hijo y trata reconsiderar volver a OSC, sé que quieres volver a la escuela, pero podrías volver al trabajo y estudiar también, puedes decirle a Vegeta que quieres regresar y que tomarás ciertos turnos porque irás a estudiar también— sugirió su mamá, ella tenía esa facilidad de poder ver las cosas más fáciles.

—Está bien, mamá, hoy se lo diré...— Goku se marcho cabizbajo hacia su cuarto y marcó el número de Vegeta, como era de esperarse, Vegeta contestó molesto y gritándole por su renuncia, pero él aludió el tema y lo invitó a cenar esa noche con su familia, Vegeta al principio dijo que no, pero Goku le dijo que hablarían sobre él trabajo, y que habría muchísima comida, Vegeta no se negó entonces. Goku no le quiso decir que El Rey también vendría, porque entonces él no llegaría.

Goku después llamó a su tío y lo invitó a comer, lo mismito qué pasó con Vegeta pasó con El Rey, pero hasta que dijo que Vegeta también vendría, accedió, pues quería ver a su hijo.

— ¡Kakarotto!, ¿qué haces, hermano?— dijo entrando su hermano de Goku a su cuarto, Goku aun seguía con el teléfono al oído.

—estoy llamando al Rey y a Vegeta para invitarlos a cenar, Turles— dijo Goku, molesto.

—Ay, eso no saldrá bien...—dijo Turles, riendo. Turles tomó un balón de fútbol americano de Goku del piso y se tiró de espaldas a la cama de Goku.

Goku tenía dos hermanos; Turles, su gemelo, estos dos se parecían en gran manera a su padre, y Raditz, el mayor de los dos. Su mamá se llamaba Gine y su padre Bardock, Goku en realidad se llamaba Kakarotto, pero no le gustaba que le dijeran así, le gustaba más Goku, puesto que su abuelito, Son Gohan, le decía así de cariño cuando jugaba con el de niño. Goku quería mucho a su abuelo, pero él falleció cuando Goku tenía 12 años, él era el padre padre de su madre. Su familia era demasiado dura y todos hacían ejercicio en extremo, practicaban artes marciales y eran campeones, Vegeta y Goku siempre fueron los más destacados de toda la familia, ellos tenían una magnifica fuerza. Pero el alma más noble y pura era la de Goku, los demás hombres tenían un corazón negro y corrompido.

—Bueno, Kakarotto, dice Padre que te arregles para la cena y que prepares lo que vas a decirle a Vegeta. — dijo Turles, quien dio un brinco de la cama y se fue del cuarto.

Goku suspiró, empezó a buscar qué ponerse y se metió a bañar. Cuando bajo al comedor, los platos ya estaban puestos y su madre estaba sirviendo la comida, no estaba mas que su padre y ella.

Gine al verlo arreglado, sonrió, y junto las manos. —¡qué guapo se ve mi niño!—dijo riendo.

Goku se sonrojó, y susurró un "gracias", su padre solo veía con risas disimuladas, estando sentado en una silla de la mesa. Una hora después, El Rey apareció e iniciaron todos la comida, pero Vegeta aun no llegaba. El Rey no se inmutó y mostró su desesperación.

—¿donde está Vegeta, Kakarotto?—preguntó ya impaciente, su voz era gravísima y por eso Goku empezó a temblar de nervios. Todos en la mesa fulminaron a Goku con la mirada. En ese momento, una sirvienta entro con el permiso de Bardock, para avisar que Vegeta había llegado, el iba detrás de esta sirvienta.

Vegeta lucia como siempre, molesto y airado, al ver a su padre, susurro con confusión: —¿padre, qué haces aquí?

Su padre contestó:—vine a cenar, también me invitaron.

—como sea—respondió Vegeta, él se quitó su abrigo y se lo dio a la sirvienta, sin mirarla. Vegeta tomó asiento y empezó a comer, todo se quedó en silencio.

Gine y Bardock se voltearon a ver con presión e incomodidad, Turles y Raditz miraban con nerviosismo a sus respectivos platos, Vegeta no miraba a nadie y solo se enfocaba en comer, El Rey miraba con enojo, golpeando con sus dedos la mesa, a Vegeta y Goku observaba lo que todos hacían.

—Bueno, Goku tiene algo que decir—dijo Gine, para romper el silencio. Todos voltearon hacia Goku.

Goku río nervioso y se rascó la cabeza—eh, Bueno, Vegeta, quisiera regresar a OSC, si me dejarías, claro...—Soltó de golpe. Bardock volteó los ojos y le dio una patada a Goku por su falta de decencia—¡au!—gritó Goku con dolor.

—Bueno, Kakarotto, primero quisiera saber la razón de que te hubieras ido...—dijo Vegeta con voz pasiva, reclinando la espalda en su asiento para empezar a mirarlo de manera fija.

—Jajajaja, es que quiero también estudiar...pero trabajar y estudiar, claro, tomaré turnos para cada cosa—respondió Goku, moviendo su tenedor en el pedazo de carne de la comida, que esperaba ya comenzar a devorar.

—está bien, Kakarotto...pero tendrás que iniciar de nuevo en OSC—intervino el Rey, todos voltearon ahora a él. Vegeta apretó los puños con furia, quería gritarle y decirle que no se metería en los asuntos de su compañía, porque ahora era de él, ya no le pertenecía a su padre, pero se guardó las palabras porque su tía, Gine, lo miraba con preocupación, pues ella fue la única que notó sus pensamientos, al ver a su tía trató de calmarse por respeto a ella. Se quedaron mirado fijamente, hasta que por fin Kakarotto respondió.

—Eh, si —dijo Kakarotto.

Y la cena siguió su curso.

Vegeta abandonó la casa de sus tíos antes que su padre, tan solo dijo que se tenía que ir porque tenía otros asuntos más importantes, y salió sin dejar que nadie le dijera "adiós" y subió a su gran coche azul, encaminándose hacia un bar, donde se hecho todos los tragos que quiso, y donde una muchacha morena de ojos claros se le encimó y él aprovechó. Esa era la vida que siempre, siempre llevaba Vegeta, se podría decir que estaba cómodo, pero no feliz, él no pensaba en el concepto de felicidad. Vegeta y la morena se fueron juntos hacia el departamento de él, la chica se sorprendió de la grandeza de ese lugar y por eso trató de darle lo mejor de ella.

Al día siguiente, Vegeta la corrió de su departamento y se volvió a quedar solo, la muchacha obviamente se molestó mucho, pero se resignó y se fue. Vegeta decidió que ese día no iría a OSC y optó por ejercitarse.

* * *

 **N/A: hola, lectores! Bonita noche para algunos y si es de día, pues buenos días, lamento, mucho, muchísimo la tardanza, perdónenme, es que de verdad me es muy difícil poder actualizar, gracias a todos por su apoyo y de verdad, me alegra que les guste, tengo pensado en escribir otro fic pero no sé, no estoy muy segura, yo creo que al finalizar este, sería también de BulmaXVegeta. Comenten sus opiniones sobre un nuevo fic por fis!**

 **Elsi: hola, gracias por seguir el fic, no te podré responder eso, es parte de la trama, te recomiendo que tu duda sea contestada conforme transcurra, jajaja, valdrá la pena en gran manera. Gracias por seguir.**

 **Gamb12: gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando, si, claro que continuaré, sígueme dejando tu review, me inspira a seguir con el fic.**

 **Miel: Gracias de verdad! Sigue comentado por favor, todo lo que pienses lo leeré y aceptaré con gusto.**

 **A todos los que me estén leyendo, les mando un saludo, comenten plis, me ayuda mucho, y acepto críticas constructivas. Hasta la próxima actualización, ;D**


	5. Noches de soñera

Capítulo 5

Bulma esa noche ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, se revolvía y se revolvía en la cama, se balanceaba de un lado para otro y eso era muy incómodo, pues compartía la cama con Kei y no había espacio suficiente para las dos, porque la cama era chica. Para Bulma, dormir era muy difícil; no descansaba bien, sufría de insomnio y siempre que se levantaba amanecía agotada, sentía que no dormía nada, pero ya se había acostumbrado por 5 años, que era la edad que Kei tenía. Sí, la gran joven mamá Bulma se desesperaba mucho con su hija, pero nunca lo hacía ver porque no quería que su hija supiera. Kei movia su carita de un lado a otro porque los movimientos de Bulma la molestaban y no dormía bien, lo bueno era que no se despertó. Bulma se levantó y se dirigió al bañito, todo estaba en penumbra y por la ventana con la sábana por cortina entraba la luz de la luna, dándole un poco de color blanco a la cama y a la pequeña silueta de la niña que ahí dormía. Cuando entro en el baño, Bulma apoyo la espalda en la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y empezó a llorar. Lloraba con verdadera impotencia, pero cuidando de que Kei no escuchará.

Bulma se quitó las manos de la cara y se quedó mirando al retrete.

—¿Por qué es todo tan difícil?– preguntó a nadie. Bulma apartó la vista del retrete y la puso en el suelo, su cara estaba toda enrojecida y las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas y goteaban en el piso.

Pasado un pequeño tiempo, Bulma había terminado de llorar, ella se levantó del suelo, camino al lavabo y se mojó la cara, de repente algo en su estómago la hizo doblarse de dolor y caer arrodilla al piso de nuevo, en su garganta algo le ardía y quemaba con mucha frecuencia, Bulma se tocó el cuello, apretando sus dientes debido al dolor. Bulma se acercó al retrete y un líquido verde trataba de salir de entre sus dientes, Bulma dejo de apretujar su boca y vomitó. Bulma lloraba mientras vomitaba en la taza del baño, cerraba sus ojos conforme el líquido verde subía por su garganta, sentía que le quemaba, era un dolor demasiado fuerte y horrible.

Y termino pronto de vomitar.

Acabada, Bulma se tiró a un lado del baño, con la mano temblorosa, le bajó a la perilla y el retrete empezó a hacer un ruido, en su interior, el vomiy se combinaba con agua y formo un remolino que salía por el orificio, desapareciendo al fin.

—¿Por qué me habré sentido así? ¿Estaré enferma?—pronuncio Bulma, con sorpresa.

Unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta, luego la perilla trataba de ser abierta.

—¿Mami?, ¿Estas bien, mami?— preguntó la vocecita de Kei, ya no intentando abrir la puerta.

—Sí, sí, hija, vuelve a la cama.— cone su madre.

—¿Mami, segura que estás bien?—insistio Kei, golpeando de nuevo la puerta.

—¡Kei, estoy bien!—le grito Bulma, desesperada. Kei dio un brinco desde afuera, casi nunca su mamá reaccionaba de esa manera y se asustaba cuando eso pasaba, Kei se alejó de la puerta, cabizbaja, sus ojos pronto empezaron a humedecerse y empezó a llorar, pero en silencio. Mientras tanto, Bulma recapacito de su error y su corazón soltó una punzada, inmediatamente, olvidando el dolor, se levantó y, corriendo, abrió la puerta. Apareció detras de Kei, que lloraba cubriéndose con su puño el ojo para quitarse las lágrimas, Bulma abrazó a la niña—perdóname, hija, en serio, perdóname...—le susurraba al oído, también llorando.

Mientras Bulma abrazaba a Kei y lloraba pidiendo perdón, se recordaba que podía que su edad no había sido la mejor para cuidar de Kei, que podía que su mente todavía quería divertirse, que quería estudiar, que quería más cosas que las que hoy tenía, podía todo el tiempo estarse atormentando por no tener sus metas y deseos cumplidos, podía hacerse daño a si misma por no hacerlo, pero no podías hecharle la culpa a Kei, no tenía ella para nada la culpa, tenía que desquitarse con otra cosa, no con ella, no con ella... Bulma sentía el sentimiento de arrepentimiento por haberle hecho eso a Kei, no podía permitir seguir pensando así, Bulma aspira a más cosas pero no se daba cuenta que con Kei tenía más de lo que podía necesitar. Bulma ya tenía que cambiar.

«Tengo que darle a Kei lo mejor y si yo no pude cumplir todo lo que yo quería, Kei lo cumplirá y mejor. Tengo que aguantarme el sufrimiento por ella, no puedo permitir que ella se sienta como yo. Daré todo por mí hija. Además, nunca nadie sabrá el por qué de...no, no, de nada» pensaba Bulma, negando con la cabeza.

—Por favor, Kei, perdóname—suplico Bulma, aún abrazada a Kei.

—si, mamita— accedió Kei, llorando. Bulma siguio llorando y le dio un beso a Kei en la mejilla izquierda en forma de agradecimiento.

Por la mañana, Bulma de nuevo se levantó muy temprano, se metió a bañar y Kei seguía dormida. Como pudo, la vistió con su uniforme. Bulma tomo su ropa que lucía ya desgastada y viejita, esta era una falda de tela suave azul hasta la rodilla, una camisa blanca de mangas largas, un suéter negro, medias negras y zapatos bajos negros, muy, muy rayados. Bulma se sentía avergonzada de lucir así, pero mantenía positivismo porque pronto le pagarían, con ese dinero podría comprarse más ropa para ella y para Kei.

Bulma se dirigió al baño, se miro por un espejo que colgaba arriba del lavabo y se dio cuenta que ella se veía aún muy niña, estaba demasiado joven. Tan solo tenia veintidos años. Bulma tenía sus ojos azules cristalizados y sus mechas turquesas caian en rizos perfectos por su espalda, su piel era nivea, completamente delicada y suave, sus pestañas no necesitaban rímel, pues se veían bien así, en su forma natural, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios formaban una curva definida y tenía un color rosa claro. Bulma era demasiado bonita, su humildad la hacían verse afectada un poco, pero su belleza se distinguía mucho. Bulma no se reconocía de manera buena, ella no pensaba en su belleza, pero sí en tratar de verse bien. Ella saco su belleza de su madre, Bunny, quien era casi igual que Bulma pero con el pelo rubio y más chino que Bulma, su padre también era guapo, pero lo fue de joven, el tenía el cabello lila y ojos negros, el usaba anteojos, lo cual su madre admiraba mucho de él, pero, decía Bulma, Thigh era más hermosa aún, decía que la más perfecta siempre había sido su hermana, pues el padre de ella era muy guapo, demasiado guapo, pero nada que ver con su carácter.

«Oh, Thighs,» pensó Bulma con lágrimas en sus ojos, ella extrañaba todo como antes, como eran la familia de antes.

Bulma traía en su muñeca una liga negra, la tomo llorando y se hizo un moño en el pelo húmedo, se veía muy bien así, se veía seria pero al menos se veía bonita.

Un pitido sonoro empezó a sonar de la bolsa de Bulma, que estaba en el piso a un lado de la cama, Bulma salió del baño y fue por el, se hincó y tomo el celular de la bolsa. Era Milk quien llamaba, Bulma se desconcertó.

—¿Milk?, Hola, ¿Que pasa?— dijo ya parada Bulma.

—Hola, Bulma, buenos días— saludo Milk contenta—, hoy empiezo la escuela, así que quería pedirte que si me acompañas allá, en el camino, cómo queda cerca de tu trabajo.

—Sí, sí, pero ¿Que no empezabas después?—pregunto Bulma, caminando de un lado para otro.

—Si—contesto Milk desde la otra línea telefónica—, pero no sé qué pasó que adelantaron el inicio de ciclo. Por favor, acompañame, mamá no puede y aparte tiene que cuidar a Kei.

—Si, Milk, está bien, voy para tu casa a dejarle a Kei a Jerk, ahí te veo y nos vamos juntas. ¿Está bien?—dijo Bulma apunto de finalizar la llamada, Milk contestó al otro lado que ''si'' y Bulma colgó.

Bulma salió igual que al otro día, a la misma hora y manera, cargando a Kei dormida, con su bolso y con la mochila de la niña a un hombro y a otro la mejilla de Kei. Bulma tardo un poco en caminar para donde Jerk y Milk estaban, al llegar, la maestra tomo a la niña y Milk salió contenta, vestida de un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una blusa amarilla, a juego con unos tenis converse, su cabello negro lo traía amarrado en una coleta con flequillo y unas hebras sueltas adelante de las orejas. Traía su mochila de color gris al hombro.

—Hola, Bulma, muchas gracias— dijo Milk al ver a Bulma.

—Gracias, Bulmita—dijo Jerk, también.

—No hay de qué, nos vemos maestra, cuídeme a Kei por favor— dijo Bulma con suavidad, Milk salió de la casa y le dio un beso a su madre. Bulma engancho su brazo en el de Milk y caminaron hacia el centro de la ciudad.

En el trayecto, Milk le contaba a Bulma lo emocionada que estaba por iniciar sus estudios, y Bulma escuchaba con atención. Milk también contaba las cosas que hacía con sus amigos en la preparatoria, que eran platicas que chicas de su edad deberían tener, pero Bulma le contaba solo cosas que hacía con Kei, así que la diferencia era muy notoria. Milk escuchaba aburrida, luego la interrumpió haciéndole una pregunta que hiere un poco:

—Bulma—dijo ella, Bulma se calló y asintió con la cabeza—, no quiero ser impertinente, pero...¿Por qué te vistes como viejita?

—Ah, Milk—suspiro Bulma, sintiéndose mal—. La verdad mis ropas sólo las tengo así, no tengo más.

—Perdóname, Bulma, si quieres, te puedo regalar unas ropas mías que ya no uso. Están cuidadas y se te verán excelente.

—Gracias, Milk—Bulma le regaló una sonrisa a Milk.

Bulma se había sonrojado por la pena, pero era la verdad, ella lo sabía.

Llegaron a la Universidad. Era grandísima. Bulma y Milk la miraron de lado a lado con gran asombro, Milk estaba muy estusiasmada por empezar...Bulma se sentia feliz por ella, pero tampoco podía negarlo, pues también se sentía mal por eso, porque ella también deseaba ir a la Universidad. Quería sentir la emoción que ahora Milk tenía. Quería tener amigos. Quería salir con ellos. Quería una fiesta de graduación. Quería recibir su título.

—¿Que carrera estudiarás?— preguntó Bulma, para salir de sus pensamientos.

—Gastronomia. Pero será diferente este primer año...—Respondio Milk, quien seguía mirando la Universidad.

—¿Cómo que será diferente?

—Bueno, la universidad tiene un programa muy interesante, han evaluado que a los nuevos estudiantes, cuando entran, se les olvida algunas cosas de la preparatoria, así que este primer año será de repaso de todo lo que debemos de saber. Después, podremos escoger la carrera que queramos—respondio Milk, encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Estarán revueltos varios muchachos que querían otras carreras?

—Sí, después quien quiera, por ejemplo: "Derecho, Sociología o Gastronomía", hará cada estudiante su solicitud hacia esa carrera y podrán estar en ella.

Bulma ya no respondió, solo hizo con la boca una mueca en forma de ''O". Milk se rió ante la mueca de Bulma, la abrazó y le deseo que le fuera bien en su trabajo, Bulma le dijo lo mismo a Milk, ella corrió ante su nueva escuela cuando se terminaron de despedir, Bulma la miraba con nostalgia mientras tanto Milk corría.

Bulma agachó la cabeza.

—Hola—dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Bulma se asustó y levanto la cabeza, girando alrededor para observar quien la había hablado. Bulma sonrió y suspiro con alivio.

—Hola, Yamcha— pronunció Bulma.

Yamcha sonrió.

—¿Me recuerdas de ayer? Wow, que sorpresa—dijo Yamcha con voz temblorosa; estaba nervioso.

Bulma se rió, Yamcha no sabía de qué se ría Bulma, así que también se limitó a reír. La risa de Yamcha sonaba como alguien que trataba de no ahogarse con la comida, pero eso no era porque fuera así, sino que era por sus nervios.

—Sí, claro. Trabajas en OSC— respondió Bulma.

—Si, iré ahora hacia allá. ¿Vienes a la universidad?— Preguntó Yamcha, arrugando la frente, mirando la universidad y señalandola con un dedo.

—Oh, no, ya quisiera yo—dijo Bulma, tratando de sonar sarcástica.

—Okey, ¿No te importaria que te acompañe a OSC?— Yamcha señaló con un dedo la dirección hacia donde quedaba—, está muy cerca de aquí.

—Sí, Yamcha— dijo Bulma, asintiendo con la cabeza. Yamcha le extendió un brazo a Bulma, ella en seguida entrelazó su brazo en el de él, se pusieron a reír e iniciaron la caminata hacia el trabajo.

* * *

—Rey, ¿Está seguro de que quiere que haga eso?— le volvieron a preguntar con dudas claras—, después de todo, es su hijo...

—¡Mira!— dijo el Rey bien claro—, sólo haz lo que te digo, ¿Entiendes?, No te corresponde interferir en mis decisiones.

El hombre se inclinó más hacia adelante, si no fuera por el escritorio que lo dividía de entre el Rey y él, hubiera estado a punto de tocarlo. El hombre sonrió mostrando los dientes y mirando al Rey a los ojos.

—Mi Señor—dijo con voz pasiva—, no quiero meterme en sus planes, pero es su hijo de quien hablamos. Esto podría caer en una mala situacion, y creo que usted no quiere eso.

—No, no lo quiero, pero es la única forma en que mi hijo hará lo que le pido. Y esto le ayudará muchísimo—respondio el Rey con su tono grave, se sentía intimidado por aquel hombre y su mirada.

—Muy bien, haré lo que usted dice, con esto podré lograr muchas cosas— dijo el hombre finalmente y empezó a carcajearse. El Rey lo miro furioso.

—¡Cállate!—le grito—, ¿¡De que te ries!?

El hombre se calló, pero siguió sonriendo. Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de allí, camino unos cuantos pasos para la puerta y se detuvo ante ella, tocó la perilla y la giro, pero dejo a la puerta media abierta, volteo hacia donde el Rey estaba sentado y pronunció pasivamente:

—Me debes una, ¿Eh, Vegeta?— dijo y salió riéndose en voz alta.

El Rey entorno los ojos y suspiro. Después, su puerta se abrió de nuevo y una muchacha de cabello azul obscuro y vestido morado entro, ella traía en mano un vaso de agua.

—Vegeta, tienes que tomar tu medicina—le dijo la chica, sonriéndole dulcemente.

—Sí, está bien, Launch— dijo el Rey, devolviéndole la sonrisa. El estiró el brazo y agarro de las manos de Launch el vaso. La chica tenía escondida en la otra mano una pastilla azul, el Rey puso su palma abierta y Launch depósito la pastilla en ella. Vegeta se llevó la pastilla a la boca y acto seguido, tomo un sorbo de agua y se la paso.

—¿Ya le has dicho a tu hijo? — preguntó ella, quitándole el vaso de las manos.

—No, aún no— respondió el. La chica suspiro ante la respuesta y quiso irse, pero el Rey la detuvo—. No le he dicho, Launch, pero pronto lo haré, no te preocupes.

La chica volteo hacia el—Vegeta, ¡Tienes que decirle ya!, ¡No puedes seguir ocultando todo esto!—grito desesperada.

El Rey empezó a molestarse—¡Mujer, entiende! ¡No puedo decírselo asi de simple, el ya no me escucha, no me quiere ver!— le grito también.

La chica suspiro y miró al suelo, su mano derecha de pronto la puso sobre su vientre—¿Cómo es que quieres seguir ocultando tantas cosas tan importantes?, No te entiendo, si le cuentas, a lo mejor te tendrá respeto de nuevo— le dijo triste.

El Rey miro hacia donde estaba su mano—Si, Launch, pero no es tan fácil.

—haz lo que quieras, después hablamos— dijo Launch por última vez, antes de salir.

—Perdoname, Launch, no es tan fácil— dijo el Rey acabado.

Launch al salir, cerró la puerta y apoyo su espalda en ella, suspiro de nuevo y se encorvo al suelo. Puso ahora ambas manos sobre su vientre y apretó contra el con suavidad.

«No puedo seguir esperando por nada, tengo un futuro próximo y con Vegeta así, no llegara a ser.» pensó Launch, se reincorporó y empezó a caminar por un pasillo.

* * *

Jerk debió haber ido desde hace mucho tiempo, la situación había empeorado y era mejor que Bulma tuviera más apoyo. Estaba parada ante la puerta gris y rasgada, que era la entrada hacia ese departamento, a su alrededor había más departamento con la puerta así, el número de aquel era 1087, ese número estaba pintado en el centro de la puerta. Jerk tocó y la puerta no se abrió. Así que volvió a tocar con más fuerza.

—¿Si?— preguntó una voz femenina desde el interior. Jerk se puso nerviosa—, en un segundo.

La puerta se abrió y aquella mujer quedo a la vista.

—Hola, Bunny— dijo Jerk poniendo en contacto sus ojos con los azules de Bunny.

Bunny se sorprendió y la miró asombrada—Jerk, ¿Que haces aquí?

—¿No me invitas a pasar?— dijo Jerk ignorando la pregunta de Bunny.

—Si, claro, pasa— dijo Bunny, se hizo a un lado y Jerk entro.

Bunny cerro la puerta. El apartamento estaba muy bien arreglado a pesar de la apariencia exterior que deja a pensar otra cosa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco, había muebles metálicos y modernos eléctricos, esos muebles los había construido el Sr. Briefs, encima de ellos había unos manteles tejidos con un hilo amarillo, esos Bunny los había tejido ella. Arriba de todo esto, había fotos de ella y del Sr. Briefs, había unas fotos de Thighs, pero no había ninguna de Bulma. Jerk observaba alrededor, sintió un poco de furia al ver que no tenía rastros de nada de Bulma.

—Bunny—la llamó, Bunny acaparó su atención, sonriendo—, ¿Se puede saber si tú odio con por tu hija ha terminado?

La sonrisa de Bunny de pronto desapareció—¿Viniste a verme solo para eso?— preguntó ahora molesta, entornando los ojos.

—Bunny, es que ¿¡Cómo es posible que no puedas quitar de tu mente eso!?— Dijo Jerk. Ella azotó sus brazos al hacer la pregunta a sus costados.

—¡Eso ya lo sabes, tú lo sabes bien! —Grito Bunny, desesperada y señaló a Jerk a la cara con un dedo.

Jerk entorno los ojos — ¡No, no lo sé! ¡Te desconozco, Bunny!— dijo Jerk con voz quebrada, Bunny apartó la mirada y la dirigió hacia el suelo—, ¿Que pasó con la linda y cariñosa mamá que eras?, ¿Que pasó con tu amor por tu familia?, ¿Eh, Bunny?

—Paso que desapareció— respondió Bunny—, pasó que ya no existe ese amor, ese cariño. Se fue con el Sr. Briefs e igual mi vida.

Jerk estaba que no lo podía creer, pues todo lo que Bunny decía era pura tontería, no tenía sentido su rencor y su sufrimiento fuera "por Bulma''. No podía creerlo en lo absoluto, estaba molesta, pues después de tantos años, Bunny debió de haberse arrepentido por todo lo que le dijo e hizo a Bulma, se debió de haber sentido sola, pero sin duda, nada había cambiado.

—No puedo creerlo— dijo Jerk, negando con la cabeza, mirando a Bunny fijamente con los ojos cristalizados—, de verdad, ¿Que se supone que pasó contigo?, Bulma está entre muchos, muchos problemas, te necesita, Bunny, necesita a su mamá, necesita saber que tu la ayudarás. Ella sufre, ¿Crees que fue fácil para ella todo lo que pasó? Y encima, ¿Crees que para ella hubiera sido fácil sentir que su mamá ya no la quiere, que le hecha la culpa de todo? Me parte el corazón todo esto. Bunny, mira esto tan sólo...—Jerk saco de su bolso, de color negro que llevaba en el hombro, una hoja doblada y se la dio a Bunny en su mano.

Era una fotografía. Era de una niña con pelo azul, vestida de unos shorts beige y una ramera amarilla, la niña está tirada en una banquete y en sus rodillas había unos raspones. La niña era abrazada por una mujer con cabello rubio y que iba con un vestido. La niña y la mujer se miraban una a la otra sonriendo. La niña era Bulma y la mujer era Bunny.

Bunny miro la foto sin expresión, esto le dolió más a Jerk.

—¿Recuerdas ese día? Fue cuando hicimos una comida, Bulma, Thighs y Milk estaban jugando en el jardín, mientras que nosotros, tu, Briefs y yo comíamos y platicábamos. De repente, un gritó agudo se escuchó, era el gritito de Bulma, inmediatamente saliste a buscarla porque le reconociste la voz. Tu hija se había caído y lastimado ambas rodillas, Bulma lloraba mucho, pero tú la fuiste a abrazar y le dijiste que había sido valiente por haberse caído y haber aguantado los dolores, luego le contaste que la amabas. Bulma entonces, guardó silencio. En ese tiempo, ella tenía dos años...—relato Jerk, y guardo silencio un tiempo para que hubiera algún efecto en Bunny, los ojos de la maestra se iluminaron con destellos de esperanza. Pero Bunny no se movio, solo pestaño—, Veo que no sirve de nada, no queda más qué hacer si no ayudarás, ya me voy, Bunny—dijo finalmente, reacomodo su bolsa en su hombro y le arrebató a Bunny de las manos la fotografía.

Bunny se hizo a un lado porque le obstruia la salida a Jerk, quien pasó de lado y antes de salir, volteo a ver a Bunny una vez más, le dio una mirada de decepción y se fue.

Cuando Bunny escucho a sus espaldas que la puerta se había cerrado, se tiró al suelo, junto sus manos y su frente se arrugó...y comenzó a llorar.


	6. Mamá, ¡has vuelto!

—¡Mamá!—grito Kei con emoción, desde adentro de la escuela.

Bulma iba entrando para recogerla, la niña fue corriendo hacia ella, su mamá le sonrió, Kei brinco hacia sus brazos y Bulma la alzó en el aire. La niña le dio un beso de saludo en la mejilla a Bulma.

—Hola, hija—dijo Bulma con amor.

—Hola, Bulmita—dijo Jerk, apareciendo detrás de ellas.

—Hola, Maestra— saludo Bulma, bajando a la niña de sus brazos, después abrazo a Jerk.

—Hola, mamá— saludo Milk, entrando a la escuela después de Bulma.

—Hola, Milk— dijo Kei y la saludo con la mano, Milk le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

—Milk, hola— saludo Jerk—, ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad?

—Bien, estuvo muy tranquilo para ser verdad, tan solo nos presentamos los estudiantes y los maestros.—respondio Milk, encogiendo sus hombros.

—Ay, Milk—dijo Jerk riendo.

Kei y Jerk fueron por sus cosas, Milk y Bulma las esperaron afuera. Decidieron ir a pasear un poco por la ciudad, estaban todas emocionadas. Kei tarareaba canciones infantiles y Bulma lo hacía también junto con ella, mientras Milk y Jerk solo se reían. En el camino, pasaron junto a un restaurante sencillo y decidieron comer allí, entraron y vieron que era muy, muy enorme, no veían lugar para sentarse, así que se quedaron ahí paradas esperando, pero inmediatamente una muchacha, que trabajaba de edecán, las vio y las llevo hacia una mesa, cuando ya se sentaron, les trajeron las cartas y empezaron a observar qué comerían.

—Mm, ¿Que se les antoja?— preguntó Jerk a las demás mientras miraba la carta.

—No lo sé, hay muchas cosas que me gustaria comer—respondio Milk, también mirando la carta.

—yo quiero esto—hablo Kei y señaló algo en la cartilla—, y esto, y esto.

Bulma se rió.

—No, no, nada...— Bulma trataba de decirle que no debía comer mucho a Kei, pero fue interrumpida.

—Milk, hola— dijo un muchacho, apareciendo a lado de la mesa, todas alzaron su cara de la carta para mirar a aquel chico. Milk estaba sorprendida.

—Oh, hola—dijo ella, abriendo los ojos como platos—. ¿Que haces aquí?

El chico sonrió—estoy de pasó para comer, y ¿Tú?

—tambien—respondio Milk, riendo.

Jerk miraba con intriga y silencio, mientras que Bulma trataba de aguantarse la risa.

—Bueno, he venido para saludarte y no ser descortés, me tengo que ir— dijo el chico y sonrió de nuevo, despues dirigió su mirada hacia las demas—, que tengan una linda comida, hasta luego—dijo de manera suave y se fue.

Milk agachó la cabeza con vergüenza. Jerk había puesto una cara sería, eso le espanto a Bulma y a Milk, a Kei no porque ella solo ponía atención a la carta.

—Mama...—susurro Milk.

Jerk se rió—Milk, ¿Quien era ese muchacho?

Milk bajo la mirada y se sonrojo—Es...un compañero de la escuela.

—¿Compañero?—pregunto Bulma, divertida.

—Si, si, si, es un compañero—Respondio Milk ya molesta. Jerk y Bulma se voltearon a ver y estallaron en risas, Milk las miro con una mueca molesta en la cara—. ¿Que ya una no puede hacer amigos porque piensan otra cosa?

—No...no es eso—dijo Bulma entre risa y risa.

—No, hija, es sólo que a ese chico tú le gustas...— dijo Jerk, tratando de calmar a Milk.

Milk se puso más roja—¿Yo?, ¿Gustarle? ¡No!, ¡Claro que no!— dijo Milk, ahora riendo.

—¿Cómo se llama?—pregunto Jerk entre risas.

—En realidad, no lo sé, todos en la escuela le dicen 17—contesto Milk, encogiendo sus hombros.

Bulma arrugó su frente—¿17?

—Si, y a su hermana le dicen 18, no sé por qué— comentó Milk.

—Bueno, ya hay que pedir...—Dijo Jerk y dio un aplauso.

Las mujeres pidieron cada quien su comida. Allí, platicaron de ciertas cosas y compartieron opiniones, pasado un tiempo, el restaurante se fue vaciando de gente, mientras que ellas no querían irse.

—No quiero marcharme a casa todavía—se quejo Kei al ver que de otra mesa los clientes se levantaban.

—Nos tendremos que ir en un rato—hablo Bulma, sonriendo a Kei.

—Ash—dijo Kei, cruzando los brazos.

—oye, Kei, ¿Sabias que hay unos juegos allá atrás?—le preguntó Milk y señaló una salida.

—¿En serio?—pregunto Kei emocionada y descruzo los brazos. Milk asintió con la cabeza.

—Si—Dijo Milk sonriendo. Kei volteo hacia Bulma y la miró con expresión de duda. Bulma se rió y asintió con la cabeza, luego de eso, Kei se levantó de su asiento y se fue corriendo hacia una puerta que daba el paso a los juegos. Mientras, todas la miraban correr.

—Es una niña muy linda—comento Jerk con la mirada en Kei, quien corría

—si—Contesto su mamá.

—Bulms, cuéntanos sobre tu trabajo...—Pidio Milk para cambiar de tema. Bulma apartó la mirada de Kei y volteo a Milk.

—Pues, es bastante sencillo y la verdad me gusta eso, creo que por ahora, la situación con mi hija será tranquila.

Jerk suspiro y apretó los labios.

—Bulmita, tengo que decirte algo...— le menciono.

—¿Que sucede? ¿Es sobre Kei y el kínder?— preguntó Bulma con expresión preocupada.

—No, no, no— negó Jerk con la cabeza—, es que hoy fui a ver a tu madre..., Fui a ver a Bunny.

Para Jerk, decir que había ido a visitar a Bunny era difícil, para Bulma también era difícil pensar en su mamá, pues habían pasado tantas cosas difíciles y tan solo mencionar su nombre era cómo sentir una estaca clavada en el corazón, aún no podía superar todo lo que había pasado y pensaba que tal vez nunca lo haría.

Bulma agachó su cabeza hacia el suelo, apretando un poco los puños y clavando sus uñas en sus palmas.

—Debo...debo de ir al baño— susurró trabandose, Jerk iba a decir algo en el momento en que Bulma se paró de su silla, pero Milk le tomo la mano y le negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no lo dijera.

Bulma se levantó y, cabizbaja, se metió al sanitario. Solo había un cubículo, por lo que pudo cerrar la puerta con seguro para que pudiera llorar. Recargó su espalda en la pared y se arrodilló, junto sus rodillas hacia su pecho y coloco su frente sobre ellas. Las lágrimas poco a poco desalojan sus ojos azules y caminaban en forma descendente hacia el piso, dónde goteaban.

—la vida tiene que seguir, la vida tiene que seguir, la vida tiene que ser...—repetia en sollozos mientras lloraba—, la vida sigue aunque se pierde algo.

Cuando dijo la frase, pasados unos minutos, sintió burbujas en el interior de su estómago reventarse, Bulma arrugó un poco su frente por la confusión. Después esas burbujas tronaron en su órgano con una fuerza brutal y a Bulma eso le causó dolor, mucho dolor, instintivamente puso una mano sobre su vientre, luego susurró: «Uh».

Acto seguido, el dolor se sintió más y más fuerte, ella tuvo que levantarse del suelo, pero volvió a caer: las burbujas subían en forma de líquido caliente por su garganta y le ardía. Bulma se acercó al retrete, pues sabía que tendría que vomitar, lo mismo que le había pasado en la mañana. Bulma sufrió un poco más de dolores y finalmente, vomitó...En el proceso, su garganta sentía pinchazos de ardor de manera constantemente profunda, Bulma pensó que era más dolor que el de la mañana. Ella estaba volviendo con los ojos cerrados, las manos de Bulma estaban a los costados del baño apretando contra el. Bulma volvió a abrir sus ojos y vio que lo que vomitaba era verde también, pero había un otra sustancia mezclada con el, no era vomitó...no era saliva, no sabía que era porque se opacaba con lo verde. Fruncio los ojos y se acercó a ver qué era y pudo divirsarlo...era sangre, ahí fue cuando se desmayó.

* * *

Iba entrando a OSC, ya era tarde y estaba bastante obscuro, así convendría de mejor manera. Mucha de las personas que ahí trabajaban se daban cuenta de quién era el, se hacían de lado para dejarlo pasar y lo miraba con ojos de terror, pero solo se reía de manera cínica. Se formo para el ascensor y cuando los demás de la fila lo vieron, a paso discreto se marcharon de ahí, el solo movía sus ojos en las direcciones en que se iban saliendo de la fila. Llegó el ascensor y una campanita sonó. La puerta se abrió y la gente salió tratándo de no tocar nada de él, se subió a el ascensor y solo se fue. Al llegar al último piso, fue a la mesa de la recepcionista; una mujer blanca y de cabello negro lo miro con ojos bien abiertos y dónde delataba que tenía miedo.

—hola— le dijo y sonrió mostrando los dientes—, vengo a ver a Vegeta, creo que es tu jefe. Déjame entrar.

La chica palideció—em..., Un segundo, señor— dijo ella, y se levantó de la silla con movientos torpes, se fue hacia una puerta que daba a un pasillo y volvió dos minutos después, con la misma expresión de antes—Lo siento...el señor Vegeta está...está ocupado...—dijo con demasiado miedo que hasta sus manos temblaban.

El se había molestado mucho, nunca hacían eso con el, ¿Que le pasaba a Vegeta? ¿Acaso no sabía quién era el?.

Fruncio el seño y miró a las manos temblorosas de la muchacha, luego sonrió y cerró los ojos—¿Le dijiste a Vegeta que era yo quien pedía verlo?

La chica abrió un poco la boca, después la cerró y miró al suelo—No, mi señor, lo siento.

Entonces el hombre susurró un "de acuerdo", la chica al escuchar eso levantó la vista pero ya no con tanto miedo. Cuando lo hizo, la cara de el estaba casi pegada a la de ella. Luego el tomó su barbilla con su mano derecha y la acerco más hacia el, apretando duro su mandíbula, ante la mirada de varios trabajadores que observaban con terror la escena, pero sin atreverse a ayudar, pues sabían con quién se meterían.

—Nunca debes de tratarme así, siempre tienes que decir quién soy yo...¿Entendiste?— dijo con una voz grave y a la cual cada palabra que pronunciaba con fuerza. La chica palideció al instante, su piel se puso sin color y comenzó a sudar. El la soltó con sequedad y ella suspiro, pero fue sorprendida de nuevo: el volvió a tomar su mandíbula y la apretó con fuerza, luego acercó la boca de la chica a la de él y la beso mordiendo sus labios. La chica trataba de gritar, pero se ahogaba su voz. El la soltó y ella se tocó su boca con sus dedos, la había mordido muy feo pues estaba sangrando. El se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia la puerta a donde ella había entrado tiempo atrás.

En el largo pasillo, había puras puertas grises, no había espacio suficiente para que dos personas entrarán juntas, era demasiado reducido. El caminaba y caminaba y parecía que no tenía fin alguno. Para su suerte, llegó al final del pasillo, en donde estaba una puerta de color marrón en el centro del pasillo. Ahí decía: "Ouiji".

El sonrió con satisfacción.

Tomo la perilla y la giro, el nunca necesitaba el permiso para pasar.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Vegeta estaba apunto de bajarle el cierre del vestido a una joven rubia, cuyo color era vino y ella lo estaba abrazando.

—Oh, vaya, Vegeta—hablo con ironía y sonriendo—; lamento arruinar tu momento...

Vegeta no se había percatado de su llegada, así que cuando el hombre hablo, la muchacha y Vegeta voltearon a verlo con asombro molesto.

Vegeta empujó a la mujer hacia un lado y ella lo soltó enojada.

—¿Que hace aquí, mi señor?— preguntó Vegeta con respeto falso.

—Ay, Vegeta— respondió el y miró a la chica—, ¿Como te llamas, hermosa?

Ella se rió y alzó la cabeza—me llamo Noria, señor.

—¿Noria?—repitio el—, es...un lindo nombre.

—Gracias— respondió ella y sonrió.

—Bueno, Vegeta, ¿No me presentarás?— le dijo el hombre con cierto descaro.

Vegeta ya tenía en su frente una vena marcada por la furia, apretó los dientes y dijo:—Claro...Noria, el es Freezer, un hombre muy relevante en la sociedad y el negocio.

La chica abrió los ojos—¿Freezer? Oh, he escuchado mucho sobre usted, pero desconocía cual era su apariencia.

—Uh, qué lástima, linda, me hieres el corazón— dijo suavemente y fingió decepción.

—lo siento— dijo Noria y miró a Vegeta, el le hizo una seña con la cabeza de que saliera de allí—, bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós—y salió corriendo.

—Señor, perdone la molestia, pero... ¿Que hace aquí? — habló Vegeta apretando los dientes.

—uh—dijo Freezer y sonrió—, Zarbon iba a venir aquí contigo en lugar de mi, de hecho, yo vine en lugar de el... Pues me entere de algo muy malo—explicó con su tono sereno. Sin decir nada más, se puso al frente de Vegeta y tomó su asiento en el escritorio. Vegeta se molesto pero no podía decirle nada, así que se sentó en los lugares que Freezer debió haber tomado.

Freezer junto sus manos.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?— pregunto Vegeta inclinándose hacia el escritorio.

—Ay, mejor no te lo digo... —dijo Freezer. Y fingió una curva con la boca hacia, abajo, en forma de puchero. Freezer hecho su espalda hacia atrás—. Bueno, mejor sí...Vegeta, a partir de ahora, tendras que trabajar para mí y hacer todo, absolutamente todo lo que yo te diga o de lo contrario, irás a prisión.

Las palabras de Freezer eran fuertes, claras y precisas para Vegeta. Estaba hecho una furia, ¿Ahora que tenía qué hacer?. No dijo nada, pues sabía lo mal que le iría.

Freezer vio que no se inmuto—Tal vez dices por qué...pero, Principito, es por una buena causa, no te preocupes—dijo moviendo su mano en el aire—. Está bien, me convences, si en el lapso mínimo de un año, no tienes un hijo, te quitaré todo...todo, ¿Eh?

Las palabras anteriores las pronunció con dureza, cuando movía las manos hablaba con voz pasiva y delicada. Pero estas sí que sonaron fuertes. El tema no era para creerselo, ¿A Freezer que le importaba si el tenía un hijo o no?

—Vegeta, estas avisado...me enteré de ciertas cosas que no son favorecientes para ti...pero ten un lindo bebé con alguien, como esa muchacha Noria, y todo se olvidará. Más te vale que sea hijo verdadero tuyo, no se te ocurra avisado, no querías que la policía sepa lo de la muerte de Dodoria...¿O si?—dijo para finalizar y estalló en carcajadas.

—Jajajaja, ¿Es en serio, Vegeta?—rio Nappa sentado en el asiento de clientes, con los pies subidos al escritorio.

—Si, ¿No entiendes lo que te digo?—dijo Vegeta de espaldas a el.

Nappa bajo los pies—Calmate un poco, estate tranquilo. Solo es que tengas un hijo... jajajajajaja—volvió a reír—, me preguntó con quién lo tendrás...

Vegeta sonrió y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado para voltear a verlo, sin perder la postura—¿Con quién crees?, Pues con tu hermana, con Noria.

Nappa dejo de reír y lo miro serio—¿Noria estaba aquí?

—Si, si estaba aquí, hasta el Lagarto la elogio— dijo Vegeta y se volteó, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué hacía aquí?

—Vino a verme, ¿Pues qué más?— dijo Vegeta riendo y se sentó en su silla.

—Te gusta mi hermana, eh...Vaya, no tenía ni idea de que las rubias no fueran un problema— Nappa recuperó su expresión y volvió a reí gruñó y hecho su cabeza hacia el respaldo de su silla negra. Nappa saco de su saco un puro y lo puso en su boca, sin prenderlo—. Siempre pensé que las que más te llamaban la atención fueron las de pelo azúl, nunca entendí por qué. Cada vez que te veía, estabas con una peli-azul, ¿Por qué Vegeta?

Vegeta suspiro—mi madre tenía el cabello azúl...

Nappa soltó el puro, Vegeta nunca hablaba de su madre—Oh, entonces lo sacaste de tu padre. Pues tenía gran debilidad por las de cabeza azúl. Jajajajajajajaja— se burló, estallando en risa.

Vegeta esbozo una ligera sonrisa— supongo que sí.

Nappa paro de reír y asintió con la cabeza—Vegeta, tengo algo pendiente de que hablar contigo...es algo muy importante.

—¿Qué sucede?—dijo Vegeta sin mirarlo.

—Vegeta, me voy a casar...—dijo Nappa con timidez.

Vegeta lo miro y río—¿Qué estás diciendo, insecto?—Nappa agachó la cabeza, odiaba que Vegeta le dijera ''Insecto''. Vegeta se burlaba con su tono ronco, sin importancia de lo que Nappa estaba anunciando.—¿Con quién, eh? Falta que sea tu asistente patas flacas...

—Es ella, Vegeta, con «Patas flacas». Me ena...— dijo Nappa molesto, pero Vegeta le interrumpió.

—¡No, no! ¡No me vayas a decir ''me enamoré"! ¡No me salgas con cursilerías!—grito Vegeta.

—¿¡Cursilerías!?—dijo Nappa enojado, levantándose del asiento—, ¿Cursilerías? ¡Disculpame, pero tu viviste también esas cursilerías!

Vegeta suspiro tratando de calmarse, resignandose a pensarlo, a recordar a quien ya había olvidado. Aspiro con rudeza aire por la nariz. —Si, si, si, y recapacite para no vivir en esas tonterías—señalo a Nappa con un gesto vago y volteó la cara.

—¿Tonterías?—repitio Nappa—, Tontería es el estilo de vida que llevas. El que yo llevaré sí es una vida, Vegeta, porque encontré el amor, seré feliz...no tendré una vida de porquería como tú la tienes. A veces me das tanta pena, Vegeta— dijo Nappa furioso.

Vegeta se empezó a reír cínicamente—Dime lo que quieras, sabrás que yo tengo la razón...te aburriras con la Patas Flacas, ni siquiera parece un humano, jajajajaja.

Nappa suspiro y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse—No estarás invitado a mi boda, no te quiero ver ahí. Eras como mi mejor amigo, ahora no somos más que socios.— dijo y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir del despacho de Vegeta.

Vegeta arrugo la frente—¿Hasta consideras lo de "mejores amigos"? ¡No puede ser contigo, Nappa!—y río.

Nappa sintió muy feo, pero lidiar con una persona como Vegeta era insoportable. Trato de pensar en que debía hablarlo con Noria, pues ella estaba enamoradisíma de Vegeta, alguien que no valdría la pena. Al salir del cuarto, aún escuchaba la risa de Vegeta, suspiro tres veces y se marchó; con el orgullo herido.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, sentía el pecho arder. Sentía la respiración bloqueada, veía todo negro, pero escuchaba una voz que la llamaba:

«Mami...¡Mami!». Era Kei. Bulma rápidamente se desesperó. Luego, todo el color negro se distorsiono y pudo ver con claridad.

—Ah, Kei...—dijo en un murmullo. Kei estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole—, hola hija...— le dijo y con su mano derecha acarició el pelo negro de Kei, se dio cuenta que su mano traía insertado un tubo de suero, luego volteó a su alrededor y vio que estaba en un cuarto de hospital.

—¡Bulma!—grito Milk desde la puerta, acababa de llegar. Jerk iba tras de ella con cara de preocupación.

Bulma hizo un esfuerzo por sonreir—Hola...¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?

Milk bajo la mirada—te desmayaste, Bulma, porque te tardaste mucho tiempo en el baño del restaurante y comenzamos a preocuparnos, «pero decidimos esperarte...minutos después, el gerente del restaurante ya estaba molesto y nos pidió que nos fuéramos porque ya iban a cerrar. Luego, fui a buscarte, toque el baño y no abrias, no respondías. Tomé el picaporte y trate de abrir el baño; pero tenía seguro.

Comenzé a gritarle a mamá, ella vino corriendo y los trabajadores del lugar vinieron a ayudarnos. Luego el gerente llegó preguntando por qué había un escándalo, se lo dijimos y saco una llave de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta y me metí con prisas a sacarte de ahi...estabas tirada en el suelo, en la boca estabas... toda manchada de sangre...después Kei llegó corriendo, ya te imaginarás cómo se sintió tu hija. Comenzó a llorar espantada.» — relato Milk y lloró.

—Bulma, ¿Qué te pasó?— Dijo Jerk.

—Vomite— respondió Bulma a punto de soltar unas lágrimas, Kei estaba acostada en la cama con ella, la niña estaba llorando también. Bulma sintió dolor y la abrazo.

—Veo que ya despertó...—dijo un hombre entrando al cuarto, era el doctor—. Eso es bueno, Señorita Briefs.

—Doctor, ¿Qué es lo que tengo?— preguntó Bulma.

—tiene...usted tiene una especie de virus, aún no logro detectar qué tipo de virus es, pero no es algo muy simple—el doctor hizo una pausa y miro a Kei—, pequeña, Necesito checar a tu mamá. ¿Me darías permiso?—le pidió sonriendo. Kei asintió y bajo de la cama, Jerk la tomo de la mano y la saco del cuarto, luego volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta, luego de esto, el doctor siguió hablando—, mire, lo que usted tiene es muy peligroso...le hicimos unos exámenes de sangre, sus glóbulos rojos están perdiendo su color original y...se están muriendo, prácticamente su sangre se está perdiendo...

Bulma lo interrumpió.

—entonces, ¿Es algo como leucemia?

—No, no es leucemia, es algo muy diferente. No sé lo que pueda hacerse. No puedo decir qué virus es, ni darle un tratamiento. Lo que si sé es que tiene características de virus y que lo lleva portando desde hace meses, sólo que apenas empezaron los síntomas a salir. Poco a poco tendrá vómitos recurrentes y más dolorosos, en algunos...la sangre dañada por el virus, saldrá. La salida de sangre de su organismo la hizo desmayarse. Tiene ciertos órganos dañados por esto, su estómago y su hígado es son unos de ellos. Al salir el vomito, su garganta se desgarra, ahí también perdió sangre. Lo que usted tiene, como dije, no es algo simple...es muy complicado. Le sugiero que vaya con un especialista...

—¿Especialista? —dijo Bulma interrumpiendole de nuevo—, eso es mucho dinero.

El doctor suspiro—si, pero es su salud y su vida depende de eso...

—Si, gracias doctor. ¿Cuando me podré ir?—dijo Bulma molesta.

—¡Bulma!—grito Milk—¿¡No estás oyendo lo que tienes!? ¡No puedes irte!

—¡Milk, tengo que trabajar! No tengo dinero y tengo que trabajar...—dijo Bulma también gritando.

—Señorita, necesita descansar. No puedo darle de alta, no puede ir a trabajar—dijo el doctor.

Bulma negó con la cabeza—no puedo faltar al trabajo, tengo que tener dinero para darle a Kei una mejor vida, tengo que pagar la renta, tengo que demostrar que puedo quedarme a Kei, si no me la quitarán...no puedo seguir con esto, no puedo...— la voz de Bulma se rompía al hablar, comenzó a llorar y miro al suelo, junto sus manos en su cara.

—Bulma—susurro Milk, tomandole su hombro.

Jerk miro con dolor la escena. Ya no aguantaba, salió del cuarto y se marchó rápidamente hacia el baño, Bulma, Milk y el doctor miraron confusos la salida de Jerk, pero no la detuvieron. Kei entro corrriendo a abrazar a su mamá mientras.

Jerk cerró la puerta con seguro y saco de su bolsillo su teléfono, busco en la lista de contactos el nombre de Bunny y le marco. Sóno un pitido de espera y ella contesto.

—Hola, habla Bunny...—dijo ella en la línea de llamada, con su voz dulce.

—Bunny, ¡Para ya!—grito Jerk.

—¿Jerk?—dijo Bunny—, ¿Ahora qué sucede?

—¿Cómo que que sucede?, ¡Tu hija te necesita! ¡Deja a un lado tu pensamiento de gente del pueblo y ven con ella ahora!

—¿Por qué iría con esa niña?—dijo con voz indiferente.

—¡Porque es tu hija y se esta muriendo!— grito Jerk con la voz rota. La línea quedó muda, Bunny no respondió—, tiene un virus y está en el hospital, se está muriendo y te necesita, ya no puede más...¡Te necesita!

—Jerk—suspiro Bunny—, sabes que...

Jerk la interrumpió, supuso lo que iba a decirle— Olvidalo, Bunny, Olvidalo...no tiene caso— dijo por último y le colgó.

Salió con tristeza y decepción del baño y fue al cuarto de Bulma, quién acostada en la cama la miro y le sonrió. El doctor ya no estaba, Kei estaba dormida y Milk estaba en un sillón también mirándola. Jerk les sonrió. Bulma le dijo que había llamado a su jefa, a Jyo, y que le había comentado todo. Jyo por su parte se preocupó por ella y le dijo que no se molestará, que podía faltar al trabajo y le mandaría su primera paga por adelantado.

—qué generosidad la de esa mujer, es muy linda, Bulma— le dijo Jerk. No le dijo lo de Bunny.

Jerk le dijo que se quedarían con ella esa noche, que a la mañana llevaría a Kei a la escuela y regresaría con permiso pedido a estar con ella, Milk dijo que se iría en la mañana a arreglarse a ella y a Kei para ir a la universidad.

En la noche, Bulma batallo para conciliar el sueño, pues estaba muy estresada, lloró en silencio para las demás no escucharán y susurro en su corazón: «La vida sigue, la vida sigue, la vida sigue...»

En la mañana, Milk se levantó y se llevó a Kei a su casa, mientras que Jerk se espero un rato hasta que Milk la llamo para que fuera por la niña y se la llevará al kinder. Jerk se levantó del sillón.

—Bulma, vuelvo en un rato, iré a dejar a tu hija—le dijo con consuelo.

—Si, Jerk—dijo Bulma.

Jerk estaba a punto de salir pero alguien se apareció frente a ella, abrió la boca y los ojos. Bulma se levantó con sorpresa.

—Mamá— musitó Bulma. Bunny estaba parada en la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos, sonriéndole tristemente a Bulma y a Jerk.

—Hola, hija— saludo Bunny.

* * *

 _ **N/A: hola, lectores queridos. Buenas noches, perdón por no actualizar, perdonenme. Gracias a todos por su apoyo.**_

 _ **Miel: gracias por seguir en el fic, gracias por tu opinión y me alegro que te guste, se que Bulma pareciera que es así, pero en realidad, ella no es de ese modo. Verás, pues la situacion de Bulma es muy complicada, tomar ciertas posturas así es normal por lo que ha pasado, ella aspira a más cosas, ella no se imaginaba una vida así...¿Quién la imaginaría? Pero en fin, gracias por tu opinión y sigue compartiendo tu expresión, me alegré mucho.**_

 _ **Arag:gracias, claro que seguiré, pero sígueme apoyando con tu Review.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos, buenas noches. Hasta la próxima actualización. ;D**_


	7. Reconciliación y dolor

Bunny se acercó a la cama de Bulma, quien estaba que no lo podía creer. Bunny lloraba, una de sus manos estaba sobre su pecho y Jerk, ella estaba más que feliz, estaba agradecida con Dios porque Bunny ya no tenía endurecido el corazón. Bunny abrazó a Bulma, y puso la mejilla de ella en su cuello. Bulma estaba sacando unas lagrimillas, abrazó a su madre por la cintura y Bunny recargó su frente en la cabeza de Bulma.

—perdóname, perdóname...por favor—le rogó Bunny, susurrándole al oído.

—Perdóname tu, mamá. No sabes cuánto te necesito ...—dijo Bulma, cerrando sus ojos y con voz apenas audible.

Jerk notó que el tiempo pasaba y ella seguía ahí estorbando, se alejó lentamente del cuarto, sonriendo, y se fue del hospital. El ruido de los coches era altísimo, en la ciudad siempre era así, incluso de noche. Jerk extrañaba el campo, pero vivir ahí fue horrible junto con su marido borracho y golpeador, también para Bunny lo fue.

Recordaba la vez en que Bunny había conocido a Briefs, fue un momento especial. Ese momento, ella iba con su amiga y hasta presenció la vez en que los ojos azules de Bunny y los negros de Briefs chocaron...

 _El alba estaba a punto próximo por aparecer, si no se apresuraban las podrían encontrar y todo se vendría abajo, Thigh corría agarrada de la mano de su mamá, estaba tan espantada como Jerk y Bunny. Ellas andaban corriendo por la montaña, con el sol saliendo por detrás de ellas, corrían lo más rápido que podían, iban vestidas con vestidos que llegaban al tobillo, clásicos como los menonitas usaban._

 _De repente, Bunny se detuvo, las maletas que traía en la mano izquierda las soltó. La mujer rubia más grande estaba arrepentida de todo lo que estaba haciendo, quería regresar con su marido y pedir perdón, pero Jerk la detuvo, la tomó por el codo y le cerró el paso, Thigh cerró sus ojos y los apretó, tenia su mano entrelazada con la de su mamá, se recargó en ella con miedo._

— _Bunny, no té detengas...—le dijo empezó a llorar y negó con la cabeza.—¿por qué quieres regresar?, no lo hagas, no, por favor._

— _es el padre de Thigh y mi esposo —respondió Bunny, arrastrando la voz._

— _¿solo por eso?, Bunny, Thigh tampoco quiere volver...mírala, ya no aguanta —dijo Jerk y le señaló a la cabeza rubia de Thigh, Bunny abrazó a su hija con la mano libre. Después asintió. Tomó sus maletas del suelo y volvieron a correr._

 _El ferrocarril ya había zarpado, tuvieron que apresurarse mucho, la colina ya estaba de bajada y ellas estaban asustadas, un hombre las diviso mientras ellas corrían, salió por una puerta roja trasera del vagón y estuvo en un pasillo que tenía de barandal tubos que cuidaban que alguien no cayera a las vías, los vestidos de las mujeres se alzaban por el aire. En su cara el hombre pudo ver que huían de algo, ellas no lucían como crimínales, así que les hizo un ademán con la mano de que se apresuraran, Bunny apretaba los dientes porque estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al correr, el hombre se agachó a ellas y tomó un tubo del ferrocarril para sostenerse, el estiró su otra mano libre y Bunny se apresuró aún más, a punto de alcanzar la mano del hombre...Jerk iba detrás de ella y sus maletas las había lanzado al pasillo del ferrocarril, solo faltaba que subiera, Thigh también corría con prisas, sus pequeños pies ya no daban para más, seguía aferrada a la mano de su madre, quien seguía corriendo para tomar la del hombre que quería ayudar._

 _Finalmente, Bunny pudo tomar su mano, el hombre jaló a Bunny hacia arriba con fuerza, que hasta apretó su cara al hacerlo, luego el ferrocarril aumentó su velocidad, el hombre estaba a punto de soltar a Bunny, pero la tomó por la cintura y al mismo tiempo, pudo subir a Thigh y a su madre. Jerk seguía corriendo, se estaba cansando tanto que sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y a doblarse, escupía saliva sin aguantar y su piel estaba pálida, luego el hombre, después de asegurarse que las rubias estuvieran bien, estiró la mano también a Jerk._

— _¡Vamos, toma mi mano!—le gritó el hombre, estirando su mano aún más._

 _Jerk suspiro y alzó en un intento su brazo muerto, literalmente, y para suerte, pudo agarrar a la mano del señor. El hombre la subió y Jerk estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero él la alzó entre brazos y ella sostuvo sus manos tomándolas de apoyo sobre él para recargarse._

 _Luego el la miro—Señorita, ¿está usted bien?_

— _Si, gracias...—contesto Jerk con voz cortada._

 _Bunny estaba detrás de ellos, sosteniendo la cabeza de Thigh sobre su pecho y abrazándola por el cuello, la niña respiraba con dificultad y cerraba los ojos de manera impaciente._

 _Bunny le pregunto por su nombre._

— _me llamo Ox..., Ox Satan.— respondió el hombre, aun con Jerk en brazos._

 _Después de eso, se podría imaginar uno lo que pasaría, Jerk tuvo una aventura de noche con ese hombre tan dulce y bueno, olvidando pronto al hombre que era su esposo. Esa noche la habían pasado en el camarote que correspondía a Ox en el vagón. Fue una noche sin duda para recordar, le había contado todo lo que sucedía, él la consolaba abrazándola y dandole besos tiernos y suaves._

 _El viaje en tren duro no más de una semana, llegaron a la Capital del Oeste y Jerk se tuvo que despedir de su amante limitado, que partía a otro rumbo._

 _La despedida ocurrió cuando estuvieron en la estación, Bunny se burlaba y Thigh no entendía puesto que era muy pequeña. Ox y Jerk se miraban a los ojos, tomados de las manos._

— _Me tengo que ir, Jerk — le decía mirándola a los ojos._

 _Jerk suspiro y le apretó las manos, bajo los ojos y sonrió, luego levantó sus ojos y asintió, Ox también lo hizo y la soltó lentamente, después tomó sus maletas, se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Jerk sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, sabia que nunca olvidaría a ese hombre._

 _Después de eso, Bunny vio que su amiga estaba triste, la abrazó. Luego, caminaron unos cuantos pasos, Jerk iba con la mirada en el piso, Bunny la abrazaba con su brazo por arriba de sus hombros y Thigh caminaba al lado de su mano, cuando chocaron con un hombre de espaldas a ellas, que tenía el cabello de color lavanda o lila y largo, amarrado en una coleta._

 _Entonces, el hombre de cabellos lilas volteó y sonrió, ahí Jerk alzó la miríada y pudo ver como los ojos de Bunny cambiaban con cierto brillo eclipsado y los del hombre también, ya se sabe cómo acabaría esto: seis meses después, se estaba celebrando en el interior de una iglesia la boda de Bunny y de Briefs, Jerk estaba ahí y Thigh feliz de la vida, porque tenía un padre ahora._

 _Briefs adoptó a Thigh como suya, y la adoró con todo su corazón._

 _Año y medio después, Bunny sorprendió a todos con su nuevo embarazo, la pareja ya no pensaba en tener un hijo más, puesto que ya estaba Thigh, pero fue verdadera dicha para el corazón de todos._

 _La panza de Bunny pronto creció, se hinchó y al tiempo suficiente, Bulma nació y Briefs se enamoró de la mirada de su bebé de pelos azules._

 _Pero pareciera que para Jerk no lo era, extrañaba a su amante limitado y de vez en cuando, iba a caminar por las vías por la nostalgia. Así estuvo yendo y viniendo por el tiempo que fue en el embarazo de Bunny y tres meses más._

 _Luego, una mañana en que ella se marchó a caminar, apareció de nuevo Ox en las vías, riendo._

— _¿qué haces aquí?— le pregunto Jerk cuando lo vio con una sonrisa._

 _Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin verlo, se había enamorado de él._

— _Estaré aquí por unos días, quise buscarte y pregunté por ti, me dijeron que venías aquí a caminar a estas horas..._

 _Entonces, Jerk y Ox pasaron esos días juntos, las noches también y las mañanas todavía en parte. Ox estaría allí por cuatro días, después tendría que irse de nuevo, por motivos de trabajo. La ultima noche, concibieron a Milk._

 _Ox quería llevarse a Jerk con el, pero la mujer prefirió no ir, pues sabía que tendrían que estar en constante viaje, ella no quería eso a pesar de su amor por él. Ox se volvió a ir y ya no supo nada más de él, ella en cuanto supo de su embarazo, se arrepintió y nueve meses después, Milk llegó a su vida..._

Jerk caminaba a paso lento por una calle pequeña, el sol estaba alumbrando con intensidad y se reflejaba en la cara de ella. Jerk tenía su codo doblado ya que iba con su bolsa colgándose en el, su respiración estaba relajada, llevaba su uniforme que le correspondía llevar a su trabajo, en la pequeña escuelita para niños en donde iba Kei. Realmente estaba angustiada por lo que pasaba con Bulma, pero que Bunny estuviera con su hija le hacía cambiar de opinión al respecto. Estaba satisfecha, pues quería que madre e hija se reunieran desde hace ya un tiempo.

Pero se detuvo en seco, una idea se le subió a la mente y eso comenzó a alterarle la paz que sintió hace pocos instantes.

¿Qué sucederá cuando vea a Kei? pensó, arrugando su frente. Trato de desechar la idea de su mente, pues pensar en lo que puede suceder y que no queremos que pase, lograra atraerlo y hacer que se efectúe, así que intento no seguir pensándolo, sé motivo a pensar en que Bulmita por fin estaría mejor y probablemente, curarse y tener la vida menos complicada. Jerk intentó volver a caminar, dibujando en su cara una sonrisa, con los hoyuelos marcándose en sus mejillas.

* * *

—¿¡Puedes explicádmelo!?— demandó Vegeta, hecho una furia, con prácticamente su semblante estaba de color rojo, casi sacando humo por los oídos y los orificios nasales, abrió los ojos de par en par, apretando su mandíbula.

—Vegeta, es qué hay ciertas razones por esto. Te tengo que contar...—Dijo el Rey, mirando a los ojos a su descendiente, con voz apagada.

—¡Pues, Dímelo!—gritó su hijo, aún molesto. El Rey cerró los ojos por unos instantes, tratando de calmarse y poder estar en tranquilidad plena. A diferencia de Vegeta, el no estaba molesto y su comportamiento lo confirmaba.

El Rey alzó un dedo—Hijo mío, creo que es necesario que tomes asiento...lo que tengo que explicarte es bastante suspiro y obedeció, prefirió guardar silencio y escuchar con atención a su padre—, Escucha, Vegeta, lo primero que tengo que decirte es que...es—el Rey se apenó, se le dificultaba hablar, bajo la cara a la mesa en la cual él estaba en frente y luego levantó la vista, él nunca daba noticias o anuncios con la mirada abajo, pues era signo de debilidad y él no era así, no era un ser frágil, él era omnipotente, un ser supremo y no podía ser posible que no pudiera decir algo tan simple. Así que hablo fuerte y claro —. Lanch está embarazada.

Vegeta escucho como resonaban las palabras de su padre por el cuarto, casi casi retumbando en sus oídos, todo daba círculos a su alrededor. Vegeta arqueó las cejas y su expresión se quedó así por varios segundos, luego medio abrió la boca y su padre lo miró con confusión. Vegeta se soltó a carcajadas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que a la secretaria que te tiraste hace tiempo te ha dejado embarcado?—decía muerto de la risa. Vegeta se doblo en su estómago hacia el suelo, riendo a voz ronca, subiendo y bajando su cuerpo.

Su padre se tornó enojado, suspiro con resignación y continuó, dejando seguir a Vegeta con su risa, su hijo nada más estaba haciéndolo por molestarlo. Él nunca había sido de esa manera con el, faltándole al respeto así, eso comenzó en el momento en que lo obligó a renunciar a "sus sueños" y en el momento en el que lo puso al mando de la empresa y de los capitales. Vegeta tomó una postura de libertad egoísta, sin consideración. Ese sentimiento de libertad fue lo que lo llevó a tener una vida tal y como la tení ía cometido un error, Vegeta nunca había querido eso y una nueva oportunidad de cambiarlo se estaba poniendo en frente, con resumen, dos oportunidades nuevas y él iba a aprovecharlo de la mejor manera posible. Ya estaba preparado para utilizar su capacidad de manipular a su hijo, con el fin de obtener lo que quería él y Freezer.

Vegeta se había cansado de reír al observar a su padre, al ver que no había producido ningún toque de molestia en él su burla, le terminó pareciendo aburrido. Así que poco a poco paro de reír con decepción y su ceño se volvió a fruncir en su típica expresión habitual. Cruzo los brazos y subió las piernas al escritorio de su padre. El Rey no se inmutó.

—¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?, ¿qué tiene que ver con lo que el lagarto quiere y tu engendro en camino?— pregunto serio, sin un rastro de siquiera tener duda de decirle de ese modo al bebé que pronto iba a nacer; esto le provocó a su padre un escalofrío en la espalda, pero sabía que Vegeta lo hacía adrede con tal de hacerlo provocar.

Evadió su rudeza y contestó a su pregunta:— No puedo saberlo yo, hijo.

Vegeta apretó los dientes y recordó algo que su padre le había dicho hacía unos cuantos días, luego sonrió para sí mismo. Bajo sus piernas del escritorio y arrastró la silla en la que estaba sentado hacia el, quedando frente a frente de la cara de su padre—Fuiste tu, ¿no es cierto?, Padre — dijo con cinismo, señalándole con un dedo. El Rey se quedó en silencio de manera seria—¿No era lo que tú querías?, ¿eh?. Tu me dijiste ese día en el avión que querías que yo me volviera padre, me dijiste que te perdonara y no sé qué otras estupideces más, así que como yo no te hice caso y te ignore, acudiste con el lagarto a suplicarle que me ordenara eso, pues sabías que a él si le haría caso. Que clásico de tu parte, padre. ¿No que lo odiabas.? Y ahora estas pidiendo su ayuda. ¿En que miserable insecto débil te has vuelto, padre? Tú no eras así, nunca me enseñaste a ser de tal modo...—le restregó con indiferencia en la cara Vegeta, cada palabra que él decía era una bofetada para el Rey, su hijo lo decía como si se lo hubiera guardado desde hace tiempo y que todo lo que él decía era lo único que sentía hacia el.

Sí, era cierto que el lagarto fue con Vegeta a demandarle que tuviera un hijo, pero no fue el Rey quien se lo pidió. Aquel hombre que estaba en su oficina días pasados, se llamaba Zarbon y él era unos de los hombres con quien Freezer tenía gran contacto. Sin embargo, Freezer se enteró por parte de este hombre, Zarbon, que le había contado todo, según el plan que Él Rey y Zarbon habían acordado, era que este último se encargaría de llevarle la amenaza a Vegeta, pero Zarbon soltó todo a su jefe y Freezer decidió interceder, así que él fue con Vegeta sin que él Rey quisiera.

Su padre se había quedado herido, comenzó a sentir ganas de llorar. Comenzó a sudar fríamente mientras Vegeta seguía diciendo más y más palabras de odio, se hizo de oídos sordos pues le dolía en verdad, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó toda la cara, dejándola marcada por líneas. Ya no escuchaba nada alrededor, ya no divisaba la figura de Vegeta, todo era como una noción perdida. Luego trato de decirle algo a Vegeta, abrió los ojos y la boca para hablar, pero se le corto la voz. Vegeta aspiraba por la nariz, frunciendo los labios y con el ceño más marcado que nunca, rojo como la sangre. Entonces sacudió sus manos en gestos vagos de ira, mientras que su padre estaba perdiendo aire. Vegeta salió de la habitación azotando la puerta al abrirla. Después de que salió, el Rey estiró su mano hacia la salida, como queriendo alcanzar a su hijo y detenerlo, después se desequilibró de su silla y cayó al suelo, Launch venía entrando y al verlo sofocarse en el piso, corrió hacia él preocupada y se arrodilló a su altura, sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y el Rey cerró los ojos.

Luego, comenzó a llover.

* * *

 ** _N/A: hola, mis lectores queridísimos, disculpen la gran espera en mi demora de poder actualizar, he estado ocupada últimamente y también me disculpo por no avisar sobre el cambio de nombre del fic, una de mis mejores amigas me sugirió cambiar su nombre para hacerlo más atractivo y resultó:¡la chica del cabello azul! Espero comenten sobre qué le parecen este nuevo nombre y este nuevo cap. Agradezco su atención a todos. Very thankyus._**

 ** _LauraSayajin, hola, hace mucho que no comentabas, de verdad muchas gracias, por la espera y que te guste. Gracias, es lindo ver tu review._**

 ** _miel, de verdad que tu eres de lo mejor, pues sigues muy al pendiente de mi fic, gracias por No aburrirte, se que voy un poco lento, pero creo que ya empieza la emoción, jajajaja. Es un gusto responder tus comentarios, jiji ji ya esperamos que se vean muy pronto y será lo más posible, lo prometo, lo juro! De cerda gracias por tu elogio hacia mis escritos, siendo que me falta mucho todavía, pero la verdad, amooo escribir. Te mando un saludo._**

 ** _Lilop, eres alguien que apenas me escribe y tengo que decir que agradezco tu apoyo. Lo que preguntas es algo que tengo que mantener en cuestión de misterio, por ahora. Sigue con tu presencia, gracias._**

 ** _Y hasta la próxima actualización, será pronto, lo prometo. ;)_**


	8. Todo mejorará

**_IMPORTANTE LEER: EL FIC PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SE ENCONTRARA CON SU RENOMBRE, LA CHICA DEL CABELLO AZUL._**

 _ **Perjurio y ensueño (antes)**_

 _ **La chica del cabello azul.**_

Bunny y Bulma enteramente por un rato, en lo que Jerk iba y venía, las personas se aprovecharon para ponerse al tanto de todo, se apartaron sobre cosas como lo habían hecho. Conejito y todo el tiempo en que no se habían visto ni hablado.

Bunny tomo a una silla de un costado y el jalo tras sí para acomodarla al lado de la camara de Bulma, su hija la sostenía con la mano, como si no quisiera soltarla jamás, ya quería que su madre estuviera allí con ella, es una situación tan difícil, quería creer que su madre amaría volver a estar con Kei y con ella, no que fuera una ilusión. Bunny apretó su mano con cariño y sonrió. Bulma tuvo que contarle todo sobre qué le sucedía, Bunny escuchó todo en silencio, llorando y con el sentimiento de remordimiento en su conciencia aflorando de manera repentina en ella, causándole intranquilidad severa.

-Hija, Bulmita, perdóname todo lo que hice, lo extrañó tanto, eres lo único que me queda, me dijo que tu madre con la cabeza agachada, con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza.

Bulma le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, y la contempló con amor, había extrañado demasiado a su madre, su rostro la alegraba hasta el alma, quería mucho verla, tocaba y abría como lo hacía ahora.

-por supuesto que te perdono- le dijo suavemente, cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro.

En ese momento, Jerk llegó y se registró en Bulma y su madre estaba abrazada, estaba justo en la puerta y retrocedió porque no quería interrumpir, sonrió y se alejó. Camino lento hacia la sala de espera del piso del hospital correspondiente. Había una fila de sillas negras para esperar, completamente solas, sin personas ocupandolas, había sido por el hecho de querer ese hospital era de estilo pequeño y poco conocido, porque estaba en una zona muy apartada y de barrio. Jerk se acercó a una del centro, cruzó las piernas y se puso a pensar.

Bunny abrazo a Bulma por un rato más. Media hora después Entraron con toda confianza, y les sonrió de manera repentina y no era por el hecho de que estuvieran juntas de nuevo, que ya habían llegado el momento en el cual Kei había llegado, estaba detrás de Jerk y entra corriendo al cuarto, hasta que vio a Bunny. La niña abrió su boquita en forma sorprendida, retrocedió y tomó la mano de Jerk en forma de protección.

Conejito a la niña que muestra miedo y sensación en el pecho, volteó a ver su hija y que no tiene que volver a hacer lo mismo, aunque sintiera rencor, a la vez lo quiero. Quería estar de nuevo en familia.

Bunny sonrió y estiró la mano hacia Kei, mirando de reojo a Bulma. La niña se acercó con timidez y tomó la mano de su abuela. A Bulma se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió, Bunny acercó con su brazo a la nariz y la nariz en la pierna, la niña le acarició la cara con cariño y Bunny sintió ternura.

Luego, Bunny le dijo a Bulma de forma emocionada:

-¡Vengan a vivir conmigo!

Bulma abrió la boca hasta el piso, sonriendo sin poder, Kei gritó "sí" dando rebotes en las piernas de Bunny. Jerk no se había quedado atrás, aplaudió en serie de felicidad.

-¿Hablas en serio, mamá? -pregunto a Bulma.

-Sí, hija mía, sí-Dijo Bunny con felicidad, realmente contenta.

Mes más tarde, Bulma salió del hospital, con las defensas altas de nuevo, por las medicinas administradas por el personal del hospital, es decir, las enfermeras y doctores.

Ahora se encontró en el cuartito que Bulma y Kei ocupaban para vivir, empacando todo lo que les pertenecía, listas para marcharse a vivir con Bunny, en una zona totalmente tranquila y bella, con grandes parques, zonas y vecinos tranquilos, en el departamento que pertenecía a Bunny.

La madre de Bulma tenía bastante dinero para mantener tanto como Bulma y Kei, como ella y hasta lo suficiente para mantener a Briefs y a Thigh, si estuvieran con vida; sí, un hecho bastante doloroso

-¿Está todo listo, hija? - preguntó Bunny cuando vio que Bulma salió del edificio.

-Si, listo todo- responder Bulma con una sonrisa.

Madre e hija subieron a un tráiler, el que correspondía a la mudanza y se alejaron de ese lugar feo y peligroso en el que había vivido Bulma y Kei cerca de 4 años, el lugar en el que a duras penas Bulma pagaba la renta con sufrimiento . Era un gran alivio poder salir de ahí y comenzar de nuevo en un sector mejor.

-Bulmita, hija, estoy trabajando en un hospital, qué casualidad, ¿no? - comentó Bunny de repente mientras viajaban en el camión, riéndose-, el caso es que acaban de llamarme y soy enfermera en jefe, sabes que tu padre me enseñó medicina cuando eras pequeña y conseguí trabajo, así que tengo que ir por un caso muy importante: disque un señor de alto prestigio social está muy mal y necesito mi ayuda, ¿podemos ir por unos momentos?

Bulma se sorprendió por el hecho de que su madre era enfermera, pero comprendió y asintió. Bunny le dio las gracias y le indico al hombre que conducía el camión la dirección.

No mucho en llegar, pero si en estacionarse. Conejito bajó corriendo, jalando un bulma por el brazo, diciéndole que se apresurara. Tomaron el ascensor y Bunny fue un estudiante para empezar su trabajo, mientras Bulma caminaba por los pastos blancos y largos del hospital, observando que era de alta demanda, nada que ver con el hospital donde ella estuvo. Camino acariciándose una mano con la mano contraria, y vio cómo su madre salía por una puerta vestida de azul, y corriendo hacia otra puerta. Bulma camino rápido para observar y antes que la puerta cerrará, también ver la figura de un gran hombre maduro acostado en la cama, también vio quién era el doctor y cómo su madre tapaba la vista hacia el enfermo, luego su madre volteó preocupada hacia su hija, cambiando la mirada a angustia,

Su semblante cayó.

Su respiración se detuvo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y ella caminó sin conciencia hacia atrás.

Aquel hombre era el Rey. El hombre que más odiaba en su vida.

 _ **N / A: hola mis lectores, perdón por la tardanza, trato de escribir algo pequeño, el chiste era más emoción que ando con ciertos asuntos personales que me han impedido actualizar, pero un pequeño avance, gracias por esa persona nueva que ha seguido el fic. Muchas gracias y espero que te guste el gustando. Promete que la próxima semana llegará a un nuevo capítulo, solo lo que yo quiero, el tiempo restante será el próximo, ya lo verán. Los amo y lo mas seguro que en las proximas 72 horas el fic ya no aparece como perjuro y ensueño, sino como la chica del cabello azúl, para que lo empiecen a encontrar asi. Gracias por su comprension.**_

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización; D._**


	9. ¡Sorpresa!

Bulma retrocedió unos pasos, con la mano en la boca por la sorpresa, no se imaginaba ver ahí tendido en la cama de un hospital y así de mal al grandísimo Rey, el hombre más cruel que había conocido y el gran merecedor de odio de parte de ella. Bulma negó con la cabeza al ver que Bunny la miraba con preocupación. La chica salió corriendo por el pasillo, obvio con dificultades debido al gran movimiento que había en ese hospital, enfermara y doctores pasaban y salían por todos lados y no la dejaban salir de ahí, Bulma experimentaba una gran desesperación y un enorme deseo de escapar de ahí. Se detuvo ala ver que por enfrente de ella pasaba una señora en silla de ruedas que convulsionaba con sangre en la boca, Bulma la miro con miedo y sus ojos siguieron el recorrido que hacían las personas que jalaban A la señora para evadirla a ella, de repente una mano se posó en el hombre izquierdo de Bulma, ella dio un brinquito de miedo y volteó. Al ver que era su madre, suspiro y abrió sus grandes ojos azules cristalizados por lagrimillas que no escaparon.

—Hija, no debes de salir así en un hospital —le dijo Bunny con voz suave.

— lo sé, mamá, pero estaba realmente espantada...¿que hace aquí ese hombre?— respondió Bulma molesta.

Bunny apretó los labios, y ladeó la cabeza a un lado—le dio un paro cardiaco hace por lo menos un mes, y desde que lo trajeron entró en coma y no ha despertado.

Bulma lo pensó un poco y sintió frío en un brazo, en verdad el Rey tenía un estado de salud delicado, pero a ella sinceramente o le importaba la salud de ese hombre—¿Por que no me dijste que estaba aquí?— pregunto Bulma con las cejas fruncidas, si su madre trabajaba ahí debía haberlo sabido y también por el hecho de que la mandaron llamar para atenderlo en especial a él. De por sí, el odio de Bunny hacia él en años atrás superaba demasiado al de Bulma.

—Bulma, no sabía que el estaba aquí. Tu sabes que no soportaría la idea de que esté aquí pero lo está, y mi trabajo es ayudar a la gente, independientemente de lo que haya pasado con ellos. Apenas me enteré cuando entré en la habitación y vi los datos, créeme que así como te sientes tu, me sentí yo—respondió Bunny firmemente.

Bulma prefirió irse del hospital y se lo mencionó a Bunny, su madre no objeto nada y le dejó ir, pero insistiéndole que en cuanto llegara al departamento con la niña, le marcara, debido a que recogería a Kei y se la llevaría de una vez al nuevo hogar de ambas. Claro que su hija, la joven madre, dijo que si.

Bulma salió de aquel gran hospital y camino hacia el camión de la mudanza, que estaba estacionado enfrente del edificio. Bulma chocó el hombro con una mujer qué pasó a su lado, que ingresaba al hospital meramente en la puerta de entrada-salida que correspondía al hospital, Bulma giró para ver a la mujer sin querer hacerlo, más que nada por la reacción del choque que dieron las dos mujeres y pudo ver que la chica llevaba un gran abrigo, que tenía el pelo esponjado y morado, pero eso no sólo era lo que llamaba la atención de aquella joven, pues lucia una gran barriga de embarazo, Bulma al ver su condición le susurro muchísimas disculpas.

Aquella chica embarazada sonrió dulcemente y le negó con la cabeza, queriéndole decir que no se preocupara.

Después de eso, cada quien se fue, continuando su camino. Bulma subió al camión y le pidió al conductor, que amablemente espero ahí, que emprendieran el camino. Una vez que se encendió el automóvil, a la mente de Bulma vino los recuerdos que tenía con el Rey en la mente.

 _Necesitaba pedir ayuda, su padre lo necesitaba, requería de apoyo financiero para poder seguir en la prepa. No quería dejar de estudiar, ella amaba muchísimo la escuela, pero tenía un gran orgullo y era verdad, pero tenía que hacerlo. Habían dicho una y otra vez que le pidiera ayuda si lo necesitaba, pues sin duda se la darían. Era algo que hasta en la misma escuela lo decían._

 _Bulma paso al primer lugar en la fila, estaba tardando mucho y seguramente la regañarían, pero tenía que pedir ayuda._

— _Señorita Briefs, pase por favor —llamaron a Bulma desde una bocina._

 _La puerta se abrió y un hombre vestido de traje le indicó dónde sentarse y le pidió sus papeles, la chica se los dio sin más y lo observo por unos minutos a su vez que el hombre revisaba sus documentos. Ese hombre no era el Rey, era el asistente del señor._

 _Bulma se empezaba a sentir un poco incómoda en su postura que conservaba mientras estaba sentada, la ropa que traía empezaba a pegarse en su piel y la hacía sentirse molesta. Llevaba unos shorts cafés pequeños y una blusita de tirantes a juego con unos converse, estaba haciendo mucho calor ese día y ella había escogido esa ropa por lo mismo, pero la oficina del asistente del Rey era fría, los asientos eran de cuero y se pegaba a la piel que no traía cubierta por la ropa Bulma, mientras que la que sí estaba tapada era acalorada por el cuero._

 _Finalmente, el hombre terminó de revisar todo y le sonrió._

— _Muy bien, parece que llevas muy buenas calificaciones, eh, niña—comentó en forma burlona—, ¿Quieres este dinero para estudiar o para comprar cosas?_

 _Bulma se molestó por aquel comentario, por el hecho de que varios estudiantes quieren la beca por eso, no significaba que para ella era así. De verdad lo necesitaba, ella si que quería estudiar, no debía dar prejuicios solo por que varias personas hubieran sido así._

 _Bulma apretó los dientes al ver que el hombre le miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica_

— _por los estudios, creo que es algo obvio._

 _El hombre inclinó su silla y su cuerpo hacia adelante de Bulma, para mírala frente a frente y le dijo con voz de furia que fuera a la puerta que estaba por detrás de él, esa puerta daba paso a la oficina de acceso para solicitud de becas._

 _Bulma se levantó molesta. Al momento de levantarse de la silla, su piel se sintió con ardor porque se había pegado al asiento de cuero. La jovencita hizo una mueca de dolor. Paso por la puerta y volvió a esperar tras una larga fila._

 _Salió demasiado tarde y para que no le autorizaran la beca. Estaba muy enojada y no se quiso quedar así. Sabía que sus padres la iban a matar._

 _Al siguiente día, en la Orange Star High School, el Rey se pasó. Bulma bajaba por las escaleras con su mochila en su espalda, cargando un libro en su antebrazo, con mirada tranquila y lo vio hablando con un profesor. Quiso aprovechar la oportunidad y darle una queja sobre el servicio que había tenido el la tarde anterior y pedirle que le autorizara la beca, pues seguramente el la ayudaría. Pero fue su sorpresa que no fue así._

 _En cuanto se acercó, el Rey la miro de arriba a abajo e hizo un gesto con su boca. Bulma le llamó y él la ignoró, ella trató de no dale importancia y le volvió a hablar, por unas 3 veces le había llamado en voz baja y el Rey solo hizo caso hasta en la última._

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres?—le gritó al girar a verla._

 _Bulma brincó de miedo—Señor, es que...fui a pedir una beca en sus servicios, pero no me la autorizaron— respondió con un pequeñísimo hilo de voz._

 _El Rey se pasó una mano por su cien—¿y?, ¿eso quieres hablar?, ¡no me hagas perder mi tiempo!, ¿quieres? —le gritó con cólera y se quiso marchar, justamente por el camino de Bulma a drede. Como Bulma estaba enfrente de él, Rey la empujó hacia un lado con fuerza, pero no con toda la que el tenía. Bulma salió disparada hacia el costado y cayó al suelo._

 _Muchos estudiantes vieron lo que ocurría, la mayoría de las muchachas de ahí le dijeron de cosas, pero todos sin falta rieron. Bulma quiso llorar un poco, pero tomó su libro que se había caído junto con ella, mientras que en su espalda todavía estaba la mochila, se levantó y salió corriendo._

 _Ese día llegó a su casa y su madre se dio cuenta que a su hija no le había ido bien, Bulma tenía la cabeza cabizbaja y en la comida no hablo para nada y ni siquiera probó vocado, ademas Bulma tenía un gran moretón en su codo._

 _Desde aquella vez, siempre que el Rey y Bulma se encontraban, la humillaba y la Rey era una persona horrible y Bulma no podía defenderse porque él tenía poder y ella nada._

Bulma no se dio cuenta que por su mejilla corría una lagrimita, desde que estuvo en la escuela era una estúpida y siempre le había ido mal, no entiendes por qué había dejado que la trataran así. No tenían razones, ella debería haber sido fuerte y poder defenderse en lugar de ser tan sumisa, era algo obvio que las chicas de la escuela eran envidiosas con ella, porque ella era linda e inteligente, porque tenía ambos padres juntos, los muchachos la buscaban a montones y no era alguien superficial. Bulma nunca se dio cuenta de esto, siempre veía en ella lo peor, no sabía por qué se sentía así, pero juro que nunca dejaría que a Kei le sucediera lo mismo.

Thigh nunca la había dejado pensar así, siempre la reprochaba por pensar así y en las noches trataba de hablar con ella para hacerla entender, pero no le hacía caso.

"— _Hermanita, eres hermosa y ya has visto que sí. Para mi, eres la mujercita más hermosa de todas—"_

Thigh siempre se lo repetía con voz cariñosa por las noches, ella eran de verdad una gran hermana, a veces hasta tomaba el lugar de Bunny con ella.

Cuando llego por Kei, ya sabía de antemano que debía cambiar su ánimo, la niña podría descifrarlo y contagiárselo, y no quería eso. Kei la vio con alegria y brincó en sus piernas por emoción, ya quería llegar a su nuevo apartamento. Se desconcertó al ver que Bunny no estaba y le preguntaba y preguntaba a Bulma por ella, pues tenía miedo de que se hubieran pelado de nuevo.

Bulma le aseguró que no había pasado nada malo y que llegaría más tarde porque estaba trabajando, así que eso sirvió para que Kei se callara y no preguntara más.

Mientras tanto, Milk asistía felizmente a la universidad. Día con día se levantaba con agrado y emoción, pues estaba ansiosa por ir, andaba en un periodo sumamente intenso en el sentido de que se sentía plena, estaba contenta. Tenía buenas calificaciones, había echo amigos, tenía un pretendiente—que no le interesaba, pero le agradaba la idea de que la quería—. Siempre cuando se iba a acostar, pensaba en todo lo bueno y divertido que pasaban los días, no solo con sus amigos y con la escuela, sino también lo que pasaba con su madre y con Bulma y Kei. Pero sucedido que en una noche, le llego la idea de que eso no duraría mucho, pues como siempre hay algo que lo vuelve a estropear y eso fue cuando encontraron a Bulma tirada en el baño del restaurante envuelta en sangre.

Se sentía muy preocupada, no podía mantener un gran estado de ánimo por lo mismo, a Bulma la consideraba una hermana, no quería que le sucediera nada. En la universidad, taraba de no pensar en eso, pues se sentía peor y eso la distraía de sus responsabilidades.

Por el lado bueno, cuando llego Bunny, se sintió más tranquila. La solución de que se fueran a vivir Kei y Bulma con ella la reconfortó, y ese mismo día en que salió del hospital, fue un día decretado por ella por excelente. Y si que si.

Milk andaba por los pasillos de la universidad platicando con su amiga Akiko. Hablaban sobre lo que recientemente ocurría entre los chismes de la universidad. Akiko era una gran persona de confianza para ella, la tenía por su mejor amiga.

—Eh, Milk, ¿a quien no sabes qué está mirándote?— le dijo Akiko con burla y risitas.

Milk río también y negó con la cabeza, Akiko le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que volteara y Milk giró el cuello un poco y, mirando de reojo, vio a número 17 sonriéndole con las pullas dilatadas y una sonrisa atractiva, Milk se sonrojó y bajo la mirada. Número 17 se percató de todo esto, y sonrió aún más, intensificando la mirada hacia Milk. Akiko río y le dijo a Milk que se marcharan al salón.

Las amigas se sentaron en los asientos de adelante. El timbre sonó y varios estudiantes fueron entrando al salón y tomaron lugar en distintas áreas, en uno de esos, entro número 18, la hermana de 17, y el por detrás de ella. El chico pasó por el lado de Milk y le sonrió, se sentó en el asiento atrás de ella libre y le susurro algo.

—Hola, Milk.

Milk cerró los ojos y el maestro entró, acto seguido, cerró la puerta. Se dispusieron a seguir con la clase, era la de matemáticas. El profesor empezó a dar una explicación sobre resolver unas operaciones, cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta. Todos se asustaron y miraron sorprendidos hacia ella.

El profesor se disgustó y la abrió. Un muchacho de cabellos alborotados, con mirada realmente chistosa entró cuando se abrió la puerta.

El maestro negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos —¿se puede saber quien es usted y por qué razón golpeo así la puerta?

El chico se rascó la cabeza, río nervioso y cerró lo ojos—Mi nombre es Goku...ah, perdone lo de la puerta. Es que tropecé y me golpeé con ella.

Al instante en que Gokú dijo eso, todo el salón río. Milk miraba curiosa a aquel muchacho tan gracioso y guapo además.

El profesor apretó la boca y le indicó una silla a dónde sentarse, Goku río y asintió, para luego caminar para tomar el asiento, no sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo miraba profundamente. Era Milk. Goku le sonrió y la saludo con una mano, él era bastante agradable y muy amable, Milk se sonrojó cuando él hizo esto y apartó la mirada de él para ver al profesor. Goku se desconcertó, sintió que hizo algo molesto para ella y camino un poco decepcionado por lo mismo. Se sentó en su debida banca, y miró por detrás los cabellos negros de Milk cayendo por su espalda. No entendía por qué le había molestando eso a aquella chica.

Luego se edita hora y de intenso trabajo matemático, el timbre sonó. Todos alzaron sus cosas y se marchaban poco a poco del salón, Akiko dejó sola a Milk por necesitaba ir al baño, ella se echó a correr en cuanto sonó la campanilla, Milk ya sabía por qué la había dejado, así que con toda tranquilidad tomó sus cosas y entonces salió deprisa del salón. Goku, al ver que Milk salía rápido del salón, tomó su mochila del suelo y la siguió corriendo.

—¡Ey!—le gritó el. Milk caminaba muy deprisa y no sabía que la llamaba. Goku corrió hasta ella y le tocó el hombro, Milk volteó asustada a verlo y se sorprendió mucho que él le estuviera hablando. Goku sonrió aunque Milk tenía una mirada asustada y con las mejillas encendidas—. Hola, oye no entiendo si te hice algo malo, solo quería ser amable contigo, pero creo que te molesto, por eso te quiero pedir disculpas. Lo siento mucho— dijo Goku rápidamente, encogió los hombros y se marchó después.

Mientras que Milk se quedaba ahí inmóvil, con la cara roja y con algo revolverse en su estómago.

* * *

Vegeta se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, con la vil penumbra como siempre como su compañía. No sabía para nada que su padre estaba en el hospital en un estado muy crítico y si lo supiera no le interesaría. Todo el tiempo recibía las amenazas y chantajes que Freezer le mandaba, exigiendo que tenía que tener a su heredero y debía ser lo más pronto posible . Vegeta no quería obedecer a Freezer, pero tenía que, gracias a su padre, a él era todo debido. A él lagarto no le interesaba y ni le beneficiaba en nada que él tuviera un hijo, solo lo hacía porque quiera someterlo y estarlo acatarrando con algo, Freezer adoraba hacer eso con el. Lo trataba como un juguete y eso era lo que más molestaba a Vegeta. Pero tenía que cumplir con su mandato a fuerzas.

Seguía sin hablarse con Nappa, a él esto le causaba mucha gracia porque consideraba que su amigo se portaba como un llorón. Estaba molesto porque se había tomado la idea absurda de querer casarse, de que debía de amar, para él eran puras boberías y no quería excusar nada sobre eso.

La puerta de su despacho sonó con un golpecito. Vegeta no dijo nada ni hizo nada, Noria entró por si sola sin ser invitada. La rubia venía vestida formalmente y muy conservadora, pero de igual manera se veía bien.

Se paro enfrente de Vegeta y sonrió —Hola, cariño—dijo ella melosamente.

Vegeta suspiro y sonrió de lado. La tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Si iba a cumplir el capricho de el lagarto, ya tenía con quien realizarlo. Utilizaría a Noria, se entrometería con ella y la embarazaría, la tomaría por mujer, no obstante, estaría con otras más. Ella solo sería parte de un juego. No le interesaba los sentimientos de ella.

Y Noria se lo creería todo. Nappa le había advertido que no se involucrará con él porque ya lo conocía, no quería que su hermana fuera lastimada por alguien como Vegeta, pero no le hizo caso en lo absoluto. Hasta le gritó y comenzó una pelea con él por defender a Vegeta.

— _¡tu no quieres que sea feliz, Nappa!, ¡solo quieres arruinarme la vida porque tu ya te vas a casar!— le había gritado ella la ves qué discutieron._

— _Noria, claro que no, hermana, él te hará sufrir.— le advertía Nappa desesperado._

— _¡No!—gritó Noria y negó con la cabeza —, él me quiere, yo lo sé y déjame de meterte en mi vida. ¡Te odio, Nappa!— gritó por último ella, saliendo del lugar en donde había discutido._

 _Nappa se sintió fatal, pero no la podía hacer entrar en razón. Si Noria así lo quería, la debía dejar así._

Vegeta y Noria salieron de OSC, se subieron al coche de él y fueron a un antro a pasar la noche. A Noria ese tipo de lugares no le agradaban pero por Vegeta se aguantó, bailaron y pasaron un gran rato ahí, por Vegeta que la moldeaba. Después de eso, Vegeta y ella se marcharon hacia el departamento de él. Noria estaba ansiosa por conocerlo. Ella se imaginaba que ellos al llegar ahí, se sentarían a platicar y que Vegeta le confesaría que la quería, pero para su decepción, no hubo nada de eso.

Vegeta le jalaba la mano para subir por el ascensor y para pasar por los pasillos, llevándola correteando por ellos para llegar al departamento. Llegaron a la puerta negra del lugar, Vegeta abrió con las llaves rápidamente la entrada y la jaló más fuerte hacia adentro. Noria no replicaba nada, se quedaba callada y esperaba comenzar una conversación profunda con el, pero Vegeta la llevó hasta su habitación, Noria no sabía por dónde estaban porque todo estaba obscuro, no veía nada en lo absoluto.

Vegeta la jalo y después le soltó la muñeca, la abrazó por la cintura y la desvistió, la rubia no se molestó y decidió pasar la noche con el, sin importarle que él estaba siendo todo un patan. A la madrugada, Noria lloraba en silencio al lado de Vegeta, completamente desnudos los dos, ella lloraba porque no hubo lo que esperaba. Vegeta estaba dormido a su lado, sin querer la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó, Noria calmó su llanto y sintió júbilo, entonces entendió que ya estaba con Vegeta formalmente.

Bunny llegó tarde al apartamento, Bulma estaba dormida en el sillón con Kei entre sus brazos, pues no sabía a dónde dirigirse a dormir, no quería andar viendo por ahí sin que su madre supiera. Bunny la despertó y le dijo que ya había llegado. Por toda la sala del departamento estaban regadas cajitas de mudanza.

—Hola mamá, ¿como te fue?— pregunto Bulma incorporándose, sin despertar a Kei.

—Bien, hija, El Rey siguió sin despertar, pero se complicó algo con el, por eso me mandaron hablar— explicó Bunny, quien se había sentado en el suelo y prendió una lámpara de mesa para que ella y su hija pudieran hablar, debido a que ya estaba obscuro. Bulma asintió sin querer opinar nada sobre eso y se quedo callada. Bunny quiso cambiar de conversación—.¿por qué no pusiste a Kei en su nuevo cuarto y a ti en el tuyo?

Bulma abrió los ojos en par en par con asombro—¿Cada una tenemos nuestro cuarto?

Bunny río—así es, hija, el de Kei estás por allá y el tuyo acá — dijo Bunny y los señaló. Bulma sonrió y abrazó a su madre, estaba demasiado contenta por la consideración de Bunny, quien le correspondió el abrazó y le pidió que ya se fueran a dormir, Bulma regresaría a trabajar al día siguiente.

El ajetreo en la mañana estuvo divertido, Bulma y Bunny se levantaron contentas y Kei gritaba de emoción por querer pasar el día en la escuela y presumir a sus amigos que ya vivía con su abuelita y que tenía un cuarto propio. Las tres desayunaron juntas frutas, batido, cereal y galletas, era la primera vez que Kei probaba un desayuno completo.

Bunny iba a dejar a Kei en la escuela, mientras que Bulma se marcaba a sola al trabajo. Cuando llego a OSC, le sorprendió que Yamcha ya no estaba recibiendo los autos, sino que era otro muchacho, sintió un poco de nostalgia pero trato de no darle importancia. Subió como pudo el ascensor y fue mayor su sorpresa al ver que habían despedido a, no solo algunas, sino a todas las chicas que habían contratado en OSC.

Busco a Jyo en su oficina, y pregunto por eso. Jyo río y le contó que solo lo que querían esas chicas eran echársele encima a algún ejecutivo de aquí y el premio mayor sería, pues, su primo, el jefe de OSC. Por lo tanto, todo el trabajo recaería en ella y sería una paga aún más grande. Bulma no se negó.

En el transcurso del día, a Bulma se le otorgó un escritorio en una esquina, cerca de una puerta que daba entrada a un largo pasillo que contenía todos los despachos de los jefes de la compañía, en especial el del gran jefe, el primo de Jyo. Bulma se encontraba en su pequeña oficina, realizando unos escritos.

—Bulma—Dijo Jyo, quien se paró enfrente de ella—, voy a estar en una junta ahorita, por la puerta café, donde está mi nueva oficina. Necesito que me lleves esos escritos lo más pronto posible, por favor.

Bulma asintió y sonrió. Jyo se marchó por aquella susodicha puerta, mientras Bulma se apuró a terminar los escritos.

Bulma ya tenía listos los escritos en 10 minutos, se adentró a la puerta y se encontró con un enorme pasillo con las paredes negras, había muchas puertas en los costados. Se desesperó porque no sabía cual era de la Jyo, y no quería tocar por miedo, y peor aún si se volvía a cruzar con su jefe, como la vez que habían chocado y aquel se molestó. Aunque no le había visto la cara, podría saber que era él por si él le gritaba algo. Recorrió todo el pasillo sin casi tener un fin, hasta que en el fondo vio una gran puerta, que estaba entreabierta, se escuchan ruidos y algunas voces por detrás de ella, provenientes de su interior. Bulma decidió asomarse por la pequeña apertura que dejaba la puerta, y trató de ver si se encontraba Jyo ahí.

Lo que vio fue algo que era peor que haber visto al Rey: vio a una pareja besándose, encima de un escritorio, el hombre tenia el cabello en forma de flama, piel bronceada y unos brazos musculosos, abrazaba fuertemente a una mujer rubia por la cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra le quería subir la falda que ella traía. A Bulma se le doblaron las piernas, el aire se le fue. Sin duda ella lo reconoció; era Vegeta.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Hola, espero que esté capítulo le haya gustado mucho, me tarde demasiado en escribirlo. En total, fueron 7 páginas completitas, jajaja, ame escribirlo porque ya entramos a lo bueno, bueno. Ya por fin se sabe que sí se conocen, yo sospecho que ya lo sabían o lo tenían por supuesto. Gracias por este apoyo que he tenido. A partir de esta semana (les había comentado), que podría actualizar más seguido y que a partir de ahora, el fic ya no se llama más "Perjurio y Ensueño", sino "La chica del cabello azul". Estoy muy contenta en este día, porque ya es uno menos para que venga mi cumple, que es este viernes, yei!**_

 _ **Gracias a Dios, cumplo un año más. Gracias por su apoyo, si son nuevos siguiendo al fic, déjenme una review, lo agradecería mucho. Me disculpo si hay una que otra falta de ortografía o una palabra incompleta o diferente a lo que quería decir, siempre reviso los caps. Antes de subirlos, pero no sé qué pasa con la página de fanfiction que lo altera y modifica al subirlo, mil y un disculpas. Hasta la próxima actualización, ;D**_


	10. Sabiendo más

Bulma sintió su cuerpo perder soporte y firmeza, y cayó lentamente hacia el suelo, soltó un pujido que inmediatamente trató de taparlo, poniendo sus manos sobre su boca. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas sin parar. Apoyo sus palmas en el suelo y trató de impulsarse hacia arriba, aunque levantándose con dificultad. Una vez levantada, salió corriendo por el largo pasillo, con una mano sobre la boca. Al abrir la puerta para lograr salir de allí, Jyo la sorprendió parándose enfrente a ella, Bulma se echó para atrás al verla debido al miedo que ella le provoca, agachó la mirada con vergüenza y trató de limpiarse las lagrimas.

Jyo se preocupo por ella y le levantó la cara con una mano.

—Bulma, ¿que te pasó?— le dijo su jefa.

Bulma trató de pensar en qué decirle, así que uso la excusa de que se estaba sintiendo mal, debido a que poseía un virus, Jyo sintió mucha lástima, le colocó una mano sobre un hombro y se lo apretó con comprensión. Bulma le dedicó una sonrisa ante el gesto.

—Es hora de que te vayas a casa, Bulma. Yo digo que Kei se podrá muy contenta por verte tan temprano en casa—Dijo Jyo de manera amable, Bulma estaba a punto de objetar algo, pero Jyo alzó un dedo y negó con el, refiriéndose a que no pronunciara algo más, a que se callará y acatará l que ella le había dicho.

Bulma volvió a sonreír y le susurró "gracias". Jyo le regresó la sonrisa y se volteó sobre sí, yéndose de esa manera. Bulma trato de controlar las emociones que sentía en ese momento, regreso a su escritorio y tomó sus cosas. Dirigió una suave mirada lenta hacia la puerta por donde entró momentos atrás, aquella puerta de material duro y fornido, bien trabajado y muy bien afirmado, por el cual ella nunca se imaginó que detrás de él estaba ocurriendo millones de cosas que por su cabeza nunca se habrían cruzado.

Se encaminó hacia el ascensor, viendo como la gente que trabajaba ahí entraba y salía por él como loca, subiendo y bajando por los distintos pisos de OSC. Para su sentir, ella estaba desgarrada por dentro, sentía un aire de impotencia e intranquilidad arderle por dentro de su ser, mirando el suelo con la cebra agachada, con los ojos cristalizándose a cada instante porque quería llorar, no entendía por qué después de tanto tiempo ella se lo reencontró. Necesita algún consuelo, tal vez si se lo decía a su madre podría ayudarla un poco, pero no quería hablar de Vegeta con ella, debido a que siempre le tuvo un gran odio. Pensó en Milk, pero ella no supo de él tanto como que se diga, debido a que ella era un poco más pequeña en el momento en cuando Bulma se relacionó con él, después volvió a pensar en Jerk, ella sí que la escucharía, y sin juzgarla, porque ella se prestaba mucho a eso, por ello Bulma sentía tanto alivio al hablar con ella.

Bulma está vez se había ido a trabajar con ropa un poco mejor, su madre, Bunny, le había regalado una que otra blusa y pantalones para vestir formalmente. Ahora, ella llevaba un pantalón holgado de tono azul marino, una blusa holgada de corazones negros y fondo blanco, con unos pequeños tacones negros y llevaba su pelo suelto, cayendo por su espalda en rizos un poco despeinados. A pesar de que Bulma no se arregló de manera extravagante y femenina, se veía bien. Y De su brazo derecho, colgaba su bolso negro desgastado, de este abrió un cierre delantero y sacó su nuevo celular—uno que Milk le regaló en el momento que salió del hospital—, el celular era un _iPhone_ , para Bulma fue un regalo sin duda apreciable, esos teléfonos eran caros y ahora ella ya tenía uno, nunca se imaginó tener uno de esos algún día, pero nada más lo usaba en ciertos momentos, porque la pequeña Kei aprovechaba y se lo pedía para jugar en él o navegar por el internet, viendo videos de dibujos animados.

Bulma puso su pulgar sobre la tecla de en medio del teléfono, la cual leyó su huella digital y al instante, no sin antes emitir un sonidito, se desbloqueó. Bulma buscó la aplicación de contactos y, por la barra de búsqueda, escribió el nombre de Jerk. El contacto apareció con una foto que Milk le tomó a su madre, cuando ayudó a Bulma a enseñarle a usarlo y a personalizarlo. Le llamo y al momento, ella respondió.

 _Jerk: Bulmita, hola, corazón, ¿cómo estás?_

 _Bulma: Jerk, muy bien, ¿y usted?, espero no molestar y que no esté ocupada..._

 _Jerk: oh, no, Bulmita, nunca me molestas. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Necesitas algo?_

A Bulma le empezó a temblar el labio inferior, y trató de pronunciar la palabra pero no sentía que pudiera hablar, la línea telefónica se quedó muda por unos segundos, hasta que Jerk se preocupó un poco.

 _Jerk: Bulma, ¿está todo bien?..._

Por los ojos de Bulma las lagrimas fueron saliendo de poco a poco, rodando por sus mejillas y ella los cerraba a cada gota de lagrima que salía por ellos. Pasó saliva para aclarar su voz y dijo:

 _Bulma: Jerk, necesito hablar con usted._

Jerk se quedó callada por unos momentos, pues pensaba en lo que podría estar pasando con Bulma, le indicó dónde se verían y a qué hora. Ellas dos ya habían quedado.

Bulma salió del edificio de OSC, al mismo momento ella guardaba su telefono en su bolso, ya que recientemente terminó la llamada con Jerk. Entonces, un poco atormentada por el hecho de ver a Vegeta, y luego de que él estaba con una mujer, la dejó muy espantada, ella se giró y volteó a ver las grandísimas letras que OSC tenía en lo más alto. Reconsideró el nombre de la empresa:

 _Ouji Social Corporation._

 _Ouiji..._

Inconscientemente, Bulma, la chica que andaba abrumada, colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, y pensó en que el hombre fuerte y bronceado que apenas vio en pasados, Vegeta, nunca le había contado que se apellidaba Ouji, entonces: ¿qué hacía en la empresa. ¿Que hacía en el corporativo?

Vegeta siempre fue un mentiroso, le ocultó su nombre, ella siempre tan ingenua en todo momento. Esa era una buena razón para que se explicara porque eran las personas, a quienes ella normalmente conocía, eran abusivas, porque la gente no estaba realmente con ella por mucho tiempo. Bulma siento furia por un momento, apretando sus puños por unos instantes, evita siempre fue muy malo con, demasiado, jugo con Bulma todo el tiempo.

Pero a la mente le llego la imagen de Kei, Bimla apaciguó su coraje y sonrió por su niña, entonces todo lo que Vegeta le había dado no fue malo...

Empezó a caminar por las grandes avenidas que se encontraban en torno al edificio de OSC, la ciudad estaba con su movimiento típico de siempre. No era tarde pero tampoco temprano, Bulma había salido a una hora muy buena, podría hacer cosas en la tarde sin problema y descansar de manera correcta para que se estabilizara y no se sintiera mal, ahora lo que menos quería era tener complicaciones. Si los servicios infantiles se percatan de lo que ocurría con Bulma y su enfermedad, más probabilidad había de que le quitaran a Kei, así que en las sesiones en las que fuera con Jenka, Bulma debía verse radiante y completamente de manera saludable.

Doblo a la derecha en una curva mientras caminaba, iría a la casa de Jerk para platicar con ella sobre el tema, realmente lo necesitaba, tal vez era una exageración pero estaba segura de que, si hablaba con la maestra, ella podría mejorar su estado de ánimo, podría estar comprendida en todo y recibir un consejo amable de su parte. Cuando ella estaba con Jerk, sentía mucha calma y serenidad, no pensaba en los problemas, no ideaba soluciones a ellos y no se perturbaba por nada, estaba en reposo, en placidez, estaba en paz.

No tardo mucho en llegar, ella caminaba rápido y sin complicaciones, ademas no había algo que la distrajera por completo, veía fijamente el movimiento y las acciones que estaban sucumbiendo a la ciudad, ella sonreía al ver que la vida consistía en eso: en pequeños hechos que pertenecían a propósitos de las personas de manera habitual, ella deseaba con todo su corazón tener una vida mucho más fácil y sencilla, sin tantas complicaciones y amenazas para su tranquilidad, pues vivía con el miedo de perder a su niña, a su hija pequeña, ella no podría sobrevivir sin ella ni Bulma también, había tanta dependencia la una con la otra que se crearía muerte al instante si las llegaban a apartar. Bulma había aprendido a vivir por su hija y su hija vivía para darle alegria a su madre, pues era lo único que la otra tenía, eran su mayor y único tesoro.

Bulma se detuvo por un momento en una esquina de una banqueta, sonrió y cerró los ojos, al momento en que una suave brisa le tocó la cara, a su mente vino la imagen de cuando cargó a Kei por primera vez...

 _Cuanto se pasó llorando esa tarde fría, era invierno y el parto no fue en lo absoluto fácil, mucho menos la pérdida. Bulma estaba airada y molesta, no quería cargar a la bebé, ni la quería ver. La partera la miraba con preocupación, le rogaba con la mirada que por favor la sostuviera por un momento pequeño, que solo lo intentara, pero Bulma la rechazaba._

 _Fue entonces cuando la bebé lloró muy fuerte, casi con un grito de terror. El corazón joven de Bulma le dio un punzón en el pecho y tomó a la bebe de los brazos de la partera, quien la tenía en ese momento. La chica pelíazul apego a la bebé hacia su pecho, cerca del lugar donde el corazón está, le trató de compartir calor para dárselo a la bebé._

 _La recién nacida se calmó al momento en que la piel de Bulma le acarició en su mejilla, Bulma la miro entonces con ternura y sonrió, comenzó a mecerla poco a poco, con cariño y dulzura, inclinó su cuello hacia su hombro para mirar a la bebé. Su pelo azul estaba suelto y se le acomodó en espiral por el hombro. Entonces la bebé abrió sus ojitos y Bulma vio que eran azules, la chica los vio y se maravilló: La bebé saco los ojos de su madre, Bulma comenzó a llorar._

Bulma realmente guardaba en su corazón y atesoraba los recuerdos que en su adolescencia vivio, extrañaba mucho a su familia, la que permanecía siempre unida y ahora destrozada estaba, sin dos integrantes una presencia ya no se sentían, pues se había ido a la muerte y lo peor para Bulma es que ni siquiera conocieron a Kei, ellos la habrían amado, su hermana ya la amaba en el momento en que venía en el vientre y su padre...al principio se sintió atemorizado, pero después feliz, hasta que supo sin conocer a la bebé lo que sucedió, justo en el momento en que se enteró que ya había venido al mundo, él había fallecido. Ahí fue cuando su mamá, Bunny, ya no la quiso ver para nada, pues ella pensaba que era la culpa de pobre Bulma.

Alrededor del lugar donde Bulma se había detenido para recordar el nacimiento de Kei, existían edificios altísimos, y la banqueta era alta, maltratada, pintada de color gris con franjas a los costados de tono amarillo. Las grandes construcciones que estaban en torno a Bulma eran empresas reconocidas, aquella zona era exclusivamente para negociones así, pues estaba demasiado cerca de OSC. Bulma pensó en que no debía de haber ni una casa por ese lugar, ya que lo único se apreciaban eran edificios, restaurantes, tiendas y, exclusivamente, taxis y coches del año. Bulma giró sobre si para poder observar con claridad la grandeza del lugar: mujeres con ropas de diseño y bolsos al igual, caminaban sobre las banquetas a su lado, algunas la ignoraban y otras le veían extrañamente, hombres con sacos grandes y de piel, que venían cargando portafolios, también transcurrían a sus costados.

Era pura gente de etiqueta.

Entonces, a su mente vino la imagen de Vegeta luciendo así como aquellas personas, se le hizo poco común, algo excéntrico, porque a él nunca le hubiera gustado que se le viera así, que en una tarde uno llegara cansado, con el portafolio en mano, del trabajo.

Él siempre se lo había dicho: "No quiero ser como esos hombres que se la viven fastidiados del trabajo, nunca quisiera ser eso" le había dicho con su típico tono arrogante.

Bulma sonrió sarcásticamente:—Qué irónico, Vegeta, terminaste siendo lo que jamás quisiste.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y volvió a caminar, estuvo un buen tiempo haciéndolo. Pasó por la universidad de Milk y se imaginó lo que podría estar haciendo en su tiempo escolar, siguió un de lado por el frente de la universidad, no sin antes mirarla con atención y sonreírle.

Siempre había sido su sueño el poder ingresar a una escuela como esa, Bulma siempre tuvo grandes aspiraciones en torno a estudios. Ella siempre soñó con volverse una gran científica, al igual que su padre lo era, sin embargo, el señor Briefs no tuvo el éxito debido, sus inventos eran grandes, con innovación, realmente podrían estos ser un beneficio para La humanidad, el viejo con cabello lavanda era un científico nato, sus inventos no poseían errores, no tenia a fallas, todas las piezas congeniaban perfectamente, y, su hija, Bulma, siempre lo observaba en esas cálidas noches en que su padre trabajaba.

Po su parte, Bunny todas las noches lloraba por su difunto marido, ella estuvo presente cuando su esposo falleció y lo recordaba con bastante dolor, lo extrañaba muchísimo, fue el amor de su vida, estuvieron juntos por diecisiete años, un tiempo largo, pero poco para estar juntos y vivir su amor. Bunny estaba en su cuarto, con la puerta cerrada y las luces estaban apagadas, sostenía ella con firmeza en sus puños un cobertor azul, era de su viejito, el señor Briefs. Lloraba fuertemente, mientras sus dientes se apretaban contra su mandíbula, lo extrañaba, oh, lo extrañaba bastante, era su dolor agudo y pesado, le hacían sentir que traía cadenas sobre sus muñecas y que estas la aprisionaban de un dolor del cual jamás escaparía, Bunny tenía gran pesar, el vivir con su hija y con su nieta lo habían aliviado un poco, pero en el fondo de su corazón todavía no perdonaba del todo a su hija, seguía pensando, un día que otro, que su hija era la responsable de sus desgracias y de sus desgarradores traumas, pero al ver a la pequeña Kei, veía los grandes ojos de su vida, de su existencia y el ardor que ocasionaba la furia de su corazón, se apaciguaba tal como fuego en la lumbre al bajar la manija del gas. Y también está su hija, su pequeña primogénita, su niña de cabeza dorada, Thigh, ese dolor también la consumía.

 _Las chicas, esa noche que era más cálida que de costumbre, se habían ido al cine por un rato, Bulma hostigaba a Thigh a salir de su casa para aliviar la tristeza de la otra. Las dos chicas andaban preocupadas, una estaba hinchada por el embarazo y la otra pálida como fantasma por la condición de la otra. Bunny estaba tejiendo una manta amarilla para el bebé, mientras que su esposo, Briefs, estaba en su pequeño laboratorio, ideando más proyectos. Ya era un poco tarde, las muchachas no tardarían en venir a la casa._

 _Bunny entonaba una canción mientras pasaba de un lado a otro la aguja y el hilo, sentada en una silla de la mesa que tenía en el comedor, estaba ahí, a un lado, la puerta para entrar a la pequeña casa. Esta se abrió de un golpe ensordecedor, Bulma venía cargando a una bebe sobre sus brazos, estaba llena de sangre y de dolor en su cuerpo, ella lloraba junto con la pequeña criatura._

— _¡Bulmita!—gritó Bunny, le quitó a la bebe de los brazos y le ayudó a pararse—, ¡¿Donde esta tu hermana!? —Bulma no contestó—¿¡Donde está Thigh!?_

 _Bulma se desmayó por el suelo, no sin antes darle a su madre una mirada agonizante._

 _Bulma no despertó sino hasta días después, estaba impactado un poco por el accidente, Thigh y ella se habían resbalado del cerrito en donde habían decidido ir a pasear, el cerrito era el lugar favorito de las dos, lo habían descubierto mediante una caminata junto a sus padres por el lago, ellas amaban ir allí._

 _Pero la cosa resultó mal, Thigh resbaló y, para sostenerse, tomó a Bulma del brazo, sin pensar que jalaría a su hermana con ella, resbalaron ambas por toda la tierra, junto con ramas y espinas._

 _Ahí fue donde todo se complicó y nació la bebé._

 _Thigh era la más dolida y lastimada, Bulma aguantaba otro poco y le gritó a su hermana: —¡Bulma, lleva a la bebe al hospital!, pide ayuda, corre, ustedes dos la necesitan, yo esperaré aquí, no puedo moverme...¡anda, corre!_

 _Bulma la miro con dolor y corrió tomando a la bebe del suelo, ahí fue donde pudo nomas llegar a su casa, antes de desplomarse._

 _Para cuando despertó, la partera estaba en su habitación revisando a la bebe, Bunny entró al cuarto y se sorprendió al ver a Bulma despierta, le hizo un gesto a la partera y esta tomó a Kei entre sus brazos, para después salir de la habitación._

 _Bunny tenía un semblante duro: —¿¡Por qué dejaste a tu hermana!?_

— _Mamá...—contestó Bulma con apenas un hilo de voz._

— _¡Ella murió y es tu culpa!—gritó Bunny y se desplomó en el suelo, arrodillándose y llorando._

 _Bulma palidecio, se incorporó de la cama y ahogó un grito—¿murió?— susurró con dolor._

 _Bunny alzó la vista, lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y poseía los ojos cristalinos—¡Sí! Y no solo eso, tu padre la fue a buscar y...¿sabes qué? Él se unió a ella, no soporto ver a Thigh como estaba, y tuvo un ataque. ¡Mi viejito! ¡Mi hija! ¡Te llevaste toda mi alegría! ¡Mi amor se fue y para siempre!—dijo, para después levantarse y salir corriendo del cuarto._

 _A Bulma se le arrugó el rostro y lloró amargamente, su madre se había puesto histérica y algo exagerada, pero tenía razón, esta vez su madre no la perdonaría, lloro y se cubrió el rostro con una almohada, después la partera entró con la bebe en brazos, le pidió a Bulma sujetarla por un momento, pero ella rechazaba a la bebé..._

Bunny tardó en comprender que Bulma no tenía la culpa, a pesar de que lo seguía pensando algunas ocasiones, ella era su hija y por su familia también había sacrificado grandes cosas. Bunny se acosto en su cama y trató de dormir un poco, seguramente Bulma no tardaría en llegar del trabajo y mejor era que la encontrara calmada.

* * *

 **N/A: hola! Disculpen haberme ido de fanfiction por un largo tiempo, no debí hacer eso y lo siento mucho, me alegra que a varias personas les esté gustando mi fic, espero ahora si actualizar más seguido, una grandísima disculpa, aquí seguiremos trabajando, este fic será terminado, no lo abandonaré, lo prometo.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización**?


	11. Cena y encuentros

El tiempo transcurría a lo largo de la vida de Bulma Briefs, la joven madre seguía padeciendo su enfermedad extraña, con la que no se tenían registros, según su doctor. Bulma tomaba tratamientos, de esa manera sofocaba el dolor que le traía, lo único que la joven no podía evitar era el gran cansancio que constantemente presentaba, tenía que aguantar, obviamente ante los ojos de su niña no lo descubría, intentaba por ella, más que nadie, mostrarse firme, su hija la necesitaba. Afortunadamente, en cada sesión con los servicios sociales iban en mejora, ahora que Bulma y Kei vivían con Bunny, ahora que la joven peliazul tenía un buen trabajo, con un ascenso, que la niña, Kei, tenía más ropas, más juguetes, mejor comida, daba la impresión de que Bulma si pudiera permanecer con la crianza de su hija, como ella era una mujer demasiado joven, las autoridades velaban por la seguridad de Kei, mantenían una buena imagen a los ojos de estas, pero no sabían de la enfermedad de Bulma, porque sino, todo el esfuerzo por tratar de obtener el permiso de quedarse con Kei había servido de nada.

En cuanto al hecho de que Bulma se abrumaba por saber que Vegeta era ahora su jefe, ella había tomado algunas acciones, para empezar ella le suplicó a Jyo que su escritorio fuera movido del lugar de donde estaba, pues estaba enfrente de la gran puerta por la que pasó la vez que vio a Vegeta, si ella se seguía encontrando allí, lo más seguro es que algún día Vegeta saldría o entraría por ella y, por tanto, la vería y sin duda, la reconocería, y tal vez la despidiera. Segundo, si tenía que volver a pasar por esa gran puerta, mandaba a otra muchacha a hacer las entregas que ella correspondía, para evitar el contacto con él a toda costa.

Bulma recordó la vez en que fue su primer día, había chocado con alguien en el ascensor, era el, fue Vegeta. Sabía que había chocado con el jefe, porque sus compañeras lo habían susurrado, pero no había levantado la vista por miedo, sin embargo, tenía que saberlo algún día, trabajaba para él, para Vegeta, si ella hubiera alzado la cara había sido algo muy desastroso, no le habría convenido en lo absoluto. De la chica rubia con la que él estaba muy comprometedor el día en que lo vio e identificó al pasar por la puerta grande que estaba en su antiguo lugar de trabajo, sabía que esa joven rubia, muy, pero muy guapa, era la hermana de un hombre de sociedad elevada como Vegeta, su nombre era Noria. Bulma no quería saber el nombre de la muchacha, la dejaba sin cuidado, pero, como Vegeta era de esos hombres extremadamente deseados, por su físico y poder, todas las empleadas de OSC, cuchicheaban sobre la vida de su jefe; por ejemplo, una vez, en el horario de almuerzo, Bulma estaba sentada en una barra junto a todas, ellas no paraban de hablar de Vegeta, esto hacía que Bulma girara los ojos, pues no era como ellas pensaban, él no tenía aquella figura que determinaban en su imaginación las mujeres.

" _Escuche que el nombre de su novia es Noria..._ "Susurró una joven, acercándose hacia delante para que no la escucharan personas externas. Bulma estaba a dos lugares de ella, con una taza de café entre sus manos, a esto Bulma le prestó atención.

" _Es hermana de un hombre igual de negocios que el, su nombre es Nappa_ " dijo otra.

" _Entonces, son tal para cual_ " mencionó otra de las chicas que estaban en esa bola.

Bulma escuchaba absorta la conversación, esas mujeres estaban en todo. Siempre en las horas del almuerzo estaban hablando de Vegeta, hasta una de ellas se percató de que Bulma les prestaba atención, le invitó, a su vez, a unirse a ellas, Bulma no quiso ser grosera y aceptó, también porque en todo el tiempo en que trabajaba en OSC no tenía amigas, así que podría ser una manera provechosa, solo que tendría que ocultar que conocía a tuvo que estar al tanto de la vida de Vegeta en las conversaciones de las nuevas amigas de ella, no le importaba que hablara de la relación de Vegeta y de Noria, pues lo conocía, sabría que pronto la dejaría e iría por alguien más, no importaba si se trataba de la hermana de su mejor amigo Nappa, pues al fin y al cabo, Vegeta toda su vida había sido un Playboy, siempre jugaba con las mujeres, para al final abandonarlas, pues nadie había logrado que corazón de ese frío muchacho, tomara en cuenta a alguien de verdad.

Este día, Bulma iba como de costumbre a su trabajo, venía de dejar a Kei en la escuela, su madre la acompañaba, pero está iría de camino al hospital, seguía Bunny al pendiente de la salud de el Rey, ella era la enfermera encargada de su cuidado, le contaba todo a Bulma, le decía si habría alguna mejora, si él se movía o si él despertaba, desafortunadamente no lo hacía, el hombre seguía en coma. Bulma y Bunny platicaban de que en todo el tiempo en que estuvo hospitalizado. El Rey no había sido visitado por Vegeta y eso les parecía muy sucio, pues se traba de la vida de su padre, pero lo que ellas desconocían era que Vegeta no sabía nada de eso, ni siquiera sabía que su padre estaba enfermo, el Rey le quería decir a su hijo, la vez que le confesó que Launch estaba preñada, pero todo salió mal, y Vegeta se descontrolo, gracias esto el Rey sufrió un infarto y quedó en coma hasta que Bunny sí sabía era que el hombre tenía otra mujer y estaba embarazada, su nombre de la mujer era Launch, está mujer presentaba ya ocho meses de embarazo, ya estaba al final de la gestación y el padre de su hijo no despertaba, había hecho amistad con Bunny, ella le decía que no perdiera la fe y que todo saldría bien.

En el recorrido, Bunny y Bulma tuvieron que parar, ya habían llegado al hospital, Bunny le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hija de despedida y se adentró en el hospital, se puso su uniforme y fue a la habitación de el Rey, pero no entró porque Vegeta estaba allí, y el Rey ya había despertado, Bunny se quedó en la puerta, escondida y espiando.

—Hijo, viniste a verme—le dijo el Rey con dificultad, estaba adolorido, pues acaba de despertar al escuchar la voz de Vegeta cuando entró en la habitación, él había susurrado "viejo"

Vegeta lo miraba sin expresión—Sí, vine porque tu panzona me fue a ver en mi trabajo, ya luce una gran barriga, eh—dijo Vegeta con sarcasmo.

Launch había ido a buscarlo porque no aguantaba ver que el padre de su hijo y Vegeta no tuvieran una buena relación, ni quería que su bebé naciera y no conviviera con su hermano mayor, y que su padre no supiera resolver los problemas que se presentaran con el.

—Launch te fue a buscar, ¿cuantos meses tiene ya?— pregunto el Rey preocupado.

Vegeta volteo los ojos— ocho meses, padre.

—¿ocho meses?—repitió el Rey—, ¿ya se sabe qué es?

—No lo sé, no me interesa— respondió Vegeta.

—Hijo, por favor no seas así conmigo, deja tu frialdad por favor. Vegeta, no soporto que seas así conmigo, soy tu padre y me duele tu indiferencia—dijo el Rey sin ánimos, sin mirar a su hijo al rostro, acosto su cabeza en la almohada. Vegeta lo miraba hastiado.

—Mira, ya tengo que irme, padre. Vendré después.

El Rey suspiró y asintió, se conmovió porque Vegeta no le habló duro esta vez y le dijo _padre_ de una manera muy distinta a otras veces. Vegeta dejo la habitación, no miro a Bunny que estaba pegada a un lado de la puerta y estaba escuchando, Bunny se dio cuenta de que el Rey ya no era el mismo hombre arrogante y soberbio que era antes, ahora era más cariñoso y más compasivo, pues sentía por su hijo en camino, por su novia y Vegeta.

Bunny entró apenada al cuarto, el Rey había despertado y ahora podría reconocerla. Se adentró con la mirada cabizbaja, se presentó sin mirarlo ante él y le dijo que tenía que revisar su presión y su suero. El Rey no la miraba pues estaba con los ojos cerrados, tan solo le había susurrado "sí". Bunny hizo su trabajo en silencio y, terminado este, salio en silencio de la habitación.

Bulma, mientras tanto, caminaba sola por la ciudad, camino a OSC, pasó enfrente de la Universidad de Milk, esta muchacha estaba muy feliz ahora, cumplía excelente en sus calificaciones, tenía muy buenos amigos, salía con ellos de vez en cuando y hasta casi, casi un novio. Ella le había contado todo lo que pasaba con eso, le tenía gran confianza a Bulma y está se emocionaba cuando ella le contaba.

" _Bueno, Bulma, ¿Qué crees qué pasó hoy?" Le dijo Milk entusiasmada, recién acababa de llegar de la escuela, fue a visitar a Bulma en el departamento de Bunny, la pequeña Kei y su abuela estaban allí también, pero cocinando juntas, Milk y Bulma estaban en su habitación solas._

" _¿Qué pasó?" Pregunto Bulma con emoción, ambas chicas estaban sentadas sobre la cama, Bulma abrazaba un cojín sobre sus piernas._

" _Bueno, hoy llegó un chico nuevo en la escuela, su nombre es Goku..."empezó Milk con una sonrisa. Bulma sonrió también._

" _Ya sé que me vas a decir" dijo ella._

 _Milk bajo la cara apenada y con las mejillas encendidas "Es un chico muy gracioso, lindo y amable, además es muy atlético, Bulma no sé qué me pasa, pero siento que me gusta"_

 _Bulma rio "Así es, si piensas que es todo lo que me acabas de decir" dijo ella e hizo una pausa ", oye, pero ¿qué pasó con el chico que te saludo aquella vez en que estábamos comiendo en el restaurante, cuando me desmaye?"_

 _Milk se sorprendió "oh, 17, te has acordado de él, pues es de esos chicos que se creen los más guapos, no sé qué me ha visto, pero no me llama la atención. No te voy a decir que no es guapo, es más que Goku de hecho, pero es muy presumido y altanero. El también es deportista como Goku, los dos se han metido al equipo de lucha olímpica de la Universidad, y son bastante buenos los dos, entre ellos hay como una rivalidad, he visto algunos de sus entrenamientos y se escogen el uno al otro para practicar movimientos, y lo hacen para lastimarse el uno al otro. Goku casi no lo escoge, la verdad es que 17 es el que lo provoca, Goku es tan sereno y tranquilo, pero hay ocasiones en que se encoleriza mucho y pierde el control y se esfuerza demasiado en sus peleas." Relató Milk con mucha energía._

 _Bulma escuchaba sorprendida como Milk le relataba eso "Bueno, Milk, es porque ese tal 17 se ha dado cuenta que sientes algo por Goku, por eso lo enfrenta tanto, se pelean por ti, ¿no te parece asombroso?" Dijo, y dio un brinquito sobre la cama._

 _Milk palideció "¡No! Para nada, se pelean por mi, ay, eso es horrible, he provocado una pelea, ¿que puedo hacer para que ya no pase eso?"_

 _Bulma lo pensó "pues, podrías hacer ver que te molesta que los chicos peleen"_

 _Milk lo pensó y asintió._

Milk en su universidad era alegría para ella, siempre andaba con un buen humor, lo único que le molestaba era que 17 fastidiaba a Goku por ella, pero Milk jamás le haría caso, estaba muy enamorada de Goku con honestidad, pero él se comportaba como un niño, no se daba cuenta de eso, no obstante, Milk sí era de su atención, ella le gustaba mucho, era una chica muy tranquila, lista y hermosa para él, pero nunca se acercaba a ella por temor, era un niño en verdad, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que 17 lo molestaba por ella, porque sabía que esos dos se atraían. Goku y Milk no hablaban mucho, debido a la timidez de los dos, pero hablaban lo suficiente como para poder quererse, Milk y un grupo variado de amigos acudían a los entre entrenamientos del equipo de lucha y en cuanto Goku se daba cuenta de la presencia de Milk, se ponía muy feliz, emocionado y ansioso, pues quería sorprenderla.

Milk estaba en una clase, la cual termino en el momento en que sonó la campana, guardó rápido ella como siempre sus cosas y salió acompañada de su amiga, Akiko. Las chicas salieron y se detuvieron a hablar a un lado del salón, por detrás de las venía Goku, quien las miraba con una bonita sonrisa, Akiko le susurró a Milk que él estaba cerca de ellas y le hizo una burla, Milk volteó a verlo discreta, Goku estaba parado a unos cuantos pasos de ellas, estaba con algunos amigos que había hecho en la universidad, recordaba el nombre de algunos: Krilin era un chico pequeño, había uno que se llama Piccoro y uno muy alto, su nombre era Ten Shin Han, estos tres amigos de Goku también compartían junto con el estar en el equipo de lucha olímpica. Los chicos bromeaban entre ellos y reían, mientras que Milk los miraba atentamente.

17 miraba con atención a Milk observando a Goku, siente celos y coraje, le molestaba que prefieran a alguien más que a él, su hermana, 18, estaba a su lado, ella era muy hermosa, a la moda, bien vestida y igual estaba en el equipo de lucha olímpica. 17 miro a su hermana y sonrió.

—Hermanita—le dijo. Ella lo miro con atención—, necesito que me hagas un favor— y sonrió, 18 asintió, su hermano señaló con cabeza hacia Goku, 18 lo comprendió y le sonrió y camino hacia Goku.

Milk se desconcertó al ver a 18 hablando con Goku, siempre estaba atenta a él y no sabía que fueran amigos. 18 le tocó la mano y se la acarició, Goku la miraba extrañado, no sabía lo que hacía esa chica. 18 siguió con su coqueto, se mordió el labio y le dijo a Goku: —¿que te parece salir hoy?

Milk escuchaba con gran atención todo esto, se puso un poco decepcionada, suplicaba que Goku no accediera, pero como él era tan amable, solo asintió, en ese momento, Milk se destrozó, y cayo en la cuenta de que ella no era como 18, no era atractiva. No se vestía así como ella, no era deportiva, no era popular, así que no eran lo mismo, por ello, Goku había dicho que si a salir con ella, era una súper mujer, agacho la mirada en cuanto vio esto y le pidió a Akiko marcharse, su amiga la miraba con preocupación, asintió y le puso una mano en su hombro, para empezar a irse, Goku miraba a 18 enfrente de él, pero se dio cuenta de que Milk se iba y les dirigió una mirada triste, 18 sonrió y le dijo: —ven por mí a las 8, te estaré esperando— y se fue. 17 sonreía, abrazó a su hermana al momento en que ella llegó a él, le susurro una gran Gracias y se marcharon afuera de la universidad.

Goku y sus amigos andaban atontados, estaban sorprendidos, al igual que Goku, 18 era una chica hermosa y ahora saldría con el, con su amigo medio cabeza hueca.

—No puedo creerlo, Goku, ¡18 saldrá contigo!—le dijo Krilin emocionado.

—¿Como le has hecho, amigo?— pregunto Ten Shin Han.

Piccoro solo miraba con los brazos cruzados, Goku se rascó la cabeza y alzó los hombros —No lo sé, yo solo le hablo en los entrenamientos, no tengo ni idea pero no me gusta ella, no quiero salir con ella la verdad. —confesó.

Krilin lo miro sorprendido—¿Como que no quieres salir con ella? ¡Es 18!— le gritó a la cara, Goku se hizo chiquito.

–lo siento, pero yo la verdad tengo muchos más problemas en el trabajo que pensar en salir con 18, le cancelaré más al rato—dijo Goku y encogió los hombros, luego camino hacia la salida, con su sonrisa feliz de siempre, ignorando el hecho de que Milk se sentía fatal y decepcionada.

* * *

—¡Vegeta!— gritó Noria.

Vegeta hizo una mueca y respondió —¿Qué?

—Me estas lastimando, suéltame ya— dijo Noria, lo miro molesta y empujó a Vegeta hacía atrás, luego se tapó el cuerpo con una pashmina suya que se encontraba tendida en el suelo.

Vegeta gruño—todo te molesta, no te entiendo, mujer, a veces quieres que te toque y luego no.

Noria volteó los ojos, después suspiró—es que no me he sentido muy bien últimamente.

—¿y eso qué a mi?—le respondió Vegeta.

Noria había presentado los clásicos síntomas de embarazo de una mujer común, pero eso no se lo mencionaría por nada del mundo a Vegeta, pues pensaba que en sí eso no le interesaría y le exigiría ir a abortar, Noria consideraba mal estar embarazada, mucha molestia para ella el tener un hijo pero ahora que sospechaba que podría estar preñada del hombre del que estaba enamorada, lo reconsideraba, para ella ahora un bebé es un bebé, aunque apenas se estuviera formando. Ella se encontraba pensante en esto por días, no quería aceptarlo aún, debía hacerse una prueba, pero sentía mucho miedo, ya que a la mente se le venía una y otra vez lo que había pasado con su hermano y la discusión con Vegeta, lo sabía todo y estaba molesta con su hermano por meterse en su nueva relación, y no hablaba con él para nada, eso le dolía, pues él era toda la familia que le quedaba, habían perdido a su madre y a su padre, tenían más familia, pero no eran conocidos y cercanos a ellos. "Si Nappa se entera, no me hablará más, si ahora no me habla, menos si sabe que puedo traer al hijo de Vegeta" pensaba Noria.

—Mujer, tengo que irme, Jyo me llamo antes de venir a verte, quiere que hablemos de algo importante, un asunto de negocios, te veré más tarde— le dijo Vegeta, molesto porque no tuvo diversión esta noche.

—Si, amor, descuida— le dijo Noria con tono cariñoso, Vegeta gruñó al escuchar "amor"

Vegeta salió del cuarto de Noria, tomó su ropa y su saco de donde se encontraban y salió del departamento, algunas veces Noria y Vegeta dormían juntos en el mismo lugar, en el departamento de él o en él departamento de Noria, pero la mayoría de las veces, Vegeta se hartaba y se marchaba, dejando a una Noria demasiado triste, fue rápidamente a sacar su lujosos auto del estacionamiento y se marchó hacia su trabajo. Aún era temprano, apenas eran las tres de la tarde, y era viernes, lo que muchos añoraban en el sufrir de la semana, ya que era momento de salir y disfrutar gastar del dinero que uno tenía, Vegeta se la pasaría con Noria o entrenando, desde que se peleó con Nappa, no había salido con nadie de sus "amigos" por así decirlo, porque Vegeta decía que él no tenía amigos. Llegó hasta OSC, los ballets le pidieron las llaves de su coche con mucho miedo y se llevaron al auto a estacionarlo, Vegeta entró marchando como siempre, con su gran mirada fruncida y su aspecto prepotente, con muchas miradas sobre el. Subió el ascensor solo y fue a ver a Jyo, él había pasado por la mesita nueva que le correspondía a Bulma, solo que ella no estaba ahí y si estuviera, no la habría notado, ademas que la chica de cabello azul había solicitado que su lugar de trabajo se removiera a otro sitio, uno más apartado y más escondido, pues su mesa estaba de lado y se escondía un poco de la vista en el ascensor y al momento de pasar por la gran puerta a la que Bulma había cruzado y en la que ella había visto a Vegeta estando con Noria, apuntó de tener relaciones.

Vegeta entró en el despacho de Jyo, ella se encontraba anotando algo en la pantalla de su computadora, lo escucho entrar y alzó la vista.

—Oh, primo, que bueno que te si atendiste a lo que te pide, el venir, ha surgido un gran problema, no sé si recuerdas a los socios de Isla Papaya, pero al parecer nuestro negocio con ellos sobre brindarles nuestros productos tecnológicos más innovadores para ellos no les da mucha confianza, no les somos de fiar, y perderlos llevaría a la ruina a nuestro equipo, pues le hemos invertido gran capital a este proyecto con ellos, la tecnología requiere mucho dinero y altas mentes, que claro no son gratis...

—¿y? ¿Como lo solucionamos?— cuestionó Vegeta mientras que cruzaba los brazos.

Noria suspiro —he organizado una cena en un restaurante esta noche, a las siete y media, necesitas estar presente ahí, considero que si tenemos alguna convivencia con ellos, verán que si somos de verdad buenos socios, necesito que lleves a Noria, así sería algo abierto y dejaríamos en claro que no tenemos miedo de mostrarles nuestra vida.

Vegeta en respuesta torció los ojos —¿y a dónde debemos acudir a cenar?

—un restaurante llamado: El hijo

—de acuerdo, ahí te veremos, hasta al rato—respondió Vegeta gruñendo y salió. Le llamo a Noria por teléfono y le aviso que tenía que alistarse, pues irían a cenar y tendría cuatro horas suficientes para poder arreglarse y maquillarse. Noria gritó de emoción y corto rápido, luego de haber quedado con Vegeta que él pasaría por ella a cierta hora, Vegeta se marchó del edificio y se dirigió a su frío departamento.

* * *

—Bulma, has llegado, ¡que bueno que te encuentro!—le dijo Jyo al verla llegar a su mesita de escritorio, su lugar de trabajo. Bulma sonrio en respuesta—, necesito que esta noche me acompañes a una importante cena, es con los socios de Isla Papaya, si nos siguen teniendo gran desconfianza, podríamos perder esta venta y eso nos perjudicaría a todos, por favor, Bulma, eres mi amiga y sabes de esto ahora que te he nombrado mi secretaria.

—Jyo, tranquila, si iré, sin ningún problema, aparte, tú eres mi jefa, no me lo tienes que pedir, ¿a qué hora tengo que estar ahí y en donde es?— respondió Bulma, siendo amable.

Jyo le dio un papelito con toda la información, después sonrió y se marchó.

Bulma miro con atención lo que decía el papelito:

 **Restaurante: El hijo**

 **Hora de la reservación: 7:30 de la noche.**

Por lo que podría ver era un lugar fino, tenía que vestirse y arreglarse adecuadamente, cenaría con personas de alto nivel social. Bulma sonrio y corrió a llamar a su madre para ver si la podría ayudar, por su parte, Bunny reaccionó con un gran sí y muy emocionada, Bulma se rio y salió camino a la escuela de Kei, fue por ella a tiempo, la niña venía muy feliz y contenta por ver a su mamá, le andaba platicando de cómo había sido su día y que no tenía tarea. Bulma sonreia mucho para su hija, caminaron hasta llegar al apartamento de Bunny, comieron, jugaron por un ratito. Después había llegado la abuela, Kei sonrió y gritó al ver a su abuela y fue a abrazarla, al momento en que cruzaba la puerta del hogar, Bulma estaba sentada en un sillón de la salida y se giró a ver a ver a su cansada madre, llegando del trabajo con un uniforme de enfermera azul y un chongo rubio. Bunny cargo a su nieta y le dio un beso, después miro a su hija y le dijo: —¿¡cómo es posible que no te hayas arreglado!?

Bulma rio, Bunny le indicó ir a su recámara, seguía cargando a la niña, Bulma camino atrás de su madre, Bunny depositó a Kei en la cama y Bulma se sentó a su lado, Bunny abrió su armario y sacó un vestido, llegaba hasta la rodilla y también mostró unos tacones negros de charol, con un toque de franjas plateadas en el tacón. Bulma y Kei se asombraron, era deslumbrante y no podían creer que Bunny tuviera eso.

—Mamá, ¿de donde has sacado esta ropa?— pregunto Bulma al tomar entre sus manos el vestido.

—Bueno, tuve algunos novios antes de volver a vernos, uno de ellos me lo regalo, pero no me queda, ya soy vieja y me vería mal en el, por eso lo guardé y los zapatos, bueno esos ya los tenía.

—¡Abuela! No sabía que tuvieras novios—gritó la pequeña Kei al ver los tacones.

—Si, bueno, salí con dos o con tres, pero ninguno era como tú abuelo, mi niña.

—gracias, mamá, esto es precioso— dijo Bulma llorando, no había tenido un regalo de parte de su madre en mucho tiempo, y esto le conmovía el corazón. Bunny sollozó y abrazó a su hija, ahí se dio cuenta de que Bulma fue una niña cuando la dejó y había criado a la bebe ella sola, sin ayuda de su madre, Bulma la había necesitado tanto, y había vivido sin su madre, de la cual dependía aún, Bulma era su hija, lo único que le quedaba, y era eso lo que ahora no perdonaría, no se perdonaría a ella misma, en ese abrazo, Bunny perdonó por completo a su hija.

—No llores, hija mía— le susurro su madre—, ¡oh! Hay algo más— soltó a Bulma y fue hacia su tocador, sacó una cajita negra de un cajón y se la tendió a Bulma, quien la abrió y notó que era un lindo collar con un corazón de plata y a juego con unos aretes de corazón—. Tu padre me dio este regalo, en nuestro aniversario, un año antes de morir, realmente no tuve ocasion de poder usarlo, nunca salíamos, así que es nuevo, póntelo hoy y estrénalo, pero eso sí, cuídamelo mucho, ahora, ve a arreglarte, Kei, esta noche solo seremos tú y yo, mami llegará tarde, ¿okay?— le dijo aplaudiendo a la niña, Kei gritó de emoción y tomó a su abuelita de la mano, salieron juntas de la habitación para dirigirse a ver la televisión. Bulma sonrio y se fue directo al baño, abrió la llave y comenzó a bañarse, para apurarse, pues ya solo faltaban dos horas. Salió y se arregló, se maquilló, se peinó el cabello mojado y se puso su outfit, para luego decidir qué hacerse en el cabello, optó por un chongo elegante, suelto y con algunos ricitos sueltos, claramente peinados. Salió de su habitación, Kei y su madre le dieron grandes elogios, y Bunny le tomó muchas fotos.

—Hija, te está esperando un auto negro allá afuera, llamo Jyo, tu jefa y me dijo que envío el auto a recogerte, que llegues puntual. Ah, y una cosa más, ¿ya te has tomado tus pastillas?— recordó de manera preocupada.

Bulma suspiró y sonrió—Sí, ma, ya me tome todo.

—Recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir al hospital, tienes cita, hija— Le acaricio el brazo a su hija mientras que le decía esto.

Bulma asintió, le dio un beso de despedida a su madre y a su pequeña hija, tomó un abrigo, salió del departamento y del edificio, para encontrarse con alguien muy especial.

—¡Yamcha!—gritó Bulma al verlo. Yamcha estaba parado y apoyado en la puerta del auto, vestido de un traje negro y un gorrito. Yamcha sonrió y Bulma lo abrazó.

—Luces muy hermosa hoy, Bulma—dijo Yamcha, correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Ay, Yamcha, pensé que ya no te vería más, ¿qué pasó contigo?

—Bueno, Uno de los jefes me culpó de que derramara café en su bolso, por lo que me quiso despedir, y lo hizo, pero Jyo fue amable conmigo y me dejó trabajar como su chofer, en cuanto supe que estaba planeando ir a buscarte en auto, me apunte.

—Me alegra tanto verte, Yamcha— sonrió Bulma.

—A mi igual, bueno, ahora, _my lady,_ sube— dijo Yamcha y le abrió la puerta trasera del auto.

—Nada de formalidades, me iré contigo en el asiento de enfrente.— objeto Bulma, empujó suavemente a Yamcha de lado y se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Yamcha sonrió para sí mismo y se movió rápidamente a subirse al auto, en el asiento conductor. Manejo con mucha tranquilidad, él y Bulma se divertían muchísimo platicando y jugueteando entre ellos, el muchacho con la cicatriz en su mejilla había desarrollado sentimientos por Bulma, pues se le hacía muy atractiva, carismática y con un gran carácter, tal vez eso no le convenía, pero adoraba eso de Bulma. Llegaron al restaurante y Bulma andaba tanto nerviosa como emocionada, sentía mucho miedo, pues nunca se había relacionado de esa manera con personas tan importantes. Sentía miedo, ademas, de poder encontrarse a Vegeta, eso era lo que más le inquietaba de poder participar en esta cena.

Yamcha le abrió la puerta del coche a Buona y ella se bajó.

—Creo que nuestro paseo termina por el momento— Yamcha sonrio tristemente.

—Supongo que sí—contestó Bulma. Ella le dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla y le dijo adiós con la mano, Bulma entró en el restaurante, sintió un pequeño pellizco de dolor en el estómago al ver a Jyo viniendo hacia ella, sonriéndole con una mano. Bulma suspiró.

—¡Hola, Bulma! Llegaste justo a tiempo— Le dijo Jyo, sonriendo.

—Si, bueno, hoy no había tráfico alguno en la ciudad, Yamcha manejo con mucha rapidez además— dijo Bulma devolviéndole la sonrisa, comenzando a quitarse el abrigo, al ver que Jyo no estaba cubierta por ninguna prenda de suéter o algo parecido, su jefa lucia impecable, muy bella, Jyo era una muchacha muy bella, de eso no había duda, y además tenía un gran y adorable carácter.

—Muy bien, ven, pasemos, sólo faltan tu y las esposas de unos cuantos señores de Isla Papaya— Jyo la tomó de la mano a Bulma y la jalo hacia el interior del restaurante. Bulma sintió otro punzón en su estómago y se dobló del dolor. Jyo la volteó a ver preocupada—. Bulma, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí, solo que necesito ir un momento al baño, ¿te podría ver allá?— Bulma se doblaba del dolor y, por lo tanto, soltó la mano de Jyo, esta forzó una sonrisa y le asintió con la cabeza sin decirle nada.

Bulma camino un poco doblaba al baño, estaba rebuscando entre sus cosas una pastilla que le calmara el dolor, no lo encontraba y tuvo que meter un poco su rostro a su bolso, justo a un lado de la puerta del baño, cuando la halló, camino hacia una esquina para entrar al baño. Una muchacha de cabello rubio salió del baño primo que ella, chocaron por un costado, la chica la miro y le hizo una mueca, Bulma susurro disculpas y miro hacia abajo, para luego ver que en la mano de la chica se encontraba una prueba de embarazo, la chica se percató que Bulma veía la prueba y dijo:

—Sí, muchacha, estoy embarazada, ¿eso a ti que?—la dichosa chica estaba muy irritada al parecer.

Bulma dio un brinquito y alzó la mirada, para ver que la chica de la que se trataba era la novia de Vegeta, Bulma abrió los ojos algo asombrada y suspiró.

—Solo quería decir que felicidades, te espera una gran etapa en tu vida— Bulma se atragantó al decir estas palabras, Noria cambio su semblante por una sonrisa nueva, le dio las gracias a Bulma y se marchó contoneándose.

Bulma entró al baño, se enjuagó las mejillas con un poco de agua, cuidando de no desmaquillarse, entonces, se le habían salido unas cuantas lagrimillas; se comió su pastilla como un dulce, salió erguida hacia afuera y camino respirando suavemente a la mesa, ya sabía que hoy vería a Vegeta, pues se había cruzado con su novia, ella estaría aquí por el. Ta vez el no la notara, pero evidentemente ella a él sí.

Vio a Jyo a lo lejos riéndose con un hombre, camino hacia aquella mesa, Jyo le sonrió al verla llegar, le presento al hombre con el que platicaba, Bulma le dio un saludo al hombre con la mano, dijo su nombre y le regaló una sonrisa, el hombre imitó su comportamiento, después Jyo señaló un asiento a su lado, Bulma asintió. Después un mesero vino a tomar el abrigo y el bolso de Bulma para colgarlo en un perchero, ella tomó asiento y alzó su mirada hacia el frente para observar a su alrededor a los demás hombres, pero con la única mirada firme que se cruzó fue con la de Vegeta, que la miraba con gran presión y su típica expresión del ceño fruncido, Bulma estaba sonriente, pero en cuanto miro a Vegeta mutuamente su sonrisa cayó lentamente, después pasó saliva y miro hacia Jyo. Vegeta no dejaba de obsérvale, no podía comprender que hacía Bulma allí, a su izquierda se encontraba Noria, que hablaba emocionada con el, Vegeta para nada le prestaba atención, solo miraba atento a Bulma, quien sabía que la andaba observando, ella solo sentía su mirada, pero no lo correspondía.

Un joven se acercó a Vegeta y le preguntó si le servía vino u otra bebida, Vegeta solo respondió alzando su copa y dándosela al joven, quien le sirvió vino nervioso, después Vegeta se lo tomó de un trago.

—Sr. Ouiji, ¿usted se considera un hombre ambicioso?— pregunto del otro lado de la mesa un viejecito calvo y barbudo a Vegeta, quien solo se encontraba bromeando a todos.

Vegeta estaba en el centro de la mesa, por lo que todos estaban a su alrededor. Vegeta sonrió al momento en que todos los presentes lo voltearon a ver, el quito su mirada de Bulma, quien ahora también lo observaba nerviosa, sonrió y miro a Noria.

—Por supuesto— respondió.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Holaaa, lameto haberme desconectado de nuevo por tanto tiempo, realmente he tenido mucha presion por parte de la escuela, no tenia tiempo para escribir, tenia que estar muy al pendiente de estudiar para mis exámenes y una multitud de entregas de trabajos, espero poder seguir escribiendo de manera constan y que me disculpen, espero que este cap le guste, les animo a dejarme una review, me encata tener algo de apoyo. Les mando saludos y que Dios los bendiga.**_


	12. Volviendo a vernos

Vegeta miro una sola vez a Bulma, según ella pensaba, y de ahí no la volvió a mirar, ella sí a todo momento a él, lo observaba: sus movimientos, su jugeteo con su copa de vino y como fruncia a toda hora su ceño; pero el hombre ni le prestaba nada de importancia, solo se dedicaba a tomar vino, pedir más y fruncir su ceño.

Bulma se puso realmente ansiosa, había olvidado lo guapo e indestructiblemente fuerte que era Vegeta. No había cambiado casi nada, salvo que su estatura y su rostro reflejaban cierta modificación, pero él seguía siendo muy atractivo, en verdad lo era. No era de esperarse que su novia fuera tan linda como lo era él. Noria no reconoció a Bulma de cuando cruzaron en el baño, estaba feliz porque creía que su embarazo le ayudaría a poder estar con Vegeta de una buena vez, casarse y formar una gran familia juntos. Durante la cena, notó que Vegeta veía un poco a la asistente de Jyo, la de cabello azul, se puso medio celosa, pero Vegeta también la consentía mirándola de repente y tomando su mano, charlaban los dos juntos con los socios de Isla Papaya, discutían anécdotas divertidas de lo que era trabajar en OSC y en Isla Papaya, donde todo era ajeno a la tecnología, Vegeta se mantenía hastiado, no soportaba esas pláticas tan sin sentido alguno, sino fuera porque Bulma se encontraba enfrente de él, se habría marchado de la cena muy pronto. Noria estaba contenta, más de lo normal, podría deducir que esa noche tendría placer, era claro, pero cómo lo disfrutaría si enfrente de él se encontraba alguien de su pasado, alguien que realmente supondría una amenaza ahora que estaba tan cerca de él y de su empresa.

«¿Que hace esta mujer aquí? ¿Por que es tan cínica? ¿Que a caso no me reconoce? No, por supuesto que me reconoce, ella sabe bien quién soy yo, no lo dudo, ella está aquí para perturbarme, veamos si su jueguito le sale tan bien cómo ella lo piensa...»

—Si, es cierto, ¿verdad, amor?—de repente, Noria lo miro con una sonrisa, un hombre de Isla Papaya lo miro también., se notaba que estos dos mantenían una bien cómoda platica sobre alguna cosa en específico, Vegeta se encontraba sin prestarles atención, mirando mientras él jugaba con su copa de vino, dejando pasar de adentro hacia fuera las palabras que escuchaba salir de aquellas bocas. Noria le dirigió su atención y esto lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué?—respondió con su típico tono ronco, su novia se vio sorprendida al ver su contestación, el hombre se sentía incómodo por esto, le dedicó una mirada seria a Noria y en respuesta, ella bajo la cabeza y sonrió en disculpa, el hombre apretó los labios y se volteó para otro lado.

—Vegeta, el hombre nos hacía una pregunta acerca de OSC, no sé qué andas pensando, pero tienes que ponerles atención, ¿acaso eso no es a lo que hemos venido? Vegeta, no entiendo qué te sucede hoy— Noria le hablaba susurrando, pero molesta, hablaba arrastrando la voz de hecho, pero Vegeta ni se inmutó. Al final, la rubia torció los ojos e hizo una mueca, ahora estaba enfadada, su novio la habia desesperado con tan poco, pero si realmente no estuviera embarazada, tal vez dejaría pasar esto por alto, pero realmente su humor se veía afectado y ya no sería fácil no reaccionará ante los malos modos de Vegeta, siendo un hombre sumamente orgulloso y soberbio, tal vez era exageradamente guapo, pero eso no aliviaba ya que ella ya estaba al límite.

Vegeta observaba cuánto había cambiado la joven mujer, solo que a pesar de que la trataba de ignorar, pero no lo podia evitar, cuando ella no veía hacía el, Vegeta sí a ella, se veía muy simple al compararla con Noria, pero se veía bien, notó que sus grandes y realmente bellos ojos azules mostraban él mismo tipo de brillo que tenían cuando la conoció, cuando la veía hablar, notaba sus cálidos y suaves movimientos, Bulma ponía el ojo encima, de vez en cuando, ella le regresaba la mirada de soslayo a Vegeta, salvo que trataba de no hacérselos notar y actuar indiferente, no le iba a dar el gusto de lucir nerviosa, menos después de no haberse visto por un largo tiempo, en el que ambos habían cambiado drásticamente, nunca le permitiría ver de nuevo una debilidad más, tal vez en el pasado fue posible por los malos tratos de parte del padre de Vegeta, El Rey, pero ahora ella era una mujer, sí, tal vez él sea su jefe, pero Jyo estaba de su lado, y aunque Vegeta y ella eran familia, y seguía él siendo siendo su jefe, Jyo la defendería de el, ella no permitiría que Vegeta la despidiera. Sabia que Jyo se le enfrentaba a su primo, ya que ella le platicaba de las veces que discutía con él, casi nunca mencionaba su nombre, se dirigía a él también como su "jefe" y otras veces por "mi primo" pero entre una y otra ocasiones, si ella estaba molesta con él, sí lo llamaba por su nombre "Vegeta" causando espasmos en la espalda de Bulma por la mención de su nombre, solo que Jyo no sabía absolutamente nada sobre aquello y que su amiga fuera conocida de Vegeta, su primo. Tal vez, si Jyo se llegara a enterar de lo que Bulma se reserva, ella se enfadaría en gran manera. Debería decirle, Jyo se había convertido en tan poco tiempo una gran amiga para ella, y la ha apoyado en todo lo que Bulma ha tenido que hacer rumbo a su enfermedad, que cabe decir que se había solucionada un poco, adivinando a quien, a Jyo, ella no se merecía estar excluida de ese tema, porque al fin y a cuentas, tenía mucho que ver entre Bulma y su primo. No, Bulma tiene que decírselo, pero después seguro lo haría, esa noche no sería lo correcto.

Bulma con su enfermedad tuvo que ir a visitar grandes médicos, los dichosos especialistas que el doctor que tiempo atrás la había atendido en el hospital le había recomendado. Por las tardes de algunos días junto con Jyo juntas se deslizaban visitándolos, se la pasaban gran tiempo juntas, Jyo y ella se habían vuelto como unas mejores amigas, no se despegaban en mucho tiempo, incluso, una tarde de jueves en OSC, Bulma se preparaba para marcharse, Jyo se le acercó corriendo a ella desde su oficina, la cual estaba detrás de la gran puerta café del recorrido del miedo para la peli-azul. Jyo se puso a brincar, con un celular en la mano y señalándole a Bulma algo que realmente no comprendía, ella solo le regaló una sonrisa y alzó su barbilla en duda, entonces comprendió por qué su amiga estaba emocionada, su novio vendría a verla, después de tanto tiempo de estar sin verse, Bulma se sintió feliz y se puso a saltar con ella, juntándose con sus manos sobre sus brazos y girando en vueltas, como todas unas niñas, Bulma era parte de la emoción de su amiga. Gracias a Jyo, su vida era más fácil, pudo obtener una consulta con un especialista que poseía grandes estudios, le trató una sola vez y con una inyección que le recomendó que debía ponerle, Bulma dejó de sentirse mal, no estaba del todo curada, pues eso solo la mantenía sin vomitar y a sus órganos calmados por ciertos días, Bulma no debía de irse a inyectar demasiado seguido, pues la sustancia era muy fuerte y en lugar de ayudarle podría perjudicarle, dañando aún más sus órganos y debía evitar a toda costa embarazarse, ¡Ja! Como si ella pensara en eso, con Kei ya tenía suficiente, era mucho trabajo, además, ¿con quien podría tener otro hijo? No tenía novio, apenas y sentía una leve atracción hacia Yamcha, quien apenas esa noche al recogerla esperaba pedirle una primera cita, y el seguía sin saber que Bulma era una joven madre soltera de una pequeña niña, tal vez él no querría salir más con ella después de saber eso, no se comprometería a cuidar del hijo de una mujer de quien apenas y conoce, por muy linda que sea, ¿o tal vez si? Yamcha era un buen muchacho, pero Bulma realmente no lo conocía del todo, aún era un extraño para ella, solo se habían cruzado unas cuantas veces.

Si que estaba nerviosa, con manos temblando durante todo el transcurso de la incómoda cena, pensó que esa noche sería distinta, no un mar de pánico. Le dolía, le dolía profundamente verlo de nuevo, estaba un poco traumada, eso la mantenía hecha una furia, no quería ser débil, era algo que Vegeta le había enseñado y de manera muy clara. Bulma bajaba la mira al suelo mientras veía sus palpitantes manos sufrir por la tensión que estaba experimentando, quería llorar, quería realmente y a duras penas hacerlo. Maldita cena, no debió de haber acudido para nada, Podría haberle dicho simplemente a Jyo que se sentía mal, excusarse por medio de su estupida enfermedad. Incluso notaba que su copa con vino temblaba, no tenía para nada hambre, Jyo la miraba con preocupación, Vegeta hablaba con su novia ahora embarazada, ahora ella y él formarían una familia, ¿cómo recibiría Vegeta la noticia de saber ello?

—Bulma...¿estas bien?—le susurro Jyo mientras tomaba suavemente su brazo a su costado, Bulma seguía temblando, esto precipitaba a Jyo a mostrarse incrédula ante su amiga.

Bulma inhaló una fuerte y espesa bocanada de aire.

—Sí, solo, ya sabes...algo me estresa y eso hace que mi cabeza me duela, y no me quiero sentir así Jyo, tu lo sabes. No me gusta demostrar que soy débil, y por eso trato de controlarme. Alguien me enseñó hace tiempo que no debía de mostrar eso y vaya que esa persona me clavo ello en la mente, Jyo—Le recito Bulma, ahora se podía notar que la joven mujer estaba molesta, hablaba de manera dura, y ahora sus manos tambaleantes no eran más que dos puños cerrados y apretados con fuerza. Jyo no comprendía, solamente le dio un apretón a Bulma y le sonrió.

Bulma veía a Vegeta sonreír maliciosamente y se sentía intimidada por el, todos en la cena platican y disgustaban con ánimo sus platillos, bebían de sus copas de vino con risas y júbilo, mientras que ella ni siquiera podía alzar el tenedor, Vegeta disfrutaba hacerla sentirse fuera de lugar, sabía que aún para ella su presencia le esclarecía molestia, sabía por qué...él la había causado. Pero él se sentía tan fuera de lugar como ella, solo que se portaba indiferente, no quería que ella lo notara. Noria aún seguía moleta debido a que no le ponía atención, tal vez después de todo, el joven Vegeta no disfrutaría de manera linda su noche, salvo por peleas y reclamaciones que sabría que Noria le daría, solo que él no se las permitiría pasar, la mandaría a volar primero que nada, nunca soportaba los reclamos de alguien, solo una persona le había permitido pasar eso por alto y esa persona estaba enfrente de él, con unos grandes y lindisimos ojos azules que nerviosamente lo miraban, con timidez, que él por supuesto ignoraba.

La cena ya estaba a punto de acabar, solo que Jyo salio antes, se disculpó con todos yéndose junto con su joven amiga, que estaba con gran ansia de marcharse a casa. Todos los presentes eran en su mayoría viejecitos alegres y sonrientes, dijeron adiós con la mano tanto las jóvenes con los señores y Noria, Vegeta ni siquiera las miro irse, fingía estar prestando Atencion a su copa de vino, Bulma esperaba que al verse de nuevo...tan solo el mostrase un atisbo de emoción, de sorpresa, pero no lo hizo, solo la miro una sola vez con mucha presión al momento en que ella llegó contenta y sin preocupaciones al inicio de la cena, y eso había sido todo, no la había vuelto a ver ni una sola ocasión más. Bulma estaba triste, no esperaba esa reacción de Vegeta, no mucho menos después de todo lo que los unía, pero para él eso estaba en el pasado, eso lo dejó completamente claro. Ella jamás lo pudo olvidar. Él para siempre sería una parte de ella, de su vida.

Se marchó del restaurante, Jyo no se iría en verdad con ella, su cita sería esa noche con su guapo novio, solo la había utilizado por excusa, Bulma eso lo entendía. Yamcha estaba afuera esperándola, mientras que el novio de Jyo había venido por ella. Era un hombre alto, piel negrita, realmente guapo, era un jugador profesional de baloncesto, estaba fuerte y, en verdad, exageradamente alto. Bulma se asombró. Jyo corrió feliz a abrazarlo, el muchacho le sonrió y la abrazó.

—¡Amor, ya llegaste!—Le gritó Jyo mientras le quería dar un beso, el hombre le sacaba una cabeza y media a su novia, solo tuvo que agacharse un poco para estrechar sus labios con los de su novia. Jyo sonrió y volteó la cabeza a Bulma, quien estaba a lado de Yamcha mirándolos callados y sonriendo—Amor, ella es mi amiga Bulma, creo que te he hablado mucho de ella—comentó Jyo, mientras seguía abrazándolo con gran alegria. El gran novio de Jyo sonrió y estiró su largo brazo hacia Bulma y Yamcha, quienes lo tomaron en saludo, se presentó amablemente y volvió dirigir su mirada a su chica—, Yamcha, lleva a Bulma a su casa, por favor, amiga, nos vemos el lunes. Cuídate.—Jyo y su novio se marcharon caminando, regalándoles una última sonrisa. Bulma los miró irse sonriendo.

—Muy bien, _my lady_ , ¿como estuvo su cena?—pregunto bromeando Yamcha, le abrió la puerta del copiloto y Bulma le dirigió una sonrisa, prosiguió a subirse al auto. Cuando lo hizo, Yamcha regresó a su lugar en el volante. Bulma tenía la mirada caída—, ¿Bulma?— pregunto mientras sus sonrisas se desvanecían—¿estas bien?— esta era la pregunta de la noche, Bulma ya estaba harta, ya se quería marchar, pero no sin invitar al apuesto Yamcha a una salida con ella. No estaba de humor, realmente no, se había cruzado con alguien que tenía que ver tanto con ella y con Kei, alguien a quien no esperaba volver a ver y ni siquiera le puso alguna emoción, solo presión al momento de reencontrarse.

Bulma tenía su cabeza agachada, sin mirar a Yamcha, forzó una sonrisa, el solo estaba siendo amable, no debía portarse así—Sí, es solo que, un poco cansada...¿sabes?

Yamcha intentó tomarle la mano, pero Bulma se apartó—Te llevare a tu casa entonces...—El alejo su mano, no sin darle una gran atención con sus lindos ojos cafés, para luego tomar el volante con ambas manos. Pensaba que Bulma estaba molesta con el Y al momento de hablarle sonó desganado y triste, Bulma se percató de ello.

—Yamcha, ¡espera!— Yamcha estaba apunto de arrancar el auto, Bulma le hablo y el brinco del susto, la mano de Bulma se colocó en su antebrazo y en un movimiento rápido, mientras Yamcha la miraba de lado, se abalanzó sobre él y le estampó un beso—, perdóname, no quise ser grosera— dijo de manera dulce.

Yamcha se sonrojó—Para nada Bulma, gracias...gracias por ese beso— contestó tartamudo, Bulma rio y se volvió a poner en su asiento, se puso el cinturón, Yamcha suspiró y arrancó el auto.

El camino fue en silencio, Bulma y él no hablaron cosas con importancia, solo sobre si la música estaba bien, qué comieron y ya, Bulma estaba sin ganas de nada, pero quería invitar a Yamcha a salir, así que tuvo que tragarse el orgullo de no querer hablar con él y preguntar, además, tenía que decirle que tenía una hija pequeña, para saber si realmente no le molestaría eso.

—Yamcha...—empezó y lo miro, porque hace unos momentos solo se recargaba en el cristal de la ventana y miraba las calles, Yamcha le presto atención —, ¿te gustaría salir algún día?— Pregunto mientras lo veía sonreír.

Yamcha había planeado invitarla también esa noche, por suerte, Bulma se le adelanto, qué gusto—Claro que sí, Bulma.

—Excelente Yamcha, pásame tu número y te hablaré—Bulma sonrio y saco de su bolsita su celular. Bulma desbloqueó la contraseña Con su huella tactilar y se dirigió a contactos, agregó uno nuevo y Yamcha comenzó a dictarle, Bulma lo reconfirmo diciéndoselo de nuevo, para finalmente guardarlo. Luego, volvieron nuevamente a la tranquilidad y el silencio. Luego de unos minutos, Bulma decidió decirle sobre Kei—, Yamcha.

—¿Si, Bulma?—Yamcha mantenía la vista al frente con el volante entre sus manos, conduciendo con cuidado y sin voltear su atención.

—Tengo...tengo que decirte de algo—Bulma titubeo al principio, Yamcha se giró a verla por un momento y regreso su vista al frente, Bulma lo miraba nerviosa—, yo tengo una hija.

—¿¡Qué!?—Yamcha se sorprendió por ello, casi brincó en el auto, no sabía para nada eso de la hija de Bulma, eso sí que era algo no de esperarse. Bulma frunció el ceño, Yamcha la veía enfadarse ahora preocupado, la mujer cruzo los brazos y le quito la mirada de encima. Yamcha sintió pesar, Bulma le agradaba y le gustaba mucho, no quería perderla, tan solo era una madre soltera...con una niña de otro hombre. Yamcha continuó mirando a Bulma y a la vez al volante—Bulma, no quiero que pienses mal de mi, es solo...que me sorprendió, a mi me gustan los niños, de verdad.

Bulma suspiró—Una de las razones por las que no salgo con nadie es por ella, por mi hija, es tan pequeña y tengo que cuidad solo de ella, no de nadie más. Tan solo tiene cinco años y solo somos nosotras dos, pero tú...realmente me gustas.

—Y lo entiendo, es muy pequeña y tú también me gustas, mucho, pero ...¿y su padre?—Yamcha no pudo evitar preguntar, quería saber si acaso la niña no podía ser sustentada solo por Bulma, sino por el que la engendró también.

—Ella es solo mía—Susurro Bulma y miro por la ventana. Yamcha se sintió incómodo y se movió en su asiento, ya no prosiguió con el tema, dejándolo de lado. Ya faltaba poco para llegar al edificio de la madre de Bulma, Yamcha puso una canción en la radio para aliviar la sensación de molestia entre ellos. Bulma sonrio ante este gesto.

Yamcha dio la vuelta y se estacionó, ya habían llegado. Bulma se desabrochó el cinturón y giró hacia Yamcha, le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Yamcha le devolvió la sonrisa y le agarró de la mano, la jalo suavemente hacia él y la beso. Bulma le devolvió el beso, después, bajo del auto y dijo adiós con la mano. Yamcha la había puesto de buenas. Subió las escaleras del edificio, suspiró mirando el caracol en ascensión, eran muchas escaleras por subir y el ascensor no funciona, que pésima atención al edificio. Bulma comenzó a subirlas, mientras iba pensando de nuevo en Vegeta. Él era la persona que le había claramente enseñado que no debía de ser débil, no debía de ser vista así por nadie.

" _Tu eres débil y eso te humillará. Me haces serlo también y no pienso soportar eso, eres escoria para mí."_

Bulma siguió subiendo las escaleras, Ya faltaba poco, pero iba realmente cansada, solo quería llegar a dormir y tumbarse en su cama, habría si son una gran suerte que Kei ya la dejara dormir sola, pero la niña se había acostumbrado tanto a estar con su madre que lloraba en las noches por querer dormir con ella, Bulma no tenía más remedio que pararse en medio de la noche a traer a la niña con ella. Había descansado tanto Los primeros días que llegaron al departamento con su madre, mientras dormía ella sola, pero Kei al quinto día empezó a llorar. Bulma llegó por fin a la puerta, la abrió con sus llaves, que ya las traía en mano preparadas, y giró el picaporte, vio las luces apagadas y supuso que su madre y su hija ya estarían dormidas. Resoplo y cerro la puerta, que se mantenía abierta detrás de la mientras trata de pensar en la oscura habitación. Camino hacia su cuarto, entró en él y se desvistió, tomó una larga playera blanca encima de la cama y notó que Kei no estaba ahí, se puso la playera y camino hacia el cuarto de su madre, Kei estaba con su abuelita durmiendo juntas. Bulma rio y se fue a acostar.

* * *

Vegeta recién había llegado hacia su apartamento, Noria venía detrás de él, quien ni siquiera le prestaba atención. La mujer venía hablando como perica y no se callaba. Entraron juntos por la puerta, Vegeta aventó las llaves el gran desayunador, se encaminó hacia su sillón y se tiró en el, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Noria seguía hablando sin parar, lo estaba exasperando. Se toco la frente mientras veía la silueta de Noria dirigirse hacia el.

—Vegeta...—lo llamo mientras se sentaba a su lado— tengo algo muy importante que decirte—Dijo ella y sonrió alzando los hombros.

Vegeta ya estaba harto, ¿como era que la soportaba? Era muy superficial, muy aburrida y muy básica, sí, era guapa, pero nada de su gusto. Vegeta la empujó con fuerza, se levantó del sillón y se movió a su cuarto de entrenamiento—Lárgate, ya me traes harto. Noria comenzó a llorar, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo del lugar. Cuando por fin lo hizo, Vegeta suspiró aliviado. Se dispuso a entrenar y después a dormir, tan lindo como nunca lo había hecho, desde que traía la presión de tener que tener un hijo con una mujer que ni quería y tener que hacer ese compromiso de estar con ella lo traían molesto, ahora que ella se había largado sabría que no lo molestaría por un tiempo, pero tendría que volver a buscarla a regañadientes, no tenía de otra, si no quería que el Lagarto lo mandara a prision. Ese energúmeno era más poderoso que Vegeta, y tenía tanto odio hacia él y su familia que haría lo que fuera para jorobarles la vida. Aún estaba fresca su rencor del rufián por la muerte de Dodoria, pero ese gordo se lo merecía, quería poner sus manos asquerosas sobre Bulma y eso él no lo habría permitido.

Resoplo.

Bulma.

Vegeta se durmió pensando en ella.

Para la mañana, una fuerte llamada de su celular llegó a esos oídos, Vegeta se molestó, quería seguir durmiendo, no quería responder, pero el aparato no se callaba. Jadeo y se levantó de la cama con gran pesar para ir a buscar el celular, el ruido provenía de la sala, posiblemente estaba en el sillón, se acerco a él y si, ahí están el celular. Era de su padre la llamada, qué extraño. Contestó curioso.

—¿Si, padre?—pregunto con su voz ronca sonando suave, la linea permanecía muda por unos instantes, Vegeta esperaba mientras no escuchaba nada, más que respiraciones.

—¡Vegeta, hijo mío! Necesito que vengas al hospital, has tenido un hermanito—Gritó por el celular de repente su padre, estaba emocionado. Vegeta río.

—Padre, felicidades, pero hoy no podré ir...tan solo dime, ¿cómo se llama el engendró?—Vegeta no tenía ganas de ir realmente, pero el nombre de su nuevo pariente si lo encontraba atractivo por saber, sabía que su padre estaba contento, cuando tuvieron su charla en el hospital, su relación se había suavizado un poco, pero aún eran distantes.

—Tarble—contestó El Rey—, Vegeta, tienes que venir tan pronto puedas, se parece mucho a ti.

—Hump—dijo Vegeta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, de seguro su padre exageraba.

—Bueno, hijo, tengo que irme, Launch esta molesta y quiere que cuide del bebé. Nos vemos, Vegeta—El Rey corto la llamada. Vegeta hizo una mueca y rió soberbiamente, seguramente su padre ya no le prestaría atención a él, hasta el momento en que llegara el turno de él de volverse padre.

* * *

Bulma tenía esa tarde de sábado una cita con la trabajadora social, Jenka, no había acudido por mucho tiempo desde la última vez, pero sabía que inspeccionaban su vida constantemente, para Los detectives, Bulma apenas era una niña, una chiquilla y no debía de cuidar a una ni.a tan pequeña, era muy joven y debería ser mejor que ellas se mantuvieran lejos. Bulma llegó con la pequeña Kei a su lado, tomada de la mano de su madre y bien vestidas las dos. Kei lucia uno de los nuevos vestidos de flores que su abuelita le había regalado, peinada con unos pasadores y su pelo cortito en forma de honguito suelto, mientras que su madre, su hermosa madre, lucia de mejor manera, con una playera de manga larga blanca metida debajo de una falda naranja, que apretaba su cintura con un cinturón y unos botines cafés, con el pelo suelto. Las mientes entraron juntas. Jenkalas recibió con alegría, al mujer lucia contenta con el aspecto de las dos, tomaron asiento cada quien en su lugar, Jenka les ofreció agua, café y dulces.

—Muy bien, Kei, hace mucho que no te veía, luces hermosa nena— dijo Jenka sonriendo a la pequeña, Kei solo río—, bueno, me enteré que viven en otra parte, ¿no es así?—Bulma y Kei asintieron—, me alegra, eso significa muy buena señal, Bulma. Has mantenido un buen tiempo trabajando en OSC y hasta has subido de puesto, viven en un lugar mejor y Kei y tú se ven alegres, contentas, bien vestidas. Al parecer, todo va bien, me alegra muchísimo. Bulma, casi estoy segura que si te otorgarán el permiso de custodia permanente.

Bulma sonrio de oreja a oreja—Eso es más que una buena noticia, ¿oíste, hija? ¡Te podrás quedar conmigo!— Bulma miro con emoción a su niña, Kei se levantó del asiento y jalo a su madre, Bulma se levantó también y la niña le tomó la mano.

—Mami, estaré contigo por siempre—contestó Alegre la niña. Empezó a saltar y su madre junto con ella. Bulma y Kei reían felices girando y saltando.

Salieron corriendo alegres de trabajo sociales, Bulma y su hija caminaron alegres antes la vista de varias personas, varias miraban con extrañeza a la joven muchacha y a la niña irse riendo y brincando. A Bulma no le importaba, iba con su hija, solo tenía que mantener oculta su enfermedad y eso sería todo, Kei permanecería a su lado para siempre. En el camino por las grandes calles y las avenidas, Bulma chocó de frente con un hombre que le miraba molesto por el empuje.

—¡Fíjate, muchacha estúpida!—le gritó el hombre. Bulma bajo la sonrisa en su rostro mientras estaba a punto de explotar, Kei suspiró, ya conocía el temperamento de su madre.

—¿¡Fijarme!?— repitió Bulma—¡Fíjese usted, gran gorila!, ¿¡que no muestra respeto por una dama!? ¡Simplemente camine, canalla!—gritó Bulma a todo pulmón, el hombre quien hace unos momentos le gritaba enfurecido ahora lucia chiquito a la estatura de Bulma, puso cara de espanto y salió corriendo, nunca había escuchado a una mujer contestar así.

Kei río cuando el hombre huyó de su lado, Bulma se relajó y volvió a sonreír—Siempre hay que guardarnos en integridad, hija, nosotras somos muy bellas y debemos de valorarnos así—Bulma alzó la barbilla y siguió brincado riendo con su hija, se dirigían a la casa de Jerk. Caminaron por toda la ciudad hasta llegar allá, no se cansaron, estaban llenas de alegría.

Al llegar a la casa Jerk, vinieron a Milk riendo tomada de la mano con un muchacho, él se rascaba la cabeza y se reía junto con Milk, Bulma miraba sorprendida, ese chico no era Diecisiete, era incluso más fresco que el, lucia atractivo en igual manera, tal vez más, el chico era fuerte, era alto y miraba a Milk con un gran brillo en los ojos.

—¡Milk tiene novio!—gritó la pequeña Kei a su madre, mientras jalaba a Bulma de su mano que la tenía entrelazada con la de ella y con la otra señalaba la pareja. Milk y su novio, que hace unos momentos solo lucían atentos a su ojos del uno y el otro, que no se percataron de la presencia de Bulma y su hija, se voltearon espantados.

—¡Bulma, Kei!—gritó una espantada Milk mientras se sonrojaba. El muchacho las miro curiosamente infantil—Goku, ven, vamos con ellas, son mi familia—Comentó Milk mirando a Goku dulcemente, el río y asintió, mientras se acercaban a ellas, Milk y las mujeres se sonrieron—Bulma, él es Goku, Goku, ella es Bulma y su pequeña hija Kei.

—Mucho gusto—dijo Bulma y ofreció su mano, Goku se rascó la cabeza y la tomó riendo.

Kei también la estiró con dificultad a Goku, quien se rio y se agachó a la pequeña altura de la niña, la miro por un momentos y puso su mano en su barbilla, Milk y Bulma permanecían extrañadas.

—¿Sabes, pequeña? Me pareces muy familiar, te pareces a alguien de mi familia— dijo Goku y rio, tomó la mano de la niña. Todos rieron, pero Bulma rio de manera nerviosa.

Entraron a la casa de Jerk a comer todos juntos, riendo y disfrutando del momento alegre que mantenían. Milk y su mamá se quedaron muy sorprendidas por las buenas nuevas, se pusieron gustosas, Bulma se las platicó mientras cocinaban la comida para todos en la cocina, al mismo tiempo que en el comedor, Kei y Goku jugaban juntos. Resultó ser muy agradable el nuevo novio de Milk, Bulma y el terminaron llevándose muy bien, realmente se congeniaban los tres, solo que a veces se soltaban a discutir pequeñamente y Goku era como un niño pequeño, se hacía chiquito ante los gritos de las dos mujeres y luego terminaban riendo.

Para al final, el fin de semana para Bulma fue agradable, dulce, estaba contenta, su hija podría permanece con ella, tal vez ya pronto le darían la custodia total, pero rogaba a Dios que nada interviniera en que ella se alejara de su hija, que pudieran estar juntas. Bulma había hablado con Jyo, su jefa y amiga, le había contado también a ella las noticias, Jyo se puso feliz. Su amiga aún no conocía a su hija, Bulma no la llevaba casi nunca a su trabajo, una que otra vez sí, Milk le llevó la niña al menos unas dos veces en todo el tiempo en el que llevaba trabajando en OSC, en esos tiempos, Jyo ya se había marchado. Kei era muy inquieta, corría de un lado para otro, también era por eso que no la llevaba, ni prestándole su celular su hija se comportaba, ni llevando sus muñecas. La madre de Bulma, Bunny, estaba muy alegre, había recuperado su misma forma de ser de antes, eso hacía aún más dichosa a Bulma, era tierna, despreocupada y muy risueña, hablaba agudamente, diciendo para la mayoría de las veces un "oh".

—Oh, Bulmita querida, ¡esa es una excelente noticia!—Bunny en cuanto escucho la noticia, abrazó a su hija. Todo estaba marchando bien, ojalá nada cambiara.

Bulma se levantó de su cama, la pequeña Kei dormía a su lado, la movió un poco y la niña despertó, se alzó y bajo de la cama, tallándose el ojo con su puñito cerrado. Bulma le tomó de la mano, la encaminó al baño y la baño, después la secó, la vistió con su uniforme, la peinó y la llevó a desayunar. Ya sentada en silla con la mesa comiendo una galleta, Bunny salió de su habitación ya arreglada y solo acomodándose el cabello rubio en un chongo.

—Pequeña Kei, vamos nena— le dijo Bunny, tomó su bolso y la mochila de Kei. La niña se levantó de la silla, abrazó a su madre y ayudó a su abuelita con la mochila de la escuela, tomó su mano mientras ella se despedía de su hija—Adiós hijita, nos vemos en la tarde— y salieron por la puerta.

Bulma se dispuso a arreglarse como de costumbre, con un vestido morado que llegaba a la rodilla y unos olanes por la parte del escote, junto con unos tacones negros. Se tomó sus pastillas especiales, se colocó su abrigo, tomó su bolso y sus llaves, salió del departamento y se encaminó a OSC. Bulma llegó rápidamente, pasó de lado por la escuela de Milk, sonrió cuando lo hizo. Entró por el vestíbulo y varias personas la saludaron, muchos de ahí ya la conocían. Subió alegre por el ascensor, caminando contenta. Llegó a su piso, todo andaba en constante camino hacia su escritorio, resoplo, mirando atónita que había una gran pila de papeles se encontraban puestos encima de su lugar de trabajo, el cual tenía mucho. Bulma colgó su bolso, se sentó y comenzó a llenar el papeleo, llamar a los clientes en nombre de Jyo durante mucho tiempo, hasta el medio día. Terminando, suspiró, se alzó de su lugar, camino hacia el frente y se estiró, cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos como apoyo de su escritorio, cuando sintió unas fuertes manos posicionarse en su cintura, Bulma brincó al conyact y su cuerpo se tensó.

—¿Creíste que te podrías escapar así de fácil de mi?—susurro en su oído, Vegeta apretó su cuerpo con él de Bulma, estaba respirando en su cuello.

—Vegeta...—murmuró Bulma con apenas un hilo de voz—, yo...

—¿Que haces aquí, mujer?—Vegeta la interrumpió, la volteo tomando su codo y girándola de frente a él, quedando frente a frente, Bulma se puso pálida—Te hice una pregunta.

Bulma parpadeo y ladeó su rostro, Vegeta de una mano la tomaba de su cintura, mientras que con la otra sostenía su codo todavía. En ese momento, el ascensor se abrió, llegando Jyo por el. Bulma miro a su amiga llegar, Vegeta no se movio.

—Bulma, lamentó llegar tarde. Es sólo que... no me vas a creer que —Jyo venía caminado y viendo hacia su celular, alzó la vista y de repente vio cómo Vegeta y Bulma compartían una escena incómoda—¡Bulma! ¿Estas con mi primo?

El terror se apoderó de Bulma—Jyo, no es lo que parece— se apresuró a decir, Vegeta la soltó con suavidad y se hizo a un lado, y cruzó sus brazos, mirando con el ceño fruncido la discusión. Bulma tenía una gran cara de espanto.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Te estás tirando a mi primo? ¡Él tiene novia, Bulma!— gritó Jyo con furia, Bulma alzó la mano desesperada, negándolo.

—No— dijo Vegeta, las mujeres miraron hacia Vegeta—, la conozco, por eso vine a hablar con ella, Jyo. ¿qué te pasa, eh, insecta? Te pones muy loca— Vegeta camino hacia el frente y se marchó.

Bulma suspiro—Jyo...yo—trato de hablar.

—¿conoces a mi primo?—hablaba Jyo más calmada.

—Sí, lamentó no contarte antes, quería hacerlo en cuanto lo vi en la cena, pero no es mismo día.

Jyo se tocó la frente, cerró los ojos y dijo:—lo siento mucho, lamentó dudar de ti— se acercó a Bulma y la abrazó. Bulma recibió el abrazo, y respiró tranquila.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola, como estan? espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi me gusto en gran manera, me costo quebrame la esplada para aprsurarm a escrubielo rápido, lamento y diculpo mi tardanza, espero ya acabar el fic para el proximo mes, si, ya lo se, a ver si si me apuro Bueno, quiero aprovechar para mandar un saludo a:**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Hola, siii, Noria está embarazada, que raro no? Pero de verdad esto me gusto, en cierto modo lo que amenazaron a Vegeta a cumplirá, es bueno...en cierto modo, jajaja. Pobre Bulma, toda nerviosa por encontrarse con Vegeta, que nervios, y miro a Noria por el hecho de que no la piensa respetar si se queda con ella, porque no la quiere, él es un mujeriego y así seguirá, jaja. Te mando un gran saludo, espero que esta capítulo te haya gustado.**

 **An 18: Me pone contenta que te guste la historia, que te agrade, muchas gracias, espero que te guste el capítulo, sigue aquí, me gustaría que puedas seguir dejando un rastro de ti, saludos!**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, y pronto nos volveremos a leer, oigan...se me olvidaba, me ayudarían con una cosita...? Realmente he tenido problemas para poder agregar un buen summary al fic, para hacerlo más atractivo, me ayudarían con algunas ideas...se las agradecería mucho!**

Bueno, saludos, hasta la próxima actualización 😀


	13. Pasaron cinco largos años

**_Capitulo 13_**

En OSC, el trabajo aumentaba día tras día, la presión del cierre del año cada vez estaba más cerca, era común que en esos momentos hubiera molestias alrededor de todos los trabajadores. El gran evento estaba cerca, cada año, a su final, OSC cerraba un gran negocio con cualquiera de sus colaboradores y socios, pero parecía que por primera vez, ese año no se lograría, no había ninguna intención de alguien de establecer un proyecto juntos. El estrés sofocaba a Jyo, tenía que realizarlo todo esto ella, ya que era su turno, se había vuelto la directora para planear la celebración del proyecto, todos los jefes y subjefes de OSC en una junta declararon a Jyo como la productora de este importante hecho, por lo que andaba más que distraída a todo momento, ignorando sus tareas diversas, eso era un alivio, Jyo solo tendría que tener ojos para este hecho social, por lo que Bulma nada más iba en vano a trabajar, a sentarse sin hacer nada y eso la aburría. Ella era una gran genio, debía utilizarlo para algo productivo, pero no tenía los estudios necesarios, por lo que se remontaba a solo ser una asistente o secretaria.

Bulma se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, mirando a Jyo pasar de un lado a otro, iba y llevaba cosas a diferentes lugares. Bulma se recargó en los codos en la mesa y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, estaba realmente aburrida. Habían pasado algunos días desde su encuentro desafortunado con Vegeta, su jefe, y la expresión de decepción de Jyo, que por suerte se arregló. Bulma quería contarle qué relación tenía con Vegeta, pero no podía hacerlo, sentía pena y preocupación. Vegeta y ella no se habían encontrado ni una vez más, desde hace unos cinco días sucedió eso y aún seguía pensando en él.

Jyo regresó con una gran bolsa cargando en sus brazos. Bulma se enderezó y la miro mientras sus ojos empezaban a alzarse por la sorpresa de la fuerza de su amiga.

—Jyo, ¿necesitas ayuda?—pregunto Bulma, levantándose de su asiento, se paro enfrente de su amiga y extiendo sus brazos con intención de tomar la gran bolsa. Jyo apretaba los dientes con dolor.

—Em, si amiga—respondo Jyo, con la voz entrecortada, Bulma cargo la bolsa negra por un lado y Jyo la sostenía a la par también, caminaron como pudieron hacia la oficina de Jyo, por la gran puerta café y el largo y muy estrecho pasillo. Ambas chicas jadeaban, hasta el momento en que por fin llegaron a la puerta de Jyo, quien con una patada de su pierna la abrió, debido a qu sus manos estaban ocupadas e indispuestas—. Arg, por fin— dijo cuando soltaron la bolsa y se desplomaba en el suelo.

Bulma vio con asombro girando la cabeza a, gran desorden que tenía Jyo, había muchísimas cosas de fiesta y arreglos por todos lados, Jyo se emocionaba mucho—Vaya...

Jyo alzó los brazos—Sí, ya ves, me tocó algo pegado respecto a las celebraciones del fin del cierre del año, son muchísimas cosas que realizar.

—Sip, así es—respondió Bulma apretando los labios y parándose en sus talones.

—Ah, Bulma—Jyo suspiró y se dirigió a su silla—, Sé que has estado muy aburrida estos últimos días, y lo siento mucho, pero lo de la fiesta no creo que sea algo de trabajo para ti, además ya he contratado a personal que me ayudará en ello, por lo que ahora te he movido hacia alguien más. Esto durará por mucho tiempo aún, faltan dos meses para la fiesta principal, y no puedo tenerte así, y ya que se que conoces a mi primo Vegeta, ¿quien mejor que tú para que seas su secretaria?— acordó Jyo al momento en que se levantaba nuevamente de la silla, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Bulma, que intentaba de poner alguna excusa, Jyo se percató, camino al frente de ella y la tomó por los hombros delicadamente—. Oh, vamos amiga, sé que Vegeta suele ser un tanto difícil, lo sé y entiendo tu postura, pero mi primo le tocó este año el que llevara el proyecto que celebrará la gran fiesta, así que él tiene trabajo más técnico que yo y necesitará gran ayuda, y tu eres la mejor para brindarla. Mira, solo será por un tiempo, hazlo por mi amiga, por favor— suplico Jyo, mientras Bulma negaba balbuceando.

Bulma contaba mucho con Jyo, ella había hecho mucho por ella últimamente, por lo que tendría que aceptar, a pesar de que sufriría gran pesar. Bulma no pudo más que asentir, Jyo la apretó y la abrazó.

—Amiga, muchas gracias por entenderme. Ahora, necesito que le envíes estos archivos a Vegeta, son algunas propuestas del capital financiero que contamos para iniciar el proyecto, dada la idea que mi primo tenga en mente, él tendrá que ver con quien aumentará esta cifra o disminuirá.— Bulma abrió los ojos asustada, mientras Jyo soltaba sus hombros y buscaba en un cajón de su escritorio unos papeles. Sacó un coladero azul con broches y se lo tendió a Bulma con una sonrisa, ella reaccionó y los tomó. Jyo la seguía mirando con una sonrisa, Bulma se la regresó y camino hacia la puerta. Salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta tras ella.

—Fuuu—suspiró Bulma, cerrando los ojos e intentando tranquilizarse—Vamos, eres Bulma Briefs y eres fuerte, vamos, sin miedo—susurro, abrió los ojos y dirigió su vista a la puerta de Vegeta, la que está en medio del pasillo. Camino unos cuantos pasos y tocó la puerta, no recibió una respuesta, así que giró lentamente la perilla mientras que asomaba su rostro. Vio la oficina en obscuridad y llena de lujo, era muy grande y entonces lo vio, Vegeta estaba parado en una ventana enfrente se su mesa de trabajo, mirando con los brazos cruzados a la ciudad, Bulma lo contemplo y sintió una especie de relajación. Vegeta se giró y la vio parada ahí, atónita. Los rasgos de Vegeta molestos se esfumaron lentamente, mirando con sorpresa Bulma parada ahí, como fantasma blanco. El se río muy disimuladamente, ella sabía termerle, eso era claro y él sabía que traerla así le gustaba en cierta forma, le daba un poco de placer.

—Mujer—dijo, al momento en que se giraba completamente, aún con los brazos cruzados.

—Jyo me envió a entregarte estos papeles—dijo Bulma, ignorando el gesto de sorpresa de Vegeta. Estiró los brazos y mostró el folder, Vegeta movió sus ojos ante el gesto.

—Dámelos...—contestó él con su voz demandando y sonando ronca, el le tendió su mano.

Bulma trago saliva y decidió entrar al lugar, se acercó lentamente a Vegeta, viéndolo a los ojos y se los puso en la mano, tratando de no hacer ningún contacto con el. Vegeta y ella se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que la incomodidad aflojaba un poco, Bulma suspiró.

—Ya me voy— dijo rápidamente, y giró para salir del lugar. Vegeta asintió sin decir nada, la miro irse por la puerta y está cerrándose y enfoco entonces su atención a él folder.

Horas después de haberse visto, Bulma se dedicaba a tomar su abrigo del perchero que se hallaba detrás de ella en su escritorio. Alzó la vista ante el ascensor cuando vio que alguien se aproximaba a salir por allí, la sorprendió mucho ver salir de allí a Yamcha, Bulma se sobresaltó y camino hacia el, Yamcha buscaba algo con la mirada. Bulma llegó ante su vista y le sonrió, él la miro y le devolvió la sonrisa. Ya era tarde y estaba a punto de empezar a llover.

—Oh, Bulma—Dijo Yamcha, admirándola sonreírle.

—Hola Yamcha, ¿qué haces aquí?—pregunto ella, mostrándose realmente interesada.

—Pues, Jyo me dijo que viniera a ayudarla con no sé qué cosas—respondió Yamcha riendo.

—Ah, ya, pues esta por allá—señaló Bulma.

—De acuerdo, gracias, Bulma—contestó Yamcha. Después hubo un pequeño segundo de silencio, Yamcha se agachó a la altura de Bulma, dispuesto para darle un beso. Bulma cerró sus ojos al ver las intenciones de Yamcha, se paro de puntitas y permitió que él le diera un ligero beso.

—Me tengo que ir Yamcha, tengo que ir por mi hija— se disculpó Bulma en un susurro. Yamcha asintió y sonrió.

—Claro que sí, Bulma, descuida, pero...oye, ¿qué te parecía salir a comer esta noche?—pregunto mientras se rascaba la mejilla, justo donde poseía una gran cicatriz.

—Me encantaría—respondió Bulma coquetamente.

—De acuerdo, ¿estaría bien a las ocho?

Bulma echó su cabeza hacia atrás graciosamente, tomó la mano de Yamcha y dijo que si con su mirada. Yamcha entonces sonrió, después señaló la puerta para ir con Jyo y Bulma lo soltó, para después el irse hacia aquella puerta y ella a él ascensor.

Bulma bajo al vestíbulo, viendo que tronaban rayos en el cielo, sacó de su bolso un pequeño plástica y se lo colocó en la cabeza, justo cuando comenzó a llover. Salió del edifico y alzó las mano pidiendo un taxi, uno se paro enfrente en la señal y se subió, pidió la dirección para ir al kínder, a recoger a su pequeña hija. El hombre que conducía el taxi vio a la joven mujer de cabello azul, era realmente bonita, y muy joven. Ignoro sus movimientos tratando de doblar el plástico sin mojarse y comenzó a conducir. Había muchísimo tráfico en la ciudad, Bulma llegaría tarde por su hija, estaba comenzando a preocuparse para llegar por ella. La ciudad estaba gris, llovía a cántaros, las nubes se coloban en el cielo amontonadas, grandes y obscuras. Bulma veía el paisaje a través de la ventana, no había visto una lluvia así de bonita desde que entró a OSC, ya era necesitada.

Llegó por Kei, la niña esperaba afuera de la escuela sentada debajo de él pequeño techo que cubría la entrada, Jerk no había ido a trabajar ese día, por lo que no estaba con ella, sino ayudaría a la joven madre y a su hija. Bulma bajo del taxi y le pidió que la esperara. Camino mojándose su abrigo y su cabello por el gran jardín de la escuela, Kei fruncía el ceño y cruzaba los brazos, sentadita en un escalón de las escaleras de la escuela.

—perdóname Kei, hay muchísimo tráfico—Dijo Bulma, agachándose a su altura.

—Pero mamá, ¿por qué no saliste más temprano?—pregunto Kei, abrió su boquita y desvaneció su mirada molesta. Bulma se había tardado por haber estado momentos con Yamcha.

Bulma le colocó el plástico que había doblado y traía las manos, no alcanzaba más para ella, primero estaría su hija y después ella. Kei se lo acomodó. Bulma se levantó y le estiró la mano a su hija, ella la tomó y caminaron al taxi, la cabeza de Bulma recibía las frías gotas de lluvia, arruinando su peinado, mientras que la cabeza de Kei cubierta por el plástico resbala a su protección.

Bulma se preparó después de comer, al llegar a su departamento con su madre esperandolas. Le contó acerca de Yamcha y le pidió si podría cuidar a Kei por ella, sí madre acepto con gran cariño. Bulma se volvió a duchar, mientras Bunny ayudaba a Kei con su tarea. Se vistió y se maquilló, con un vestido de rayas rojas de forma casual y un chaleco naranja. Kei veia as si madre luciendo extrañan, nerviosa en cierta forma. Ya casi serían las ocho, Bulma esperaba sentada en la sala ansiosa, con la pequeña a su lado, abrazando a su madre por la cintura, mientras que Bunny tejía en otro sillón. Un claxon sonó por fuera, Bulma separó a Kei delicadamente de su costado, corrió a averiguar quién era y observó a Yamcha afuera del auto, saludandola contento con una mano, ella le regresó el saludo.

—¡Ahorita bajo!—gritó Bulma. Kei trataba de saber quién era esa persona con la que su masre hablaba, brincaba un poco para alcanzar la ventana. Bulma la vio y le sonrió, se agachó a su altura y la abrazó—Volveré más tarde, hijita—dijo Bulma, acto seguido le acarició su cabello.

—Oh, hijita, ¿ese chico tan apuesto es tu novio?—pregunto Bunny mirando por la ventana a espaldas de Bulma, quien río.

Bulma se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y salió del departamento, bajo corriendo las escaleras rápidamente, estaba muy de buen humor y nada haría que no lo siguiera. Yamcha la espero abajo y la miro sonrojado, Bulma lo abrazó y se subió al auto.

—Yamcha, me alegro que estés aquí—comentó mientras lo miro manejando.

Yamcha río. La llevo a comer en un restaurante sencillo, disfrutaron platicar uno sobre el otro y mostrando interés por conocer cosas de ellos, por ejemplo: su coló favorito, su música favorita, sus hobbies y Yamcha se animó a preguntarle sobre su hija. La conversación era un ambiente normal entre humanos comenzando a conocerse, sin embargo, esto profundizó la situación. Bulma le contó que su hija se parecía en cierta manera a ella, poseía ojos azules y cabello negro, con una piel muy cuidada y un poco bronceada, la niña tenía un gran carácter, y era muy tierna. Yamcha escuchaba embelesado sobre la manera en que Bulma era tan buena madre. Concluyendo la cena, Yamcha llevó a Bulma de nuevo a su casa, no sin antes darse una serie de pequeños besos, Bulma no había tenido novio en mucho tiempo, para ella era un gran muchacho, además de guapo e interesante, lo único que sentía mal en él era que en ciertos momentos volteaba a ver hacia otras chicas, solo que ante la mirada de furia de Bulma lo hacían cambiar de opinión.

Salieron del restaurante, Yamcha envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bulma, esta le correspondió de misma forma. Yamcha se sonrojó y caminaron hacia el auto. Realmente se la había pasado bien juntos. Llegaron pronto a su casa, no había pasado mucho desde que Yamcha había venido a recogerla, pero lo más seguro era que su madre y su hija ya estuvieran dormidas. Se despido de su nuevo novio con un pequeño beso, subió las escaleras de nuevo, por desgracia, y se dirigió a su hogar. Las luces estaban prendidas, los párpados de Bulma rogaban por cerrarse ya, al igual que todo su cuerpo, el sueño cayó desplomándose en ella, quería solamente dormir, camino a su cuarto, esperando encontrar a su hija ahí, pero rogaba que se hubiera acostado de nuevo con su madre. Kei dormía en la cama de Bulma, su madre resoplo un tanto decepcionada, pero trató de sonreír de nuevo, se tiró aún con la ropa puesta a lado de su hija, la abrazó y por fin cerró los ojos.

Ya hacia rato que había amanecido, Bunny interrumpió el sueño de su hija mientras hablaba sobre despertar, Kei ya no estaba a su lado, se dirigió desde hace mucho tiempo atrás a bañarse.

—Bulmita querida, despierta—habló su madre como entonando una canción, con su suave voz soñando dulcemente.

Bulma abrió los ojos con pesadez, se sentía desganada, no quería ir a OSC y tener que trabajar ahora para Vegeta, pero tendría que hacerlo, ese era su trabajo y además, se lo debía a Jyo. Se levantó a duras penas, se estiró con los ojos cerrados y la mirada de su madre sonriendo. Camino hacia el baño y vio a su niña salir de él, ya vestida con su uniforme, solo faltaba arreglarle el cabello negro mojado.

—Buenos días, mami— saludo Kei, caminando a desayunar.

Bulma le sonrió de nuevo y se desvistió, abrió la llave de la regadera y empezó a salir un chorlito de agua caliente, Bulma se metió debajo de él y sintió su cuerpo descansarla contacto de la lluvia abrasadora. La voz de su madre por afuera de la habitación del baño la sacó de su amada relajación.

—Bulmita, tengo que decirte que hoy llegaré hasta muy tarde, tengo doble turno en el hospital—Bunny tocó la puerta por afuera.

Bulma suspiro, cerró la llave, tomó la toalla colgada en un gancho pegado a la pared y se la enrolló alrededor de su cuerpo. Bulma salió con el vapor detrás de ella, se dirigió a su habitación y sacó sus ropas de su armario. A la media hora, ya arreglada, Kei entró a su habitación para despedirse.

—Mami, ya nos vamos— anuncio Kei, tomando su mochila a un lado de la cama.

Bulma se estaba colocando brillo en sus labios ante un espejo.

—Kei, ven —dijo Bulma, le tendió una mano a su hija, girándose a verla, la niña se colocó la mochila a su hombro y tomó la mano de su madre, Bulma le acarició la mejilla con ambas manos—Que te vaya muy bien hoy, mi princesa, te amo mucho, recuérdalo.—Kei asintió justo cuando su madre le arruinaba su frente marcando un beso en ella.

Bulma en cierta parte sentía que había engañado y traicionado a su hija al salir con Yamcha, pues en un principio llegó tarde por ella a la escuela por querer disfrutar un momento con el, la niña se había quedado sola esperándola mientras llovía a la salida de la escuela y en la tarde no la paso con ella por salir con Yamcha, pero sin embargo, ella ya lo necesitaba, ya no más estar solo encerrada con su pequeña hija.

Bulma salió rumbo a OSC, de nuevo camino por las calles y la ciudad a oscuras, mientras empezaba a despertar, veía el sol salid poco a poco, solo que seguí nublado dado que el día anterior había llovido.

La chica llegó a OSC, ese día se había abrigado más de lo usual, estaba muy fresco y frío alrededor, y había traído un paraguas junto con ella. Al entrar al edificio, se percató de que estaba muy cálido, mucha gente también traía ropas muy tapadas, no era broma que aquello sí iba a ser un día de baja temperatura. Bulma llevaba una playera roja de manga larga con cuello de tortuga y hecho de lana, junto con una falda negra y unas medias obscuras y unos tacones negros.

Bulma subió el ascensor, marcó el último piso, mientras esperaba que este subiera, mucha gente se acomodaba para entrar, justo cuando la puerta se iba a cerrar y el personal había empujado a Bulmaro hasta atrás, un paraguas negro interrumpió que el elevador se cerrara, deslizándose hacia los lados contrarios y permitiendo pasar a un hombre que traía una gabardina gris, muy elegante y a la moda, las personas en el ascensor temblaron, haciéndole espacio. Vegeta se quedó en el centro mirando molesto alrededor de todos, observo que ya habían presionado anteriormente el piso hacia donde se dirigía y entonces espero a subir. Bulma lo miraba por detrás, gracias a los tacones que le dieron altura logro verlo, se veía molesto como de costumbre. Al subir lentamente el elevador, mucha gente salía poco a poco con cuidado de no rozar a Vegeta, se fue vaciando lentamente hasta que solo quedaron Bulma, una mujer, Vegeta y otro hombre. Vegeta miraba hacia el enfrente, si volteaba sabría que Bulma se encontraba a sus espaldas. Estaban en el penúltimo piso, la puerta se abrió y Bulma rogó que no salieran de allí las demás personas, por desgracia, así fue.

Vegeta sabía que alguien se encontraba detrás de él, no le dio importancia, se enderezó en lo que el ascensor subía y sentía el cuerpo de la persona detrás de él tensarse. Giró un poco su rostro y descubrió a Bulma mirando alrededor de las cuatro paredes del elevador, distraída.

— ¿qué hacías atrás de mi?— Pregunto con su tono áspero. La voz de Vegeta la había sacado de sus pensamientos. Dio un brinco.

—Pues, acabó de llegar a OSC— dijo Bulma con desprecio.

Vegeta reaccionó ante los malos modos de Bulma, su semblante había cambiado por una mirada de indiferencia ante el, no se mostraba asustada y nerviosa, parecía que la impresión de que se habían reencontrado después de tanto tiempo sin verse había cambiado. Era obvio que Bulma lo trataría así, habían quedado en malos términos. Si Bulma lo iba a manejar así, entonces él se lo devolvería.

—Hump, soy tu jefe, deberías hablarme con más respeto— gruño, girandose de nuevo.

—Te estoy hablando con respeto— replicó Bulma.

El cuerpo de Vegeta se tensó al escucharla escupir las palabras de una manera tan grotesca.

—Jyo me dijo que a partir de ahora trabajarás para mi. Quiero mi desayuno a las nueve en punto, ¿entiendes?— pregunto Vegeta de manera rasposa. Bulma apretó los puños y sus dientes se oprimieron en su boca.—dije: ¿entendido?

Bulma tornó su rostro de rojo, sabía los juegos de Vegeta, él la trataría así porque sabía que si ella le contestaba mal, él se lo devolvería y de peor manera, pero, ¿qué esperaba? Que después de haberla dejado así, humillada, traicionada, insultada y con el corazón roto ¿ella correría a sus brazos de nuevo y caería tendida a sus pies?

No, qué mal pensaba entonces.

Bulma suspiró, calmando su ira y sus pensamientos y susurro "si"

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Vegeta salió de allí, por suerte de Bulma que estaba a punto de estallar en furia, llegó a su escritorio y aventó sus cosas por la misma impresión de ira.

—Vaya, hoy vienes muy molesta— Dijo Jyo, detrás de ella, sorprendiéndola.

Bulma saltó en puntitas, se llevó una mano a su pecho y suspiró.

—Jyo, me has espantado—contestó ella, para después reírse.

—Adivino— Jyo se llevó la mano a su barbilla—: Vegeta.

Bulma rió, negó con la cabeza, trato de que Jyo no pensara mal de ella.

—De acuerdo, confió en que todo estará bien amiga—le declaro, Jyo la ido arqueando una ceja, después se marchó.

Bulma tuvo que preguntar qué comía el jefe, Vegeta, a otra empleada que andaba cerca de ahí, ella le dijo que un simple platillo, café y unas pocas galletas. Bulma suspiró y llamó a una persona que se dedicaba a cocinar la comida en el restaurante de OSC, esa persona le respondió que lo Dentro listo en una media hora.

Bulma espero sentada en su escritorio a que el hombre avisara, miraba impacientemente el reloj cambiar, ya casi se acercaba la hora de volver a ir con Vegeta. El hombre llamó a su teléfono en la mesa, le contó que ya estaba todo listo, Bulma tuvo que ir a buscar el desayuno ella misma. Resoplo. Bajo por el ascensor fue a buscar al hombre.

Este hombre era un cocinero muy agradable, recibió a Bulma con una sonrisa y le señaló una bandeja con la comida y el café. Bulma lo tomó con ambas manos y volvió al ascensor, cuidando de que las personas a su alrededor no chocaran con ella. Bulma lado su muñeca y vio su reloj, ya iban a dar las nueve. Camino apresuradamente hacia la gran puerta de madera, apoyó la bandeja en una sola mano y con la otra abrió la puerta, la empujó y volvió a tomar la bandeja, escucho como se cerraba la puerta y camino hacia a oficina de Vegeta, volvió a realizar lo mismo que antes, solo que esta vez tocó hasta que Vegeta le accedió pasar, para después girar la manija. Vegeta andaba revisando unos cuantos papeles y no le presto atención, hasta que la escucho.

—Vegeta, aquí está tu comida—dijo Bulma, esperando saber donde ponerla. Vegeta señaló una parte del escritorio libre. Bulma camino hacia él y puso la bandeja sobre la mesa—¿algo más?

—Mm, no, puedes retirarte— dijo Vegeta vagamente.

Bulma suspiro y giró para marcharse cuando la puerta se estrelló contra la pared, siendo abierta de golpe. Vegeta levantó la vista con sorpresa, aún con el ceño fruncido, Bulma respiraba asustada por el impacto. Noria apareció de repente ante ellos, miro a Vegeta con cara de amor, mientras que él se la devolvía con desprecio.

—Vegeta, ya no estes enojado conmigo, por favor—hablo ella cariñosamente, contoneándose para acercarse a Vegeta. De repente, Noria notó la presencia de Bulma, inmediatamente reconoció a Bulma de la cena y recordó que Vegeta la miraba a todo momento, Noria no pudo evitar explotar, miro a Bulma—Así que por ella no has hablado—empezó, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, hirviendo por la cabeza.

Bulma la miro disgustada y extrañada —¿Disculpa?

—¡Tu! ¿¡Ella es tu nueva zorra!?—gritó Noria, no mirando a Bulma, sino a Vegeta, señalándola.

—¡Noria, vete de aquí! ¡Lárgate, no quiero verte ahora!— rugió Vegeta, pasándose una mano por la cíen.

Bulma tenía una gran mueca de coraje en su rostro, salió del despacho molesta, quería gritarle a la mujer, pero Vegeta lo había hecho antes que ella, además se contuvo porque sabía que estaba embarazada, no agrederia a alguien que pronto sería madre de ninguna forma, ni verbal ni físicamente.

—¿¡Como puedes cambiarme por esa zorra!? ¡Yo soy muchísimo mejor que ella, Vegeta!—seguía gritando, muchos de afuera escuchaban la pelea, Bulma estaba recargada en la puerta de madera, apuntó de salir, realmente le daba curiosidad saber cómo reaccionaría Vegeta.

Vegeta estrelló sus puños en su mesa, Noria se espanto ante ese gesto, Vegeta se levantó del asiento con fuerza. Noria tenía terror en sus ojos, Vegeta se estaba exasperando, tomó a Noria por el brazo, la jalo y la sacó de su oficina, para finalmente cerrarle la puerta. Noria se había puesto irremediablemente celosa, y no tenía por qué, Bulma solo cumplía con su trabajo, esa mujer rubia estaba loca.

Noria empezó a sollozar en cuanto Vegeta le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, camino doblándose de dolor, posando una mano sobre su vientre, miro al frente y vio a Bulma aterrada, recargada en la puerta. Se enderezó, la furia y el coraje regresaron a ella. Bulma la venía acercándose con paso decidido.

—Tu—dijo con fuerza—Me las vas a pagar, él es mío, es mi novio y llevo a su hijo en mi vientre, no permitiré que una zorra como tú me lo quite, ¿oíste?— hablo con impotencia, coraje, muy molesta.

Bulma estaba apretando sus puños, arrugando su nariz, estaba a punto de reaccionar, cuando la mano de Noria estaba en el aire, ella logró verla dirigirse ante su rostro, iba a puño cerrado, esperaba el golpe en su mejilla, más este nunca llegó. Una fuerte mano tomó a tiempo la mano de Noria, quien se giró sorprendida, dispuesta a decirle de cosas a quien le había impedido hacer su gesto. Vegeta le apretaba la mano con dolor, Noria se doblegaba ante el, los ojos de Vegeta ardían molestos.

—Lárgate, te dije— dijo el, soltando su mano con desprecio. Noria apretó los labios, empujó a Bulma hacia un lado, con fuerza que casi hacía que se cayera, salvo que Vegeta la sostuvo a tiempo, ayudándola a recuperar su equilibrio. Noria salió por la puerta, azotandola.

—¿estas bien?—pregunto Vegeta con su típica voz ronca, pero calmada.

—S-si—siseo Bulma, sorprendida por lo de Noria.

Vegeta aún la tenía en sus brazos, la soltó con suavidad y alzo después la barbilla.

—Regresa a tu lugar— ordenó, cruzándose de brazos. Bulma asintió. El giro y regreso a su despacho.

Bulma estaba sorprendida, una vez más, Vegeta la había defendido. Recordó Los momentos en la preparatoria, cuando alguien la intentaba fastidiarla, él la cuidaba, siempre andaba detrás de ella, de eso nunca tuvo duda, incluso, una vez, cuando ella se iba sola a caminar al cerrito, él la siguió. Ella lo sorprendido y él como siempre, primero estaba su orgullo antes que querer demostrar la verdad.

Bulma rio ante es recuerdo, la mirada del joven Vegeta aquella vez sonrojado, volteando su rostro, escondido detrás del árbol, y Bulma ahí parada a su lado, con las manos en sus caderas interrogándolo.

Bulma cambio sus pensamientos y regresó a cumplir la orden de Vegeta, se fue a sentar y trató de calmarse del susto que Noria le había brindado, realmente se asustó por ello, pero no entendía por qué la mujer se rebeló de aquella manera contra ella. Vegeta y ella no estaban haciendo absolutamente nada, tan solo estaba cumpliendo su trabajo asignado. Bulma se recargó en el respaldo de sus silla molesta, estaba nerviosa y necesitaba un poco de café, a si que fue a él.

El día siguió su curso normal. Bulma tenía mucho trabajo qué hacer en nombre de su jefe, llamadas, recados, generar y deshacer citas. Al día siguiente, Bulmaro tuvo que volver a hacer lo mismo que el anterior: llegar, ir por su comida, llevársela a las nueve en punto, llegar a su escritorio y empezar a realizar el trabajo de una secretaria. Comenzó a pensar que trabajar para Vegeta no era tan malo, pareciera que él olvidaba el hecho de que se conocían, ya que casi la miraba nada, si la veía y la seguía con la vista, pero nada más, cuando ella iba a su oficina a entregarle informes y su desayuno. Y así, pasaron los días, convirtiéndose en una semana, que sin duda la habían dejado agotada. Vegeta era el jefe "mayor" el jefe de los jefes, por lo que tenía más trabajo que Jyo, muchísimo más. El clima frío seguía, las lluvias estaban presentes a todas horas y el invierno parecía que había llegado, salvo que todavía faltaba un poco.

Ahora, Bulma estaba sentada en su mesa, con un audífono colgado en su cabeza como diadema y ella apuntaba el mensaje de Vegeta en un informe. Eran las doce del día y parecía ser de madrugada, la lluvia empapaba los oídos de todos al escucharla escurrir por afuera en la ciudad. Bulma tenía dos días de que no había visto a Jyo, al parecer su amiga se había marchado a un viaje de negocios, no entendía por qué, se suponía que sólo tenía que armar la fiesta, no viajar, aún así la extrañaba mucho.

— _Gracias por su cooperación, Señor Roshi. Hasta luego.—_ Bulma terminó la llamada y apretó un botón cito en los audífonos, colgando la línea de esa forma.

Escucho a lo lejos el elevador abrirse, Bulma lo ignoro y cerró los ojos, se quitó los audífonos, se recargó en la mesa y trató de descansar.

—¡Mamá!—la vocecita de kei la hizo abrir los ojos e incorporarse. Kei venía corriendo hacia ella, lucia contenta de ver a su madre, la niña iba bine abrigada con una chamarra rosa, su faldeta del uniforme y su mochila en sus hombros, detrás de ella venía también una muy abrigada Milk.

—¿Kei?—pregunto Bulma asombrada—¿pero qué haces aquí hija?

—Las clases se han cancelado—respondió Kei con una gran sonrisa.

Bulma se levantó de su asiento y camino al frente, se arrodilló a su altura y cargó a la niña en brazos. Miro a Milk.

—Sí, Bulma, se han cancelado, mamá me ha pedido que te la trajera, lamentablemente ninguna de nosotras dos puede ayudarte a cuidarla hoy, tengo que ir a hacer una práctica al otro lado de la ciudad, y mamá tiene que ir a sus clases de natación, para la mejora de la rodilla, ya ves que tiene problemas. Por eso te la traje hasta aquí—respondió Milk encogiendo los hombros.

Bulma poso su mano en uno de ellos.

—Descuida Milk, ya has hecho mucho por mi al traérmela aquí. Le llamaré a mi mama, tal vez ella pueda ayudarme—respondió Bulma, Milk sonrió y se despidió de ellas, para después subir al ascensor y salir de OSC.

—Mamá—dijo Kei, le acarició su mejilla, Bulma aún la traía en brazos—, ¿qué hago?

—Pues, dibuja, juega con las muñecas que hayas traído, has tu tarea, lee un libro, no sé mi niña, pero no vayas a estar inquieta, por favor, ¿sí?—dijo Bulma, la niña asintió y después Bulma la bajo.

Bulma continuó con su trabajo de manera normal, Kei estaba a su lado tirada en el suelo y haciendo lo que su madre le había recomendado. Le había llamado a Bunny, pero está no contestó, así que Bulma no tuvo más opción que quedarse con su hija esta vez. Pasaron alrededor de dos horas, cuando el ascensor volvió a soñar y Bulma identificó al novio de Jyo, mirando alrededor de OSC con la mirada perdida. El ascensor estaba a unos pasaos un poco largos de la mesita de Bulma, decidió ir a avisarle a la pareja de su amiga que no estaba ahí, Bulma miro hacia abajo y vio a su hija jugar con sus muñecas, sentada en el suelo en forma de mariposa.

—Kei, necesito que te quedes aquí por un momento, ¿de acuerdo? Ya regresó—le dijo, Kei la miro y asintió. Bulma con seguridad se levantó de su silla, y camino hacia el novio de Jyo, él la vio acercársele y la reconoció, empezaron a platicar unos momentos.

La pequeña Kei tuvo curiosidad y se levantó del suelo, apenas y alcanzaba el alto de la mesa. Vio a su madre platicar con un hombre muy alto, estaban charlando animadamente. De pronto Kei vio salir detrás de él gran hombre y del ascensor a un mesero con un carrito lleno de comida y dulces, el estómago de la niña rugió. Se escabulló y a rastras se encaminó a seguir el carrito, notó que su madre no le ponía atención y estaba muy concentrada en platicar con aquel hombre grande. La Niña vio que una gran puerta café era a donde se dirigía el mesero, justo cuando la bruno y antes de que se cerrara, Kei entró, pero como iba agachada, la puerta se cerró atrapando un pedazo de su falda, Kei miro él por qué no podía seguir avanzando y jalo su faldeta hacia ella con una débil fuerza, apretó los dientes y puedo lograr sacar la tela. Cuando miro al frente y diviso el larguísimo pasillo, notó que el mesero se había perdido. Kei se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el frente, no sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía. En el fondo del pasillo, vio una gran puerta que estaba entreabierta, Kei corrió hacia ella y entró, miro al mesero preparando el carrito, Kei se deslizó en silencio y se ocultó detrás del gran escritorio de madera que estaba en el despacho, miro por un lado a que el hombre se marchara para levantarse a agarrar de comer.

El hombre movió unas cuantas cosas en un platillo y después salió. Kei escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y rápidamente salto a ponerse de pie y ver la apetitosa comida en el carrito, este estaba muy alto y tuvo que jalar una silla hacia el carrito, se subió en ella y tomó un pequeño pastelito entre sus manos empezando a saborearlo.

—¿¡y tú quien eres!?—escucho una gran voz detrás de ella que la hizo brincar, logrado que el pastelito cayera de sus manos—¡ahora has ensuciado mi oficina, mocosa!—seguía rugiendo la gran voz, Kei temblaba encogida, volteó su rostro y miro a un gran hombre que le causó mucho miedo, tenía sus manos en sus caderas, era muy grande y musculoso, la miraba alzando su barbilla con una gran expresión de coraje en su rostro.

—lo siento...lo siento señor—contestó la niña con una voz temblorosa, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y a punto de llorar.

—¡Kei! ¡Kei!—la voz de su madre se escuchaba en el pasillo.

Vegeta y Kei miraron hacia atrás, hacia la puerta. Bulma apareció en ella, los ojos de la niña se iluminaron por el alivio que sintió de ver a su madre, aunque sabía que podrían regañarla por sus travesuras. Bulma palideció al encontrarse a Vegeta y a su hija en la oficina, el rostro de Vegeta la mirada incrédulo, Bulma lo miro también, conectando sus ojos a los de él por un momento.

—¡Mamá!—gritó Kei, comenzando a llorar.

Vegeta giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia la niña que lloraba tallándose sus ojos con sus puños. ¿Había dicho mamá?

—Kei, ¿qué haces aquí?—Bulma entró a la oficina, pasando a un lado de Vegeta, quien parado miraba sorprendido a la niña. Bulma camino hacia su hija, la abrazó y la bajo del suelo, la niña tomó la mano de Bulma mientras su madre la consolaba—Hija, vete de aqui, espérame afuera. Tengo que hablar con mi jefe.

—Mami, ¿te van a regañar por mi culpa?—pregunto la niña gimoteando.

Bulma le acarició la mejilla—Vete para allá, Kei, por favor.

La niña camino con la cabeza agachada hacia la salida, sintiendo a Vegeta, el jefe de su madre, mirarla continuamente, el gran imponente hombre la miraba marcharse sin pestañear, sabía que había metido la pata.

—¿ella...ella es tu hija?—pregunto Vegeta con apenas un hilo de voz, Bulma palideció

—Sí—contestó Bulma—. Lamentó que se haya metido a tu oficina Vegeta, no volverá a suceder.

—¿cuantos años tiene esa chiquilla, Bulma?—pregunto Vegeta, ignorando su disculpa y concentrándose en la niña. Bulma parpadeo, no sabía si decirle o no. Vegeta la miraba esperando su respuesta, ella no quería hablar. —¡Mujer, contesta!— presionó.

—Ella...tiene cinco años—respondió llevándose una mano a la boca dudosa. Vegeta estaba a punto de responder, alzó su mano mientras que con la otra la colocaba en su cadera y echaba hacia atrás su saco, justo cuando empezó articular la palabra, fue interrumpido.

—¡Vegeta!— gritó una voz infantil desde afuera. Vegeta se rascó la cabeza—¡Vegeta!—volvió a gritar la voz. Goku apareció sonriente en la puerta, saludando con una mano.

Bulma suspiró, estaba a salvo, pero un minuto...¿Goku conocía a Vegeta?

—Kakarotto, ¿qué demonios quieres?—pregunto el, molesto por la interrumpcion.

Goku se rascó la cabeza, sonrió aniñadamente y despues miro a Bulma, se sorprendió.

—¿Bulma?—dijo Goku desconcertado de verla ahí.

—Hola Goku—saludo Bulma con su mano y una sonrisa.

Vegeta estaba conmovido, primero descubría que Bulma tenía una hija...¡una hija de cinco años! Y ahora resulta que también conocía a Kakarotto, esto no era común. Necesitaba una explicación ya.

—¿Ustedes se conocen?—pregunto Vegeta, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, mi novia Milk y ella son amigas, también conozco a la niña—respondió Goku riendo—, por cierto, Vegeta, papá me dijo que tenía que venir ya a trabajar, que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que entré a la universidad, me dijo que viniera a hablar contigo—Vegeta rodó los ojos, ¿cómo fue posible que hubiera sido un ignorante respecto a tener a Bulma trabajando para Jyo desde meses y no saber que ella tenía una? Y ahora que lo descubría, kakaroto venía y lo intervenía.

—Creo que será mejor que me marche—dijo Bulma, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Hizo una reverencia rápida y salió corriendo. Vegeta quiso detenerla y miro hacia la puerta por donde ella había salido momentos atrás.

—¡Argh! Siempre tienes que ser tú el que interfiere cuando estoy a mitad de algo muy importante—gruño Vegeta, Goku se sonrojó y se cohibió—Siéntate—Vegeta recobró el sentido y le señaló la silla enfrente de su escritorio, mientras él caminaba hacia la suya.

Bulma estaba supremamente pasmada, estuvo realmente cerca, gracias a Dios que Goku apareció e interrumpió la conversación, sino habría podido llegar más lejos. Bulma busco a Kei con la mirada, la niña estaba sentada en su mesita llorando. Vio a su madre dirigirse a ella, alzó el rostro y esperaba ser regañada, pero Bulma hizo todo lo contrario, se dirigió a su lado y la abrazó, colocando su cabezita en su cuello.

—Oh, mi niña, esta todo bien—susurro.

Media hora más tarde, Bulma y Kei se marcharon de OSC, Bulma se apresuró a terminar todos sus pendientes de ese día para irse rápido a casa, había padecido un gran susto y lo único que quería era descansar. Pidió un taxi y uno frenó al momento, ella y su hija se subieron en el. Mientras Bulma y Kei venían platicando en los asientos de atrás, la joven madre tenía una llamada en su celular. Bulma vio quien era y sonrió, era su madre, contestó rápido.

— _Hola, mamá—_ saludo alegre.

— _Bulmita, querida, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme en el hospital con algo grande e importante?—_ pregunto su madre con su dulce y meliflua voz.

Bulma arrugó la frente— _¿qué sucede mamá?_

— _¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con una muestra de tu sangre? —_ Bulma bufo— _oh, vamos hija, salvarías una vida, mira, tu ya que estás en condiciones de un virus que te ha infectado, un grupo de laboratoristas ha decidido estudiar tu caso, probablemente hallen una cura, hija, vamos, podrías a ayudar a más personas como tú._

Bulma se mordió el labio, lo pensó por un momento, tendría que ayudar, ella era una buena persona— _Esta bien, mamá, te veré en un rato—_ contestó, colgó la llamada y miro al conductor—Señor, cambié de dirección, por favor—Bulma le indico hacia donde quedaba el hospital, mientras que Kei le daba juguetonamente palmaditas en su mano.

Bulma y su pequeña hija llegaron al hospital donde trabajaba la madre de ella, Bulma estaba un poco nerviosa pues iba a donar sangre y le aterraban un poco las agujas, pero era para salvar una vida y eso valía simplemente mucho. Entraron por la gran puerta principal de vidrio, muchas enfermeras y doctores se paseaban de un lado hacia otro. Las paredes eran de un tono gris y blanco, muy formal. Bulma se dirigió a la recepción, traía a Kei tomada de su mano.

Una señora morena se encontraba sentada en la recepción, se dedicaba a armar y engrapar una serie de papeles y acomodarlos a su izquierda.

—Hola, buenas tarde—saludo Bulma al acercársele, la mujer la miro y sonrió—, Busco a Bunny Briefs, ¿me podría decir donde se encuentra?

—Oh, usted es su hija, Bunny me avisó que vendría a donar sangre. Si, tome el ascensor y marque el piso siete, busque entre ese pasillo él área de laboratorios y análisis clínicos, ahí la debes encontrar—término por decir la enfermera, señaló hacia el lado donde los elevadores.

Bulma asintió en señal de agradecimiento, camino con su niña y pidieron la señal de subir en el botón del ascensor, había poca gente la que quería subir, entre ellos, estaban muchos médicos, enfermeras, camilleros, pacientes y visitantes. Bulma y Kei subieron, su madre abrazó a la niña con su hombro y la apego a ella, Kei tomó la cintura de su madre con ambos brazos. Sonó un pitido del elevador en cada momento en que llegaba a un nuevo piso, lo hizo también cuando llegó al piso que Bulma marcó.

Salió con la niña y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo blanco, muchas personas enfermas caminaban por allí, algunas iban en silla de ruedas, Kei los miraba con atención, algunos pacientes le sonreían a la hermosa niña que se paseaba tomada de la mano a su madre. Kei les devolvía la sonrisa y ellos el saludo, Bulma miraba con ternura las escenas.

—Mi niña, gracias por venir—dijo Bunny a lo lejos, justo cuando divisó a la cabeza azul de su hija—Ven, acompáñame por aquí.

Bulma se dejó arrastrar por su madre. Había tenido un gran susto justo cuando la vio parada enfrente de ella, porque momentos atrás ella miraba a su hija sonreírle a una mujer en silla de ruedas y cuando giró el rostro vio a su madre con su gran y sonriente rostro, con sus típicos ojos cerrados.

—¿Mami, te dolerá mucho?—le pregunto Kei, la voz de su pequeña hija la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Tal vez un poco, sí, pero no me da miedo—aseguró, la verdad no le asustaban las agujas, era que él iban a extraer su sangre.

Bunny las llevó a una salita, había en en centro un sillón individual blanco, a lado de este estaba en un carrito todo el equipo médico que necesitaba para quitarle la sangre. Bulma le dijo a Kei que se sentara en un banquito que estaba justo al costado de la puerta. La niña obedeció, Bulma le dio sus cosas, se quitó su abrigo, preparó su brazo y lo estiró sobre el mango del sillón. Bunny le sonrió, un hombre joven entró y la saludo, le puso a Bulma un algodón para limpiar y preparó la aguja, la insertó en su piel, Bulma sintió el pinchazo y apretó los dientes, después cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse.

Bulma veía cómo la bolsita que colgaba de un gancho, semejante a las que contienen suero, se iba llenando de gotitas de su sangre. Estaba un poco mareada, a decir verdad, no le dolía mucho, le habían sacado menos que medio litro de sangre. Bunny le había dicho que no se irían solas ella y Kei, las iba a acompañar, por lo que tendría que esperar a que saliera de su turno. Bulma seguía consciente, su cordura estaba bien, sólo sentía su cabeza querer dormir, así que lo hizo.

—Bulmita, despierta corazón, necesito que te tomes este vaso con jugo y que te comas esta galleta. —la voz de su madre la sacudió y Bulma salió de su siesta.

—¿cuanto tiempo me dormí?—pregunto parpadeando.

—Muy poco hijita, una media hora. Terminamos de sacarte sangre poco después de que te dormiste, no te quise molestar, pero era necesario que comas esto—le tendió la galleta y el jugo.

Bulma tomó el jugo y se comió la galleta, después s su madre se tuvo que marchar para continuar trabajando, Kei esperaba sentada impacientemente. Bulma se incorporó, ya que estaba tendida en el sillón por haber dormido, se miró el brazo y vio el lugar donde la habían sacado su sangre, tenía un carita de color piel encima. Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Kei.

—Hija, ¿te parece que vayamos a ver el hospital, a hablar con los enfermos y saludarlos?—Pregunto contenta, Kei asintió y de un saltó bajo del banco. Bulma la tomó de la mano, caminaron y salieron de la salita.

Kei y Bulma se entretuvieron hablando con las personas, compartiendo historias y juegos, la mayoría de los pacientes eran personas viejecitas, ya mayores pero realmente lindas y adorables. Bulma vio en su celular que su madre le había mandado un mensaje, pidiéndole que se regresaran con ella. Kei estaba tomada de la mano de una señora d edad grande, que caminaba apoyada en el palo de su suero como si fuera un bastón.

—Hija, tenemos que irnos, tú abuelita quiere vernos—dijo Bulma acariciando su cabello negro. Kei le sonrió a la mujer y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, soltó su mano y Kei camino con su madre, Bulma ladeaba su mirada hacia abajo para ver a su pequeña sonreírle.

—¡Tú!—dijo una gruesa voz, Bulma arqueó una ceja y alzó el rostro, su expresión se tornó estupefacta, tembló—¡Eres tu!— volvió a decir, los ojos de la persona miraron a Bulma de arriba a abajo y después su mirada pasó a Kei, quien observaba con los ojos abiertos.

Bulma estaba a punto de llorar, no, podía ser ese día peor. Al ver que El Rey observaba a Kei detenidamente, la escondió detrás de su pierna, Bulma frunció su ceño, no se mostraría impáctala delante de él. El Rey iba en silla de ruedas, con una bata obscura, lucia igual que antes, solo un poco con algunas arrugas, pero era la misma imagen que Bulma recordaba.

—Tienes una hija, Bulma— afirmó el Rey, señaló a la niña que se escondía detrás de ella, el Rey no tuvo que preguntar, esa niña le daba un aire a Bulma, no era difícil saber que era suya—No puedo creerlo. Supongo que es lo único para lo que has servido, solo cuidar a una niña, después de tanto tiempo que no te he visto, ni siquiera entraste a la universidad, dique tenias tantos talentos y una mente tan brillante, pero mira...dime hija, ¿cuántos años tienes?—El Rey utilizo su voz dura para recriminar a Bulma como siempre lo había hecho, ignoro el hecho de que la joven madre lo miraba con odio, se dirigió a Kei quien alzó su mano temblorosa y mostró con sus cinco dedos—¿¡cinco!?—repitió el Rey sorprendido—¿la tuviste justo después de que saliste de la escuela?—la interrogo mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos.

Bulma tomó a Kei de la mano, apretó su mandíbula y lo miro con coraje—Kei, pEl Rey vámonos— Dijo y jalo a la niña, salió rápidamente del paso y de la vista del Rey.

El Rey giró su silla hacia donde Bulma había caminado, pasando,o de lado, miraba jalar a la niña con rapidez y ansias, sabía que algo tenía esa muchacha que ocultaba, sabía que por algo la escondió detrás de él, lo que está intuyendo era cierto, era más que correcto. Apretó sus dientes con furia, esa maldita perra azul se había quedado preñada de su hijo, ¡tenía que serlo! La niña tenía el cabello negro y la piel bronceada, era más que seguro que era la hija de Vegeta, y tan solo eso no era lo que le molestaba: ¡la perra la escondió! ¡La ocultó! ¡No le dejó saber a su hijo que tenía una hija, por cinco años, maldita sea! Apretó sus puños, sus uñas se marcaron en su palmas, dejando sangra un poco, Vegeta tenía que saberlo, esa niña tenía que pagar por lo que le hizo. Siempre la había odiado y ahora más que antes.

Rodó rápido sus ruedas y se dirigió a la habitación de su esposa Launch, quien mecía a su bebé recién nacido, la mujer vio a su esposo furioso, sabía que algo malo había pasado, alzó la mirada en preocupación.

—Amor, ¿sucede algo?—Pregunto con voz dulce.

—Tengo que ver a Vegeta, Launch, de verdad esto es muy importante— dijo con determinación.

Launch no se iba a oponer a los deseos de su esposo, ya lo conocía y no iba a discutir con él, puso a su bebe un momento en la cama a su lado, giró a la mesita del lado de a cama y tomó su celular, marcó el número del hombre más cercano que tenía su marido, en seguida que habló con ella, el hombre apareció ante ellos.

—Bardock, necesito que me lleves con mi hijo— dijo el Rey, Bardock asintió, se puso detrás de él y lo empujó con su silla de ruedas, antes de salir, El Rey miro a su mujer—Launch, ya estoy de regreso—se despidio de su mujer, quien nuevamente mecía a su hijo en sus brazos— Vegeta tiene que escucharme, es muy importante.

—Sí, Vegeta, descuida, iremos a su departamento. Lo más seguro es que esté ahí—comentó Bardock.

Su primo lo llevó hasta abajo, lo subió en su coche con ayuda de hombres que trabajaban en el lugar. El Rey no necesito el permiso para poder salir del hospital, ya que nadie se le oponía ante algún propósito, además, solo Launch era la que necesitaba estar ahí siendo cuidada, acababa de tener un bebé. Bardock veía que Vegeta tenía una gran vena marcada en su frente, algo realmente lo carcomía, miraba por el retrovisor a su familiar preocupado. Condujo al departamento de Vegeta, llegando en un santiamén. Bardock aparcó el coche en una esquina de la calle, no lo quiso meter por razones personales, no quería que Vegeta se las trajera con él por haber utilizado el estacionamiento sin su consentimiento. Bajo a su primo y llevó a Vegeta hacia adentro del lugar. Subieron el ascensor y tocaron la puerta de Vegeta.

Ya era noche, habían pasado de las siete, era más que seguro que su hijo estaba allí, tenía que discutir con él, ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría, esperaba ver la reacción que Vegeta tuviera en cuanto supiera que tenía una niña.

Su hijo abrió la puerta, estaba malumorado, se le podía ver. Cuando abrió la puerta y los miro, su expresión de coraje se fue desapareciendo, no imaginaba ver a su padre que vendría a visitarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, padre?—fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Vegeta, hijo, necesitamos hablar—dijo su padre con cara preocupada, Bardock miraba a Vegeta con el ceño fruncido, Vegeta le regresó la mirada, se apartó de la puerta y dejó el paso a su padre y tío.

Ya una vez adentro, Vegeta se fue a sentar a su sillón, su padre tenía su silla de ruedas y Bardock puso sus manos en su espalda y permaneció parado, aún lado del Rey.

—Hijo mío, lo que tengo que decirte no es fácil—comenzó el Rey, Vegeta rodó los ojos y se hecho hacia atrás—Hijo, ¿recuerdas a tu perra azul?—Vegeta se enderezo al momento de escuchar la mención de Bulma, lo miro con ojos atentos, esperando que su padre continuara—la vi hoy en el hospital, y ¿qué crees? Iba con una niña, es su hija. La estupida tuvo una hija, Vegeta—Su padre espero su reacción, escupió las palabras cuando insulto a Bulma.

—Ya lo sé— contestó Vegeta simplemente, se levantó del asiento, camino hacia el otro lado, miro por la gran ventana que estaba en la pared. Bardock, su tío, escuchaba sin lograr comprender, no entendía bien a donde llegaba esto.

El Rey arqueó una ceja —¿¡Vegeta, lo sabías!?

— no soy estupido padre—contestó gruñendo.

—¿¡desde cuando!? ¡Vegeta, si eres un estupido! ¿¡Que no te das cuenta!? ¡Esa niña es tuya! ¡Tiene exactamente la misma edad desde que tú saliste de la preparatoria! ¡Cuando te ordene que botarás a la perra de su madre y vinieras a cumplir tu rol aquí! ¡Se quedó embarazada, Vegeta y te oculto a la niña, a tu hija, por cinco años!—gritó su padre con mucha ira, moviéndose por lo mismo en la silla. Vegeta solo se mostraba indiferente ante ello, le daba la espalda a su padre.

Giró para verlo y encararlo—¿¡Crees que eso no lo pensé!?—aulló.

—tienes que hacer algo, Vegeta, esa niña es tu hija. Regresare pronto para hablar contigo, esto no se va a quedar así. Bardock, vámonos— el hombre que escuchaba sin poder creerlo, reaccionó y se apresuró a sacar a su primo de ahí.

Vegeta escucho la puerta azotarse, apretó sus puños y su cara se apretó, las venas se marcaban en su frente. El mismo día que él había descubierto la existencia de la niña, su padre también lo había hecho, no podía creerlo. Se la paso todo el día pensando y meditando sobre ello, justo antes de que su padre y su tío llegaran, estaba en su sillón sentado, con sus manos sobre su rostro frustrado con la imagen del rostro de la niña, Kei, ese era su nombre, ¿no? Lo había escuchado de Bulma llamarla así, la niña era muy pequeña y quedaba su edad perfectamente a cuando él y Bulma habían dejado de verse.

"¿Estaba embarazada cuando me fui?" Pensó Vegeta perturbado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Bulma caminaba con su misma alegría como siempre, el shock de haberse encontrado con El Rey y que viera a su niña la había dejado sin poder dormir, esperaba que no se cruzara con Vegeta sobre el tema, eso era lo único que perturbaba a su mente. Se había alistado más temprano que otros días, para ordenar todo rápidamente y darle los pendientes a Vegeta en su oficina antes de que él llegara, y para su desayuno ya tenía planeado pedirle a un mesero que le llevara la comida, sabía que ese método no le funcionaría toda la vida, pero tenía que mantenerlo así hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

Llegó a OSC, subió el ascensor, marcó el número, llegó a su mesita y comenzó a trabajar rápidamente. Acabo todo lo necesario por ese día y siguió con el que correspondía a mañana, llevo los archivos a la oficina vacía de Vegeta y se apresuró a volver a su lugar.

Pasado un tiempo, Jyo la sorprendió, Bulma estaba tan concentrada en los papeles, que no se fijó cuando su amiga se posó enfrente de ella.

—¡Bulma!—gritó Jyo, espantándola.

Bulma brinco y gritó, se llevó una mano a su corazón y bajo los papeles—¿Jyo? Me espantaste

—Sí, ya me di cuenta—se burló—, llegue ayer en la noche a la Capital. Bulma, te extrañe tanto—dijo mientras trataba de abrazarla, Bulma le sonrió y recibió sus brazos—Amiga, ven, necesito que veas en mi oficina algunas cosas—Jyo rompió el abrazo, tomó la muñeca de su amiga y la jalo, Bulma corrio riendo a despacho y entrando, se maravilló.

Delante de ella había una gran pintura de un hermoso paisaje, le recordaba al lugar donde ella había crecido, pero eso no era todo, había flores, unas hermosas flores que le recordaron a las que había en el cerrito. Bulma se quedó parada, ahí pasmada, era una hermosa pintura, una que jamás había visto, era grande, muy grande. Jyo la miro riendo, volteó a ver a su amiga desconcertada.

—Bulma, eso no era lo que quería que vieras—dijo riendo, Bulma arqueó una ceja y se acercó a Jyo—Es esto—Jyo señaló un pequeño robot detrás de ella. Bulma abrió su boca, se llevó sus manos hacia ella, no lo podía creer.

—Ese...ese robot, ¿es uno de los que mi padre construyó?—pregunto atónita. Jyo asintió—¿donde lo encontraste? Hace muchísimo tiempo que desaparecieron, mi padre solo construyó algunos cuantos y apenas y los pudo vender—Bulma se arrodilló a la altura del robot, lo miro y lo acarició, tenía unos cuantos rayones y estaba un poco desgastado, pero le dio en el corazón.

—Lo encontré en una tienda, les estaba haciendo el quehacer, identifique la marca, sabía que era de tu padre, así que ofrecí comprárselos, Bulma, es tuyo, tu padre lo hizo, es mejor que lo tengas para ti—Bulma alzó la vista a su amiga, lloraba aún poco, se levantó y la abrazó.

—Eres una gran amiga, Jyo—susurro sincera—la mejor que he tenido en toda mi vida, gracias, en verdad.

—No hay de que, Bulma, sé que esto significa mucho para ti—contestó Jyo.

Bulma se separó de ella, junto sus manos y se inclinó a su amiga, dándole las gracias. Después se limpió sus lágrimas con sus manos—¿puedo venir por ella más tarde? No quiero que le pase algo allá afuera en mi escritorio.

Jyo asintió—claro que sí. Bueno, necesito terminar de ordenar aquí. Esa pintura que te impresionó será parte de una pequeña fiesta, ¿verdad que es bonita?—Pregunto señalándola, ambas la miraron. Bulma asintió riendo.

—Bueno, Jyo, me voy para que puedas seguir trabajando—Dijo Bulma, Jyo sonrió y ella giró para salir.

Bulma salió por la puerta, pensando en el robot que su padre y ella habían armado juntos. No podía ser ese, pero había una gran posibilidad. Bulma camino hacia la puerta por el largo pasillo, sonriendo nostálgica con sus ojos cristalinos.

Alguien la tomó de su codo, la giró hacia atrás con brusquedad y se encontró con los ojos llenos de furia de Vegeta, Bulma lo miro aterrada.

—Sígueme Bulma—ordenó Vegeta, la tomó de su muñeca y tiró de ella fuertemente, conduciéndola a su oficina. La metió empujándola y la soltó, después cerró su puerta.

Bulma miraba con miedo a Vegeta, no quería hablar con él, sentía sus manos temblar, esto no se pondría bueno.

Vegeta estaba de espaldas a ella, respirando con pesadez, trataba de calmarse, necesitaba estarlo. Bulma, por su parte, temblaba.

—Creo que sabes muy bien qué es lo que quiero saber—hablo con su voz elevador tono.

Bulma alzo ambas cejas—Vegeta, yo no sé...

—¡No te hagas la estupida, Bulma!—la interrumpió Vegeta, girándose de repente y encarándola. Bulma se hizo pequeña—¿¡esa niña...es mi mía, Bulma!?—Bulma cerró los ojos, se puso roja y ladeó su rostro de la mirada de Vegeta. Él la tomó de los hombros y la empezó a sacudir—¡Dímelo!—Bulma comenzó a sollozar y a negar con la cabeza, Vegeta la sacude con más fuerza y ella no aguanta, le dio una cachetada.

Vegeta la soltó y la aventó suavemente hacia atrás. Bulma retrocede hasta dar con la pared, estiró sus brazos por ella, sentía mucho nervio. Vegeta se tocaba su mejilla donde había recibido el golpe de Bulma, no le había dolido mucho, pero si lo sorprendió. La miro caminar atrás con miedo, el empezó a acercársele y ella lo sintió intimidantemente. El rostro de Vegeta quedó muy cerca al de ella, ambas narices se rozaban y el aire que respiraban lo sentían en la cara de uno al otro, Bulma entrecerró sus ojos, esperaba que Vegeta se moviera, él suspiró y ella entonces espero que él la besara. Sin pensarlo, Bulma puso una mano sobre un hombro de él. Vegeta la tomó por la cintura con una de sus manos, la atrajo hacia él, dando un choque entre su fuerte pecho y el de ella.

—Bulma—susurro el, Bulma cerró los ojos—contesta.

Bulma reaccionó y abrió los ojos, de repente torció su boca.

—Creí que no te gustaba hablar con la escoria—dijo ella arrastrando su voz, le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

Vegeta la soltó indignado, se volteó y salió de la oficina. Bulma escucho el portazo, se tiró al suelo, junto sus piernas y agachó su rostro, comenzó a llorar.

* * *

 _ **N** **/A: Hola, bonita tarde a todos, aqui les presento el nuevo cap, espero que les haya gustado, me he esforzado mucho desde que actualice el capítulo anterior, me he retado a escribir más rápido y a hacerlo constantemente. Es una lucha, de verdad, pero amo esta historia, la amo y quiero llegar a su conclusión, también porque me siento apreciada de qué hay personas que la siguen y la adoran.**_

 _ **Quiero mandar saludos a:**_

 _ **Paulayjoaqui: Hola, me da mucho gusto verte aquí, si, te comprendo, pero pues ya ha dejado a Noria, ahora veremos qué pasa, jaja, te mando un gran saludo, espero ver tu Review pronto, me alegra saludarte, dime: cual parte te ha gustado mas?**_

 _ **Android 18: Me alegra que el fic te siga gustando, creo que te ha impacto verdad? Si, yo llore cuando lo escribí, hasta lloro cuando me imagino el final. Y si, no me puedo imaginar a los personajes sin sus típicas personalidades, aunque tengo que reconocer que es difícil mantenerlos con ellas, pues no se logró cómo describirlas.**_

 _ **Nani: te mando un saludo, que bueno que te guste.**_

 _ **Love: espero que te siga gustando, me alegra ver que te deja intrigada.**_

 _ **Chiki: aquí está el cap! Que bueno que te guste ver las actualizaciones!**_

 _ **Coreanita: me gusta saludarte, sabes que te quiero con toda mi alma, ya se quien eres y te amooo con mi corazón, eres mi mejor amiga Chinita, gracias por el gran apoyo que me das al seguir mi escrito, te amo amiga, la mejor amiga que Dios me pudo dar.**_

 _ **Bueno, gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo, hasta la próxima actualización ;D**_


	14. Recuerdos

**_Disclaimer: Dragon ball y sus personajes_** ** _NO_** ** _me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _Esta historia es de mi autoría._**

 _Capítulo 14_

Esa tarde, Bulma preparaba una vez más sus cosas para marcharse, ya era más tarde...el altercado con Vegeta había sucedido más o menos hacia unos dos días, desde entonces que lo había insultado, ella se había sentido muy mal, se había dado cuenta de que aún sentía algo por Vegeta, siempre sería así, pero no lograba comprender cómo era que un hombre como él lo era se había vuelto tan duro. Cuando lo conoció y había estado con él era orgulloso y un poco tosco, sí, pero no como lo era ahora, como lo había visto ser. Realmente Vegeta debió haber estado fastidiándose durante esos cinco años que lo había dejado ver, pero no era algo que agradara a Bulma, creía haberlo conocido, con ella era especial la manera de comportarse, siempre se sentía especial a su lado, pero ya recordamos una vez mas que las personas y las situaciones cambian, ¿no?

Un lápiz de Bulma se le cayo al suelo, esto la sacó de sus pensamientos, se agachó para tomarlo y entonces recordó la primera vez que lo vio.

 _Entró con las mejillas encendidas por la pena, era su primer día y ella era nueva, había llegado un año tarde a la escuela, miraba a todas las chicas con sus amigos y amigas y ella solo quiso pertenecer una vez a un grupo así, pero era tan penosa de acercárseles a hablar. Bulma vio en el interior del salón una banca en la que parecía que nadie la ocupaba, camino con pasos seguros hacia la banca, se sentó y miro a su alrededor, algunos la miraban con curiosidad, Bulma suspiró y sonrió, oh sí, Bulma Briefs una vez causaba un gran impacto con su belleza. Bulma sabía que era bonita, siempre lo supo, pero le gustaba a veces bajonearse, no se sabía por qué pero ella lo hacía._

 _De repente, escucho a sus espaldas que unas chicas hablaban de ella, Bulma se encogió de hombros, abrió su mochila que había tirado en el suelo y sacó un libro de ciencia, dispuesta a leerlo. Se mantuvo concentrada aprendiendo de la hermosura de la física cuántica por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que por desgracia, la campanilla sonó, todos se volvieron a acomodarse en sus lugares, Bulma bajo su libro y miro con atención que él profesor venía entrando y regañando a un muchacho, quien todavía no ingresaba al salón, Bulma rodó los ojos y rio, siempre en todos lados habría muchachitos problemáticos. Volvió a concentrarse en su libro._

— _Vegeta, ¡entra ya!—gritó el maestro, espantando a toda la clase, azoto su maletín en su mesa._

 _Un quejido se escuchó por afuera del salón, entonces un chico entro con cara de pocos amigos al salón. Bulma sintió que el ambiente tenso entre todos se relajó, Bulma seguía con la mirada en su libro, pero miró desconcertada a su derecha cuando vio que una de sus compañeras suspiraba embobada al chico. Bulma miro más a fondo y notó que todas las chicas miraban al muchacho, Ella giró el rostro y buscó al dichoso muchacho. Él estaba parado a un lado del maestro, esperando que él terminara de firmar un reporte para el, el muchacho miraba al profesor con el ceño fruncido, tenía las manos metidas en las bolsas de sus pantalones._

 _Él era bronceado y fuerte, muy fuerte, tenía su cabello en forma de flama, era más o menos alto, se veía pequeño, pero no era tanto, era un poco más alto que ella, tal vez...calculó ¿1.70? No, 1.75 era lo que podría medir, le sacaba un poco más de tres centímetros a ella. Fruncía las cejas, tenia un flequillo en su frente, pero era muy poco él cabello que lo cubría. Aquel chico sintió la mirada de ella, le dirigió la mirada, ella se puso muy roja, pero no dejó de mirarlo. Él no comprendía por qué ella lo miraba de esa forma, no era la típica mirada común que tenían las chicas que querían con él, no era deseo ni atracción lo que veía en el. Bulma entonces se desinteresó de seguir estudiando a Vegeta y volvió a mirar a su libro._

— _Muy bien, Vegeta, vete a tu lugar, después de la clase te irás a la oficina del director—le dijo el maestro, arrancó el papel de un cuadernillo y se lo tendió a Vegeta, quien se lo arrebato sin ganas._

 _Vegeta había fijado la mirada en la chica de cabello azul que lo había estado observando minutos atrás. Notó que era muy bonita, pero se dijo que era una nerd, leía y leía su libro, que le hizo quitar la vista de él. Vegeta bufo y camino hacia su lugar, hasta el fondo del salón. El maestro aplaudió y se levantó de su silla._

— _Muy bien clase, ignorando el disgusto que él joven Vegeta me ha generado, tenemos que darle la bienvenida a su nueva compañera, Bulma Briefs, pasa hija—le dijo el maestro, todas las miradas se dirigieron a la joven Bulma, ella se puso roja y se tapó el rostro con el libro. El maestro la esperaba al frente, Bulma bufo y se dirigió al frente._

 _Se sintió cohibida, y pensó que su atuendo no era el mejor, llevaba un simple vestido rosa y ella se había hecho una coleta con un moño rojo. Todos la miraron con atención._

— _Hola, soy Bulma Briefs, tengo dieciséis años—se presentó e hizo una reverencia._

 _De repente alzó su vista y miro como el muchacho Vegeta la miraba con más atención que los demás, de repente perdió su vista en la cara de Vegeta, mientras sentía en su pecho su corazón palpitar y estrujarse contra su pecho._

Bulma no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo de cuando conoció a Vegeta, se alzó del suelo y puso su lápiz en su lugar. Acomodó su escritorio y entonces volteó hacia atrás, Yamcha la esperaba sonriendo, Bulma camino hacia él acomodando su bolso en su hombro. Tomó la mano de Yamcha y empezó a caminar con el rumbo al ascensor.

 _Bulma sin pena se arriesgó a tomarle la mano, él se volteó con el ceño alzado hacia arriba para reaccionar y ella lo miro con una sonrisa, Vegeta no pudo más que ponerse rojo, con su rostro relajado, ladeó de nuevo su cara, estaba muy apenado, Bulma rio._

— _¿sabes, Vegeta? Me gusta mucho estar contigo— confesó riendo, Vegeta sin notarlo también sonrió, Bulma contemplo esto y se maravilló en su corazón._

Yamcha y Bulma salieron de OSC ante la tranquilidad y calma del movimiento en el edificio, se subieron al coche, el cómo siempre le abría la puerta a su chica y se subía corriendo al lugar del le hablaba de ciertas cosas respecto a deportes, Bulma no le prestaba atención, ya habían subido a su auto y se dirigían a recoger a la pequeña Kei, por fin el conocería a la hija de su novia. Estaba emocionado, ya había tiempo que le había suplicado a Bulma que le mostrase a la niña y solo respondía: "ya habrá tiempo"

Miraba a Bulma que venía muy callada en el asiento del copiloto viendo por la ventana del auto, se sintió preocupado.

—Bulma, cariño, ¿está todo bien?—Pregunto con mucho aire inquieto. Bulma lo volteó a ver, estaba seria, pero le dedico una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Yamcha se puso incómodo, ¿había hecho algo mal?

El trayecto hacia la escuela de la pequeña siguió en silencio, Yamcha puso algo de música en su estero, miraba por momentos de reojo a Bulma, ella parecía estar mal, algo le perturbaba, lo sabía, pero ella no quería hablar de ello, así que solo se dedicó a conducir. Muy pronto, como ya se había hecho costumbre, empezó a lloviznar un poco, el ambiente de las lluvias no parecía querer cambiar, cada día sin falta llovía, eso era extraño, ya que en ese época no era común ver la lluvia tan seguido. El cielo nublado cubrió todo el panorama de sus vistas, el sol no salía a asomarse, aunque sí estaba allí, sino todo estaría completamente obscuro como si fuera la noche. Bulma empezó a removerse en su asiento.

—¡Es aquí!—gritó y señaló la escuela.

Yamcha miro hacia donde apuntaba Bulma, los niños apenas iban saliendo y su padres venían a recogerlos, las maestras llevaban a los niños con sus padres protegiéndolos de las pequeñas gotas de lluvia con un paraguas. Bulma le pidió aparcar el coche por unos momentos, él obedeció, Bulma tomó un paraguas debajo del asiento del copiloto, abrió la puerta y sacó el paraguas abriéndolo, entonces lo alzó y se cubrió con él, giró a ver a Yamcha.

—Espérame aquí, no tardo—dijo ella y bajo del coche.

Bulma camino para la entrada de la escuela, estaba un poco preocupada de llevar a su hija con Yamcha, la niña tal vez reaccionaría un poco asustada, pero ella ya le había preguntado si le parecía bien que su madre tuviera una nueva pareja, Kei le había dicho que sí, que se imaginaba a alguien haciendo feliz a su madre. Bulma suspiro, si eso no salía bien y su hija no aceptaba a Yamcha tendría que terminarlo, porque primero estaba la comodidad de su niña, no podía llevar a más importancia a sus deseos de atracción que a Kei.

Jerk la divisó a lo lejos, le dirigió una mirada y fue por la niña. Kei andaba emocionada igual que otras veces por ver a su madre, a su consejera, a su mejor amiga, últimamente no la había visto tan seguido después de que su jefe la había regañado por sus travesuras, según pensaba la pequeña, realmente se envía muy mal, se había disculpado muchas veces con Bulma, pero algo le susurraba en su interior que algo no andaba bien, su madre se portaba de manera extraña esos dos días transcurridos. Kei estaba preocupada, a pesar de ser tan joven y una mente añiñada, entendía a la perfección cuando las circunstancias eran malas. Lo comprendió muy bien cuando Bulma fue notificada que podría perderla por falta de capacidad y madurez para mantener a la niña, estuvo al tanto de todo ello y ella era sumamente inteligente que tenía que hacer ver a los servicios infantiles que estaba cómoda, segura y que su madre era apta para cuidar de ella.

—Hola Mami—saludo a Bulma, abrazándola por la cintura.

Bulma se encorvó, le acarició el cabello con una mano y le besó la cabeza.—Hola Kei.

—Hola Bulmita, hace tiempo que ya no te he visto—dijo la maestra de repente, interviniendo entre la muestra de afecto de la niña y su madre. Bulma alzó el rostro y miró a la maestra, le lució una suave pero tierna sonrisa. Jerk contenía la idea de que algo atormentaba a la joven Bulma, lo podía percibir, al verla respirar desaliñadamente al comparara con otras veces, la Bulma forzaba su sonrisa a ella y hasta a su hija, Jerk arrugó su frente mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos y veía a Bulma platicar con Kei.

Distinguió a lo lejos un auto negro estacionado enfrente de la escuela, mientras esperaba a por alguien, entonces recordó que Bulma se había bajado de él, había venido en el. Le pareció extraño. Lo contemplo achinando sus ojos, tratando de averiguar con quién venía la chica. Bulma se percató de la situación examinadora que la maestra ejercía, aún su hija le hablaba, pero no le estaba poniendo atención, giró hacia el lugar donde la firme mirada de Jerk proseguía. Bulma comprendió que solamente Jerk quería comprobar su estabilidad y su seguridad, entonces se le ocurrió la idea de presentarle a Yamcha de una vez, para así familiarizarse con él, pues probablemente su nuevo novio la acompañaría a recoger a su hija del kínder.

Bulma agacho la mirada hacia su hija, tenía que explicarle primero que nada a ella. La sonrisa de la niña le iluminó su corazón, Bulma se sintió mejor.

—Hija, tengo un amigo que quiere conocerte—dijo Bulma. Kei se mantuvo callada esperando a que su madre continuara, Bulma al notar que Kei seguía de modo prístino, exhaló y prosiguió—, Bueno, su nombre es Yamcha, y he venido con él en su coche. Lo conozco ya desde hace algún tiempo, mi niña y me ha rogado que deje que te conozca...

—Pues, quiero verlo mami—dijo Kei con exaltación, interrumpiendo a su madre. La maestra escuchó las palabras de la niña, y entrecerró los ojos, Bulma tenía un nuevo novio, eso sí que era sorprendente, porque desde que Kei había nacido, su madre no salía con nadie.

A Bulma se le apareció una gota de sudor en su frente, vio la reacción de Jerk y supo que ya debia de hablar con ella. Alzó la mirada a su maestra.

—Jerk, quisiera que tú también vinieras a conocerlo—pronunció suavemente, la maestra relajó sus facciones y sonrió.

—Oh, Bulmita, eso me agrada—dijo Jerk rápidamente, sabía que no debía meterse por completo en la vida de Bulma, pero ella era como una hija para Jerk, simplemente querría verificar que todo estuviera bien y la nueva pareja de Bulma fuera un buen muchacho.

Bulma asintió y le tomó de la mano a la niña, Jerk alzó su paraguas en alto y se aseguró de cubrir a las tres. Caminaron por el gran jardín de la escuela y se acercaron al coche negro de Yamcha, Bulma abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros y esperó a que Kei y Jerk se subieran, su hija lo hizo con dificultad, estaba muy pequeña y el auto era grande. Bulma la cargo apretando su boca al hacerlo y por fin la subió, luego la maestra la miro dudosa, se suponía que lo conocería, no que se iría con ellas. Bulma la miro desconcertada.

—Jerk, suba, la llevaremos a su casa—dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

—Oh, ya veo, de acuerdo—respondió Jerk, se subió al auto y Bulma cerró la puerta.

La chica de cabello azul se subió al copiloto rápidamente, sabía que en el interior del coche había una incomodidad por parte de Jerk, Kei y Yamcha. Se subió y vio por el retrovisor que Jerk y Yamcha ya habían entablado una conversación.

—Mucho gusto, Señora Jerk—dijo Yamcha—, mi nombre es Yamcha.

Jerk sonrió—Es un gran placer, Yamcha.

Bulma rio y miro por el retrovisor de nuevo a su hija, quien miraba por todo el auto. Yamcha también la veía sonriendo, esto le maravilló a Bulma.

—Kei—la llamó su madre, la niña dejó de examinar el auto y la miro—, Hija, él es Yamcha—dijo Bulma cuando obtuvo la atención de la niña.

Kei se acercó y extendió su mano a Yamcha riendo, él la tomó y le sonrió tiernamente, Yamcha no dejaba de ver a la pequeña niña, se le hacía muy pequeña. Era bien cierto que era igual de hermosa que su madre. Yamcha y la niña estuvieron platicando durante todo el camino sobre juguetes, algo que otro sobre deportes, esto le sorprendió porque la niña tenía cierta curiosidad por saber de luchas. Bulma escuchaba sonriendo de lado al ver lo bien que Kei y Yamcha estaban congeniando. Jerk notaba con satisfacción que era un buen muchacho. Llegaron pronto a la casa de Jerk, Yamcha aparcó el coche justo enfrente de su reja blanca.

—Muchas gracias por tráeme, joven Yamcha—le dijo Jerk antes de bajar—, oh, Bulmita, me dio mucho gusto verte y ver que estás en buenas manos,.

Bulma agradeció en su interior—Maestra, dígale a Milk que le mando mis saludos.

—Ay, esa Milk, desde que es novia de ese muchacho Goku, no la he visto tan seguido, se la pasa la mayoría de las veces con el—se quejó Jerk, haciendo una mueca.

—¿En serio? Es que es su primer amor, es normal que se comporte así, además, siempre ha sido muy dedicada a la escuela y ella no ha disfrutado mucho de su juventud. Hay que entenderla—dijo Bulma, se giró para verla y le tomó la mano.

Jerk suspiró, después le apretó la mano, se la soltó y giró a su izquierda y vio a la pequeña Kei, le acarició la cabeza.

—Espero que piense igual cuando te toque vivir eso con Kei—Comentó riendo.

Todos en el auto se unieron a reír, a excepción de Kei, pues no comprendía mucho. Jerk se despidió de todos y bajo del auto.

Yamcha volvió a arrancar el auto y empezó a conducir, Bulma y su hija platicaban juntas sobre cómo le había ido en su día. Yamcha las escuchaba encariñado, Bulma era una gran mamá, una guapa además.

—Mami, ¿sabias que Mr. Satan saldrá en televisión esta tarde? Habrá otra de las peleas que tanto me gustan, ¿podemos verlo? Por favor, por favor—rogó Kei juntando sus manitas.

—Si, Kei, descuida—respondió su madre riendo.

Yamcha arqueó una ceja.

—¿Como es que siendo tan pequeña y una niña, a Kei le gusten tanto ver las artes marciales?—pregunto Yamcha, aún con la vista enfrente. Kei se había desenfocado de hablar con Bulma cuando obtuvo su consentimiento d poder ver las cosas que tanto le gustaban, puesto que la mayoría de las veces, Bulma no la dejaba verlas debido a que eran muchos golpes y consideraba que no estaba bien para su edad.

Bulma rio nerviosa ante su comentario, miro a Kei por el retrovisor ver la ventana.

—Pues, es algo que ya trae...—respondió.

Bulma miro a la ventana igual que su hija, Yamcha se rio del comentario y siguieron su curso. Mientras que en la mente de Bulma surgían pensamientos.

 _Ese día de la competencia, Bulma y Thigh habían acudido juntas. Estaban sentadas en las gradas, viendo cada una de las peleas. Iba a ser las eliminatorias para pasar a la siguiente etapa. El año escolar no había iniciado hacía más de un mes y rápidamente iniciaban con los torneos y las competencias deportivas. Bulma le había pedido y suplicado a su hermana que la acompañara, a Bulma realmente no le interesaban las peleas, pero sabía que Vegeta estaba participando, así que eso sería una excusa para ir a verlo._

— _Bulma, ya me quiero ir a casa, estas luchas son interesantes, pero no me llaman la atención, ¿cuando pasará el chico que te gusta para irnos a casa?—se quejó Thigh, tenía en su regazo un refresco y le dio un sorbo._

 _Bulma lucia concentrada viendo cada movimiento de los hombres al pelear. Miro a su hermana de reojo y rodó los ojos._

— _No lo sé, Thigh, pero prometiste que vendrías conmigo y no me dejarías sola—Bulma se giró a verla y le recriminó con el rostro._

 _Thigh ante la mirada de impotencia de Bulma, le dio otro pequeño sorbo a su bebida sin decir nada._

— _¡El ganador!—el anunciador de las peleas había decretado quien había ganado esa lucha, Bulma y Thigh seguían hablando sin prestar atención a ello, el hombre alzó la mano de quien había triunfado y después comenzó a decir quién seguiría—¡Ahora_ _es el turno de...este lado, El Fuerte joven Raditz!—Dijo el hombre hablando a través de un micrófono, luego señaló hacia él contrario —¡y de este otro, el gran joven Vegeta!_

 _Bulma giro rápido su rostro hacia el centro del gimnasio, en la plataforma donde la lucha se llevaría a cabo, los pies de Vegeta y el otro oponente aparecieron, en medio de ellos seguía el hombre anunciador. Bulma miro atenta a la pelea. Thigh comprendió al ver el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermana que uno de ellos sería el dichoso chico que le había robado el corazón a su pequeña hermana. Miro con atención al centro al igual que su hermana y notó que ambos chicos eran muy guapos._

— _¡oh, pero qué sorpresa!— dijo el hombre—¡al parecer Raditz y Vegeta son primos, pero que casualidad!_

— _¿Primos?—repitió Bulma arrugando su nariz._

— _Pues al parecer si hermanita, ¿cual de ellos es el que te gusta?—Pregunto Thigh, acto seguido probo un sorbo a su refresco de nuevo, el popote del envase seguía en todo momento en su boca._

— _Adivina—contestó Bulma riendo._

 _Thigh alzó ambas cejas y sonrió, aún con el popote en la boca._

 _A punto de iniciar la pelea, Vegeta miraba a su primo frunciendo el ceño y riendo de lado, su primo imitaba su mirada, salvo que ambos estriban sus brazos lentamente para empezar a atacar. Se acercaban poco a poco. Cuando de repente alguien en el público gritó, todos giraron a ver de quien se trataba, Vegeta y Raditz desconcertados miraron a ver quien lo había ovacionado, algunas veces se escuchaba que apoyaran a alguien, pero a Vegeta nunca le había gritado eso, bueno en esa etapa no, al final de las eliminatorias sí, un grupo completo de chicas lo apoyaban no solo por ser un chico guapo y fuerte, sino porque también representaba a su escuela._

— _¡Vamos Vegeta!—una chica rubia vestida con un short café y una playera verde se levantó de su asiento, alzó un brazo mientras que con el otro sostenía una envase de refresco. Vegeta la miro extrañado, nunca la había visto por ahí, entonces a su lado distinguió a Bulma, quien se tapaba el rostro muerta de vergüenza, se desubico. Un ligero sonrojo encendió sus mejillas al mirar a Bulma quitarse las manos del rostro y encontrarse en su mirada._

— _¡Vaya, joven Vegeta, parece que lo animan!—comentó el hombre riendo, sacando a Vegeta de su trance y enfocándose en Raditz—¡Que comience la pelea!_

 _Al momento del grito del hombre, Thigh se volvió a sentar, dándole un nuevo trago a_ _su soda. Bulma la fulminó con la mirada y Thigh abrió sus ojos sorprendida._

— _¿qué?—pregunto Thigh con el líquido en la boca, haciendo poco entendible su palabra._

— _¿cómo que qué?—Bulma cruzó sus brazos y arrugó su ceño—¿cómo lo supiste?_

 _Thigh río—Hermanita, te cambie los pañales, ¿crees que no conozco nada sobre ti?_

 _Bulma se puso roja ante el comentario, se agachó y siguió viendo a Vegeta. Algunas que otras veces ella y él se habían cruzado en situaciones un tanto embarazosas, hacia todo lo posible para verlo y, algunas veces, discutían, pero no negaba que sentía un fuerte flechazo hacia el. Recargó sus codos en sus piernas, sintiendo el contacto de su piel con sus jeans blancos y como su playera de manga larga roja se arrugaba al hacerlo. Vegeta rodeaba a su primo mientras que el otro se preparaba para darle un ataque._

— _Que bueno que el otro muchacho no te gusta, Bulma, porque a mí sí—comentó Thigh riendo. Bulma la volteó a ver sin creerlo, su hermana notó su mirada y guiñó un ojo. Bulma entonces contemplo al primo de Vegeta. Sí, era guapo, no tanto como Vegeta, pero tenía lo suyo, además de que era igualmente bronceado y de cabello negro que Vegeta, aunque más alto y su pelo era largo. La pelea terminó y Vegeta resultó el vencedor._

Bulma y Kei llegaron a su casa gracias a Yamcha. Cuando la niña bajo del coche, él le dio un pequeño beso a Bulma en la boca, y se despidieron gustosos. La niña abrió la puerta a la entrada del edificio, Bulma se despidió de la mano con Yamcha mientras él arrancaba su coche, entró con su niña y subieron por las escaleras, ambas refutaron ante el momento en que tuvieron que subir. Bulma cargaba la mochila de su hija mientras Kei le contaba tantas cosas que ella no entendía.

—Kei, ¿qué te pareció Yamcha?— pregunto Bulmaro al momento en que llegaron a su apartamento y buscaba entre sus cosas las llaves.

—Es muy lindo mami, me gusta para ser tu novio—contestó Kei brincando.

Bulma consideró que fue una gran pérdida de tiempo no haber salido hace tiempo con Yamcha, a su hija le había caído bien y ella a él. Bulma encontró sus llaves, la supuso en la cerradura y giró. Abrió la puerta, a un lado de ella estaba el refrigerador, enfrente de él la mesa con las sillas y enfrente de la mesa, el sillón con el televisor. Kei entró corriendo al departamento directamente a la televisión, Bulma se acercó por su parte a la mesa y puso la pesada mochila de su hija sobre ella, sacó una de las sillas que estaban metidas debajo de la mesa y se sentó.

—Mami, mami—dijo Kei saltando—mira, mira, ya empezó—señaló al televisor.

Mostraba que había una plataforma donde Mr. Satan —el ídolo de Kei y varios niños más—, pasándose enfrene de su oponente y luciendo muy pavoneado. Bulma sonrio para su niña y asintió, luego giró los ojos y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina. Su madre Bunny no estaba, seguía trabajando y no llegaría hasta en la noche, Bulma busco que hubiera algo para comer, pero no lo encontró nada.

Regresó a la mesa y se volvió a sentar. Iría a comprar algo de comer, pero no podía dejar a Kei sola, por lo que mejor se esperaba en lo que terminaba de ver la pelea y entonces ya saldrían por algo ellas juntas.

A la media hora de seguir esperando, Kei seguía viendo la pelea anonada ante él, le fascinaba y Bulma reía de que lo hubiera sacado de su padre. Su estómago ya rugía pero la niña no quería apartarse de la televisión por más que tuviera hambre. Bulma se había ido a recostar por unos momentos, sentía las ansias de querer probar bocado, mientras pensaba en qué iba a ir a comprar y escuchaba en su habitación el ruido proveniente de la pelea, el timbre sonó. Bulma se incorporó de su posición y se levantó, camino a la puerta y le pidió a su hija que le bajara un poco al volumen. Bulma se arregló el pelo un poco y abrió la puerta. Su boca cayó al suelo al ver de quién se trataba, Bulma apretó sus puños fuertemente y su mente se angustió.

—¿Qué hace aquí?— pregunto tratando de sonar calmada.

—Creo que nunca te seré bienvenido —respondió el.

—¡Kei, vete a tu cuarto!—gritó Bulma duramente, la niña la miro molesta y apunto de contestar—, ¡Kei, hazme caso!—volvió a decir, Kei apagó la televisión y se fue corriendo a su habitación al ver a su madre rugir.

—Escúchame niña—dijo el Rey al verla sacar a Kei de ahí—, creo que sabes bien que he venido por tú hija.

Bulma lo volvió a mirar, ella lucia alta a su lado porque el Rey seguía estando en silla de ruedas, solo que un hombre grande estaba a su lado y ese era el que le empujaba la silla al movimiento.

—¿Qué tiene mi hija que ver con usted?—replicó Bulma.

—¡No te hagas la estúpida!— rugió el Rey, Bulma brincó— ¡Esa niña es hija de mi hijo Vegeta, y tu la apartaste de su padre, de su familia!—Siguió gritando señalándola, Bulma se trató de mostrar firme— ¡Esa niña va a estar donde debe de estar!—el semblante de Bulma palideció—¡Con su padre, creciendo con el! Así que prepárate, ¿eh, chiquilla? Porque te vamos a quitar a Kei—termino por sentenciar el Rey, mientras le indicaba al hombre detrás de él—que era una copia de Goku—, que se fueran. Bulma pensó en que el Rey había recordado cuál era el nombre de su hija, cabía decía que eso la dejó asombrada: el hecho de que el Rey hubiera puesto atención al nombre de su hija y que el hombre que lo acompañaba era igual al novio de Milk, así que debía de ser su padre, eso explicaba por qué el y Vegeta se conocían, pero no era momento para pensar en ello.

Bulma lo miraba marcharse, no tenía aliento, sentía flaquear sus piernas, eso era de esperarse, supondrían a la primera vez que vieran a la niña que sería hija de Vegeta. Bulma sentía miedo, era imposible que, si ellos La demandaban, no perdiera a Kei. Cerró la puerta azotandola, se fue corriendo al cuarto de Kei y la abrazó, pegó su cabezita en su mejilla y la apachurro contra ella.

—Eres mía, Kei, siempre lo vas a ser—susurraba mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en su rostro, unas de gran abundancia, Bulma estaba estremecida. El Rey no la iba a dejar vivir en paz con su niña, por algo la investigó y descubrió donde vivía, por algo la fue a amenazar.

—Mamá, ¿qué sucede?— Pregunto Kei desconcertada, al mismo tiempo en que su madre comenzaba a arrullarla soltando un mar de lagrimas.

—Hija, recuerda siempre que te amo, ¿si?—dijo Bulma, evadiendo su pregunta, no quería decirle, no podía hacerlo.

Se durmieron abrazadas, la necesidad de querer comer estuvo presente, pero las ganas no. Llegó la noche y Bunny llegó, loas buscó y las encontró tendidas en la cama de la pequeña Kei, aún vestidas, muertas, literalmente, dormían gustosamente, según pensaba ella. El cansancio y la preocupación abatió a Bulma, mientras que Kei se puso a analizar la situación y entonces comprendió que por algo su madre había actuado tan extraño esos dos días: Kei y ella quizá serían separadas. Kei rogó a Dios en su mente que por favor no lo hicieran, sabía que le romperían el corazón a ambas, y lo peor no fuera eso, sino que la apartaran de Bulma para enviarla con una familia que era desconocida y no poder volver a verla, sino tal vez la idea de que la separan no sería tan mala sabiendo que la podría ver.

Bunny las observó con cariño, junto sus manos en su pecho. Se acercó a ellas y les quitó los zapatos que aún traían puestos, luego sacó una pequeña manta azul y se las echó encima.

—Dulces sueños, mis niñas—dijo Bunny en un susurro cuando salió de la habitación.

Mientras que en la noche, nuevamente El Rey acudía al departamento de su hijo. Había estado insistente en que debía de hacer algo respecto a la niña, su hijo se mostraba terco, no quería hablar o discutir acerca de Kei. El padre de Vegeta se había inmerso completamente en querer conocer a Kei, su nieta que había pasado de no saber sobre su existencia. Al menos la muchacha de cabello azul que tanto odiaba había hecho algo por Vegeta, le había dado una hija, de eso estaba seguro, la niña no podía ser de alguien más, era de su hijo, al menos eso tenía la chiquilla, amaba a Vegeta tanto que nunca se podría fijar en alguien más que no fuera su hijo.

No se podría explicar bien por qué el Rey había cosechado tanto rencor hacia Bulma, tal vez era de pensar en que iniciaba en que la chica siempre que lo veía lo insultaba, como cuando la conoció, que ella suplicaba que le diera una beca, alardeaba a cada momento de su gran inteligencia y gran capacidad mental; eso lo hastiaba, que fuera tan pretenciosa y exigente para solicitar un apoyo educativo; otra de las cosas que logró que su encono proliferara contra ella era porque su hijo cambiaba su mentalidad cada vez que estaba con ella. Vegeta discutía constantemente con él desde que se había juntado con ella, el nunca le había faltado al respeto, nunca se había atrevido a contestarle o a objetar ante alguna decisión que él había tomado. Le había ordenado después de esos incidentes en que replicaba a su padre, en que la terminara, que diera por finalizar su relación, pero Vegeta no cedía a dejar a la muchacha. Siempre la defendía cuando él la atacaba, enfrentándose a su propio progenitor, a quien siempre se había dirigido con veneración. Aún recordaba que le mencionaba a su hijo que cada vez más estaba cerca la fecha de que se fuera a la universidad para después tomar el mando de su negocio, Vegeta se puso exageradamente desconocido para su padre, estaba empeñado en no querer trabajar en su imperio, completamente ensimismado en querer dedicarse a ser un peleador de lucha olímpica o artes marciales profesional, o lo que sea que fuera distinto a controlar su compañía, todo porque esa muchacha de pelo azul le había transformado la mente a ser más liberal y rebelde.

Hubo una vez en que ya estaba próximo a salir de la preparatoria, faltaban sólo dos semana, pero la inscripción de su hijo a la Universidad prestigiosa ya estaba hecha, Vegeta tenía que marcharse ya, pero él no se quería ir. Su padre tuvo que interceder y hacerlo entender por las malas; discutieron y no había fin de esa acalorada pelea, lo que le decía a su hijo cuando peleaban de que ya debía viajar hacia el colegio para instalarse no lo hacía entrar en razón, pero hubo algo, una cosa que mencionó su padre que hizo a su hijo temblar. La pelea cesó y el Rey con toda seguridad, se relajó y recordaba que el tomó una copa de alcohol, mientras veía a su hijo resignarse con dolor a aceptar sus términos.

 _Vio cómo la tensión en el cuerpo de su hijo creció, Vegeta apretaba sus puños fuertemente. Todavía mostraba lealtad a su padre, aún no se le había lanzado encima, jamás lo haría, Vegeta siempre tendría aún un mínimo de respeto ante el. El Rey sonrió maliciosamente, sabía que haberle dicho eso lograría que su hijo lo obedeciera y lo comprobó. Observó cómo Vegeta ladeó su rostro molesto._

 _El Rey Reclinó su silla hasta adelante._

— _Muy bien, veo que ya me has entendido, ¿verdad Vegeta?—dijo El Rey, por fin satisfecho. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Me alegra saber que por fin has entendido quién manda aquí._

 _Vegeta sintió una punzada fuerte en su pecho, estaba dolido, frágil, y temblaba, pero aún más del gran pesar que su cuerpo tenía, estaba molesto con su padre._

 _Seguía sin poder seguir viéndolo, agachó su mirada y cerró los ojos._

— _Sí, padre—terminó contestando._

— _Muy bien, ahora has lo que tengas que hacer. Esta noche te marcharás. Ya sabes que hacer con esa muchacha._

 _Vegeta apretó los ojos y asintió sin decir nada._

Llegó al apartamento de su hijo, Bardock lo bajo del coche y empujó a la silla hacia dentro del edificio, hicieron la misma acción que hacía días pasados. Vegeta los recibió de mala gana, ya estaba hastiado y solo quería despejarse por un momento, ni siquiera había podido hablar con Bulma de nuevo y él precisamente reconocía que tenía que hacerlo.

—Padre, ya no molestes más con eso—dijo Vegeta, llevándose las manos a la cíen.

—Vegeta, tenemos que demandarla, esa muchacha no va a ceder ante nuestras peticiones de manera amable—dijo su padre tratando de persuadirlo—Necesito que consientas esta demanda para poder llevarla a cabo.

Vegeta no respondió, permaneció en silencio. No, no podía hacerle eso a Bulma, bastante tenía con haberla herido en el pasado y, en cierta parte, comprendía por qué le había escondido a la niña, se lo merecía. Él la había lastimado mucho, era algo de lo que se empezaba a arrepentir, era de esperarse que ella no quisiera que formara parte de la vida de su hija, pero por otra ¡era su padre! También tenía el derecho de ver por ella, de estar en contacto con él.

—Escucha hijo—suspiró el Rey—, piénsalo bien por algunos días, no dudes de que no regresaré, esa niña debe estar contigo, ella es nuestra heredera, a ella le pertenecerá OSC. Recuerda, tu hermano permanecerá en Industries Vegita y tú tendrás el mando de OSC por siempre, los hijos de Tarble se quedarán con el dominio de una parte mía y la tuya con la otra. Además, Vegeta, es tu hija, ¿no quisieras tenerla a tu lado?—pregunto su padre, siguiendo sus trucos de manipulación, aunque también para darle algo que le conmoviera el corazón.

Su hijo permaneció en silencio, no se inmutó.

—Creo que debemos irnos, Vegeta—intervino Bardock, la situación era muy estresante y no se debían de exceder de más—. Nos vemos pronto, sobrino, espero que analices bien las cosas y puedas tomar una buena decisión—Bardock se acercó a Vegeta, le puso una mano sobre el hombro, su sobrino estaba de espaldas a él. Vegeta sacudió su cuerpo, seguía siendo demasiado orgulloso, no quería muestras de afecto de nadie, aunque fuera de apoyo. Bardock lo comprendió y río.

—Tío, tengo que pedirle que guarde discreción ante esto, no se lo diga a nadie, ni siquiera a mi tía Gine o a alguno de los demás. Kakarotto no puede enterarse, él conoce a Bulma y a la niña—Dijo Vegeta con su voz ronca, pero calmada.

Su tío asintió y camino al lado de Vegeta padre, él lo miro y señaló con la cabeza la salida.

—Nos vemos pronto, Vegeta—dijo su padre antes de salir.

Vegeta rugió. Una gran vena aparecía en su frente, sabía que no podría quitarse este peso de encima, estaba molesto, airado y preocupado a la vez. Lo peor era que su padre no se daría por vencido, tenía que hablar con Bulma, era necesario, no podía permitir demandarla, la idea ni siquiera cruzaba por su mente.

Se dirigió hacia su cuarto de entrenamiento, mientras analizaba su gran apartamento. Era muy espacioso, clásico de un penthouse. Grandes ventanales se ubicaban a un costado del sillón, tapados con unas cortinas grises y en el centro blancas, que apenas y dejaban pasar destellos del sol. Su sala constaba de tres grandes sillones cafés obscuros de piel, con una mesita en el centro de forma circular de cristal en el centro de ellos. En la puerta, justo a un lado de ella, había un desayunador y sus banquillos de color gris y blanco, enfrente de ellos se encontraba la cocina. Por los sillones, atrás se encontraban las puertas de las cinco habitaciones que tenía su "hogar", la más grande era la suya, la que le seguía era la de su entrenamiento, las demás estaban vacías, sin ningún mueble, pues estaba solo, no necesitaba de nadie más.

Vegeta se trató de imaginar a la niña corriendo por ahí, viviendo con él, pero por más que trató, no pudo, ese lugar no representaba absolutamente nada para un niñ dispuso a entrenar y trató de olvidarse del asunto.

A la mañana siguiente, la rutina siguió su curso normal, salvo que Bulma y Kei amanecieron un poco asustadas por lo sucedido con el Rey. Se bañaron juntas como las mayorías de la aveces lo hacían, jugueteando entre ellas.

—Mami, me encanta estar contigo—dijo Kei y le abrazó la cintura.

Bulma la miro mientras el agua de la regadera les escurría por su cuerpo, no sabía qué haría a partir de allí, tal vez tendría que contratar a algún abogado, pero lo pensó bien por un momento: Kei tenía que pasar de desapercibida por un tiempo sobre el tema.

Salieron del baño y se arreglaron, Kei se marchó con Bunny mientras su madre seguía arreglándose y pensando sobre el tema. Desde hacía tiempo quería implementarle algo a su hija, pero por falta de atención al tema no lo hizo, pero ahora si, si mantenía a su hija distraída ella podría estar segura de que nada le faltaría.

Salió de su apartamento rápido, como todas las mañanas, se apresuró a tomar un taxi y llegar a su trabajo. Era jueves, solo un día más y podría disfrutar de su fin de semana con su pequeña familia.

El ambiente en OSC como cada mañana era ajetreado, muchas personas pasaban y salían de allí, otras corrían a sus puestos para evitarse llegar tarde y que su respectivo jefe no los regañara, Bulma saludo a unas cuatas personas antes de entrar, sonriendo entró al elevador y llegó al último piso. Paso por enfrente de la recepcionista.

—Buenos días, Maroon—saludo Bulma, la chica también poseía el cabello un poco parecido al de Bulma, pero carecía de cerebro, no se enfocaba bien en su trabajo y era muy distraída, era seguro que no duraría mucho por allí.

Bulma llego a su escritorio, encendió la computadora que tenía encima, pero que no solía usar con frecuencia y divago en internet. Miraba con atención los distintos resultados que le habían aparecido a Bulma, entonces movió el _mouse_ y dio click a un enlace, que la llevó rápidamente a una página de artes marciales.

—¿Piccolo Daimaku?—se preguntó a su misma en un susurro.

Bulma estaba buscando opciones sobre qué darle a Kei fuera de la escuela y como sabía que su hija adoraba las artes marciales, la inscribiría a un curso de ello. Leyó las referencias de los entrenamientos que el Señor Piccolo impartía, todos decían que era muy confiable y lo hacía muy bien, sus clases eran impartidas con gran conocimiento y habilidad, además de que los niños lo disfrutaban.

—Parece ser bueno—volvió a hablar sola.

Busco su número y lo anoto en un cuadernillo, después de salir le llamaría y pediría informes, tal vez no enseñara a niños tan pequeños como su hija.

—Bulma, buenos días —Jyo se apareció ante ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Bulma se levantó de su silla y camino hacia ella, para después abrazarla con cariño.—Bulma, necesito que vengas a mi oficina en unos diez minutos, ¿okay?—dijo Jyo, le apretó la mano a su amiga, después la soltó y se fue a su despacho.

Bulma espero el tiempo acordado para ir a donde Jyo se encontraba, se preguntaba por qué la había citado de esa manera tan extraña y, además, lucia radiante, muy feliz, sus ojos grises brillaban Muy intensamente. Bulma se levantó riendo de su asiento, camino por el largo pasillo esperando que mientras estuviera ahí no se cruzara con Vegeta. Llegó a la puerta de Jyo y tocó suavemente.

—¡Adelante!—gritó Jyo en respuesta.

Bulma con toda confianza abrió la puerta y adentro, con una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, alzó la mano y saludo recargando su espalda en la puerta.

—Ya he venido, Jyo— dijo alegre.

—Me da mucho gus...—comenzó a decir Jyo desde su escritorio, pero fue interrumpida,

—¿y ella por qué ha venido?—la voz ronca de Vegeta la hizo abrir los ojos asombrada.

Bulma lo miro perpleja, Vegeta estaba parado enfrente del escritorio donde Jyo estaba sentada, él la miraba serio, con su típica expresión del ceño fruncido, mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos de su traje gris.

—¿Vegeta?—pregunto Bulma, pasó sus manos por atrás de su espalda y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

Jyo se levantó e su asiento al ver la cara de miedo que colocó su amiga al ver la presencia de Vegeta.

—Sí, bueno, eres su secretaria y asistente, Asi que creo que debes estar al tanto—dijo Jyo con dudas del terror de Bulma.

Vegeta permanecía en silencio y con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, Jyo le indicó a Bulma que se acercara para quedar frente a ella.

Bulma se acercó con paso lento hasta quedarse a un paso cerca de Vegeta, quien la miraba de reojo a todo momento, Bulma asintió dando a entender que podía decir de qué se trataba, no podía ser que ya supiera de Kei y el lío con Vegeta y ella, estaba muy feliz y si lo supiera, no se portaría de esa manera.

—Vegeta, tienes que llevarte a tu equipo a el viaje, lo sabes bien, pero parece que no le has avisado a la más importante, a Bulma—Dijo Jyo señalando a Bulma, pero mirando a Vegeta.

—Hump—dijo Vegeta, luego ladeó su rostro.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?—cuestiono Bulma carraspeando.

—El señor Roshi ha invitado a Vegeta a una celebración en su posada, el es uno de los otros más importantes empresarios del sector, debido a que es dueño de una gran zona hotelera ubicada en una parte de las costas del otro lado del país y, con el proyecto que Vegeta tiene en mente, si va podrá aportar una gran suma—Explico Jyo alzando sus manos con alegría, Bulma seguía confundida mientras Vegeta gruñía en silencio. Jyo continuo—. Eso quiere decir: ¡Bulma, Vegeta, se irán de viaje!

—¿¡Qué!?—dijo Bulma—. No, no puedo, no puedo dejar a mi hija.

—Oh, Bulma, tienes que acudir, es parte del trabajo.

—Hump, déjala, si no puede ir, mejor así—hablo Vegeta, ya se estaba cansando de la plática, se cruzó de brazos y guardo silencio después.

—¡Ay!—gruño Bulma, lo miro con ojos ardiendo en molestia—¡No te voy a dar el gusto, Vegeta!— Bulma apretó los puños y después miro a Jyo—. Voy a ir, ¿Cuando tenemos que estar allá?

—¡Maravilloso Bulma!—respondió Jyo, Vegeta ladeó su rostro de nuevo y sonrió de lado, había logrado lo que quería—. Tienen que estar ahí a más tardar mañana por la tarde, el Señor Roshi les hizo una reservación en su más popular posada: Kame house.

—Eso...eso quiere decir que—Bulma trato de hablar, mientras pensaba anonada que tendrían que marcharse esa tarde o mañana temprano.

—Tenemos que irnos mañana a primera hora—respondió Vegeta interrumpiéndola.

—¿¡Mañana!?— Bulma abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, Jyo se mostraba entusiasmada, sabía que había algo entre Vegeta y su amiga, dejando de lado a Noria, a quien según tenía entendido, había terminado con su primo, está oportunidad tenían que aprovecharla—Sí, Bulma, tienes que ir ahorita a tu casa, descansa, prepárate y busca tus mejores ropas, pásatela con tu niña y vas mañana a las 10 am en el aeropuerto, ahí te damos tu pase de abordar y todo está listo—Jyo siguió tratando de persuadirla, a pesar de que Bulma ya había dicho que sí, aún podía echarse para atrás.

—¿Por cuántos días, Jyo?—Bulma se llevó una mano a su boca, se estaba cerrando.

— seis días— respondió.

Bulma se cayó de espaldas—¡Seis días! Es mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué tanto?—Bulma se encogió y puso sus manos encima del escritorio.

—Bueno, hacer negocios lleva tiempo Bulma—contesto Jyo riendo.

—Aun puedes decir que no, Bulma—dijo Vegeta de repente, preparándose para salir de allí, Jyo le estaba despejando las dudas.

Bulma le miró la espalda al pasar por su lado, frunció el ceño ligeramente—No, iré, mañana estaré ahí.

—Excelente, Vegeta, primo, empaca tu traje de baño— Jyo rió, Vegeta se molestó y gruño, para después salir.

Bulma salió rápido hacia su casa después de ahí. Pensaba en que Vegeta se había portado distinto a como lo fue el lunes pasado, un humor más relajado y eso la extrañ que tendría que buscar al señor llamado Piccolo después, ahora tenía que enfocarse en pedirle a su madre y a Jerk ayuda con Kei, la cosa estaría difícil, pero no le dirían que no.

Subió a su departamento, llego a su cuarto corriendo y busco entre sus cajones de su armario la mejor ropa que tenía, lo único que le hacía falta era un traje de baño, pero a lo mejor y no haría falta. Busco unas maletas entre las cosas de su madre, guardo la ropa, las zapatillas y metió su maquillaje, unas cuantas joyas que estaban dentro de una caja rosa.

—Voy por Kei, todo está muy ajetreado este día— Dijo para sí misma cuando tuvo su maleta hecha.

Salió rápido y pidió un taxi para dirigirse a la escuela de su hija. Aún era muy temprano, no era aun ni el medio día y Kei salía por las cuatro de la tarde. Tocó el timbre y una maestra salió.

—Señorita Bulma—dijo sorprendida—¿Ha venido por Kei?

—Sí, pero también quiero hablar con la maestra Jerk si se puede—contesto Bulma con una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, pase—dijo la maestra, se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a la chica de cabellos azules, unos muy hermosos que lucían rizados, colgando en su espalda.

Jerk en cuanto supo que Bulma se encontraba allí y quería hablar con ella, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y la busco. La encontró esperando parada junto a la puerta de la entrada, Bulma la saludo con la mano.

—Bulmita, ¿Que haces aquí tan temprano?

—He venido a pedirle un favorcito—contesto con timidez.

—¿Que sucede?—Jerk se preocupó.

—Mañana tengo que irme de viaje por parte de mi trabajo, por seis días, entonces, quería pedirle si puede apoyarme con Kei, pues no puedo llevármela.

—Oh, Bulmita, tu sabes que sí—contesto riendo, observaba a Bulma contener el aire mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Oh, Jerk, muchísimas gracias—dijo Bulma corriendo a abrazarla.

De ahí en fuera, Bulma le explicó todos los detalles, a qué hora tenía que estar en el aeropuerto, a dónde y cómo sería el cuidar de Kei. Después de eso, la niña llegó corriendo con su madre, Bulma le contó lo mismo a su hija y ella se mostró un tanto triste, quería ir con su madre, pero después lo entendió y pidió pasar una tarde con ella y con su novio Yamcha, que le había caído muy bien.

Bulma se despidió de Jerk y ella le deseo un buen viaje, que lo disfrutará.

—Cada noche hablaremos, Bulmita, me llevaré a Kei después de la escuela a mí casa y de ahí, si Bunny puede, vendrá con ella, ¿correcto?—pregunto una última vez, mientras veía a Bulma cargar a Kei en brazos. Bulma asintió.

—¡Nos vemos mañana maestra!—Kei se despidió de ella con su manita, la maestra le imito su acción.

Bulma camino con su pequeña por las calles, el día estaba gris pero no llovía.

Se la llevo a pasear por una plaza, comieron helado y vieron juguetes, después comieron en un restaurante y Bulma ahí aprovecho para llamar a su madre, le contó la situación de rápido por si no contaba con su apoyo, Bunny le prometió que cuidaría de su nieta los días en que no tuviera que trabajar, después de ello, ella le hablo a Yamcha y quedaron de acuerdo de verse ahí en la plaza.

Bulma y Kei se encontraron con Yamcha, la niña lo saludo feliz y el a ella, Mientras que a su madre con un pequeño beso. Caminaron contentos hacia el cine y vieron una película. Ya era de noche cuando salieron de la función, Yamcha tomaba de la mano a su novia y Kei corría delante de ellos, las llevo a su casa mientras Bulma le platicaba que estaría ausente por un viaje de negocios.

—No me gusta saber que irás con el Señor Vegeta, el no suele ser una persona muy agradable—dijo Yamcha cuando escuchó el anuncio.

Ellos ya habían subido al auto de Yamcha e iban en camino a su hogar. Bulma miro por el retrovisor que Kei se había quedado dormida.

—Ya lo sé, Yamcha—contesto Bulma, encogiéndose de hombros—pero es mi jefe y...—Bulma quiso contarle lo que tuvo con Vegeta en tiempos pasados y la relación que compartían hoy en día, pero se contuvo, Yamcha no dijo nada al verla que se interrumpió ella misma. Llegaron a su edificio y se despidieron, Bulma y el se abrazaron fuertemente y sé besaron.

—Buen viaje, my lady—dijo el cuando ella se bajó del coche, traía cargando a Kei y con su mochila en su hombro.

Bulma se despidió con la mano, subió las escaleras y acomodo a su hija en su cama al entrar, Bulma se desvistió y se tendió con ella, estaba ansiosa y un poco emocionada, solo esperaba que nada malo sucediera al estar en contacto con Vegeta, además de que estaba el choque de la demanda por querer quitarle a Kei. Bulma se durmió junto a su hija.

A la mañana, Bunny le hizo un desayuno especial, en el que las tres pudieron disfrutarlo juntas. Luego de eso, Bulma comprobó que todo en su mochila estuviera en su forma correcta, lo único que le hacía falta era dinero y sus tarjetas de crédito, las guardo en el bolso que llevaba a la mano. Después, su madre, su hija y ella salieron del departamento, se subieron a un taxi y fueron al aeropuerto.

Había muchísima gente adentro, mucha más que a lo que Bulma estaba acostumbrada a ver en OSC.

—Bulmita, ¿Donde se encuentran tus compañeros y tus jefes?—pregunto Bunny al entrar.

Bulma jalaba su maleta de ruedas por detrás de ella con una mano, y con la otra sostenía la manita de Kei, su madre iba con ella a su lado.

Pensó en que su madre vería a Vegeta y el encuentro podría estropearse, sí, le había contado a su madre que Vegeta era su jefe, ella se sorprendió en gran manera, y solo le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, pero lo único que había omitido era que querían demandarla para quitarle a su hija.

—Mama—dijo ella—tienes que saber que Vegeta estará allá.

Bulma espero su reacción, Bunny la miró con atención, encogió los hombros y dijo:—Ni modo hija, ya me habías dicho que había visto a Kei, ¿No? No pasará nada si la ve por unos momentos.

Bulma suspiro y asintió, si su madre tan solo supiera lo que estaba ía que decirle pronto. Bulma camino hasta el centro del aeropuerto junto con su madre y la pequeña Kei. Diviso a lo lejos a Jyo y a Vegeta hablando juntos.

—Mama, Kei, espérenme aquí— les dijo sonriendo, ellas asintieron.

Bulma soltó la manija de la maleta y la dejo a un lado de Kei, le acarició la cabeza y camino a ellos. Vegeta la miro acercarse y dejo de hablar con Jyo, ella se mostró curiosa y miró hacia donde su primo volteaba.

—Bulma, ya llegaste, qué bueno—Dijo Jyo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Vegeta cruzó sus brazos y Bulma lo contemplo, mientras él hacía de lado su cuello y cerraba los ojos serenamente. Venía vestido con un pantalón café y una camisa amarilla, lucia relajado luciendo así. Bulma apartó la vista justo cuando notó que Vegeta sentía su mirada y abría los ojos.

—¿a que hora tenemos que salir en el avión?—pregunto Bulma mientras se separaban.

Jyo miró su reloj de muñeca y dio un brinco de miedo—deben subir ahora mismo. Vegeta, dale su boleto, los demás ya están formados allí—dijo ella, mientras señalaba una fila, ahí se encontraban tres personas que saludaron con la mano a Bulma, ellas les respondió con una sonrisa e igualmente les saludo con la mano, ahí se encontraban un muchacho gordito que se llamaba Yajirobe, un joven pelirrojo llamado Tapion y Maroon, la cual la sorprendió bastante que estuviera allí.

—¿Maroon? —pregunto confundida.

—ah, sí, ella era la recepcionista pero mira, aquí está—respondió Jyo, encogiendo sus hombros.

—¿ya quieren callarse?—dijo Vegeta gruñendo.

Ambas lo miraron, mientras que atrás de Bulma se venía acercando su madre junto con su maleta y su hija, Vegeta miró a la pequeña Kei acercarse con Bunny, fue abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa, Bulma lo miró asombrarse y se giró.

—¡Bulmita!—gritó su madre a escasos pasos de ella, Kei venía saltando.

—¿quienes son, Bulma?—pregunto Jyo curiosa.

Bulma la miro—son mi madre y mi hija—respondió ella con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿¡Ella es la pequeña Kei!?—Pregunto Jyo sorprendida, Bulma asintió—¡Es preciosa!

Bunny y la niña se acercaron a ellas, Jyo se agachó a la altura de Kei y la abrazó, Bulma la presentó como su amiga y su jefa, Bunny estrechó su mano con la de Jyo suavemente, mientras que veía que Vegeta estaba detrás de ellas con la cara seria y los brazos cruzados. Bunny torció un poco la boca ante la mirada de Vegeta hacia Kei, la niña desconocía esto, solo sonreía a lo que la amiga de su madre le preguntaba. Jyo detuvo las conversaciones y le tendió a Bulma su boleto.

—Ya es hora de que suban al avión—dijo ella después de darle el boleto, se giró a Bunny y a Kei—Fue un gusto conocerlas—luego las tres asintieron con una sonrisa y se marchó con Vegeta para formarse.

Bulma se agachó a Kei, la miró y la niña le sonrió con sus ojos azules tan iguales a los de ella y a los de Bunny, le acarició la mejilla y después la estrujó entre sus brazos, le dio un besito en la frente.

—Pórtate bien, mi niña—susurro Bulma en su oído—vendré pronto, lo prometo y después la soltó. Bulma se levantó y luego abrazó a su madre—también te voy a extrañar muchísimo, mamá.

—Mi niña, disfruta tu viaje, olvida el hecho de las diferencias con Vegeta, te amo mi pequeña—dijo su madre contra su cuello.

Bulma la miro y asintió, después tomó su equipaje y camino a la fila, se colocó detrás de Maroon, quien hablaba atentamente con Yajirobe y Tapion.

—Oh, Bulma, ya estás aquí—dijo Yajirobe con exaltación.

Maroon le sonrió.

—Pues si, gordito, si no ¿por qué está aquí parada?—pregunto ella al momento en que le daba un coco con la mano, él muchacho pequeño brinco y se tocó el golpe con una mano.

Tapion los miraba sereno, él siempre había sido un muchacho muy educado y tranquilo. Miro a Bulma.

—¿preparada para nadar?—le pregunto mientras Yajirobe le reclamaba a Maroon.

—Pues, no he traído traje de baño, así que no—contestó Bulma riendo.

Jyo se acercó con Vegeta a ellos, se empezó a despedir de todos y les deseo buena suerte. Vegeta se formó con ellos, serio, escuchaba las platicas de los cuatro con su típico semblante de siempre.

—Señor Vegeta, ¿qué haremos cuando lleguemos?—pregunto Yajirobe al verlo parado y callado.

Vegeta rodó los ojos—De seguro el viejo Muten Rōshi nos recibirá y nos conducirá a Kame House—respondió con su típico tono de voz ronca.

Se formaron en la fila y comenzaron a avanzar, Jyo, Bunny y Kei los despedían con sus manos. Vegeta le seguía prestando atención a la niña, Bulma lo miraba a él y a su hija y se puso un poco nerviosa. Subieron por unas escaleras eléctricas y después fueron acercándose a la puerta de la entrada del gran avión. Primero entró Maroon y dio su boleto, mientras un hombre tomaba su maleta y la colocaba en una cabina del avión, después pasó lo mismo con Tapion y con todos ellos. Buscaron entre su boleto, que después de dárselo a la persona encargada y se los perforó, lo regresó, y entre ellos buscaron su asiento. Estaban un poco disparejos, los únicos que les tocaron juntos fueron a Yajirobe y Tapion.

El avión se estaba llenando, era la primera clase y se tenía que decir que lucia muy lujosa. Bulma revisó su boleto y vio: **C112**

Camino por el pasillo buscando esa hilera, era muy fácil saberlo, la primera columna de asientos donde Maroon se había sentado con un joven muchacho era la fila " **A",** la de en medio la " **B",** la última por ende la **"C".** Busco su lugar y vio que le tocaba en la ventana. Sonrió y camino hacia el, tomó su bolso y lo alzó por arriba de su cabeza y abrió el gabinete que estaba en el techo, lo metió y, después de cerrarlo, se sentó. Abrió la persiana que cubría la ventana y miró el cielo, aún no habían despegado y por la gran altura del avión, se podía notar fácilmente.

Bulma se perdió visualizando el cielo gris, cuando sintió el peso de alguien hundiéndose en el asiento de al lado, giró la cabeza para ver con quién le había tocado y fue su sorpresa de ver a Vegeta también mirándola.

—¿qué?—preguntó él al ver el rostro de Bulma asombrado.

—¿Qué haces aquí sentado?—respondió ella señalando el asiento.

—Vamos a viajar, ¿no? Este es mi asiento, mujer—respondió Vegeta riendo ante el comentario de ella. Bulma se levantó y trató de salir de allí, pero las fuertes piernas se Vegeta le impidieron el paso, El se tocó la frente y rio un poco—¿qué haces?

—Debe de haber un error—respondió ella, siguió tratando de batallar con poder salir.

—¿Cual error?—dijo Vegeta, estiró más sus piernas para evitarle el paso.

—Pues, este es tu lugar, entonces no debo ir aquí—contestó ella mirándolo con las cejas alzadas.

Una azafata se acercó a ellos al ver que Bulma seguía parada.

—Señorita, tiene que sentarse, el avión ya va a despegar—le dijo tocando su hombro y señalando el asiento.

Bulma la miro y negó con la cabeza.

—debe de haber algún error, este no debe de ser mi lugar—respondió ella, se atoró con las piernas de Vegeta y no podía zafarse.

—No lo creo, Señorita, ya todos los asientos están ocupados, usted debe de estar en su lugar correcto—respondió la azafata ya exasperada—tiene que sentarse y ponerse su cinturón, el avión no tarda en despegar—dijo y señaló de nuevo el asiento, Bulma miró su mano y luego a Vegeta, quien alzaba una ceja incrédulo, la azafata seguía insistiendo y no se marcharía hasta que ella se sentara y se colocará el cinturón.

Bulma bufo, Vegeta la liberó de entre sus piernas y ella se sentó, luego tomó el cinturón y lo abrochó, la azafata suspiró y después se fue.

—¿tendré que viajar a tu lado todo el tiempo?—pregunto Bulma a Vegeta, él ya había cruzado sus brazos detrás de su nuca y recargado su cuerpo en el asiento, él sonrió divertido, Bulma cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño, luego se echó hacia atrás.

Este viaje iba a ser una locura.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola, bonita tarde a todos ustedes mis lectores, espero les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, cuéntenme qué les gusto más, qué les desagrado, ándenle, me alegra saber sus opiniones. Tengo que decir que una chica muy agradable me ha ayudado con la promoción de mi fic en una página que ha creado, así que les pido con todo el favor y cariño del mundo que vayan a darle like, les dejo el link:** www . facebook FFiction - 363110587896289

 **Y otra cosilla, es probable que mañana por la tarde publique el otro capítulo, así que estén pendientes! Es que falta terminarlo con algunas cosillas por ahí, y editarlo y revisarlo jaja, crucemos los dedos para que si quede bien.**

 **Bueno, ahora quiero mandar saludos a:**

 **Mndez : Hola! Es un placer conocerte, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y que quieras ver mi actualización. Te mando un gran saludo y espero seguirte leyendo, fue muy bonito saber de ti.**

 **Yoyo : Hola! qué tal, me alegra saber que te guste las actualizaciones y que te guste el fic, te prometo que haré todo lo posible por actualizar pronto y seguido. Te mando un gran abrazo y un saludo.**

 **Denis e: Hola, me da mucho gusto ver tu review, si, tengo que decir que Noria está un poco loca y que nos cae mal, jajaja, su obsesión por Vegeta es bastante jaja, claro que sí, este fic será terminado.**

 **Paulayjoaqui : Hola nena, me alegra ver tu review, veo que este capítulo te ha dejado mucha emoción. Si, lo sé, él odio del Rey a Bulma es grande y el dolor que ella tiene en su corazón por lo que le hizo Vegeta es grande, pero no te la lleves con él, pero tiene sus sentimientos, ya lo verás. Verás que Bulma tendrá un gran futuro, y pues era parte de esperarse que quieran quitarle a la pequeña Kei, y respecto a Noria, jaja si, anda media obsesionada con Vegeta, a ver qué hará cuando sepa de Kei. Te mando un gran saludo.**

 **Androide 18 : Hola, cómo estás? Me alegra que estes al pendiente de mi fic, jajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, te mando un saludo.**

 **Chiki: que bueno que te fascine, me alegra saberlo, saludos.**

 **Nani: Hola, que lindo es saludarte, y que te guste, saludos igualmente.**

 **Catalyn Flower : Hola, cómo estás? Me alegra saber que te guste el capítulo, si, se ve que Noria les ha traído mal pesar a todos jaja, pues yo digo que estar embarazada es de por sí difícil, no? Jajaja, si se pasó con Bulma, espero leerte pronto.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, Dios me los cuide y bendiga muchísimo ;)**


	15. Kame House

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 _Capitulo 15_

El viaje junto al lado de Vegeta fue pura incomodidad y en silencio. Bulma se quedó dormida al momento justo en el que el avión despegó. Vegeta mantenía una postura calmada y no hizo algún intento de entablar alguna conversación con ella. Estaba un poco molesto por el hecho de que Jyo se las había arreglado para que no pudiera hacer uso de su jet privado a viajar en primera clase y hacer que Bulma se sentara a su miro mientras su cabeza y sus bucles azules caían por sus hombros, para Vegeta ella le resultó la Mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, se sintió cohibido cuando se dio cuenta de que la miro por un buen momento, se sonrojó y luego apartó su mirada por su siempre presente orgullo.

Llegaron en menos de cuatro horas, el lugar a estaba algo retirado, ellos se encontraban en el centro del país y la zona hotelera estaba por las costas, así que sí, era bastante fue el primero en bajar, pero antes de eso, le aventó una revista a Bulma a la cara para que despertará, ella se mostró enojada y arrugó su frente cuando él lo hizo, despertó sobresaltada y el solo se cruzaba de brazos con su típica mirada molesta, pero internamente se encontraba burlándose.

—oye, ¿qué te pasa, Vegeta?—le había preguntado ella cuando lo miro parado en el pasillo, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya hemos llegado, tenía que despertarte—respondió el, para después darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Bulma bufo, se desabrochó el cinturón y se levantó, para después sacar su bolsa del compartimento, reunirse con los demás que la estaban esperando para ya irse.

Se formaron en una fila para entrar en el interior del aeropuerto del lugar, el aire al bajar del avión se sentía muy distinto al querer compararlo con el de la capital, este viento era caliente, te rozaba la piel con el calor que emanaba.

Los jóvenes asistentes se dirigieron con su jefe a buscar sus equipajes, que salían por la clásica barra que rodaba con las maletas mostrándoselas a sus dueños.

—Ay, ¿donde está mi maleta?—pregunto Maroon a si misma cuando notó que tanto su jefe como sus compañeros ya tenían sus maletas.

—De seguro se ha de haber extraviado—respondió Yajirobe en un susurro.

La muchacha le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza como el que le había dado en la mañana, solo que esta vez incluso más fuerte. Tapion le susurro a Bulma algo referente a ello, ellos se rieron juntos y Vegeta los observaba.

—Arg, insectos—murmuro para si mismo, estaba detrás de Bulma y se había molestado con el hecho de que había reído con el muchacho pelirrojo.

Bulma escucho que Vegeta había dicho algo, se giró para verlo y vio que se había puesto rojo.

—Vegeta, ¿estas bien?—pregunto acercándose un poco a él.

Él la miro por unos momentos y después gruño, tomó sus maletas y camino hacia adelante. Tapion se volvió a acercar a ella y la miró perplejo, ella le regresó la mirada y encogió los hombros.

—¿le hablas al jefe en primera persona y con toda confianza?—Pregunto el, alzando una ceja.

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?—respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues, es el jefe...no es normal que hables con tanta familiaridad con alguien así—contestó Tapion, mientras notaba como Bulma se molestaba por el comentario.

—Pues, siempre le he hablado así—dijo ella pensando por unos momentos.

—Bulma—la llamó Maroon—, ¿a donde se ha ido el Señor Vegeta?

Bulma se giró para verla acercarse con el muchacho regordete, ellos dos la miraron atentos, esperando su respuesta, luego señaló hacia dónde Vegeta había caminado minutos antes, ellos miraron a la dirección y se voltearon a ver, para después asentirse y marcharse corriendo, Maroon ya llevaba su maleta.

—¡Deberíamos irnos con ellos, Bulma!-exclamo Tapion, la tomó de la muñeca antes de que ella pudiera mencionar algo y se la llevó por detrás de los chicos anteriores, si hacían esperar a su jefe, la cosa se pondría mal. Divisaron a lo lejos a Vegeta recargado en una pared de vidrio, cerca de la salida. Abrió los ojos en par en par cuando escucho unos sonoros pasos muy cerca de el, notó a su grupo contemplándolo como si fuera comida y ellos aves. Miro a la mano de Tapion sosteniendo la muñeca de Bulma, apretó la mandíbula y Bulma, ante esto, se soltó rápidamente, Tapion la miró desconcertado y luego a su jefe, para después comprenderlo, asintió en silencio y sonrió.

—Vaya, vaya—dijo una voz junto a ellos. Todos se giraron—por fin han llegado—siguió hablando.

—¿Quien es usted, viejo?—pregunto Yajirobe al ver a un pequeño hombre de edad mayor a todos los presentes, lucia una camisa de playa naranja y un short café, con unas sandalias, traía puesto en sus ojos unas gafas de sol, tenía barba y era un poco pelón.

—Soy Muten Rōshi, jovencito—contestó él, extendió su mano hacia él y el muchacho la tomó.

—Mucho gusto, señor Rōshi—dijo Bulma seguido del saludo entre Yajirobe y el hombre.

—Oh, pero qué chica tan linda—dijo él al examinarla de pies a cabeza. Bulma se puso roja al ver los ojos lúcidos del Señor Rōshi sobre ella.

—¡oiga!—dijo ella, luego le dio un zape en la cabeza.

—¿que les parece si ya nos marchamos?— dijo el señor Rōshi, sobándose la cabeza, se lo había ganado y él lo comprendió bien.

Todos asintieron. Salieron del aeropuerto y vieron en el estacionamiento que había una camioneta negra, se subieron todos, Vegeta a rastras aceptó subirse con ellos. El hombre les platicaba sobre ciertas anécdotas y les platicaba sobre lo populares que eran sus hoteles en aquella ciudad. Les explico que ellos se instalarían en uno de ellos por esa noche, pero que a la mañana siguiente los llevaría hacia la posada más exclusiva que él tenía: Kame house. Era más apartada y más armoniosa que otra de sus llevó a un hotel pequeño, apartado del mar, por el centro de la ciudad, entraron en el vestíbulo todos juntos y muchas personas al ver al Señor Rōshi lo saludaban con una reverencia. El hombre se acercó a la recepción y saludó a la señora que se encontraba atendiendo allí.

—Oh, Maestro Rōshi, qué sorpresa—dijo ella al verlo.

El maestro sonrió—me da gusto también verte, Laurel.

—¿Maestro?—repitió Tapion.

El maestro lo escucho y se giró a verlos, todos los presentes los miraron—Si, además de ser un magnate en la industria hotelera, también enseñó artes marciales, hijo, por lo que soy más conocido por maestro que por mi nombre en un hotel.

Todos se sorprendieron, a excepción de Vegeta, quien solo se cruzó se brazos y esperó a que todo terminara para poder marcharse a su habitación. El maestro siguió hablando con la recepcionista y le pidió unas llaves para unos cuartos, ella se las dio sonriendo y él se giró para sus huéspedes.

—Muy bien, las dos chicas hermosas se van a quedar juntas, mientras que ustedes dos muchachos—señaló a Tapion y a Yajirobe—tendrán un cuarto para ustedes juntos—les tendió a los cuatro sus llaves en las manos y después se giró a Vegeta—Joven Ouiji, descuide, usted es mi invitado especial, por lo que tendrá una suite—le sonrió y le enseño la llave, Vegeta sonrió complacido, la tomó y sin más, se marchó a instalarse.

Todos miraron asombrados la forma de actuar de Vegeta, era muy soberbio y ni siquiera dio las gracias, a él maestro Rōshi esto no pareció importarle, pues ya estaba buscando con la mirada a muchachas pasar por la entrada de su hotel.

—Bueno, supongo que nos veremos después—dijo Tapion a las chicas.

Ellas asintieron, Bulma tomó la llave y buscó cuál sería su habitación, soportaba a Maroon para su suerte, pues ella era un poco desubicada y eso a veces desesperaba.

—Vamos, Maroon, hay que ver cómo vamos a dormir—le dijo Bulma tocando su hombro.

—Pues, en las camas, Bulma—contestó ella estirando las palmas de sus manos a su lado. Bulma rodó los ojos, no se refería a eso, pero bueno, así lo entendió la chica y había que aceptarlo. Comenzó a caminar por un pasillo con su compañera a su lado, mientras se despedían con la mano de sus otros compañeros.

—¡esperen, muchachos!—dijo el maestro Rōshi, les extendió una mano hacia arriba para que lo miraran. Obtuvo la atención de todos—a las nueve salgan, los llevaré a cenar, les he hecho una reservación en un restaurante— explicó a lo lejos de ellos, cerca de la entrada, a punto de marcharse. Todos asintieron y sonrieron.

Bulma y Maroon pasaron la tarde en el cuarto, no era muy lujoso, era una simple habitación con dos camas individuales, supieron acomodarse. Bulma veía a Mardon asomarse por la ventana, saludando a muchachos desconocidos que se le habían hecho atractivos. Estaba sentada en su cama y recargada contra el buró. De repente, su celular empezó a sonar y vio que era su madre. Le contestó y platicó con ella por unos momentos, escucho a su hija mandarle saludos y ella sonrió para si ó la llamada con su familia, y se tomó una pequeña siesta. La ciudad cálida pronto empezó a oscurecerse, los muchachos salían en conjunto con sus amigos a pasear en viernes por la noche, había una fiesta y la mayoría de las personas estaban fuera de sus casas o de sus hoteles donde se encontraban hospedados.

Bulma despertó de golpe, miró a su alrededor y vio que su cuarto estaba en oscuras, a su lado estaba su celular tendido en la cama, lo alzó. Buscó con la miraba a Maroon, pero no había señal de ella. Se alarmó, se levantó de un brinco y comenzó a llamarla. Luego escucho su risa por afuera, se asomó por la ventana y vio hacia abajo, Maroon platicaba muy coqueta con dos chicos a su alrededor. Bulma rodó los ojos y miró por su celular la hora, ya iban a ser las nueve, así que se desvistió de rápido y después se metió corriendo a la bañera.

Tomó un refrescante baño, se relajó y dejó que él augura caliente entrará por sus poros para calmarse. Salió en poco tiempo, buscó en sus cosas algo que había traído que quedar bien con una salida casual, se puso un vestido naranja corto, se maquilló, se peinó y salió de su habitación con las llaves, dinero y su celular. Bajo y en el vestíbulo se encontró con Tapion, Yajirobe y el maestro Rōshi.

—Te ves bien, hija—la elogió el maestro con una suave sonrisa.

—Gracias—contestó Bulma, luego arrugó su frente.

—¡Esperen, ya voy!—gritó la voz de Maroon. Llegó corriendo, seguía vestida igual que antes, los miro y saludo.

—Ya somos todos—pronunció el maestro Rōshi, señaló a la salida—vámonos.

—¿Y Vegeta?—pregunto Bulma curiosa.

—El joven Oujii me ha dicho que no le apetece ir esta noche a ningún lado, así que no quise molestarlo—contestó el maestro.

Todos caminaron hacia la salida, Bulma estaba enojada, Vegeta era tan descortés a veces que la sorprendía. El maestro los legos caminando a recorrer todo el centro hasta el lugar donde iba a cenar, entraron y vieron que era un lugar casual, con comida muy simple pero muy rica, disfrutaron todos sus comidas y platicaron alegres sobre varios temas. Bulma se la estaba pasando a gusto, por una parte ella había querido que Vegeta estuviera allí, pero por otro se recordó que así estaría mejor, no sentiría presión, ni incomodidad ante nadie.

—Ojalá el joven Ouiji nos hubiera acompañado—dijo el señor Rōshi al terminar de beber su bebida.

—Sí, pero ya ve cómo es el—dijo Yajirobe—, es un poco antisocial, además de que insoportable.

—El señor Vegeta es muy serio, solo es reservado—comentó Tapion, se limpió la mejilla con una servilleta después de hablar.

—Sí, pero no duden en que también es un patan—siguió Yajirobe.

—Me pregunto por qué será tan arrogante y orgulloso—dijo el maestro Rōshi, rascándose la barandilla

Bulma había escuchaos atenta a los comentarios sin decir nada, pero ya estaba harta, no quería seguir oyendo cómo hablaban mal de Vegeta, a pesar de que ella tenía más razones que nadie para hacerlo. Estrelló sus puños en la mesa, todos brincaron al ver la cara de furia en Bulma.

—¡Bueno, ya basta!—dijo ella alzando la voz—no está bien que hablen así de una persona, mucho menos de su jefe.

—Cálmate, Bulma, no es para tanto, solo decimos que es una persona que no es agradable—dijo Yajirobe encogiendo sus hombros.

—Ya se que sucede—dijo Maroon de repente. Bulma la miro con las cejas alzadas, Maroon la señaló con un dedo—lo qué pasa es que a ti te gusta el señor Vegeta.

A Bulma se le encendieron las mejillas y negó con la cabeza, todos rieron mientras ella seguía muerta por la vergüenza, Maroon resultó ser pícara, y la había puesto en una situación embarazosa. Al final, se olvidaron del tema y salieron del restaurante, volvieron a caminar de regreso al hotel, mientras platicaban de la belleza cultural del lugar.

Llegaron a su habitación, Bulma estaba cansada, el virus de su enfermedad la traía muy desgastada física y mentalmente, a pesar de que no le dolía el cuerpo en lo absoluto, sentía el pesar de querer dormir de una buena vez. Se tiró a la cama de bruces, Maroon venía detrás de ella alardeando sobre quién sabe cuántas cosas.

—Ay—suspiró Bulma, recargó su mejilla en la almohada y cerró los ojos.

La otra muchacha de cabello azul la miró y rio—Bulma, no te vayas a dormir, apenas son las once, ven, vamos a nadar y a conocer tipos guapos por ahí—dijo Maroon entrando al baño y después salió con un traje de baño rojizo.

—No, no, soy mamá, no puedo hacer eso—respondió Bulma, aún en la misma postura que siempre.

—Como quieras—dijo Maroon, se encogió de hombros y salió del cuarto.

Bulma escucho la puerta cerrarse, después se incorporó y sintió una suave brisa acariciar su rostro, ella cerró los ojos al contacto y sonrió. Se levantó y se quitó su vestido, para colocarse una simple playera y quedarse con sus pantaletas. Hulma volvió a dar un brinco en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma sintió unas fuertes manos sacudirla, eran las manos regordetas de Yajirobe, que le gritaba que abriera los ojos, pues el maestro Rōshi los esperaba en el restaurante del hotel para ir a desayunar. Bulma abrió los ojos con pesar, la habían puesto de malhumor. Sintió el calor entrara en el cuarto y sofocarla, pues estaba muy fervor en la habitación.

—¡Argh, Yajirobe!—se quejó, se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. Vio a todos sus compañeros estar en su habitación, al parecer Maroon los había dejado entrar.

—Vamos Bulma, eres la única que falta, bueno tu y el señor Vegeta, pero dudo mucho que venga—Dijo Tapion, estirando su cuerpo.

—¿otra vez no va a venir?—pregunto Bulma, rodando sus ojos—, eso sí que es una falta de respeto.

—Ve a buscarlo tú, Bulma, tú te hablas con mucha confianza con el—dijo Yajirobe con sarcasmo, ya impaciente por marcharse.

—No, no soy su niñera ni su madre, no voy a ir a buscarlo—respondió Bulma, de un brinco se levantó de la cama, mostrando su "pijama" en calzones frente a los muchachos, ellos se pusieron rojos y ladearon su cabeza—¿Qué? ¿Nunca han visto a una mujer en calzones?—pregunto riéndose.

—No sean mojigatos, chicos—dijo Maroon, también riéndose.

Bulma después de eso se puso unos pantalones blancos, se colocó sus sandalias y se amarró el cabello en un moño. Salieron Los cuatro junto a rumbo al restaurante, en una mesa el maestro Rōshi los esperaba, a su lado una señora vestida de negro aguardaba leyendo un libro y platicando con él. Se acercaron sonrientes y los saludaron.

—Buenos días, chicos—saludo el maestro Rōshi, los chicos asintieron y se sentaron—les presento a mi hermana, Uranai Baba—la señora bajo su libro, y sonrió.

—Mucho gusto,Uranai Baba—dijeron Bulma y Tapion al unísono.

Yajirobe se había dirigido al bufet unos cuantos segundos antes de que el señor Rōshi les presentara a su hermana, mientras que Maroon saludaba a varios muchachos que pasaban por ahí. Tapion y ella se mostraron interesados en las pláticas de Uranai Baba, era una mujer que daba predicciones y podía enseñarte algo sobre el más allá. Ofreció mostrarles una prueba, miró a Bulma y sonrió.

—Veremos acerca de ti, linda—le dijo a Bulma.

—Muero por saberlo—respondió Bulma.

Uranai Baba sacó una esfera de vidrio de su bolso, fijo la vista en el centro y la bola brilló por unos mineros. Bulma y Tapion, quien pensaban que solo se trataban de una broma, se asombraron ante esto y dijeron un "oh". Uranai Baba se mostró sorprendida al descubrir la vida de Bulma y parte de su futuro. La miro y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, tomó la mano de Bulma y la apretó, ante los ojos desconcertados de todos.

—Muchacha, tienes un gran corazón—hablo sonriéndole, Bulma sonrió y arqueó una ceja.

—Uranai Baba, ¿logró ver algo de la vida de Bulma?—Pregunto Tapion, curioso.

Uranai Baba asintió—así es muchacho pelirrojo, Bulma, he visto a tu hermana, me ha mostrado una gran sonrisa para ti.

El corazón de Bulma dio un vuelco, sintió que se apretujaba contra su pecho y saltaba. Sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron.

—¿¡De verdad!?—exclamó, la viejita asintió, Bulma comenzó a humedecer sus ojos—¡Thigh!

—Bulma, ¿tu hermana falleció?—Pregunto el maestro Rōshi, mostrando interés por la vida de la joven de cabellos azules.

Bulma sintio, soltó la mano de Uranai Baba y se limpió los ojos con sus manos. Bulma estaba conmovida, si mal hicimos cambio por alegria, sonrió y después de eso, Yanillego con un gran plato lleno de comida. Todos tomaron una porción de su comida, se sirvieron y el muchacho mostró una mueca de coraje, todos rieron y comenzaron a comer.

Horas más tarde, Bulma caminaba por el pasillo para marcharse a su habitación. Maroon de nuevo se había ido a caminar por la playa con un grupo de jóvenes que recién había conocído, mientras que de sus amigos desconocía lo que estaban haciendo. El maestro Rōshi les había comentado que habría una pequeña fiesta es anoche debido al aniversario del hotel, por lo que el llevarlos a Kame House sería al día siguiente. Bulma se emocionó, llegó a su habitación y se puso a mirar la televisión. Observaba un programa que a su hija le gustaba mucho, pensó en ella y miró qué hora eran:

 **2:30 pm**.

Bulma hizo cuentas y concordó en que ya habría salido del kínder, miró su celular en los contactos, buscó el numero de Jerk, puesto que debería estar con ella, ya que su madre, Bunny tenía turnos hasta tarde en el hospital. Marcó, el teléfono hizo un sonido de bombeo hasta que por fin ella contestó.

— _¡Bulmita!—_ dijo Jerk al contestar.

—Hola maestra, ¿cómo se encuentra?—Pregunto Bulma, sonriendo.

— _Muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Te estás divirtiendo?_

—Pues si maestra, la verdad aún no hemos hecho nada interesante en estos dos días- contestó Bulma.

— _oh, mi niña, ya verás que te vas a divertir. ¿Quieres hablar con tu pequeña?—_ pregunto Jerk con un tono muy dulce.

—oh, por favor, sí—contestó ella, la maestra asintió en silencio y llamó a la niña.

— _Hola, mami—_ saludo Kei, con una tierna voz, estaba emocionada por hablar con su madre.

—Hola mi niña, ¿cómo estás?—Bulma mostraba cariño en su voz, hablar con su hija después de saber de Thigh, gracias a Uranai Baba, la hacía estar más feliz y contenta.

— _Bien, mami, ¿has ido a la playa?_ —pregunto la pequeña Kei, Ella aún no ha conocido el mar, Bulma nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de poder llevarla.

Bulma bajo la sonrisa al pensar en eso, algún día la llevaría, Kei siempre mostraba curiosidad por saber qué olía, a qué se sentía la arena en la piel.

—Sí, mi niña, de lejos, aún no he entrado. No traigo traje de baño—respondió Bulma, acarició su pierna que traía dobladas sobre la cama. Observó a su alrededor, lucia calmado todo a su alrededor, su pantalón le empezaba a sofocar contra su piel, iniciaba a sentir sudor salir de sus poros.

— _Cómprate uno Mami, entra al mar y nada mucho—_ dijo Kei.

—Sí, hija, te prometo que lo haré—respondió Bulma, de repente escucho la puerta estrellarse, Maroon entró con los ojos cerrados y en sus brazos colgaban bolsas de tiendas—hija, tengo que irme, hablaremos después.

— _Sí, mamita, voy a hacer mi tarea y después vere la pelea de Ox Satan, la van a pasar en televisión de nuevo—_ dijo su niña con emoción, Bulma pudo escuchar que su hija daba brinquitos mientras que hablaba con ella.

—Si hija, disfruta la pelea—dijo Bulma, después colgó, miró a Maroon que estaba parada a lado de su cama y esperaba a hablar con ella— Maroon, ¿a donde fuiste?

—Oh, Bulma, cómo está noche habrá una fiesta, fui de compras, mira hasta te he traído algo para ti—dijo Maroon, luego le tendió una de sus bolsas con el brazo izquierdo.

Bulma tomó la bolsa sorprendida y sacó un vestido rojo, no era atrevido, ni muy sensual, pero Bulma luciría hermosa en el. Estaba un poco escotado, llegaba a la rodilla y era de tirantes, suelto de la falda.

—oh, Maroon, es precioso—dijo Bulma al admirarlo.

—No hay de que, espero verte usándolo esta noche con unos buenos tacones, ¿eh?—dijo ella y le guiño un ojo.

Bulma sonrio, se levantó de la cama y corrió al baño, era hora de empezar a lavarse, pues como era sabido, las mujeres tomaban un gran tiempo en arreglarse. Bulla se metió en la bañera, ya desnuda, pudo sentir una gran emoción por ir a la fiesta. Maroon tocó por afuera la puerta del baño.

—¡Bulma, no te tardes mucho, quiero bañarme yo también!—gritó ella por afuera del baño.

Bulma se tomó su tiempo y después salió, enrolló alrededor de su cuerpo mojado una toalla, mientras hacía lo mismo con su cabello azul, que escurría a chorros de agua. Salió y se apresuró a sacar la ropa interior de su maleta, Marlén entró corriendo al baño y cerró la puerta. Bulma se colocó su ropa y después se puso el vestido rojo. En la parte de arriba sentía que le apretaba, era ajustado y de abajo, de una manera sutil, la falda estaba floja de abajo. Después, Bulma se puso unos tacones negros de plataforma. Luego tomó una secadora y se secó su cabello. A la media hora, Bulma estaba lista y lucia muy linda, notó por la ventana que ya se estaba poniendo el sol y que se escuchaba de abajo una música muy agradable, pero era de festejo, escuchaba risas, aplausos y gritos de gente feliz.

Bulma giró su rostro hacia el baño y vio a su compañera salir de allí, ya vestida.

—¡Ya me voy, Maroon!—dijo Bulma con emoción.

Maroon la miró y asintió, después se puso una toalla alrededor de su cabello. Bulma tomo las llaves y salió de la habitación, caminando por el pasillo. Al llegar al vestíbulo, se encontró con Tapion hablando con una camarera, se acercó a él. Tapion la saludo sonrojado, luego le pidió a la mujer que le diera dos de las bebidas que andaba ofreciendo en una bandeja que traía sobre su hombro.

—hola Bulma, te ves preciosa—la elogio Tapion, entregándole la copa que la camarera le había dado.

—Gracias, Tapion—respondió ella, tomando la bebida.

—Mira, allá está Yajirobe con la comida, vamos con el—dijo Tapion, tratando de desimular sus mejillas rojas, señaló a donde su compañero.

Yajirobe se encontraba en el patio trasero del hotel, la gente estaba esparcida a su alrededor, algunos bailaban, pero pudieron divisar a el muchacho gordito devorando los platillos de comida. Bulma vio que Tapion le ofrecía su brazo y ella lo tomaba, se entrelazaron sus codos. Caminaron juntos hacía Yajirobe.

—Hola chicos—los saludo el, con comida en la boca.

La música y la gente alrededor se algopaba bailando, riendo. La música resonaba estrepitosamente, tambores eran chocados por los músicos con sus palmas, otros animaban la melodia con el sonido melifluo de flautas. El maestro Rōshi entró abrazado por las manos con su hermana. Toda la gente se giró hacia ellos, alzaron sus copas y brindaron en su honor.

—¡Maestro Rōshi!—dijeron todos al unísono con admiración.

El maestro saludo a todos con una gran sonrisa, entró y se colocó en el centro. Varias personas se juntaron en un círculo con él y su hermano, elogiando sus logros, su traje y la gran fiesta que estaba brindando. Luego la gente se giró de nuevo hacia la entrada, sorprendida.

Bulma, quien platicaba con Tapion agradablemente, escucho como los tambores dejaron de sonar al igual que las flautas y demás instrumentos.

Vegeta venía entrando luciendo imponente y muy atractivo, miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido. Varias chicas que se encontraban ahí suspiraron al verlo pasar enfrente de ellas. Miro a su alrededor y gruño en silencio. El maestro Rōshi se acercó a él y le puso una mano en su hombro, Vegeta lo miró serio.

—Oh, joven Ouiji, qué bueno que nos ha venido a acompañar—dijo el, regalándole una sonrisa.

Vegeta asintió, después pudo ver a la cabellera azul de Bulma por un montón de otras cabezas. La miro al lado de Tapion y Yajirobe, se acercó con pasos lentos a ellos. Bulma se sonrojó al ver a Vegeta estar cerca de ella, seguía abrazada por los brazos con Tapionm el los miró por unos momentos y después apartó la mirada, cruzó sus brazos apretando la mandíbula.

—Señor Vegeta, que bueno que ha venido—dijo Tapion, después soltó delicadamente a Bulma.

—Sí, era mejor que estará encerrado todo el tiempo en la habitación—respondido Vegeta, bajo su mirada al suelo y cerró los ojos, ya no estaba más molesto como antes.

Bulma lo observó: estaba vestido de una camisa gris, que había metido dentro de un pantalón negro. Vegeta lucia muy guapo y ella se sonrojó.

Uranai Baba se acercó a ellos, la música había vuelto a resonar momentos antes. La mujer mayor era pequeña en estatura al igual que su hermano, hizo una reverencia y miró a Vegeta, él abrió los ojos al sentir su mirada de la viejecilla.

—Usted es el joven Vegeta, hijo del gran "Rey" Vegeta Ouiji—dijo ella, sonriendo—es un gusto conocerlo, Vegeta. Me presento, soy Uranai Baba, hermana del maestro Rōshi—dijo ella, Vegeta bufo y después hizo una reverencia, podría ser que era el fuera amargado y soberbio, pero era educado.

—es un gusto—dijo el, luego se reincorporó.

—Si, pequeño príncipe— dijo Uranai Baba en forma de burla. Luego miro de reojo a Bulma que observaba en silencio junto con los demás, estiró su mano hacia el brazo de la chica del cabello azul y después dijo: —, ¿usted baila, joven Vegeta?—Pregunto y luego jaló a Bulma hacia Vegeta, él la tomó entre sus brazos y la contemplo por unos minutos—¡Músicos, pingan algo realmente movido! ¡El joven Vegeta y Bulma van a bailar!—gritó la mujer mañosa y señaló a un hombre que dirigía la trompeta.

Al instante, una sonora música empezó a sonar, Vegeta lucia estático junto con Bulma, mientras ambos eran empujados por las personas hasta el centro de la pista. Bulma colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Vegeta, él la abrazó por la cintura y la miró sonrojado, serio y asombrado a la vez. En seguida, Vegeta lució una sonrisa ladina y Bulma se desconcertó, él tomó sus manos de su cuello y las apartó, Bulma pensó por un momento que él la soltaría y la aventaría, negándose a estar cerca de ella, pero para su sorpresa, Vegeta acomodó correctamente sus manos en su hombro y entre su mano. Vegeta la tomó por la cintura en una mano y después entrelazó la otra con la suya, empezó a contonearse al ritmo de la música vibrante. Vegeta tenía una gran facilidad para bailar, él conocía de eso demasiado, era de alta clase y sabía bien los pasos. Bulma estaba sorprendida. Vegeta la miraba con brillo en sus ojos, sentía su corazón de nuevo brincar dentro de ella. Vegeta la lanzó en su brazo y le dio una vuelta, después la regresó a la posición anterior.

—Ve...Vegeta—dijo Bulma tartamuda.

Él le sonrió. Aplausos y apoyo estaban escuchándose a su entorno, la gente les había dejado la pista para ellos, los animaban a hacerlo con más emoción. Bulma y Vegeta se perdían en los ojos de uno y del otro. No pudieron evitar sonrojarse. La música seguía de una manera tan rítmica, que ellos giraban juntos a sus notas.

La música fue bajando de volumen e intensidad poco a poco, hasta cesar. Vegeta seguía aprisionando a Bulma en sus brazos, sonriéndole. Bulma lo miraba anonada, con la boca abierta por el asombro. La gente volvió a juntarse con su pareja y comenzaron de nuevo a bailar.

—Ven conmigo, Bulma—le dijo Vegeta, muy cerca de su rostro.

—¿A donde?—preguntó Bulma con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Está fiesta es un bochorno, salgamos de aquí—respondió en un susurro.

Bulma lo miro por unos momentos, cerró sus ojos y estaba a punto de aceptar...Hasta que un trompetazo la hizo de nuevo abrir sus párpados.

—¡No!—dijo ella en respuesta, de un fuerte brinco se zafó del agarre de Vegeta y se hizo para atrás. Nadie les presto atención, la música era más fuerte que la conversación que Bulma y Vegeta tenían.

El, quien hacía tiempo atrás estaba relajado y dispuesto a mucho, de repente arrugó su ceño hacia abajo de una manera sorprendente, apretó sus dientes dentro de su boca al igual que sus puños. Bulma lo miro como explotaba su enfado.

—¡Haz lo que quieras!—rugió el, tan extraño a ella como nunca lo había visto.

Bulma retrocedio unos pasos, cuando sintió que chocaba con alguien, alzó la vista y miró a Tapion sostenerla y mirándola preocupado.

—Bulma, ¿estas bien?—Pregunto, vio la cara de espanto de su amiga y lo inquietó.

—S-Si-siseó ella, luego miró al frente donde Vegeta había estado antes y, para su sorpresa, él ya no estaba—¿Vegeta?—preguntó al voltear a su alrededor para buscarlo.

Tapion suspiró—el señor Vegeta se ha ido, Bulma.

Bulma bajo su rostro, unas ligeras lagrimillas se escaparon de sus ojos. Quería responderle que sí, quería escaparse con él, disfrutar de su compañía como antes lo había hecho, pero luego recordó que él le quería quitar a su niña y que si iba, lo más seguro es que él se aprovecharía de ella, para luego volverla a abandonar como antes lo había hecho.

—¿Me acompañarías a mi cuarto?—preguntó Bulma a Tapion con la mirada aún en el piso.

—Claro que sí—respondió el, la abrazó por sus hombros y la encaminó a la salida.

Tapion la llevó hasta la puerta de su habitación, no comprendía bien qué le sucedía a Bulma y por qué la reacción de Vegeta de esa manera con ella. Bulma se sentía muy decaída emocionalmente. Bulma se separó de él y pudo ver que en sus ojos había lágrimas.

—Gracias Tapion—dijo Bulma y le colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Bulma—habló Tapion, perdiéndose en los ojos azules brillantes de Bulma—, ¿estas bien?

Bulma sonrió—sí, solo me siento un poco mareada.

—¿segura?—repitió el.

—Muy segura, gracias por todo Tapion, eres un gran amigo—respondió Bulma, de manera muy agradecida.

Tapion asintió en silencio, le dolía que Bulma lo consideraba un amigo, pero tenía que suponerlo, era claro que ella estaba enamorada de su jefe, Vegeta. Su amiga y amor platónico suspiraba y sufría por su jefe, desconociendo todo lo que ella había vivido respecto a Vegeta. Bulma se despidió de él y entró en su cuarto. Tapion se rascó la cabeza, desde que había conocido a Bulma la primera vez, ella lo había hipnotizado, se perdió entre su belleza, de vez en cuando platicaban en el trabajo, pero no eran pláticas importantes. Se marchó cabizbajo, Bulma moría por su jefe, y eso él no lo iba a cambiar. Mientras que Bulma, al entrar, se desplomó en el suelo, de nuevo triste, no podía sentirse peor, sabía que Vegeta solo lo hacía para molestarla y humillarla.

Se arrastró hasta su cama, tal vez estaba siendo un poco exagerada, pero de verdad se sentía fatal. Se subió a su cama y se acostó, para después volverse a quedar dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma preparaba su maleta y guardaba sus cosas para abandonar la habitación, Maroon hacía lo mismo que ella a regañadientes. El maestro Rōshi les había dicho que ahora si los llevaría a Kame House, viajarían en yate hasta que pudieran llegar, por lo mientras, disfrutarían de la belleza del mar. Los habían citado verse en el vestíbulo al medio día, por lo que Bulma ordenó servicio al cuarto y desayuno junto con su amiga cabeza hueca, vieron la televisión y se relajaron en lo que el reloj junto con el tiempo avanzaban.

Cuando por fin fue tiempo, Bulma se cercioro que hubiera guardado todo en su lugar, después salió junto con Maroon y se dirigieron al vestíbulo, como estaban en la planta baja fue rápido llegar. Bulma vio junto con ellos a Vegeta que esperaba apartado un poco, cruzado de brazos y, en cuanto, se percató de la presencia de Bulma que se aproximaba, ladeó su rostro y camino hacia fuera. Bulma se detuvo al ver la reacción de Vegeta, Maroon chocó en su espalda contra ella.

—¡Bulma, me lastimaste!—reclamo Maroon.

Bulma ni le puso atención, arrugó su boca y sintió su cuerpo erizarse. Tapion, al ver esto, se le acercó.

—no le prestes atención, Bulma—le dijo el.

Bulma lo miro y asintió. El maestro Rōshi apareció de repente, vestido con un traje de baño y con sus gafas de sol, de las cuales nunca se separaba, siempre las llevaba puesta. Saludo a todos con gran alegría y les mostró el camino de la salida, diciéndoles que el yate aguardaba por ellos. Bulma trató de aliviar su decepción y se encaminó con los demás para ir por a salir, Tapion no se despegaba de su lado, la cuidaba y trataba de que no se sintiera mal. Subieron a una camioneta—la misma que los había recogido en el aeropuerto—, Vegeta seguía sin querer mirarla, pasando por su lado tratando de evitarla como si fuera algo repulsivo. Subieron todos y el maestro Rōshi conducía. Puso algo de música, mientras Yajirobe cantaba y Maroon le sonreía a los chicos por la ventana del auto, Bulma miraba hacia abajo, estaba palideciendo de nervios, Vegeta estaba al lado de Tapion y ella del otro lado de su amigo pelirrojo, la incomodidad de el era grande.

Llegaron al muelle y vieron el mar, la bahía lucia linda, soleada y calurosa, el viento soplaba con cariño en las mejillas de todos. El maestro Rōshi les mostró su gran yate, subieron todos por una pequeña escalera despegable blanca, agarrandose con las barras, pues se mecía de lado a lado por las constantes pequeñas olas del mar.

Pasado un rato, Vegeta se encontraba recargado en el barandal, cruzado de brazos y sintiendo el aire rozando su rostro. Los demás se encontraban festejando con cervezas y El señor Roshi puso una manta sobre el piso del yate, encima estaba comida y, además, Bulma descansaba junto con Maroon, charlaban alegremente y eso hizo que Bulma se olvidará por un momento de las malas condiciones que mantenía con su jefe. Tapion la observaba preocupado a cada momento, Bulma comprendió entonces que el la quería más que una simple amiga, pero ella no estaba enfocada en él. Su corazón tenía a Vegeta y a Yamcha. Quería a su novio, lo hacía bastante, pero Vegeta fue su primer amor y aún lo quería.

Bulma miro a Vegeta por unos momentos, el tenía su típica expresión de siempre, de amargado. Todos vestían trajes de baño, a excepción de Bulma, incluso Vegeta traía un short de baño, solo que usaba una camisa de tirantes blanca que mostraba sus grandes músculos. Bulma parpadeo y, con expresión de murria, bajo la mirada.

Horas mas tarde en el mar, disfrutando de la cálida brisa y el óleo del agua azul. Bulma miraba de nuevo hacia el sol, brillaba con intensidad y emanaba una fuerte presencia de calor. Maroon estaba a su lado, la miró y le sonrió, luego miro al mar, estaban recargadas en un barandal, mientras que todos los hombres yacían detrás de sus espaldas.

—Bulma, ¿No te gustaría entrar al mar?—pregunto Maroon.

—Bueno...—Bulma lo pensó por unos momentos—Si, pero no creo que aquí sea una buena idea, ya que es mar abierto.

Maroon mostró una cara sería, no entendía lo que decía Bulma. Encogió los hombros y comenzó a subirse por el barandal.

—¡Maroon! ¿¡Que haces!?—grito Bulma, luego tomo a Maroon de la mano, justo antes de que saltará.

—Bulma, sueltame, yo sí quiero entrar—replico Maroon, frunciendo el ceño. Después se zafó de Bulma, dio un empujoncito de parte de su cuerpo y esperaba caer de chapuzón al mar, pero Bulma sostuvo sus manos con las de ella, con una débil fuerza pero que era lo suficiente para sostener a Maroon.

—¡Aquí hay tiburones, no seas necia!—exclamo Bulma, aún sosteniéndola.

La cara de Maroon palideció—Tiburones...¿Has dicho Tiburones?

—S-si—siseo Bulma ante el forcejeó.

Las manos de ambas chicas juntas comenzaron a sudar, los pies de Maroon rozaron el agua de mar, Bulma ya no la podía aguantar más, se estaban yendo hacia abajo. El cuerpo de Bulma comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo junto con el de Maroon. Bulma denotaba una fuerte presión en su cadera con el fierro del barandal, Maroon comenzo a hundirse hasta las rodillas. En miedo de caer apareció.

—¡Bulma! ¡No te caigas por favor!—grito Maroon al verla venirse con ella.

—¡Chicas!—gritaron todos los hombres, menos Vegeta y Tapion, este último se encontraba en el baño del Yate.

Se acercaron a ellas, trataron de idear alguna forma de poder ayudarlas, no se les cruzó por la mente querer sujetarlas y atraerlas hacia ellos.

Vegeta seguía recargado de espaldas en el otro extremo del yate, cerrando los ojos, cuando escuchó un grito los abrió. Inmediatamente se acercó a ellas y jalo a Bulma, quien ya estaba a punto de caer junto con la otra muchacha, le costó un poco de trabajo, pues eran dos personas.

La atrajo hacia su pecho lo suficiente como para que soltara a Maroon y ella pudiera sostenerse de nuevo por el barandal y subir.

La estrujó entre sus brazos, mientras Yajirobe y el maestro Roshi ayudaban a Maroon a subir. Bulma miro los ojos oscuros de Vegeta, estaba pasmada, ella por poco y caía al mar y ella no sabía nadar.

—Gracias—fue lo único que pronunció, Vegeta la encamino a sentarse en la manta que habían colocado en el piso blanco del yate, después la soltó y la miró por unos momentos, Bulma miraba sus manos temblar, después de marchó hacia la parte trasera del yate.

Debido al susto de ambas chicas, el maestro Roshi ya no quiso celebrar más por ese día, decidió ya dirigirse a Kame house. Marco la dirección en el yate y este se condujo sobre el mar. Al llegar, todos vieron que se aproximaban a una pequeña isla, que en el centro tenía una casita roja que decía: Kame House.

Bajaron del yate todos, justo en el momento en que el sol se ocultó y le daba pasó a la luna. Bajaron sus maletas y las metieron en la sala de la pequeña posada, al parecer ahí era donde el maestro Roshi vivía, por lo que era más privada. El viejo hombre les indico que más tarde les diría donde serían sus habitaciones, ahí cada quien podría gozar de la suya propia. Apilaron enfrente de la puerta de la casa en la arena madera para hacer una fogata, mientras todos a su alrededor se sentaba sobre el polvo amarillo.

Bulma miraba las llamas de la fogata danzar, los rayos de fuego se reflejaban en el azul de sus ojos. Maroon cantaba alegre una canción junto con los demás, aplaudían y sonreían entre ellos. Vegeta observaba allí con muecas.

—Muy bien chicos, ¿Que otra canción les gustaría?—pregunto el maestro Roshi, al terminar la canción.

—Pues...hay una que se llama la melodía del mar azul—respondio rápidamente Tapion.

—Oh, la conozco—dijo Yajirobe.

—¿Cómo va, hijo?—pregunto el maestro Roshi.

Tapion junto con Yajirobe empezaron a entonarla. Vegeta los miro una vez y bajo su expresión amargada, miro al mar y después se levantó del suelo. Camino hasta desaparecer por el patio trasero de la casa. Bulma giró su rostro al verlo marcharse. Sin pensarlo, ella también se levantó, camino con pasos lentos, ignorando las preguntas de Maroon sobre a dónde iba.

Pasó por el costado del muro y girar para ir por detrás de la casa. Vio a Vegeta observar el mar, la luna encima de él y a su reflejo en el agua que emanaba olas. Su cabello en forma de flama se oleaba por la brisa cálida, se acercó más a él, hasta colocarse a su lado.

Vegeta no la volteó a ver, pero supo que ella estaba ahí, Bulma contempló con el mar.

—Gracias por salvarme, Vegeta—susurro Bulma.

El la miró—No me agradezcas, ese par de insectos no hacía nada, debía de intervenir—contesto el, con su típico tono arrogante y orgulloso.

Bulma río, lo conocía bien. Vegeta volvió a mirar a la luna.

—Muchas gracias, de todas maneras. Mi hija no sobreviviría si supiera que algo me pasó—respondio Bulma inconscientemente.

—¿Tu hija?—repitio Vegeta, lleno de interés—ella...¿Cuántos años tiene?

—tiene cinco—respondio Bulma, percatándose de su error.

—Cinco—dijo para sí mismo Vegeta—, es muy pequeña.

Bulma asintió—sí, pero es una pinga, es muy inquieta y muy lista, ¿Sabías que le gustan las artes marciales?—pregunto Bulma, riendo.

Vegeta pensó por un momento, y, sin darse cuenta, también río, pero a la vez sorprendido.

—La niña...se ve bien, la has cuidado bien—confeso Vegeta, la volteó a ver por un momento, luego miro de nuevo al frente.

Bulma, maravillada, miro hacia abajo y miró la mano de Vegeta a su costado, sin miedo, la entrelazó con la suya. Vegeta giro en seguida y miró sus manos juntas, cuando sus mejillas empezaron a encenderse. Bulma sonrió por la boca y los ojos, Vegeta los miró, se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla, Bulma cerro los ojos ante el contacto, ladeó un poco su cabeza, mientras escuchaba a Vegeta susurrar algo:

—Illuminant oculos meos est.

 _Tus ojos iluminan mi ser._

Bulma abrio los ojos de golpe, nunca pensó que volvería a escuchar esa frase de nuevo, sin pensarlo, se lanzó a los labios de Vegeta. El la envolvió entre sus brazos, mientras se daban un suave beso.

Separándose cinco segundos después, Bulma y el recargaron sus frentes juntas. Bulma lo abrazo por su fuerte cuello, lo miro y sonrió. La noche se consumió, Bulma y Vegeta se habían quedado dormidos juntos sobre la arena aquella vez, al igual que los demás enfrente. Los buscaron por la mañana, Tapion los descubrió juntos y abrazados detrás de la casa, su corazón se partió, sintió un fuerte nudo en su pecho al ver la escena, pero quería aBulma y quería que fuera feliz.

—¡Joven Tapion!—le gritó les maestro Rōshi—, ¿los encontraste?

Tapion los miro una última vez, mientras se recargaba en la casa, una lágrima cayó por su rostro, luego se la limpió con la mano y sonrió.

—¡Si, maestro Rōshi!—respondió el, luego se dio la vuelta y regresó con los demás.

En la mañana, el maestro Roshi les asignó sus habitaciones, pero Bulma se escapó de la suya y entró en la de Vegeta, más que nada por órdenes de él. Pasaron los días y ellos permanecieron juntos, a escondidas de los demás se veían en la habitación de Vegeta, Bulma pasaba las noches con el, mientras que a la salida del sol se eran indiferentes, no mostrando nada ante los demás, salvo que Tapion ya lo sabía y, con gran pesar, lo sobrellevaba.

Bulma pensó en Yamcha, sabía que lo que le hacía no estaba bien, y que cuando regresara terminaría con el. Lo que estaba viviendo con Vegeta no se lo había imaginado vivirlo de nuevo, pero estaba en un sueño, se sentía una adolescente de nuevo.

Era de día, sería el último allí, en esa casita tan cómoda y linda, pues al siguente se irían de vuelta a la capital. El maestro Roshi daría hoy la celebración que había planeado con el objetivo de invitar a Vegeta. Bulma esperaba sentada en la cama de él a que saliera de bañarse, traía puesta una bata de baño blanca, mientras miraba en su celular la foto de su hija con ella, sonrió, porque la extrañaba. Miro la puerta del baño abrirse, dando paso a vapor emerger de su interior. Vegeta salió con una toalla enrollada en su cintura, mientras que con otra se la pasaba por su áspero cabello oscuro en punta. Miro a Bulma observandolo y sonrió, se acercó a ella y coloco sus manos sobre la cama a un costado de ella, estás se hundieron en el colchón y el se acercó hasta Bulma, ella estiró su cuello hasta estar cerca de él.

—Creo que te gusta lo que ves—le dijo susurrando cerca de su rostro. Bulma río, luego le dio un beso rápido—Debes apresurarte, Bulma—Vegeta sonrió y después, Bulma asintió y el se apartó, luego entro en el baño.

Cuando salió, Vegeta ya estaba listo con un traje gris que lo hacía lucir atractivo, miraba por la ventana que se encontraba a lado de la cama. Bulma se acercó a él, lo abrazo por la cintura y recargo su barbilla en su hombro.

—¿Que ves tanto por ahí?—le pregunto ella, observando también.

—La puesta de sol—respondio Vegeta, mirando tranquilamente el sol.

—Oh—dijo Bulma, riendo.

Permanecieron en silencio después de eso, hasta que el hablo: —escucha, esta noche duerme en tu habitación. Mañana nos marchamos, lo más seguro es que irán a buscarte para reunirte con los demás—dijo Vegeta, después se giró y la miro, Bulmaro aflojó su agarre y lo soltó, su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al ver la mirada seria de él.

—¿Que tiene que no este? ¿Que tiene de malo que me vean contigo?—pregunto Bulma, comenzando a pensar en algo no muy claro.

—Escucha, Bulma...—hablo Vegeta, tratando de no desesperarse.

—¿¡Es que acaso nada más soy otra del montón!? ¿¡Es por eso!?—grito ella, comenzo a perder los estribos, Vegeta permaneció en silencio, mirandola— ¡Pero claro, soy una estúpida! ¡De nuevo tengo que recordarlo!—dijo ella frunciendo su ceño, se giro y estrelló sus manos en sus piernas, sintiendo el contacto de sus palmas en la tela de la bata, se giro de nuevo hacia el—¡No eres más que un patán arrogante, Vegeta!—dijo recriminandolo, estrelló un dedo en su fuerte pecho.

—¡Cállate!—rugio Vegeta, explotando, aventó su mano lejos de él, Bulma retrocedió, luego camino hacia atrás y salió de la habitación, corriendo.

Vegeta miro la puerta estrellarse, masajeó su frente y después estrelló sus puños en la cama. No quería que Bulma pasará la noche con el porque si los demás los veían juntos sabrían que ahora estaba con ella, pero estaba la cuestión que su padre reaccionaria bastante mal y podría perjudicar a Bulma en gran manera, y quería evitarle eso. Se lo iba a explicar, pero ella estalló y lo insulto, una gran herida a su orgullo y eso no lo podría permitir.

Se marchó hacia la fiesta, ahora de mal humor, uno que no había tenido desde hacía ya tiempo. Las personas empezaron a llenar Kame House repentinamente, vestían trajes elegantes de cóctel. Busco a Bulma con la mirada, pero no la vio allí.

Bulma estaba en su cuarto encerrada, no se sentía bien, no quería bajar, no quería verlo. Era de esperarse, oh, ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta? Vegeta de nuevo la dejo humillada, el no la quería, y ella no lo pensó, ¿Que acaso estaba ciega? El quería quitarme a su niña y solo jugaba con ella, como siempre lo había hecho. No salió de su habitación, Tapion y los demás la fueron a buscar, llamaban a la puerta pero ella no respondió. Se quedó dormida a pesar del ruido de la música.

Despertó por la mañana, escuchó a las gaviotas cantar por afuera y miró entrar los rayos del sol por una pequeña ventana. Bulma se levantó y camino por el cuarto, después quiso ir al baño y salió. Camino por el pasillo y se encontró de repente a la puerta de Vegeta, la contempló por unos momentos, cuando escuchó que la abrían, Bulma brinco y se quedó ahi parada por un tiempo, hasta que vio salir de la habitación de Vegeta a una mujer de cabello negro, Bulma la miró estupefacta, la mujer cerraba con delicadeza la puerta de Vegeta sin tratar de hacer ruido, alzó el rostro y miró a Bulma, le sonrió y después paso por su lado, dispuesta a marcharse. Bulma la miró por unos momentos, veía un largo cabello negro lacio llegar hasta la cintura de la mujer, ella se contoneaba al caminar sobre unos tacones. Bulma sintio sus piernas debilitarse, la puerta de nuevo fue abierta y Vegeta salió de allí esta vez, vio a Bulma parada enfrente, mirando hacia atrás.

—¿Bulma?—la llamo, desconcertado, pero emocionado de que lo hubiera ido a buscar, entonces el se puso dispuesto a querer arreglar las cosas con ella.

Bulma al escuchar su voz ronca se erizo, giro de repente y lo miro sonriendo, ella arrugó su rostro y señaló a la mujer.

—Para mi todo está claro—dijo por última vez, antes de volver a desaparecer corriendo.

Vegeta apretó su mandíbula, de nuevo las cosas se estropearon. ¡Ni siquiera se acostó con ella! No haría eso, no después de haber estado con Bulma esos días, esa mujer solo fue a hablar con el acerca de trabajo, nada más, pero Bulma lo malinterpreto.

Vegeta no pudo pensar más, no la había visto en toda la fiesta, realmente debía estar furiosa con el, pero Vegeta no se doblegaria ante ella. Esperaría hasta que ella se sintiera menos molesta y hablarian.

Se prepararon para marcharse, Bulma y el se encontraron en la sala junto con los demás, por suerte. El maestro Roshi los despedía, alegre porque hubieran ido con el, a visitarlo. Afuera esperaba un avión, un jet privado que el viejecillo les había reservado, era un poco pequeño, pues la isla era chica y uno más grande no cabría. Se subieron todos, Bulma trato de acercarse a Vegeta y el se mostraba indiferente a esto. Maroon tomo asiento al lado de Bulma, mientras que enfrente Yajirobe y Tapion estaban juntos, dejando aparte a su jefe. Los muchachos jugaban y hacían bromas entre ellos, Bulma iba incómoda, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Llegaron a la capital y el aire frío los hizo sentirse cohibidos, llovía en la ciudad. Al bajar del pequeño jet, tuvieron que cubrirse con sombrillas. Entraron cargando sus maletas cada quien y corriendo por la pista para evitar mojarse. Bulma diviso a Kei a lo lejos cuando entro en el interior del aeropuerto, su hija brincaba y le hacía saludos. Bulma corrió hasta ella, olvidándose de sus compañeros. Miro a Kei, dejo su maleta en el suelo y abrió sus brazos a unos pasos cerca. La niña corrió hasta ella y la abrazo.

—¡Mami!—grito con emoción— ¡Te extrañe!

Bulma la abrazo y acarició su cabello negro, Kei venía vestida con un pantalón y una chamarra negra, llevaba unas coletas en su cabello negro.

—Mi niña, te extrañe mucho—dijo comenzando a derramar lágrimas.

Bulma bajo a su hija y le acarició la mejilla, miro al frente y se percató de la presencia de Yamcha, el le sonreía con dulzura y Bulma sintio culpa caer sobre su cuerpo, sonrió forzadamente.

—Hola amor—dijo Yamcha, acercándose a Bulma, dispuesto a abrazarla.

Kei se soltó de su madre y la tomo de la mano.

—Mami, Yamcha fue por mí con la maestra Jerk, estaba emocionado por verte—dijo Kei, señalando a Yamcha.

—Gracias Yamcha, que lindo de tu parte— respondio Bulma secamente.

Yamcha se acercó hasta ella, trato de darle un beso en los labios, pero Bulma movió su rostro y termino depositando uno en su mejilla, Yamcha se puso desconcertado, la miró y le tocó la mejilla.

—Amor, ¿Pasa algo?—pregunto al ver un gesto de molestia de Bulma.

—No, no es nada—contesto ella, forzando otra sonrisa. Miro a Kei y sonrió verdaderamente—¿¡Y si vamos a comer hamburguesas!?—le pregunto a su hija brincando.

—¡Si!—respondio su hija al instante.—Vamos, vamos, Yamcha—dijo Kei, soltó la mano de su madre y brinco a los brazos de Yamcha, quien se sentía dolido, pero por la pequeña río y la cargo entre sus brazos.

—Bulma, ¿Vamos?—pregunto el, tratando de ocultarle a Kei la decepción.

—Vamos—respondió Bulma, estiró una mano hacia la salida y sonrió mientras que Kei le acariciaba el cabello al novio de su madre. Bulma camino y Yamcha se colocó a su lado, charlando con la niña, salieron del lugar, se cubrieron de la lluvia y se fueron.

Mientras que atrás de ellos, a unos cuantos pasos, donde gente se encontraba pasando enfrente de él. Vegeta había observado todo, su furia apaciguó su cordura, apretaba los puños fuertemente al igual que su mandíbula. Al ver al insecto de Yamcha acercarse a su hija y tratar de besar a Bulma lo hizo retumbar de coraje, sentía su cabeza hervir de celos, sus ojos brillaban con fuego de enojo. Yamcha se portaba como el padre de Kei y no lo era, Vegeta sí. Y además, llamaba amor a Bulma. Mucha furia se llenó contra ella, Bulma había estado con él y resultaba que tenía una pareja, que descaro de parte de ella, los papeles se habían invertido.

"Esa maldita mujer" pensó Vegeta, ya sabía qué haría en venganza.

Sentía su corazón apretarse en su interior, su orgullo herido.

Saco su celular, ya había marcado el número. El aparato hizo un sonido y después contestaron.

—Padre—dijo el—consiento la demanda.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Hola mis lectores queridos y amados, lamento no poder actualizar cuando dije que lo haría, amanecí muy enferma, me sentía muy tronada. Mis ojos apenas y se podían abrir, me era difícil incluso leer, la fiebre me los hacía querer cerrarse, de verdad lo lamento, les mando un gran saludo a todos y una gran disculpota. Espero que hayan sentido tantas emoción como yo al leer la actualización, me gusto bastante este capítulo, cuéntenme que les pareció. A mi me fascinó la linda frase que Vegeta le dijo a Bulma, en mi mente de esta historia, el siempre estuvo enamorado de los bellos ojos de Bulma y se lo expresaba al decirle esto, a ustedes tambien les dio ternura esto?

Quiero madar saludos a:

Paulayjoaqui: Hola, cómo estás!? Te mando un gran saludo y que estés bien, espero que este episodio te guste, me alegra ver tu review, ya sé, a nadie le cae bien el Rey, si o no? jajaja, es muy cierto lo que dices, pero Vegeta sigue enamorado de Bulma, en serio, solo que es orgulloso y necio, que no lo aceptara. Espero leerte pronto.

Android 18: hola, un saludo, me alegra saber que te gusta mucho, fueron lindos sus memorias, me gustó escribirlas, si Bulma extraña muchísimo a Thigh, era su mejor amiga y pues, ya veremos más adelante jaja.

IsisMaster: holaaa, mucho gusto, me alegra y me encanta que la encuentres interesante, que te llame la atención, de verdad me hace sentir feliz y satisfecha con saber que mi fic les está gustando a varias personas. Te mando un gran saludo, espero volver a ver tu review.

Annie:Hola, muchísimo gusto, te ofrezco una gran disculpa, no pude actualizar, lo único que hice todo el día fue dormir, y comer y bañarme, no pude terminar el capítulo y revisarlo, para después publicarlo, pues ese era el plan. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, que hayas tenido el tiempo de venir a ver la actualización y que lo encuentres muy interesante. Te mando un gran saludo y espero leerte pronto.

Yoyó: Holaaaa, qué tal? Me alegra leerte, que bueno que ahorita me encuentro de vacaciones y puedo escribir más, que eso era lo que me detenía antes, espero poder actualizar por semana y que antes de que regrese a la escuela, haber acabado el fic. Un saludo y un abrazo.

Catalyn Flower: Me alegro de que estés feliz de saber de mis actualizaciones, te mando un gran saludo.

Bueno a todos ustedes, amados lectores, un gran saludo. Les dejo una pequeña pregunta que me carcome: ustedes piensan que Vegeta es chaparro o que si está alto pero al lado de los demás guerreros z se ve pequeño?

Yo digo que si es algo alto, no mucho, pero sí alto, pero a lado de los demás, que de seguro sobrepasan el 1.90, se ve chico, leeré sus opiniones. Los quiero mucho y les mando un beso.

Hasta la próxima actualización ;)


	16. ¡No!

_Capítulo_ _16_

Los rayos del sol trataban de entrar duramente a través de las aberturas que las cortinas dejaban, pero eran gruesas y no dejaban pasar ni un minimo rastro de sol, que por afuera eran brillantes, a diferencia de otros días. Recién la ciudad se había levantado, pareciera que las personas ya les sofocaba el periodo en el que la luna ocupaba el lugar del sol. Vegeta estaba despierto desde hacía horas, se había pasado la mañana entrenando, en su cuarto especial, su sala de entrenamiento. A regañadientes se salió de él para dirigirse a tomar una ducha, pero no lo hizo. Vegeta no llevaba más que unos shorts deportivos y una toalla alrededor de su musculoso cuello que utilizaba para secarse su sudor. Mantenía una ligera mirada seria en su rostro. Camino por su gran sala y pasó de lado los sillones, miró momentáneamente hacia la ventana, que estaba cubierta por sus espesas cortinas negras, que por detrás de ellas permanecía un fondo blanco, Vegeta gruño al ver un ligero brillo del sol atravesar por ella.

Se encaminó hacia su desayunador, cerca de la cocina. Miro el suave material blanco, pasó una mano por él y se preguntó si realmente había valido la pena que costara tanto. Estrelló con poca fuerza sus puños, el tazón de frutas rojos que se encontraba en sobre el tablón rebotó. Vegeta sonrió. Tomó un puño de frutillas secas y se las llevó a la boca. Las mastico lentamente mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su sala de entrenamiento.

Eran justamente la hora en la que debía de estarse preparando para ir a OSC, pero hacía días que dejó de ir a su trabajo. Jyo estaba desesperadamente queriendo saber de él. Lo llamaba a diario preguntando cómo ser encontraba, por qué ya no iba más a trabajar, que tenía que hacerlo, pues cada vez más se acercaba la fecha de la fiesta del cierre del año laboral y él no había terminado con el proyecto principal sobre el que estaba trabajando. Vegeta gruñía y colgaba al momento después de sus gritos, estrellaba su teléfono en su base, después volvía a dirigirse a su cuarto de entrenamiento, se suponía que todo su papeleo lo debería de estar haciendo Bulma.

No había ido a trabajar desde que regresaron aquel día en el aeropuerto y la vio con un insecto que trabajaba para su prima, un tal Yamcha. Su furia y celos le colmaron la paciencia. Llamo a su padre inmediatamente porque había perdido los estribos, pero algo en él ya no quería proseguir, no quería continuar, estaba desganado, era mejor que Bulma y su hija continuaran adelante y él también. Todo estaría mejor, porque no habría complicaciones y, además, no lidiaría con una mocosa que tendría a su cargo.

Pero su padre, El Rey, era insistente y firme, al igual que él, en la forma en la que se crió. Vegeta no retiraria la demanda porque sería echarse para atrás, darse por vencido y, eso, eso Vegeta Ouiji no lo cometería. Simplemente se apartaría de eso y que su padre hiciera lo necesario hasta que desistiera.

La vez de la llamada cuando acepto darle la demanda a Bulma, en el aeropuerto, su padre estaba conmocionado y alegre, podía percibirlo. Los atisbos de de contentamiento del Rey dieron aceptación a sus esperanzas, sabía que su hijo aceptaría tarde o temprano.

—Padre—dijo él—consiento la demanda.

—¡ _Vegeta_!—exclamó el Rey— _me alegra escucharlo hijo, llamaré ahorita mismo al abogado. Necesito que vengas a la casa, para que firmes y prosigamos.—_ explicó su padre, desde la otra línea del telefono.

Vegeta rodó los ojos, consideró que eso sólo sería una excusa para que fuera a su mansión a visitarlo y conocer a su nuevo hermano. El ruido que emitía alrededor el aeropuerto hizo dudar a su padre acerca de su localización.

— _Vegeta, ¿estas en el aeropuerto?—_ Pregunto su padre con una voz ronca parecida a la de el— _¿Que haces en el aeropuerto? ¿A donde vas?_

—no voy a ningún lado, padre—respondió Vegeta.

— _Entonces, ¿qué haces en el aeropuerto? No me creas un tonto, Vegeta, ¿¡qué haces ahí!? ¿¡A donde vas!?—_ dijo su padre, alzando la voz.

—Argh, padre, vengo de un viaje de negocios, estoy llegando—dijo Vegeta, desesperado.

Su padre siempre lo sofocaba, sus preguntas tan tontas que solo a él le parecían así. No le gustaba por eso estar con él no hablar con él, bueno, una de las infinitas razones por las que Vegeta no toleraba la presenvia ni voz de su padre.

— _¿Un viaje de negocios? ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién?—_ el Rey disparó sus preguntas a su hijo.

Vegeta permaneció callado mientras las escuchaba y se desesperaba, cruzó sus brazos, pero aún de una forma en que pudiera sostene su celular en su oído con una mano. La gente pasaba a su alrededor, con maletas y equipajes.

—Con Muten Rōshi, padre.

—¡Señor Vegeta!—dijeron una voz chillona desde atrás de él.

Maroon se venía apresurando junto con los demás de sus compañeros, se habían detenido por unos cafés en un puestecito. Su maletas de carrito rodaban por dentras de ellos, se apresuraron y se pusieron a un lado de su jefe.

—Señor Vegeta, nos fue difícil encontrarlo— dijo el muchacho pelirrojo, educadamente.

—Sí, jefe, no invente, usted se esconde bien—dijo Yajirobe, bajo la mirada al ver que Vegeta lo fulminaba con la mirada al recibir su trato tan descortés.

—¿¡quieren callarse, insectos!?—rugió Vegeta, frunciendo el ceño, estaba muy molesto desde que esa mañana Bulma y él se encontraron en unas circunstancias que perjudicó su relación.

Los tres guardaron silencio al instante. Vegeta alzó un dedo hacia ellos, se giró, tomó su maleta y camino unos cuantos pasos lejos de ellos, para proseguir con la llamada de su padre, quien también aguardaba furioso.

—¿ _quienes eran ellos, hijo?_

—Mi equipo para este proyecto, padre—respondió Vegeta, ahora su padre de seguro lo iba a reprender por tener un grupo tan mediocre para trabajar a su lado.

— _oh, ya veo, ese es tu equipo.—_ dijo su padre simplemente.

Vegeta abrió los ojos sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, pero lo volvió a dejar de lado. Continuó la conversación con el, fijando la fecha y la hora a la que debía de llegar a visitar la casa de su padre. Vegeta tuvo que aceptar, estaba tan presionado por la ira que no coordinaba bien los pensamientos sobre el hecho de que este tema "no le interesaba".

Regresó con sus empleados que nada más parloteaban detrás de él. Se acercó a ellos, los miro y ellos a él, expectantes. Miro a Maroon.

—Tu—la señaló— todas mis citas de hoy y de las siguientes 72 horas reagendalas. No estaré aquí por un par de días, así que no me verán. Díganle a Jyo que no moleste y que tiene el mando de la empresa. Cualquier duda o aclaración, que Kakarotto les ayude, ¿entendido?—había dicho rápidamente y con una voz muy grave, los tres asintieron.

Después, Vegeta salió de allí sin siquiera despedirse. Afuera lo esperaba una limusina negra, que era propiedad de su padre, debían llevarlo directamente con él, pero Vegeta ordenó que lo llevaran hacia una cafetería, en la le gustaba muchísimo comprar algunos que otros pastelitos especiales.

Vegeta bajo del coche y se formó con el ceño fruncido, una mujer muy agradable y bonita, que Vegeta conocía bien atendía con una gran sonrisa la barra hacia los clientes. Vegeta la observó, con dulzura, pero no lo reflejaba. La mujer de cabello negro y ojos iguales que ella, lo vio desde lejos y lo saludo, Vegeta sonrió un poco.

—¡Vegeta, acércate!—dijo ella y le hizo una seña para que viniera al frente.

Vegeta avanzó por la fila de personas, que se quejaban porque su lugar no era respetado. Vegeta los ignoro, se acercó a la mujer y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Has venido por tu pastel especial, eh?—pregunto la mujer riendo.

—Sí, he venido por ello—respondió Vegeta aún sonriendo.

—Te lo daré rápido, Veggie—contestó ella, se agachó por unos momentos en es mostrador y después se incorporó con una bolsa de papel que traía una dona de chocolate, se la tendió a Vegeta—supongo que hoy te paso algo, ¿no es así?

Vegeta tomó la bolsa, cerró los ojos y después negó con la cabeza.

—para nada—respondió el.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos y abrió su boca, se llevó un dedo a ella y alzó sus cejas, se mostró incrédula ante ello, Vegeta le preocupaba y pareciera ser que el no estaba bien.

—¿todo esta bien?—pregunto.

—Tengo uno que otro problema—respondió Vegeta con voz ronca, pero suave.

—Espero que esté todo bien, pequeño Veggie—dijo la mujer de cabello negro, luego se estiró y le dio a Vegeta un beso en la mejilla.

Vegeta, avergonzado, pago y se dio la vuelta, subió de nuevo a su transporte y después se dirigió a la gran mansión de su padre. Miro por la ventana en el recorrido, la ciudad lucia grande, sería y muy esplendorosa. Vegeta nunca la había admirado así desde que se había mudado cuando era joven, cuando empezó a trabajar junto al lado de su padre, cuando apenas venía aprendiendo y sólo faltaba familiarizarse con todo ello, se volvió el asistente de su padre por un tiempo, después él se retiró y lo nombró su sucesor, para él dedicarse entonces a Industrias Vegeta mientras tomaba el mando de las otras pequeñas compañías que tenía, unas que recién estaba fundando. Oh, sí, a él Rey no le habían puesto su sobrenombre por nada, era todo un gran empresario, sus empresas propias eran dos: OSC y Industries Vegita, pero mantenía relacionadas comerciales mucho más inpresionantes con otras campañas. Él estaba lleno de dinero, y lo más seguro era que todo eso se lo dividiría a la mitad para sus dos hijos, tal vez incluiría a la hija de Bulma.

Vegeta se estaba hartando de esa vida, sí, era incluso mejor que su padre para los negocios y le resultaba bien. Era inteligente, interesante, atractivo y tenía un sin fin de apoyos detrás de él, las personas con las que socializaba no se podían resistir a querer invertir con alguien como Vegeta, pero eso no era la vida que él quería, no, deseaba algo más, pero se había conformado cuando era joven, cuando su malhumor se impregnó mucho más en el de lo que tenía cuando era nada más que un adolescente.

Su padre lo había recibido con muchísimas alegria. Vegeta ingreso con él mientras era cuestionado por el Rey sobre su viaje y sobre cómo había salido todo con el maestro Rōshi, pero a él solo le venían los recuerdos de los días que había pasado junto al lado de Bulma, solo de hacerlo también pensaba en Yamcha, el insecto, y una tremenda furia salía de él.

Sentado sobre el sillón de su padre, en la entrada de la primera sala, Observaba al bebé, su hermano recién nacido, estar en una sillita mecedora, mientras su padre estaba enfrente de él, sentado en otro sillón grande en tamaño. Vegeta miro a su hermano serio, el bebé lo miraba atento mientras jugueteaba con sus manitas, que no podía controlar por sí mismo.

La madre de su hermano llegó con una taza de té para él, le sonrio, se la dio y, después de que Vegeta la tomó entre sus manos, Lauch cargo a su bebé, para después irse a sentar junto con su esposo. Vegeta sorbió el té calladamente, su padre le leyó todos los términos de la demanda que venía en el contrato y, después, dudando al momento de hacerlo, firmó. Luego se marchó a su departamento y continuo con lo del presente. A estas alturas, Bulma ya debería de estar enterada sobre la demanda, pues hacia muchísimos días que había sucedido.

Los días que Vegeta dijo que se iba a tomar pasaron de su límite, no se tomó los que les dijo a Maroon que tendría, se echo más semanas, que claro eran vacaciones para un empleado normal. Era por ello que Jyo se mostraba insistente y preocupada por su primo, no se había presentado en días.

Terminó de entrenar, quedó sumamente sudado, impregnado de un olor muy desagradable, el recordar los hechos le hacía apretar los puños junto con sus dientes, Vegeta se levantó del suelo, donde se había tirado cuando acabó, se dirigió de nuevo a tomarse un baño, debido a que se le había olvidado más temprano, estar entrenando lo había sucumbido de todos sus pensamientos.

Mientras que, por su parte, Bulma estrellaba sus finas uñas sobre el escritorio una y otra vez, mientras recargaba su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano. Una mueca se asomó sobre su boca, estaba frustrada, estaba molesta, esto no se podía salir peor de sus manos. Vegeta la había herido de nuevo, y le dolía en él alma. Bulma sentía opresión en su pecho, no podía seguir sonriendo, salvo cuando miraba a su niña, era lo único que le parecía hacerla estar feliz.

—Bulma, ¿en serio estás bien?—Tapion pregunto, apareciendo ante ella.

Últimamente, él se había acercado mucho a su lado, la visitaba constantemente y cuidaba de ella. Bulma estaba agradecida los primeros días con el, pero la sofocaba que su presencia la acompañara la mayoría del tiempo

Bulma alzó su rostro, forzó una sonrisa.

—Sí, Tapion, es la décimo sexta vez que me lo preguntas—dijo, tratando de sonar calmada y de que no se lo estaba reprochando.

Tapion pestañeó, se rascó la cabeza y rio nerviosamente, su risa hizo a Bulma brincar un poco, pues era sonora y grave. Entonces, miró al muchacho por unos segundos y recordó que estaba enamorado de ella, eso ya lo sabía y lo había notado en el viaje a Kame House. Tapion era agradable, era un buen muchacho, era atractivo. Bulma se lo imagino a su lado, besándolo, tomando su mano, abrazándolo y susurrando junto a él un: _te amo._ No pudo hacerlo, a su mente tan sólo venía Vegeta, a pesar de que él nunca le había dicho aquellas palabras, solo se imaginaba a él a su lado, ni siquiera podía imaginarse estar con Yamcha.

Tal vez no podría darle una relación a Tapion, pero podrían ser grandes compañeros y amigos. Bulma se sintió culpable, no debía portarse así y, además, su aspecto si era para preocuparse. Últimamente, no había dormido, salía de su habitación para ir al baño a llorar, no podía abrumar a Kei, incluso cuando descubrió su virus no había tenido una reacción así, su hija era mucho más importante, no podía pensar en ella sin imaginarse no estar a su lado, Bulma tenía unas grandes ojeras, su cara estaba gris, su cabello se notaba opaco, seguía azul, pero sin brillo y con mucho frizz. Apenas y se maquillaba e iba muy sencilla al trabajo, no podía lucir peor, había caído en depresión.

Tapion se acercó más a ella, le colocó una mano en el hombro y Bulma le sonrió, después llegó Jyo, que notó este acercamiento y entrecerró los ojos, mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cadera.

—Bulma, necesito que vengas a mi oficina—Jyo sonó dura, la miraba fijamente y Bulma temió que ya hubiera descubierto todo.

Tapion la miró y con su mirada ella vio que le consentía, que todo estaría bien. Bulma miró su taza de café que estaba cerca de su lapicero, la tomó entre sus manos y después se levantó de su asiento. Su pantalón se bajo un poco de su cintura, se lo subió con una mano y camino junto a Jyo, quien la esperaba con su misma expresión de antes. Jyo asintió y camino hacia la gran puerta café que daba paso al pasillo por donde los jefes tenían sus despachos.

Bulma camino dándole uno que otro sorbo a su taza, Jyo iba al frente de ella, y, realmente, ya nada le preocupaba. Si Jyo sabía, le dolería, claro, pero preferiría que fuera eso a perder a su hija. Jyo abrió la puerta de su oficina, puso una mano estirando para darla al interior, espero a que Bulma entrara para así poder conversar con ella, Bulma, agachando la cabeza, entró.

Jyo cerró la puerta suavemente, se acercó a su asiento, mientras Bulma tomaba el siuyo correspondiente. Bulma miró sus manos temblar, no era tanto por nervios de que Jyo se mostrara molesta con ella, era por el café, había bebido mucha cafeína, sus ojeras mostraban signos de falta de dormir.

—Bulma, ¿qué tienes últimamente?—pregunto Jyo, mirando cómo al sostener su taza su mano temblaba al igual que la otra.

—Jyo, yo...—comenzó a hablar Bulma, hasta su voz se sentía débil y temblante.

—Bulma, en serio, ¿qué te pasa?— Jyo se levantó de su asiento, se detuvo al lado de su silla por unos momentos.

—Jyo, es que...es que... Jyo—Bulma comenzó a arrastrar la voz, sentía ardor en su garganta.

Bulma comenzó a estirar su cuello, mientras al mismo tiempo dejaba caer la taza de café al suelo, este se estrelló en suelo mientras trocitos se dispersaban junto con el líquido. Bulma empezó a estremecerse. Jyo se acercó a Bulma. A la chica del cabello azul se le nublaron los ojos mientras empezaba a tiritar, Bulma junto sus manos mientras estas, alocadamente, giraban a todos lados.

—Bulma, ¡Bulma!—grito Jyo, en sus ojos lagrimillas de preocupación por su amiga aparecieron.

Bulma cayó en el suelo, de tiro encima de los trozos de porcelana de la taza de café que hacía momentos estaba tomando, por suerte, no se incrustaron en ella, pero el café líquido le mojó su cabello. Bulma cerró los ojos y se desmayó.

—¡Por favor! ¡Una ambulancia!—gritó Jyo, desesperada. Se arrodilló al lado de su amiga, cargo su cabeza y la puso sobre sus piernas—, por favor, por favor amiga, no te vayas, no te vayas—lloro.

Horas más tarde, Bulma fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Un sonido de un pitido fue lo que distinguió entre pura penumbra. Abrió los ojos por completo, y se percató de que estaba en su habitación, a su lado estaba una máquina que calculaba su ritmo cardiaco, Bulma miró su muñeca y distinguió la aguja que le proporcionaba suero, se la quitó y apretó sus dientes al hacerlo. Una alarma comenzó a sonar. Al instante, Bunny apareció corriendo enfrente de ella.

Bunny tenía el semblante caido, una mirada de preocupación.

Se acercó a la cama de su hija, le acarició la frente y después la abrazó.

—Bulmita, ¿cómo te sientes?—pregunto, aún teniéndola entre sus brazos.

—Me siento bien, mamá—respondió con un susurro.

—Me alegro, mi niña.

—Mamá, ¿qué me pasó?—pregunto Bulma, el color blanco que tenía su piel naturalmente había regresado a ella, a favor del suero.

—Tuviste un ataque. El doctor que trata tú virus vino a revisarte. Te inyecto y te examino, al parecer lo que te pasó no fue signos de un ataque epiléptico, aunque sí lo parecía. Fue una reacción de tu cuerpo al estar bajo mucho estrés y, como posees ese virus, eso lo empeoró. Afortunadamente, en cuanto te fue inyectando tu cuerpo se relajó y te estableciste bien. Ya estas mejor, solo necesitas nutrir tu cuerpo del dolor que le diste por semanas, mira, ya tienes tus lindas mejillas rosas—Su madre hablo con tristeza en su voz, al final le pellizco una mejilla.

—¿Kei?—preguntó Bulma, con un tono de voz apenas audible.

—Ella está bien, preocupada, pero bien. Esta en la sala con el señor Piccolo—explicó su madre, mientras trataba de volver a inyectarle el suero.

—¿en serio? ¿El señor Piccolo está aquí?—preguntó Bulma, mientras cerraba los ojos y se recargaba de mejor manera en la almohadilla. La voz de ella era ronca y muy diminuta en su tono, Bulma apenas y tenía fuerzas suficientes para hablar.

—Sí, hija, es un gran hombre—respondió Bunny, cuando logró por fin insertarle el suero.

—Me alegro—respondió Bulma, mientras iba perdiendo la conciencia y asomaba una sonrisita. Al menos su niña tenía compañía de alguien agradable.

Otra cosa que, antes de la notificación de la demanda, fue que después de haber llegado a la capital y de haber ido a comer con Yamcha y su hija a un restaurante para niños y disgustar unas hamburguesas. Ella había contactado al tal Piccolo Daimaku, quería hacer lo posible porque su hija aprendiera lo que tanto le gustaba y ese hombre parecía ser bueno.

Cuando lo conocío, era un hombre muy alto, serio y daba miedo, pero conforme fueron hablando, resultó ser alguien muy sabio, que tenía intelecto y que no era impertinente. Bulma le preguntó si podría enseñar a alguien de la edad de su hija, mientras que Kei se escondía detrás de sus piernas riendo, el señor Piccolo miró a la niña y asintió callado.

Desde entonces, él permanecía como un lindo amigo junto al lado de su hija, le enseñaba lo más que podía en su gimnasio principios básicos a Kei sobre la cultura del arte marcial y la cuidaba cuando Bulma no podía hacerlo, aunque eran pocas veces, debido a que Vegeta estaba ausente y no tenía demasiado trabajos.

Al igual que todos, Piccolo notó el desgaste emocional que la madre de la ella niña estaba presentando, pero también la admiraba de que, aunque estaba muy mal, siempre le daba una cálida sonrisa a su hija y trataba, por ella, de mostrarse fuerte.

Se encontraba jugando con la pequeña Kei a unas peleas entre ellos. Claro que no le daba con toda su fuerza, la niña sí, pero él no lo haría, aunque no la dejaba ganar tan sencillamente. Se tiraron en el suelo juntos, la madre de Bulma, una mujer que resultó ser un poco extraña y, levemente, loca. Les trajo galletitas que había horneado en un tazón.

—Abuelita, ¿mamá está bien?—Pregunto la pequeña mientras Bunny se tiraba en el suelo junto a ellos.

—Si, mi niña—respondió Bunny, le acaricio la cabeza y después tomó una galleta del tazón donde las había dejado.

—Señora Briefs, ¿qué es lo que ha causado que la madre de Kei se haya puesto asi?—Pregunto Piccolo, justo después de darle una mordida a su galleta.

Bunny lo miró alzando las cejas, luego le dirigió una mirada a Kei, después negó con la cabeza. Piccolo abrió los ojos expectantes, al paracer la señora Briefs tampoco sabía la razón que causaba que su hija decayera emocionalmente.

—Espero que mamá se recupere pronto—dijo Kei de repente, había un silencio y ella lo rompió.

—Esperemos que sí—dijeron Bunny y Piccolo al unísono, para después voltearse a ver ambos.

Bunny miró con los ojos abiertos a Piccolo, igual que el, para luego ella sonreírle tiernamente y el hombre grande y fornido, que era muy reservado y serio, sonrojarse. La señora Briefs tomó otras galletas del tazón, se llevó una a la boca y luego le tendió una a Piccolo, quien la tomó mirandola apenado.

Cuando iba anocheciendo, Bulma apareció de repente. Kei, Piccolo y Bunny veían una película en la televisión, el hombre mirada con los brazos cruzados y serio, mientras que Kei y su abuelita se abrazaban. Miraron a Bulma asombrados, ella parecía estar mucho mejor, ya no había más rastros de ojeras y su piel estaba bien, su cabello igual.

Bunny se levantó corriendo, fruncía levemente su ceño. La tomó del brazo y miró que de nuevo se había quitado el suero.

—¿Qué haces, Bulma? Debes de descansar—Dijo Bunny con un tono molesto.

—Mamá, estoy mejor, de verdad—replicó Bulma, soltándose suavemente del agarre de su madre.

—¡Mami!— gritó Kei.

Bulma la miro y sonrió, la niña se levantó del suelo y abrazó a Bulma por la cintura, ella trató de cargarla pero apenas y tenía fuerzas, tan solo la abrazó encorvada por unos momentos, le acarició su cortito cabello negro y luego la soltó.

—Debes de irte a dormir, mi niña—le dijo cuando se separó.

—Está bien, mami—Kei miró al suelo—¿podré dormir contigo?

—Por hoy no, pequeña, tu madre necesita descansar— respondió Bunny antes que su hija.

Bulma la miro y le asintió, Kei hizo un puchero. Después se despidió del Señor Piccolo, su gran amigo, abrazó a su madre y a Bunny, para luego dirigirse a su habitación. La niña ya traía su pijama, se peinó el cabello unas cuantas veces, deshizo la cama y se tiró sobre ella para dormir.

Por afuera de la habitación de la pequeña Kei, Piccolo se marchaba. Deseo las buenas noches a la familia, se despidió de Bulma y con titubeos de Bunny, quien lo miraba sonriente. Piccolo salió del departamento, Bulma con una sonrisa picar miró a su madre y alzó las cejas.

—Mamá, ¿eh?—dijo con voz de burla.

—Bulmita, no estés haciendo bromitas por favor—dijo Bunny, alzó una mano y la bajo, fingió estar indignada.

Bunny se tornó seria después de ello. Su hija se sentó en el sillón y junto las manos, miró al suelo por unos momentos, mientras era inspeccionada por la mirada de su madre, intuía que Bulma pensaba en lo que la abrumaba.

—Bulma, ¿ya me vas a decir qué ocurre?—pregunto con las manos en la cadera,

Bulma resopló, sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y cerró los ojos. Luego se levantó del sillón, camino hasta la mesa y sacó una silla de su lugar, tomó asiento y palpó uno a lado mirando a su madre.

—Siéntate, mamá. Esto no es sencillo—dijo Bulma, con una mano sobre el marco de la silla.

Bunny camino hasta ella, se sentó, la miró y ambas pusieron sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Bulma, ¿qué pasa hija?

—Mamá—Bulma negó con la cabeza, antes de hablar—hay algo que no te dije sobre Vegeta.

—¿que tiene el que ver?—la voz de Bunny pálpito.

Presagiaba que una mala noticia estaba a punto de venir, una que podría hacerte perder el equilibrio, la conciencia y traerte mucha angustia, porque todo eso era lo que había experimentado en el pasado cuando ese joven de nombre Vegeta fue novio de su hija, dejándola destrozada y de nuevo la había puesto así. Bulma permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, en un sereno callar sobre cómo decir las palabras. Alzó la barbilla y firmemente miró a su madre.

—Mamá, él me quiere quitar a Kei, dice que es su hija y ahora me ha demandado. Tiene muchísimo poder madre, uno muy grande de quitármela—dijo Bulma, mientras que su suave y femenina voz se partía.

Bunny pensó en esto, lo que acaba de escuchar sí que era como se lo imaginaba, no era posible pensar que sería algo muchísimo peor. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, miró angustiada sus manos. Miro a su hija, quien esperaba su respuesta mirandola con la boca dudosa.

Tomó las manos de Bulma con las de ella, miró a sus lindos ojos azules y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Bulma, la única forma de que eso no pase ya la sabes.

Bulma negó con la cabeza al instante, soltó las manos de su madre, se levantó de la silla, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, luego se llevó las manos al rostro mientras se quitaba las lágrimas.

—No mamá, no puedo hacer eso. Sabes que no, lo prometí—dijo Bulma, llorando.

—Hija, pero... es la única manera en la que te quedarás con Kei—Bunny arrugó su frente, tenía que hacerla entender.

—No mamá, no lo haré, tiene que haber otra forma.—renegó la muchacha, la frustración y el estrés se enmarcaban en su mente de una forma hostil que ella no podía soportar. Bulma camino hacia la puerta, tomó unas llaves y la abrió, su madre la miró incrédula y con los ojos espantados—Saldré un rato a caminar, mamá.

—Hija, no puedes, recién acabas de recuperarte—objeto su madre, se levantó de la sílaba ante este acto.

—Por eso mismo, mamá. Quiero salir a caminar, me hace falta.

—Pero es de noche, ya es peligroso salir a esta hora.

—No te preocupes, es viernes por la noche, a esta hora muchas personas salen a divertirse, no hay peligro, mamá—dijo Bulma, después salió de ahí.

Bajo por las escaleras largas, salió por la puerta de la entrada del edificio, colocó sus manos juntas, abrasándose a sí misma y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Bulma pensaba en lo que vendría si su hija no estaría con ella, le dolía y, a pesar de eso, no podía odiar a Vegeta, y se maldecía por ello.

Él la había dejado, la había abandonado y le hizo sentir que no valía nada, pero eso fue en el pasado. Ahora, en el presente la historia se volvía a repetir, lo había hecho de nuevo en la fiesta de Kame House, y acudio a satisfacerse con otra mujer, luego de haber estado con ella.

Bulma se detuvo por unos momentos. Miro al cielo, estaba obscuro, la luna colocada en el centro, iluminando la ciudad junto al son de las bombillas eléctricas que acaparaban los edificios, vio a muchas personas salir de locales donde se estaban pasando la noche. Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, para después perderse observando la gran lúcida noche que existía en la ciudad.

Unas dos horas después, Bulma regresó a su departamento, su madre ya había pagado las luces y ella estaba dormida. No había caminado mucho, le dio un recorrido a unas calles que se encontraban alrededor de la suya y de regreso nuevamente. La chica camino tratando de no hacer silencio alguno para no despertar a su mamá o a su niña. Camino de puntitas a su habitación y se acostó a dormir. Pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y perder la conciencia en qué estaría haciendo Vegeta en ese momento.

Bulma pasó el fin de sabado en la mañana llevando a su hija a entrenar junto con Piccolo a su gimnasio especial. En ese momento se encontraba observando cómo Kei empezaba a calentar para iniciar con su entrenamiento. Estaba sentada en las gradas, había unos cuantos más niños y mamás a su alrededor, estos eran más grandes que su hija y no la tomaban muy en serio.

Piccolo les indico hacer unos ejercicios, después los niños, formados en filas, se apuraban a hacerlos. Piccolo se acercó a Bulma luego de comprobar que los niños hacían bien el trabajo, se sentó a un lado de ella y Bulma le sonrió.

—¿Cómo esta tú madre?—pregunto Piccolo mientras veía al frente con los niños.

Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par, algo sucedía entre el amigo de su hija y su madre que ella desconocía. Parpadeo riéndose.

—Bien, ella está bien—contestó Bulma, con una gran sonrisa, mirando también a los niños.

—Y ¿tu? ¿Cómo estás, Bulma?—pregunto Piccolo después de que cruzó sus brazos.

—Bueno, pues mejor, no me desmayado o algo así—Bulma encogió los hombros.

—No solo me refería a eso, ¿cómo te sientes? Se nota que algo te esta preocupando y es algo referente a Kei—Piccolo la miro de reojo, esperando su respuesta, su voz era calmada, pero grave. Era un hombre sumamente listo.

—Bueno—comenzó Bulma, miró sus manos por unos momentos—, corro el riesgo de que me quiten a Kei, eso me da miedo.

Piccolo volvió a mirar al frente, guardó silencio. En la fila de los niños, Kei seguía. La niña miró hacia su madre y su amigo, luego les dio una sonrisa, Kei se giró al suelo, hizo una maromera y después se levantó con una posición de pelea. Bulma sonrió y aplaudió.

—¿Por que no le dices?—pregunto Piccolo.

—¿Decir qué?—Respondió aún mirando a su hija.

—Acerca de eso a Kei—contestó Piccolo, luego la señaló.

Bulma lo miro rápidamente, sin poder comprender, la sonrisa en su rostro poco a poco fue bailando hasta desaparecer.

—No puedo— respondió Bulma, luego se levantó de las gradas—tengo que ir al sanitario, Señor Piccolo.

El señor Piccolo asintió, sin decir nada más. Bulma dio la vuelta y camino hacia el pasillo por donde se encontraba la puerta a los inodoros. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al tocador, se mojó la cara y trató de sonreír. Salió de ahí y esperó que la clase terminara, su hija la miraba de lejos y la saludaba, Bulma le daba una sonrisa.

Luego de que la clase terminara, Bulma se marchaba con su hija, al departamento de regreso. La tarde la tenían para ellas solas, pues la clase de Kei era en la mañana, y Bunny se encontraba trabajando.

Cuando llegaron, Bulma vio con asombro que Jyo estaba afuera marcando un timbre y alzándose unos lentes de sol al mirar por la bocina. Ahí estaba Yamcha, le tocó llevar a Jyo, ansioso de poder siquiera unos momentos a su novia, quien había estado distante y seca con él en los últimos días. Jyo lucia muy arreglada, como nunca la había visto antes: lucia un largo vestido color menta que llegaba hasta el suelo, traía unas zapatillas plateadas con huarache, de arriba traía una pañoleta azul y estaba peinada con su cabello negro largo bien planchado, con mucho maquillaje que la habían lucir muy hermosa.

Bulma, llegando por detrás, vio a Yamcha y se puso nerviosa, ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia ni la de su hija.

—De seguro no están—se quejó Yamcha, estirando su cuello.

Jyo siguió fijándose en la bocina y los distintos timbres que correspondían a los distintos departamentos del edifico.

—No puede ser—contestó Jyo.

—¿Jyo?—preguntó Bulma, haciéndolos brincar.

Jyo y Yamcha se giraron con el corazón en el pecho, Bulma los había sorprendido. Las mejillas de Yamcha se coloraron de amor, mientras miraba tiernamente a su novia y reía incoherente, Jyo, por su parte, corrió a abrazar a Bulma y después a Kei.

—Jyo, ¿qué haces aqui?—Bulma recibió el abrazo de su amiga, mientras estaba curiosa.

—Oh, Bulma, gracias a Dios que estas bien—Dijo Jyo, contenta y a punto de llorar. Le apretó los cachetes a Bulma con ambas manos.

—¡Yamcha!—gritó Kei y se acercó dispuesta a abrazar al novio de su madre. Él la miró con una sonrisa y la alzó entre sus brazos.

Bulma entrecerró sus ojos, mientras notaba que Yamcha volvía a mirarla directamente a sus ojos. Quiso evitar el contacto, así que se enfocó en Jyo.

—Bulma, quiero ayudarte a salir un poco, a refrescarte, ¿qué opinas?—cuestiono Jyo, alzó las manos en señal de pregunta.

—¿A que te refieres?—Bulma arrugó su frente.

—Bueno—Jyo junto las dos puntas de sus dedos índices—hoy se celebrará una boda, mi novio tuvo que marcharse a un partido en otro estado, por lo que no puede acompañarme, y no quiero ir solita, ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

—Jyo, me encantaría, suena estupendo—contestó Bulma, guardo silencio por unos momentos, luego miro a Kei—, pero no puedo, no tengo quién cuide a Kei.

Jyo giró la cabeza hacia atrás, donde Yamcha se encontraba recargado sobre el auto y cargando a la niña. La miro y medito unos segundos.

—Que venga con nosotras—dijo Jyo, con exaltación.

—¿¡Que!?—Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Sí, es una boda, de seguro habrá más niños ahí— respondió Jyo, encogiendo los hombros.

—y ¿qué llevamos o que?—Bulma se llevó un dedo a la boca, dudosa.

—Traigo en el maletero del auto una maleta con muchos vestidos, te puedo prestar uno y a la pequeña Kei, le encontraremos algo precioso—Sonrió para ella misma, con una mirada complacida.

Bulma abrió los ojos asombrada. Jyo dio un aplauso, se giró y le hizo una seña a Yamcha con la mano, este bajo a la niña de sus brazos y se apresuró a abrir la cajuela del auto. Kei brincaba a su lado emocionada, ¡iría a una boda! La primera vez que en su vida iba a una.

Yamcha sacó con dificultad la gran mochila café que estaba formada por muchos cierres en el frente, atrás, a los lados y de arriba. Jyo se la arrebató de las manos y le señaló a Bulma la puerta de adentro del edificio, Ella río y camino hacia dentro. Les extendió el brazo mientras detenía la puerta con su otra mano. Jyo pasó riendo también, está exaltada, Kei iba brincando y Yamcha fue el último en pasar. Miro a Bulma sonriente mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Bulma bajo su sonrisa y luego forzó otra.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido acompañar a Jyo—le dijo el, cerrando sus ojos.

—Sí, eh, a mi también—contestó.

Bulma y Yamcha pasaron juntos hacia adentro, ahí los esperaban Jyo y Kei. Subieron las largas y estresadas escaleras, Jyo lo hizo con dificultad, pues traía unos tacones muy altos. Llegaron a su departamento, Jyo sacó los vestidos de la mochila que estaba cargando y los extendió sobre la mesa del comedor, ella y su hija los miraron asombradas: eran demasiado elegantes, hermosos y costosos.

Jyo se dirigió a Yamcha.

—Ve a comprarle algo a la pequeña Kei, un lindo vestido— dijo y le tendió un billete.

—¿¡qué!? ¡No, Yamcha espera!—intervino Bulma alzando la voz, corriendo se dirigió a su bolsa y sacó otro billete. Se lo tendió a Yamcha igualmente.

—Bulma, no te preocupes, yo lo pagó—Dijo Jyo, poniendo su mano libre sobre su cadera.

—No, ¿cómo crees?—dijo Bulma.

—No es problema, Yamcha, anda, que el tiempo se nos acaba—Jyo agito el billete y Yamcha lo tomó rápido, luego salió corriendo de ahí.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza, le dedicó una mirada a Jyo y le sonrió. Jyo inclinó su cabeza a un lado y también sonrió. Luego, alzó un dedo y le dijo a la pequeña Kei que corriera a bañarse, la niña, contenta, obedeció.

—Bulma, escoge el vestido que más te guste—dijo Jyo.

Bulma de nuevo asintió con la cabeza, enfocó su atención en los vestidos que se encontraban extendidos sobre la tabla, frunció los ojos y pasó la vista. Había uno de color marfil y corte muy atrevido, se le hizo muy atractivo, pero pasó la vista al siguiente, era un vestido largo azul con toques de malla blanca en la blusa, de tirantes, Bulma sonrió al verlo; después se detuvo en el tercer vestido: uno de color morado brillante, ajustado y llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, Bulma arrugó la nariz al verlo, era bonito, pero no le gustó. Por último, miró el último vestido: era rosa pálido, claro y solo apretado de la parte del corpiño, con olanes adornándolo por las orillas, de abajo era plisado y recto, llegaba hasta los tobillos. Bulma lo eligió.

—Este—dijo inclinándose a tomarlo.

—Es una buena opción, te verás preciosa con el—acordó Jyo.

—Sí, son muy lindos Jyo, gracias—dijo Bulma y se acercó a abrazarla.

—Bueno, no hay de que, pero apúrate a irte a lavar. La boda empieza a las cinco y ya son 2:30, apúrense, es un poco lejos—dijo Jyo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Bulma asintió, dejó de nuevo el vestido en la mesa y corrió hacia su cuarto. Buscó su ropa interior, se desnudó y se colocó una bata de baño, luego se dirigió a compartir la ducha junto a su hija. La niña ya había salido cuando ella abrió la puerta.

—Mami, te tardaste—le dijo Kei, mientras se secaba el cabello negro con una toalla.

—Ay, Kei—Bulma se mordió un labio.

 _«_ _¿Será buena idea llevarla? Es que ya está emocionada y se está apurando »_ Pensó Bulma, mientras la observaba vestirse y ponerse la playera y short que traía antes, en lo que Yamcha llegaba con el vestido.

—¡Mami, apúrate, que sino Jyo no nos va a llevar!—la reprocho la niña, para después salir del baño.

Bulma sonrió melancólicamente. Se deshizo de la bata y se adentró en la regadera, abrió la llave y dejó que el agua caliente que emanaba de los poros del fierro de la llave la empaparan, refrescando su cuerpo y dejando un rastro de alivio en ella. Bulma suspiro y se talló el cuerpo.

Bulma salió minutos más tarde. Se alborotaba el cabello azul mojado con una toalla y se puso la bata en su cuerpo, abrió la puerta y vio que Jyo peinaba a su hija, estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa, enfrente de los vestidos extendidos y su amiga parada, engatusándola el cabello negro en un chongo alto adornado con unas trenzas, Bulma se sorprendió de que el cabello corto de su hija hubiera alcanzado para semejante peinado. Kei lucia hermosa.

—Mami, ¿cómo me veo?—le pregunto Kei al verla mirándola, sin tratar de moverse para que Jyo terminara de amarrarle el peinado.

—Hermosa, mi niña—respondió Bulma, llevándose unas manos a la cara.

—¿Verdad que sí?—preguntó Jyo.

—Jyo, no tenía idea de qué supieras peinar así—comentó Bulma, asombrada.

—Bueno, tengo mis talentos—río Jyo.

—Si tuvieras una niña luciría preciosa al ser peinada por su madre—señaló Bulma.

—Sí—Jyo apretó los labios—, ojalá pudiera ser mamá.

Bulma bajo la sonrisa de su rostro. Jyo terminó de ajustar el peinado de la niña y la soltó, Kei salió disparada al baño para poder admirarse en el espejo. Bulma y Jyo la miraron correr con una sonrisa dulce.

—Jyo, ¿a que te refieres con que "ojalá"?—Pregunto Bulma, sin poder contenerse.

—No puedo tener hijos—confesó.

—¿En serio?—Bulma percibió una oleada de tristeza en el rostro de su amiga.

—Soy estéril, los doctores me han dicho que no puedo tener bebés—Jyo resopló—, pero bueno, no es momento para deprimirnos. Bulma, ven, es tu turno—Jyo le hizo un ademán de acercarse, se había puesto un poco más feliz.

Bulma sonrió delicadamente, se acercó y tomó asiento en la silla donde su hija había estado tiempo atrás. Jyo le pasó una mano sobre el cabello mojado, tomó una secadora y se lo fue arreglando. Le cepillo el cabello azul, que le llegaba un poco menos que la media espalda, estaba rizado, naturalmente. Jyo se lo acarició y lo elogió.

—Bulma, tu cabello es precioso—dijo cuando le pasó las manos.

Después, Jyo se apresuró a marcarle los caireles. Bulma sentía uno que otro jalón en su raíz, hacia una mueca cada vez que sentía que tiraban de su cabello. Jyo, al final, le terminó haciendo una corona de trenzas bien hechas. Bulma lucia radiante en su peinado. Jyo prosiguió a maquillarla. Sacó un estuche con muchas brochas, sombras, bases, rubores, labiales, pestañas, uñas, polvos y demás. Le colocó porque base sobre su clara piel, le marcó las mejillas de color rosa claro, le enchino las pestañas, le puso un delineado y las cubrió con rímel, le coloreó la boca formando su corazón de un tono rosa mate. Bulma no necesito más, lucia preciosa así.

—Ya está—dijo Jyo, la admiro y junto ambas palmas de las manos, se hizo a un lado y al pasó sus tacones sonaron contra el piso.

Bulma sonrió, se marchó a su habitación y tomó el vestido.

—Hey, hey—Jyo la detuvo. Bulma la miro incrédula—Te ayudaré a colocártelo, no quiero que te despeines o, al rozarse, te desmaquilles—Jyo se acercó a ella, entrando a su habitación.

Bulma dejó que su amiga le quitara la bata, traía puestos sus calzones pero carecía de brassiere. Se tapo los pechos con pena, Jyo río y le empezó a poner el vestido suavemente y cuidando de no tocar su peinado. Bulma sintió la falda acariciarle los dedos de los pies, estaba flojo mientras no le apretaran el corpiño. Jyo le subió el cierre por la espalda y Bulma lo empezó a sentir apretado. Después, Jyo tomó unos listones y le apretó más.

—Jyo, esto está duro—dijo Bulma, se agarró de su cama, inclinándose a ella mientras su amiga la jalaba para atrás, amarrándole el vestido.

—Listo, tranquila, se te pasará—Jyo le dio una palmada.

Bulma asintio, se irguió y se miró en el tocador. Admiro su figura, lucia bella, su peinado era tierno y su maquillaje igual. Nunca se había visto así. Bulma camino a su armario, corrió la puerta y se agachó con cuidado a tomar unos tacones de plataforma rositas, eran de su madre, pero ella no los usaba, por lo que se los dio a su hija, eran nuevos.

Bulma salió caminando lista de su habitación, Kei las esperaba sentada en el sillón, mirando impaciente la televisión, aguardaba a que Yamcha llegara con su ropa. Jyo se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a guardar sus vestidos y maquillaje. Bulma se sentó al lado de su hija, la abrazó y la rodeó con un brazo.

Yamcha no tardó en venir. Corriendo subió por las estresantes escaleras y abrió la puerta de golpe, le había elegido un vestido amarillo y lleno de flores para la pequeña Kei. La niña, alucinada con su nuevo vestido, fue a ponérselo de inmediato.

Bulma s levantó del sillón, Yamcha la vio más que asombrado, de nuevo por sus mejillas pasaba un gran rubor, mientras que por sus ojos saltaban corazones enamorados, literalmente.

—Gracias, Yamcha—Bulma hizo una reverencia y después se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su hija.

Observó a su hija mirarse en el espejo y decir que lucia preciosa, Bulma sacó su celular y le marcó a su madre, pero ella no contestó, así que optó por mandarle un mensaje para informarle donde estarían su hija y ella.

Bulma salió tomada de la mano con su pequeña. Jyo se había retocado un poco más el maquillaje, las esperaba junto con Yamcha. Se miraron y después se marcharon del departamento. Bajaron por las escaleras frustrantes y Yamcha les abrió la puerta a cada una, Bulma se sentó en la parte de atrás junto con su niña, su novio esperaba que se sentara en el asiento del copiloto a su lado, pero Jyo lo tomó. Desganado por esto, Yamcha se subió cabizbajo a su lugar.

Condujo en silencio mientras veía por el retrovisor a Bulma juguetear con su pequeña, una punzada salió de su pecho cuando notó que ella trataba de evitar su mirada, pues tenía el conocimiento de que él la observaba. Se enfocó en seguir manejando, cruzaron por la ciudad, por su centro y admiraron lo fiestero que lucia todo eso en una tarde de sábado. Las luces acaparaban la atención de cada local, letras gigantes los adornaban.

Tardaron un poco en llegar al salón, estaba retirado y lucia como un gran castillo.

Yamcha bajo del auto y, corriendo, dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado para abrirle la puerta a su jefa primero y darle la mano para que pudiera bajar. Luego, fue su intención hacer lo mismo con Bulma, pero ella se bajo antes del auto, seguida por Kei.

Un ballet se les acercó, les hizo una reverencia en lo que ellos esperaban en ser atendidos. Les tendió la mano y Yamcha negó con un dedo.

—Señor, permítame sus llaves por favor—pidió el ballet, extendiendo más sus manos.

—Joven—Dijo Jyo, interrumpioejdo la conversación—Mi conductor solo ha venido a traernos. Tendrás la tarde libre, descuida—Jyo sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, él se rascó la cabeza, dudoso, y sonrió de regreso.

Bulma apretó la mano que tenía entrelazada con su hija, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pronto se tendría que despedir de Yamcha y quería evitar estar lejos de él. Bulma se estaba portando muy mal con su novio, pero desde lo de Vegeta seguir teniendo pareja le parecía tedioso, pero tampoco tenía la capacidad para terminar con el. Yamcha se le quería acercar, pero ella apartaba distancia. Jyo abrazó a Yamcha y le besó la mejilla, después le indicó con una seña a Bulma que se acercara junto con Kei. Bulma suspiro. Camino hacia al lado de Jyo y le sonrió a Yamcha, para después apresurarse a estar enfrente la puerta.

Yamcha se inclinó con intenciones de correr a ella y abrazarla, esto le dolía, quería mucho a Bulma, pero desde que la había recogido en el aeropuerto hacía ya tiempo ella era distinta, se alejaba de él, no lo quería besar, no lo quería ni ver. Hacia mucho que ya no salían juntos; la llamaba para pedirle una cita, la buscaba en el trabajo y ella lo evadía, muchas veces ponía excusas o, sí lo veía por ahí, se escondía hasta que él ya se rindiera y se fuera. Yamcha estaba extrañado y muy lastimado. Subió al auto, giró la cabeza una vez más hacia Bulma y la miró riéndose junto con Jyo, la niña lo despedía con su manita, él le regreso él mismo gesto. Bulma lucia completamente hermosa, como nunca antes la había visto. Miro a la niña con una sonrisa fingida, mientras arrancaba ya el auto para irse.

Por su parte, Bulma esperó a que Jyo entregara la invitación, era linda la forma de esta, estaba hecha a bases de una tela muy suave y además firme. La carta decía: " _Nappa & Marku"_ con una serie de bordados rosas y blancos en forma de corazones. Un guardia que custodiaba la entrada las recibió con una sonrisa, al revisar la invitación que estuviera correcta, les dejó el paso.

La majestuosidad del salón impactó tanto a Bulma como a su hija, realmente lucia impresionante, una boda a la cual nunca antes había visto sin igual. Alrededor había muchas mesas, cubiertas de invitados, la pareja de novios aún no estaban por ahí, por lo que ellas suponieron que vendrian llegando de la iglesia. Kei le jalo el vestido a Bulma para llamar su atención.

—Mami, mami, mira: allá hay una fuente de chocolate—le dijo su hija, mostrándosela con un dedo.

Bulma miró hacia dónde su pequeña apuntaba, había una mesa con muchos dulces y una gran fuente de chocolate como Kei había dicho. Bulma rio y asintió. Un hombre se les acercó y les pidió sus nombres, traía en su mano una lista.

—Jyo Ouiji e invitados.—contestó su amiga.

El hombre revisó su lista y sonrió, luego les extendió su brazo hacia una escalera muy elegante.

—por aquí por favor, señoritas—dijo el, esperando a que avanzaran antes que el.

Bulma tomó sonrió a su hija y ella comenzó a caminar. Más tarde vendría Piccolo por ella, ya lo habían acordado, lo más seguro es que la boda siguiera con su festejo hasta la madrugada y no quería que Kei se pasara de su hora de dormir, mañana tenía una presentación de artes marciales junto con su amigo. Subieron por las elegantes escaleras, lo que las llevó a otra parte donde había más mesas y personas bien vestidas de acuerdo a la ocasion sentados y disfrutando de la platica de las personas a su alrededor.

Bulma, Kei y Jyo se sentaron junto a una pareja, pero cuando aparecieron por las escaleras, miles de miradas se dirigieron a las guapas mujeres que se habían presentado ahí, tanto de hombres y de mujeres celosas. La guapa mamá llamo más la atención por traer a su pequeña niña, igual de bonita que su madre.

Jyo y Bulma caminaron hasta su lugar con la frente en alto, saludaron cortésmente a sus compañeros de mesa, detrás de sus asientos había un barandal café que dejaba ver hacia abajo completamente bien.

Un par de trompetas sonaron, la pareja recién casada estaba haciendo su entrada. Una mujer muy menuda, pero linda, apareció acompañada de un gran hombre corpulento calvo, ella iba con un gran vestido de novia y el con su traje especial. Iban tomados de la mano. Se colocaron en el centro.

—¡Un aplauso para los novios!—grito una voz hablando por un micrófono.

Al instante, todos acataron la acción. Kei veía recargada por el barandal, se imagino a su madre usándolo, y el otro hombre a Yamcha, pues ya le había tomado cariño.

La pareja se sonrió a su misma, para después esperar a que una melodía comenzará a sonar, ellos empezaron a danzar abrazados. En sus ojos se perdían, muy felices y enamorados.

—Esto es muy lindo, ¿Verdad, Bulma?—le pregunto Jyo con una mano sobre su pecho, mirando con un puchero el baile de los recién casados.

Bulma, quien también estaba concentrada en observalos, giró su rostro hacia su amiga y sonrió forzadamente. La verdad sí le parecía lindo y muy tierno todo eso, pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en ello de esa forma.

El baile termino, y todos les brindaron nuevamente aplausos a la pareja, ellos hicieron una reverencia, aún tomados de las manos y se dirigieron a tomar asiento en su mesa, que se encontraba en el centro, con unas luces brillantes, colgadas en un arco cubierto de rosas. Muchas personas se les acercaron para abrazarlos y felicitarlos.

Pasadas unas horas, les habían servido la comida—la cual había quedado extremadamente exquisita––, la pequeña Kei la disgustó mucho y después se dirigió a jugar en la sala de juegos que tenía el gran salón especialmente para los niños. Bulma se quedó platicando con su amiga Jyo de diversos temas. La tranquilidad era rodeada por música de Jaz que un joven muchacho tocaba en el centro de la pista con su trompeta, en el momento en que todos los invitados disfrutaban de su cena.

Bulma escucahaba recargada en su silla, sonriendo, de la música al admirar al muchacho hacia abajo estar concentrado en su tarea.

—Mm, esto está muy rico, Bulma—dijo Jyo, después de probar una crema especial, lo señaló contenta.

Bulma apartó su mirada del muchacho que tocaba melodías en su trompeta. Se giró a su amiga y notó que su plato estaba servido nuevamente por otra ronda de otro platillo. Bulma tomó su utensilio correspondiente y lo probó.

—Concuerdo contigo—respondió Bulma al sentir la fresca comida en su paladar.

Lo mastico lentamente, para así poder preservar mejor el sabor de la dulce comida, que estaba en realidad muy sabrosa. Le sorprendio que a su hija sólo le habían traído una hamburguesa, que, según la niña, sí sabía rica, pero no se la había terminado.

—Bulma—Jyo pronunció su nombre, al momento en que bajaba su cuchara para ponerla a un lado de su plato, encima de la servilleta de tela que le pertenecía.

—¿Qué sucede, Jyo?—Pregunto ella.

Bulma seguía probando pedazo por pedazo su platillo delicioso que le hacía sentirse en las nubes.

—Ese muchacho de ahí te está viendo...—Jyo le sonrió de una manera pícara, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia la dirección de donde un joven miraba a Bulma sonriéndole.

Bulma siguió con sus ojos hacia donde Jyo le indicaba. Un joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes se le quedaba viendo, sonriendo coquetamente. Bulma abrió ligeramente la boca, estaba asombrada, ese muchacho era atractivo, en verdad mucho, pero enfocó de nuevo su atención en su platillo.

—Bulma—Jyo arrugó su frente al ver que Bulma no se había interesado—, ¿qué te pasa? ¿No te parece alguien guapo?

Bulma la miro mientras masticaba, pasó su boca y habló: —Sí, Jyo, pero ahorita no puedo andar coqueteando con nadie enfrente de mi hija, que puede llegar en cualquier momento.

Jyo encogió los hombros y no dijo nada más. Pasó un rato hasta que todas las personas invitadas terminaron con su cena. Jyo y Bulma platicaban alegremente, y, a veces, la joven madre se asomaba hacia él área infantil para ver cómo estaba su hija. La veía sonreír y jugar con otros niños y eso la conmovió.

Afuera, ya estaba oscureciendo, la ciudad era ajetreada como cualquier otro sábado, todos salían para disfrutar de su fin de semana, iluminado los autos con flameantes luces provenientes de sus calaveras. La pareja de quien se trataba la boda estaba sonriente, alegre. Jyo le contó a Bulma que ellos no eran provenientes de la capital, que eran de otro estado, pero por las críticas que habían recibido de varios de sus amigos cercanos, se animaron a realizar su fiesta de bodas ahi. Algo que más sorprendio a Bulma era que, por ser parte de los socios más importantes de la compañía del novio, habría un recalentado al día siguiente, por lo que Jyo tendría que pasar la noche, al igual que otros más, en un hotel cercano de ahí, para estar desde temprano en la celebración.

—¿Por que tienes que dormir en ese hotel a la fuerza?—pregunto Bulma, inclinándose a Jyo y luciendo impactada.

—Pues, así lo decidieron, Bulma—respondió su amiga mientras agitaba en una copa un poco de champaña, y cruzaba sus largas piernas.

Unos momentos transcurrieron tranquilos hasta el momento en que Kei llegó corriendo hacia las mujeres, estaba sonriente, y sudaba mucho. Le señaló a su madre hacia abajo, a través del barandal y dio unos bronquitos.

—Mami, ¿me podrías traer uno de esos bastoncitos de bombones cubiertos de chocolate?—le pregunto apuntando.

Bulma siguió con sus ojos hacia la manita de su hija, miró abajo y vio la mesa de los dulces pegada en una pared, la máquina de fuente de chocolate estaba prendida y, pcoco a poco, algunas personas al igual que niños iban a tomar una golosina o un bastón cito de chocolate. Bulma le asintió a Kei y se levantó de la silla.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo, Jyo?—pregunto Bulma antes de bajar.

—Mm, no, gracias, pero estoy a dieta—Respondió Jyo, riendo.

Bulma alzó las cejas y sonrió igual, Kei se sentó en la silla que estaba ocupando antes y se decidió a esperar a su madre. Bulma se giró y se dirigió a las escaleras, muchas miradas se concentraron en ella, pues lucia hermosa. Sus tacones chasqueaban en el piso a cada paso que daba, Bulma se sintió como toda una princesa, comenzó a descender por las escaleras, apoyándose en el barandal para no caer. Bulma cruzó por la gran pista de baile para llegar a la mesita, a un lado de esta se encontraba la mesa de regalos, Jyo había traído el suyo, era uno pequeño y Bulma no lo había notado, se preguntó si de verdad su amiga había comprado uno para la pareja.

Bulma miro a unos niños pequeños querer tomar un bastón cito de chocolate y sumergirlo en la fuente, pero la mesa era alta y no alcanzaban.

—Vamos, Hash—dijo uno a su amigo.

—Eso intentó, pero es difícil Ashert—respondió Hash mientras estiraba su manita para alcanzar los palitos con bombones.

—¿Necesitan que los ayude?—preguntó Bulma con voz dulce, se inclinó a ellos y les sonrió cálidamente.

Los niños la miraron y se sonrojaron.

—Sí, por favor, señorita— contestó Ashert con una mirada cabizbaja.

—¿Nos podría pasar dos de esos palitos?—Pregunto Hash, señalándolos.

—Claro—Bulma se irguió y estiró su mano, tomó dos palitos—¿Quieren que les ponga chocolate o se los dejo así?

—¡Con chocolate!—exclamaron los niños al unísono.

Bulma los metió en la fuente y los cubrió de chocolate. Se le hizo agua la boca, se le empezaban a antojar. Los niños esperaban ansiosos sus golosinas, mirando atentos a cada movimiento que Bulma hacía. Cuando estuvieron ya cubiertos de chocolate, Bulma les envolvió con una servilleta a los palitos de la parte libre que no contenía bombón, se los tendió y los niños los tomaron.

—Gracias, señorita—dijeron juntos e hicieron una reverencia.

—No hay de que—contestó Bulma.

Los niños asintieron y después salieron corriendo, rumbo a la sala de juegos. Bulma suspiro y se colocó frente a frente a la mesa, volvió a tomar otros dos palitos de bombones y los volvió a meter en el chocolate y a enrollarlos con una servilleta. Mordió uno y se chupo los dedos al mancharse.

—Veo que el chocolate siempre será tu debilidad—dijo la voz de Vegeta detrás de ella.

Bulma seguía engullendo su bombón y chupandose con los dedos el chocolate, escuchar la voz le hizo erizar la piel, pero trató de ignorarla y mostrarse firme. Seguio mordisqueando su bombón.

—Hump, no quieres hablar conmigo al parecer—Dijo Vegeta, riendo jocoso.

Bulma se giró rabietada a verlo, lo encaró, mientras bajaba la mano en la que tenía los palitos con los bombones, sin percatarse de que él que pertenecía a ella empezaba a manchar su vestido.

—¿Cómo Te atreves a decirme eso después de lo que hiciste?—pregunto con la furia en su aguda voz.

—Argh—fue lo único que contestó Vegeta.

Bulma se relajó, miró hacia los bombones y alzó su brazo hasta su cintura al darse cuenta de que había manchado su vestido. Volvió a mirar a Vegeta y frunció el ceño.

—¿por qué? ¿Por que me quieres quitar a mi hija?—susurro Bulma, agachándose de que nadie más escuchará.

—¿Por que susurras?—Pregunto Vegeta con su ronca.

—No me cambies el tema—Bulma apretó sus labios.

—¿Bulma?— preguntó una voz detrás de Vegeta.

Bulma y Vegeta se miraron furiosos mientras esperaban a que él dijera algo, pero la voz preguntando por ella los hizo girar hacia atrás. Los pies de Bulma se pusieron débiles al ver a quien se encontraba de frente a ellos. El chico saludaba asombrado, enfocado en la belleza de Bulma. Vegeta apretó los dientes y se apartó unos cuantos pasos, ladeó los ojos y frunció el ceño. El rostro de Bulma se relajó.

—¿Raditz?—musitó.

Raditz estaba parado con una mano alzada, sonriendo alegremente, un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Bulma arqueó una ceja y se le tambalearon las rodillas.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo has estado?— pregunto Raditz, acercándose.

Él la había visto desde lejos, estaba con su familia, a excepción de Kakarotto. Disfrutaban de una platicaba todos juntos mientras esperaban el inicio de otro evento en la boda. Bulma parpadeó por unos momentos, rio un poco hasta carcajear tenuemente.

—Bien, bien, ¿cómo has estado?— contestó Bulma, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sonreía.

Vegeta miraba en silencio y fruncía el ceño.

—Bien, también, Bulma me alegro mucho de verte—Raditz sonrió y después se puso nervioso—, ¿cómo...cómo está Thigh?

Bulma bajo su sonrisa, miró hacia el piso y entonces recordó que él se había marchado mucho antes de que Thigh muriera, muchísimo antes.

—Raditz, Thigh murió hace tiempo—dijo casi susurrando.

Vegeta y Raditz se sorprendieron, desconocían eso, quedaron impactados, amaños abrieron la boca y ahogaron un grito. Raditz lo pensó por unos momentos y asintió.

—¿ella murió?—Raditz apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, luego los volvió a abrir—, lo siento mucho, Bulma.

—¿De que murió?—preguntó Vegeta, dejándola sorprendida.

—Bueno, ella falleció por...—Bulma fue interrumpida.

—¡Tú!— gritó una voz femenina.

Noria llegó a pararse a un lado de Vegeta, empujó a Raditz para poder pasar y este se movió. Bulma abrió los ojos como platos, retrocedió unos pasos, Noria venía caminando hacia ella de frente, señalándola, Después laso una mano rápidamente y, antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, estrelló su mano sobre la mejilla de Bulma con toda la cuerda que tenía, dejando caer su odio y su furia sobre ella. Bulma, por el impacto, hizo su rostro de lado. Bulma dejo caer una lagrimilla mientras seguía mirando hacia abajo. Escucho como la música de fondo y las voces de las personas callaron, Bulma apretó los ojos. De nuevo era humillada y el dolor agitaba su pecho. Noria le decía unas cuantas cosas más, pero sólo escuchaba murmullos.

—¡Prostituta!—gritaba una y otra vez, se había lanzado contra ella pero Vegeta la tomó de los hombros y la jalaba hacia atrás.

Bulma alzó el rostro, se dio cuenta de que había tirado los palitos con los bombones, se tocó la mejilla lastimada con la palma de su mano. Miraba a Noria echa una furia, Vegeta la sostenía y estaba puesta como loca, Raditz se acercó a Bulma y la apartó. Nappa, el novio, venía con coraje hacia ellos.

—¿¡Que sucede aquí!?—rugió.

Noria se calmó al escuchar la voz potente de su hermano, Vegeta la soltó y miró a Nappa frunciendo el ceño y atacándolo con su mirada. Vegeta cruzó los brazos.

—¿Tu qué haces aquí?—pregunto Nappa, acercándose a él y quedándose frente a frente—¿¡Qué haces en mi boda!? ¡Tu no estabas invitado!

—¡Vino conmigo!—intervino Noria.

Nappa se giró para ver a su hermana, sorprendido.

—¿Por que, Noria? ¿Por que? —Nappa se tocó la frente con su gran mano—, ¿qué te hizo esta jovencita?—señaló a Bulma—, Noria, ¿Por que arruinas mi boda?—Nappa denotaba desgaste y decepción en su voz.

Noria bajo la mirada, mientras sentía la deprimente mirada de su hermano sobre ella y la mirada de desaprobación de todos los demás. Miro a Bulma al subir el rostro, la ira la cubrió de pies a cabeza. Miro a Vegeta, quien miraba. Bulma estará ansiosa y notó en su rostro una ligera preocupación de él hacia ella. Noria apreto los dientes y se marchó. Jyo venía bajando las escaleras, tomada de la mano con la pequeña Kei, estaba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Se acercó hacia ellos, donde él silencio reinaba, Vegeta miraba a Bulma, ella miraba a Nappa, él miraba hacia la salida que su hermana había cruzado, y Raditz también miraba a Bulma con preocupación.

—¿Bulma?—Pregunto, mirando aturdida.

—Jyo...—La voz de Bulma sonó apagada. Kei se soltó de la mano de Jyo y se acercó a su madre.

Raditz se apartó de Bulma para dejar pasar a la niña, desconocía que tenía una hija pero se veía que tenía parecido con ella y, a la vez, tenía un ligero parecido con su familia. Miro a Vegeta luego de examinar a la niña, él hizo un ademán de querer acercarse, pero se inmutó.

—Tu, lárgate—dijo Nappa a Vegeta, poniendo una mano enfrente para que no diera más pasos para acercarse.

Vegeta lo miró y frunció el ceño, pero le apartó la mano y se dirigió a la salida, Noria lo esperaba afuera, llorando. Vio a Vegeta y se lanzó a sus brazos corriendo, pero él la evito tocar.

—Ve...Vegeta—dijo ella sollozante.

Vegeta la seguía mirando, después soltó un quejido y avanzó hacia el hotel. Noria lo miró marcharse, corriendo detrás de él. Los carros frenaron para evitar chocar e impactar el cuerpo de la hermosa chica rubia que corría como una desesperada.

Mientras que en el interior, Bulma se recuperaba del impacto que había tenido al recibir la cachetada de Noria sobre ella. Su hija lo había visto todo y, aunque ella no lo comprendía bien, sabía que su madre sentía humillada.

—Te ofrezco una disculpa, jovencita. Mi hermana está un poco loca y se siente amenizada por muchas personas, lo siento tanto.—Le dijo Nappa, mirandola con preocupación, luego lanzo una mirada hacia todo el salón—¡Descuiden amigos, volvamos a celebrar!—y al instante la música de nuevo sonó.

Nappa y Bulma asintieron, luego el regreso al lado de su ahora nueva esposa. Raditz le apretó el hombro y después hizo una reverencia a las jóvenes mujeres para volver con su familia. Jyo se acomodó su pashmina alrededor de sus brazos y le acarició el brazo a Bulma.

—No sabía que Vegeta había vuelto con Noria—confesó—, lo siento mucho, Bulma. Yo sé que tú sientes algo por mi primo, no me fue difícil saberlo, veía como lo observabas.

Bulma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero miró hacia abajo y a los ojitos cuestionantes de Kei, ella no comprendía bien, pero ahora ya lo tenía claro, su madre ya no quería a Yamcha, ella quería a ese hombre malo que la regañó cuando se escabulló a su oficina. No lo entendía, era un hombre malvado, ¿Por qué su madre se había fijado en él y no en Yamcha?

—Le hablaré al Señor Piccolo, ¿te parece? ¿Quieres verlo?—Bulma le sonrió, marcando sus ojos azules.

Kei le devolvió la sonrisa, marcando unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Jyo le acarició la cabeza, cuidando de su peinado. Bulma saco su celular y llamo a Piccolo, él atendió y dijo que de inmediato estaría allí.

—¿y si vamos al hotel?—pregunto Jyo con voz dulce.

—Vamos—respondió Bulma.

Kei la tomó de la mano, y se dirigieron a la salida. Jyo ya traía las cosas en sus manos, así que salieron. Cruzaron cuidadosamente la avenida y entraron al hotel. A lo lejos, Noria seguía a Vegeta por detrás, él la ignoraba y caminaba rumbo a una habitación por un pasillo, escucho a lo lejos la voz de Bulma y la de su primo, se detuvo y Noria chocó con el.

—Vegeta, ¿Por que te detienes?—pregunto Noria al sobarse la frente, aun llorando.

—Shh, cállate—susurro Vegeta, para poder escuchar con más claridad. Y sí, era la voz de Bulma.

—Hay que esperar a que llegue el Señor Piccolo, Jyo—dijo Bulma mientras tomaba asiento en la recepción, Kei se sentó igual que ella.

—Está bien—resoplo Jyo.

—Ahora que venga, me iré con ellos—Le dijo Bulma.

Jyo parpadeó—¿qué? No, Bulma, por favor no—rogó—, no quiero estar sola, por favor quédate conmigo esta noche, mañana después te llevo temprano a tu casa.

—Pero...¿y Kei?—Bulma miró a su hija.

—Estaré con mi abuelita y el Señor Piccolo, mami, no te preocupes—dijo la niña con su vocecita aguda.

—pero no traigo ropa—siguió objetando.

Jyo le tocó el hombro.

—no te preocupes por eso, desde ayer mandé traer equipaje con mi ropa, te presto—Jyo sonrió.

—Ay Jyo—dijo Bulma.

Siguió esperando por un rato más en lo que Piccolo apareció, para Jyo conocerlo la puso helada, el hombre se le parecía muy estremecedor. Se presentó y le puso un abrigo a la niña, Bulma le explicó que esa noche la pasaría con Jyo.

—Muy bien, Bulma—dijo Piccolo, mientras Kei le jalaba la mano—. Nos vemos entonces después, le llevaré la niña a tu madre.

—Gracias, Piccolo—Bulma hizo una reverencia, se agachó a la altura de su hija, le acarició la mejilla y Kei rio—, Nos vemos mañana, mi princesa.

—Adiós, mami—dijo Kei y se despidió con su manos, inclinó su cabecita a un lado y sonrió con sus ojitos brillando.

Piccolo asintió y después salió junto con la niña, tomados de la mano, mientras que Kei le platicaba un sin fin de cosas triviales. Bulma esperó a que se marcharan, para después girarse sobre sus tacones a ver a su amiga.

—¿y bien?—preguntó sonriendo. Jyo encogió los hombros—, ¿cual es nuestra habitación?

—Oh—Jyo abrió los ojos—. Ven, aquí tengo la llave—Jyo le tendió la mano y Bulma camino junto con ella.

Llegaron a la habitación y vieron que era grande, constaba de una gran cama matrimonial, lujosa y bien preparada. De frente a ella, había una gran ventana, cubierta por unas cortinas grises. Bulma se giró a mirar a Jyo.

—Es que se suponía que tenía que venir con mi novio, pero, Bulma, no te alarmes, somos amigas.

—Sí, está bien—Respondió Bulma, comenzó a desbaratarse el peinado y después camino a la cama.

Jyo se acercó a la ventana y la abrió toda, el aire entró en la habitación de manera fuerte y ella se quedó observando, mientras el viento ondeaba su largo negro cabelloMiro que la musica empezaba a resonar fuertemente y sintió unas ganas tremendas de querer ir. Se giro a ver a Bulma, ansiosa, la chica del cabello azul ya se había quitado los tacones. Bulma apoyo sus manos sobre el colchón, suspiró.

—¿Quieres ir a la fiesta?—le pregunto a Jyo. Su amiga asintió sonriente—Ah, Jyo, no quiero volver ahí después de lo que pasó. Me siento derrotada. Ve tú, yo quiero dormir un rato.

— Bulma, no quiero ir sola—refunfuño Jyo—, vamos, por favor.

—Jyo, a muchos ahí adentro les gustaste, no estarás sola—Bulma subió los pies a la cama.

—Ay, Bulma, está bien—dijo Jyo y después se dirigió a la salida, se giro antes a ver a su amiga—, nos vemos más tarde.

Bulma sonrio, mientras masajeaba sus pies, los tacones la estaban lastimarlo desde hacía un rato. Su cabello estaba suelto y esparcido por toda su espalda, únicamente lo que le faltaba era quitarse el vestido y desmaquillarse. Bulma se levantó de la cama y camino al baño, cuya entrada estaba a un lado del mueble en donde estaba la televisión y unos cuantos cajones. Se desabotono el vestido y abrió la llave, quería relajarse y, últimamente, se había percatado que tomar una ducha la ayudaba mucho. Había una bañera, Bulma se sentó en la orilla de esta y abrió la llave, la regulo para que pudiera estar a una buena temperatura. Bulma metió sus manos en el agua y empezo a moverla de un lado para otro. Estaba enfocada en eso, cuando escuchó un ruido de afuera del baño, un crujido. Alzó la cara y saco su mano mojada, Bulma entrecerró los ojos y se levantó, abrió la puerta del baño y aguardo allí, antes de salir a asomarse. El vestido de quedaba hasta los talones y se balanceaba junto a ella a cada paso.

—Jyo, ¿Has regresado por algo?—pregunto con miedo.

Nadie respondió.

Bulma camino hacia la ventana y se asomó, miro hacia abajo y no vio nada. Bulma resopló, sus manos empezaron a temblar. Luego sonrio al sentir el aire en su rostro.

 _«Bulma, no seas tonta, no hay nadie aquí»_ pensó riéndose de sí misma.

Se volteó para de nuevo regresar al baño, pero se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Noria muy pegada en su rostro. La rubia apretaba los dientes, alzó sus largas manos al cuello de Bulma y lo apretó. Bulma sacaba jadeos de su garganta, con sus brazos trato de quitarse a Noria de encima, pero ella utilizaba demasiada fuerza. Bulma empezo a sofocarse, que le oprimieran fuertemente el cuello hizo que la vista comenzará a nublarse, más pánico sintió cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sobre la ventana y, si Noria quisiera, con facilidad la podría aventar. El miedo comenzo a apoderarse de ella, el dolor era cortante, penetrador, quiso utilizar sus piernas para liberarse, Noria la estaba aprisionando cada vez más, el contacto de su cuerpo sobre el de ella le impedía moverse.

—Te voy a matar—juro Noria, habló a través de sus dientes que rechinaban con odio, mientras clavaba sus manos sobre el cuello de Bulma más profundo.

—No...ri...a—la voz de Bulma crujía—, po...r...fa...vor.

—¿Crees que no sé de lo tuyo con Vegeta? ¿Que no sé que tú tienes a su hija? Maldita. Aprovechaste el momento preciso en el que me encuentro en mi estado para que tú mocosa se quede con lo que debe de ser mío—Noria apretó más el agarre, rugía a cada palabra que decía.

Noria empujaba hacia atrás el cuerpo de Bulma, ella estaba a punto de perder la conciencia y el deseo de Noria era empujarla por aquella ventana. Bulma puso una mano para detenerse, sus ojos se ampliaron rogando a Noria, su espalda estaba expuesta al vacío.

Cerro los ojos fuerte, pensó que este sería su fin.

La puerta fue abierta de estruendo, Vegeta llevo corriendo a la habitación. Noria ahorcaba a Bulma y la dejaba colgando de la ventana. Se acercó a ellas, tomo de los brazos a Noria y la jalo con una fuerza extremosa hasta atrás. La rubia se estrelló con la pared, un dolor agudo se apoderó en su espalda, sintió los músculos crujir y sus miembros hincharse, por su linda y cuidada piel se estaba tornando amoratda. Se retorció y empezo a llorar. Vegeta tomo a Bulma de la mano y la sentó en el suelo.

Los ojos de Bulma lagrimeaban, miro a Vegeta y, con la fuerza que tuvo, le acarició la mejilla. Vegeta había estado afuera observando la avenida, cuando vio los cabellos colgantes de Bulma sobre la ventana y supo que algo andaba mal. Noria lo tomó del talón, el se giro y le apartó la mano, la chica se arrastraba sobre el suelo.

—Vegeta, por favor—susurro—, no la defiendas. Yo…te amo.

—¡Cállate!—grito Vegeta con su voz ronca— ¡Estas enferma, no te quiero volver a ver si no quieres que acuda a la policía!—Vegeta la sacudió y después la volvió a aventar.

Bulma, quien se encontraba recargada sobre la pared, tratando de recuperarse. Estiró una mano a Vegeta, el le daba la espalda.

—¡Vegeta... espera!—grito con dificultad.

Vegeta y Noria la miraron atentos, la rubia se arrastraba por el piso y el estaba parado, mirándola con altura.

—No...no la lastimes—susurro Bulma.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué la defiendes?—grito arrugando el rostro.

—No necesitó tu lástima—contesto Noria de vuelta, se apoyó con sus manos y se levantó.

—Largate, insecta, no te quiero volver—rugio con voz amenazadora.

Vegeta, la tomo del codo con fuerza y Noria se retorció del dolor. La llevo a la puerta y la aventó, después le cerró la puerta en la cara. Luego se giro a Bulma, estaba desplomada en el suelo, estaba despierta pero quería regresar en sí.

—Bulma—Vegeta pronunció su nombre, se acercó a ella y se rodillo a su altura. Bulma se levantó y se sentó.

—Gracias—susurro Bulma, sonriendo, a pocos centímetros de la boca de Vegeta y la de ella.

Bulma se lanzó a envolver a Vegeta en un abrazo, necesitaba consolación, no importaba si se trataba de él, pudieron besarse unos cuantos momentos atrás, sus rostros se rozaban ligeramente, pero lo que Bulma quería era reconfortarse. El sintio su cuerpo tensarse, se quedó con los brazos abiertos, poniendo en primer lugar su acariciable orgullo. Bulma sollozaba contra su piel, cerrada los ojos encima del hombro músculos de Vegeta, que se encontraba cubierto por su traje. Sintió su ropa empaparse de las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Bulma y, lento, bajo sus manos a su espalda y la estrecho muy tenue. Bulma se hizo para atrás un poco, para conectar sus ojos junto con los de Vegeta.

—Oh, Vegeta—sollozo de nuevo ella, se percató de que no estaba bien abrazar a su rival, a su enemigo. Se movió más para atrás, lista para despejarse del contacto de Vegeta.

El, incrédulo, molesto y un poco airado, arqueo una ceja arrogante y torció la boca.

—¿Por qué eres tan dramática?—pregunto Vegeta con voz áspera—, necesitas relajarte, ven—Vegeta tendió su mano.

—¿A dónde?—pregunto Bulma antes de tomar la mano con pena.

Vegeta permaneció en silencio, su coraje disminuyo hasta calmarse. Levantó con su gran fuerza a Bulma del suelo junto con el. La apego un poco a su pecho y después sonrió malvadamente. Bulma, inconsciente, se soltó del agarre de Vegeta, el quedó sorprendido y, un poco, herido. Pero Bulma luego cerro sus ojos y acercó su rostro al de Vegeta, dejando salir a flote su sentimiento, beso a Vegeta con el se encontraba repentinamente sorprendido por su acción, empezando a sentir sus mejillas encenderse y él abría sus ojos como platos. Bulma se separó de él despacio, cayendo en la cuenta de que eso no era lo correcto, no estaba bien. Se soltó de él y volvió a caminar despacio hacia atrás. Vegeta la miro serio, la siguió de frente, hasta que ella chocó contra la pared y se tocaba el cuello al sentir una línea que le Armida, eran las marcas de uñas que Noria le había dejado al presionarle el cuello. Vegeta la miro y, por un momento, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, Bulma estaba lastimad a y la loca de Noria se lo había hecho nada más que por el, era su culpa.

—Mujer, hay que llevarte al doctor—dijo sin más y la tomó de la mano, Bulma se dejó arrastra hasta la salida.

—¡No! Estoy bien—contrario ella, de nuevo quitó su mano junto a la de Vegeta.

Él se giró molesto y con una vena marcándole el ceño, camino hasta quedar frente a ella por solo milímetros. Bulma miró sus ojos negros, prendidos en furia, Vegeta hizo una mueca y ella, antes de dejarlo repredenderla, volvió a besarlo.

La valentía de Bulma lo impresionó. Mantenía los ojos bien abiertos mientras Bulma presionaba sus labios sobre los de él. Vegeta la abrazó por la cintura y lo apegó a él. Bulma le apretaba la mejilla suavemente.

Bulma solo anhelaba de nuevo besar a Vegeta, una pequeña demostración de un contacto hacia él, que apenas había tenido cuando estaban en el piso. Le sorprendía lo que hacía y que Vegeta le hubiera correspondido de nuevo el beso, él no se dejaba envolver así de fácil con alguien y ella se sentía derretir ante esto. Sintió las callosas manos de Vegeta sobre su pequeña cintura y se dejó más llevar, aunque agradeció que pudiera permitirse eso. Bulma se tuvo que separar de él cuando soltó un quejido, Vegeta la miró vacilante.

—Tenemos que curarte esas heridas, mujer—ordenó el, ronco.

Bulma asintió.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola, lectores bonitos y preciosos, espero que se encuentren bien y que Dios me los cuide. Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, pero escribir si que es dificil. Este fue el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en todo el fic, no puedo ni imaginar como sera de extenso el capitulo final (sip, jaja, ya lo tengo en mente). Este capitulo consto de 24 paginas, para mi, fue bastante jejeje. Les mando muchos besos y saludos y abrazos.**

 **Quiero preguntarle, en vista de que se comprueba que escribir 24 paginas lleva su tiempo y apartir de ahora, habra mas emocion, y yo quiero actualizar continuamente y ustedes igual, les propongo esto:**

 **Actualizo rapido, tal vez hasta dos veces por semana, pero serian capitulos mas cortitos O relato las actualizaciones mucho mas extensas y bien lindas, incluyendo como 4 capitulos cortos de la primera opcion, pero llevaria su tiempo. Comenten lo que creen mejor y lo hare.**

 **Quiero aprovechar para saludar a:**

 **Mndez: Hola, lamento mucho tardar, pero de verdad escribir es dificil y tambien me tomo tiempos para leer a otros autores y mejorar mi escritura. Agradezco mucho tu apoyo y me encanta ver tus reviews, te prometo que continuare mi fic, lo atesoro con mi corazon y algo que de verdad que de verdad quiero es terminarla, descuida, será continuado mi fic. Y te doy las gracias por haberme contestó lo de Vegeta, jaja tu lo ves así? Casi no me gustan los chicos chaparritos, prefiero un buen los altos, creo que se debe a mi obsesión con el basquetbol, pero en serio, ¿¡quien se resiste a Vegeta!? Te mando un gran saludo y un abrazo, saludos igualmente, que genial saber que me lees desde Venezuela.**

 **Catalyn Flower: Hola nena, cómo estás? Me alegra saber que ames que Vegeta y Bulma por fin estuvieron juntos y claro, es cierto"Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan" UuU que lindo y así es, es latín la frase. Me gusto mucho escribirla jejej, te mando un saludo.**

 **Yoyó: Holaaaa, cómo estás? Estoy muy feliz de leerte. espero me disculpes por haberme tardado en actualizar, me da muchísima satisfacción que te haya gustado el capítulo y ¡mi frase! Te mando un saludo y espero leerte pronto.**

 **Android 18: Hola, te mando un saludo, quiero verte más por aquí, gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Chiki:lamentó haber tardado, espero que te guste este capítulo, me costo escribirlo, pero me gusto.**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Hola, ¿cómo estás? muchísimas gracias, estoy Super mejor desde esa vez. Siii, yo tampoco me lo podía creer cuando lo escribí, ja ja. Sii, Vegeta es demasiado orgulloso y quiero mantenerlo así, porque es su personalidad, pero el extraña Bulma, es claro eso aunque le cuesta aceptarlo y sigue enamorado también de ella, quiero creer que a Vegeta lo estoy escribiendo bien, si no cambia su carácter? Ya tendremos muchas sorpresas vas a ver, jaja, y si, un poco crazy lo que hizo por celos, pero el es demasiado vengativo, no lo crees? 😅😅y si, Bulma lo odia, pero a la vez lo quiere, ay, que emoción. Espero leerte pronto!**


	17. Lo siento

_**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes NO me pertenecen.**_

 _Capítulo 17_

Hacía días que ya se encontraba en su hogar, Launch también ya se encontraba allí junto con su pequeño hijo Tarble. Escucho a lo lejos un suave llanto proveniente de su habitación, el pequeño bebé se había despertado. Habia pasado la noche en vela, sin poder pegar su pestaña sobre la otra y no era por el hecho de que el bebé lloraba en varios momentos, sino porque la idea lo estaba carcomiendo.

Estaba sentando sobre el sofá de la primera estancia, en la mesita de enfrente observaba de reojo el folder con los papeles. Mientras su pie golpeaba con el piso hecho de mármol, él se tallaba suavemente la barbilla. Él sonido del llanto del bebé lo sacaba de su mente, no lo dejaba concentrarse, apenas era un recién nacido, pero lloraba muchísimo, tan fuerte tenía los pulmones el bebé que su llanto resonaba en el interior de toda la casa. Pareciera que la joven madre no podía contenerlo, lo mecía y lo mecía, pero nada funcionaba. Ya se estaba sacando de quicio, miró el suelo mientras una vena se marcaba en su frente. Freno de golpear en el piso, alzó su rostro hacia el techo, por donde un candelabro lúcido de plata se mantenía reposando.

—¡Launch, por favor!— dijo, alzando la voz.

—¡lo siento, Vegeta!—grito la mujer desde arriba, con su bebé en brazos, aún chillando.

El rey se levantó del sillón, camino alrededor de él y después colocó una mano en su cadera, al mismo momento en el que tomaba el folder junto con los papeles de la mesa. Los papeles se agolpaban conforme él los mantenía sostenidos entre sus manos, las esquinas se sobresalían. El Rey los agitó unos momentos por el aire, el llanto del bebé cesó. Una sonrisa gustosa apareció de lado en su rostro, y no fue por su pequeño hijo, lo que tenía en manos podría sacarle provecho en forma absoluta. Vegeta hijo tenía que saberlo, tal vez se pondría igual de feliz que él, ganarían la demanda por la custodia de la niña, a la que ya la veía como su nieta. Se la imaginaba de su lado, de su regazo, siendo una mujer muy exitosa en la vida.

Launch bajo de las escaleras, traiga cargando al bebé, quien traía sus ojitos negros bien abiertos y movía sus puños cerrados incoherentemente por varios lados.

—Cielo, ¿qué te trae tan feliz?—le pregunto Launch, acercándose a él.

—Launch, ¿recuerdas que te había contado sobre la hija de Vegeta?—Lauch asintió, interesada— La demanda ha sido consentida por mi hijo, me extraño eso, no entendí muy bien qué le hizo cambiar de opinión. Lo estuve persuadiendo duramente durante días, ¡Días, Launch!—el Rey alzó sus manos para enfatizar el gesto—, ahora la niña podrá crecer al lado de mi hijo, puede darle su apellido y Vegeta por fin podrá ser feliz, OSC ya no será un problema que me corroerá, ya sé cómo resolver lo de nuestro imperio, Cariño. Estoy muy feliz.

—Me alegro mucho, cielo—respondió Launch.

—Aquí, en estos papeles—se los tendió, Launch miró la mano de su esposo y alzó una ceja, incrédula.

Launch se acercó a él, le estiró a Tarble suavemente, el Rey la miró por unos momentos, luego comprendió y lo cargó. El bebé gimoteó brevemente, la mujer del pelo esponjando y azul fuerte tomó el folder. Sus ojos se pasaron por la información, arrugando su ceño ligeramente.

—¿Investigaste a la muchacha?—preguntó, fatigada.

El Rey asintió. Su esposa colocó sus manos sobre su cadera, frunció el ceño y su boca la torció, él alzó sus cejas, no pensó que estaría molesta, sino que lo apoyaría en esto, su nieta estaría con su padre, con su hijo Vegeta.

—¿¡Como se te ocurre!? ¿¡Vas a desmandarla más con esto!? —gritó ella, haciendo que el bebé en los brazos de su padre se sobresaltará.

El Rey lo meció un poco, su tensión creció de nuevo. Airado, miró a su hijo a los ojos, mientras las lagrimillas se le escapaban poco a poco, era muy chilloncito, algo de lo que recordaba que su primer hijo no tenía de bebé.

—Launch, ¿qué te ocurre?—pregunto—, ¿no estás feliz por esto? ¿No estás feliz por mi?

—Vegeta, por supuesto que quiero que seas feliz. Pero esto...es mucho, ¿acaso no has considerado lo mal que la chica se la debe de estar pasando por el miedo de que le van a quitar a su hija, a una que la tuvo escondida por mucho tiempo. ¡Vegeta, soy madre! No me imaginaría estar viva después de saber que mi hijo será alejado de mí, para irse con unas personas a las que he tratando de evitar toda su vida. Lo más seguro es que la custodia la van a tener ustedes, ¿y todavía la quieres humillar con esto?

¡Está enferma, y ¿lo quieres usar en su contra?

Vegeta frunció el ceño y volteó los ojos.

Haber descubierto la enfermedad de Bulma le había traído coraje y felicidad al mismo tiempo. El coraje debido a que esa chiquilla quería seguir manteniendo a la niña a su lado sin saber de su padre y sabiendo que ella podría morir, todo se complico y él estaba enfurecido con élla. Así como descubrió que ella poseía un virus mortal, había averiguado que la tuvo viviendo en un cuartucho en un barrio pobre y alejado del centro de la ciudad, por donde la actividad criminal era más constante. La muchacha perdía trabajos de manera seguida, la niña crecia enfermandose varias veces, la ropa y los juguetes no se los podía dar seguido y, de no haber sido por la tal Maestra Jerk que era su amiga, la niña de seguro ni habría podido asistir a la escuela. Bulma la tenía en una situación muy mala, y aún así no acudió a Vegeta, padeciendo su orgullo y odio contra ellos le impedía ver por el bienestar de su hija y ahora iba a pagar caro.

En cuanto descubrió a la niña y había ido a visitar a su hijo a decírselo, la mando a investigar. Contrato un buen hombre, que también estaba al servicio de él lagarto, que no dudaba que ya estaba enterado de eso y, seguramente, aprovecharía para poder hacerlos caer en cualquier momento, con eso de que le gustaba fastidiarlos demasiado. Ese gran hombre, profesional en seguir y averiguar la vida de cualquier persona, había vigilado a Bulma por muchos días, la chica de cabello azul se mostró desapercibida.

Su enfermedad lo hizo brincar, con esto era seguro que la niña se pasaría al cuidado de su hijo Vegeta, a quien por cierto, tenía que enterarse muy pronto. Estaba planeando ir a decírselo más tarde.

—Vegeta, ¿esto es en serio? La mujer puede morir y lo único que quiere tener es a su niña a su lado, ¿no lo comprendes?—los ojos de su esposa se mostraban preocupados, lo miró mientras su mano temblaba sosteniendo los papeles.

—Launch, es que tú no entiendes...

—¡No! ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡No puedes hacerle esto, Vegeta!—rugió ella y avento los papeles al suelo.

El rey no podía más, no lo seguiría soportando, miró al sillón y depositó al bebé sobre el, cuidando de que una almohada lo sostuviera con el fin de evitar que se cayera. Tomó por la muñeca a su esposa con muy poca fuerza, pero ella se sobresaltó.

—¡Suéltame, Vegeta!— gritó con el miedo en sus ojos.

—¡Mujer, esto lo estoy haciendo por mi familia! ¡Por mi hijo!—rugió el Rey apretando los dientes. Una mirada de miedo apareció en el rostro de la mujer.

Sorprendida por el miedo que la reacción que su esposo presentaba, ante el rugir de la cólera y el sentimiento de no ser comprendido por su mujer le bastaban para entender que El Rey siempre sería un hombre violento, no importaba que tan drástico había modificado su carácter al pasar el tiempo a su lado, mientras se enamoraba de él, perdidamente. Y, por desgracia, su hijo mayor, Vegeta, era igual. Tenía que su pequeño bebé creciera de esa manera, pero estaba segura de que no lo iba a permitir. Se encargaría de enseñarle todo lo que faltará para evitar un desliz en su personalidad para ser así, una persona tan áspera.

Launch resolvió separar sus muñecas del agarre que le propiciaba su marido. Jalo hacia abajo su mano, apretando los dientes y alzando el mentón, tratando de mostrarse firme. Launch a veces se mostraba fuerte, ante algún hecho que la desagradaba, lograba enseñar furia y eso fue lo que hizo que su ahora esposo se enamorara de ella.

—¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?!—grito ella. El bebé que se estaba recostado en el sillón comenzaba a dormitar, pero por el estruendo de la voz de su madre lanzó un estruendo de chillido.

—¡Ya has hecho llorar al niño, Launch!—reclamó el Rey, bajo un poco el tono de su voz, pero seguía siendo fuerte.

Launch le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a donde su hijo se encontraba, enmarcó sus ojos al hacer el gesto y cruzó sus brazos. Su gran cabello azul esponjoso se podía notar también tenso, pero más que nada en su mirada había decepción. Una gran desilusión se apoderaba de ella al saber que su esposo era capaz de hacer tanto daño y humillación a una persona con el fin de obtener lo que deseaba, haciendo enfatizar su egoísmo.

Vegeta se acercó a su hijo, se inclinó parado para ver la carita de su bebé llorando. Lo miro serio y el bebé al sentir la mirada de su padre, paro de llorar y se quedó pasmado mirándolo, con los ojos bien abiertos. El Rey acercó su grande mano a la pancita de su hijo y la palmeó con cuidado.

—Ya, ya, Tarble, quédate tranquilo—dijo el Rey, tratando de consolar a su bebé.

Launch seguía mirando con sesgo, tratando de que su semblante no cambiara en lo absoluto. Le había brincado el corazón al hacer que su hijo se sobresaltara, pero no quería ceder frente a Vegeta, estaba airada, hecha un furor y no permitiría que su marido hiciera eso. No podia dejar que a esa pobre muchacha la humillaran así y quitarle a su hija después. El Rey estaba tan concentrado en hacer calmar a Tarble, que no se dio cuenta de que su esposa planeaba pisar los papeles que se habían desmoronado en el aire y después en el suelo. Se giró a Launch.

—Entiende por qué debo hacer esto, por favor—dijo, con un tono más calmado y sereno.

Cuando escuchaba la voz de su esposo en ese tono, a Launch se le tambaleaban las rodillas, admiraba con apogeo en los momentos en que demostraba ser cariñoso. Los ojos se le cristalizaron y el Rey sonrió de lado, tiernamente.

«Creo que por fin Launch me ha comprendido.» Penso el Rey, manteniendo su suave sonrisa y viendo cómo su esposa inclinaba su mirada al suelo, sintiéndose un momento de flaqueza y debilidad. Pero ella tenía que mostrarse firme, no debía cambiar su opinión. Levantó lento su mentón hasta poder ver a su esposo a los ojos.

—Vegeta—dijo, hablando dura—, sí haces esto...no se te ocurra volver a ponerme una mano encima—sentenció, mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido.

El Rey se quedó estupefacto. Al no recibir otra respuesta, Launch camino a donde estaba su hijo, lo cargó con cuidado y camino hacia las escaleras. Su esposo seguía parado ahí, sorprendido. Dirigió una última mirada hacia el y subió las escaleras; con el fin de querer sacar las cosas de su habitación y marcharse a otra, debido a que tenía la certeza de que su esposo la iba a ignorar y haría lo que a él le placiera. Su corazón se sentía destrozado, no podía ocultar la desilusión que acarreaba entender que dijera lo que dijera, el orgullo de su marido sería más fuerte que el amor que sentía por ella. Y le dolía que ella no hubiera sido lo suficiente para que él desistiera.

Ojalá la muchacha que trataban de arruinarle la vida pudiera hallar la forma de que su vida cambiara y que su hija permaneciera a su lado.

El Rey, por su parte, apretó los ojos cuando su mujer se marchó hacia arriba. Negó con la cabeza, con una ligera inclinación a hacer lo que su esposa quería y estar con ella, pero no podía permitirlo. Tenía que lograr quitarle a la niña, era más que seguro que ellos le darían una vida digna y no como ella lo sobrellevaba. Se inclino al suelo y comenzó a recoger los papeles que estaban desparramados por todo el piso.

Con una mueca y evaluando el sacrifico que tenía que hacer con torno a esto de querer darle a su hijo algo de felicidad, tener que alejarse de su amor le dolía en el alma. Sabía que Launch lo iba a cumplir. Suspiró profundamente y con pesar. Terminó de levantar todos los papeles regados y los colocó nuevamente en su lugar dentro de él folder. Se levantó con pesar, cuando nuevamente escucho el llanto de su hijo.

Ese día lo sentía con mucho dificultad y amargura. No resistiría tanto tiempo sin estar junto con Launch.

El Rey se acercó a las otras escaleras que daban paso a la planta baja de la mansión. Se recargó en el barandal de cristal y bajo lentamente las escaleras. Los bordados de esta mostraban casacadas de flores hechas de terciopelo rojo, el alrededor de las paredes tenían un color asemejado a la cajeta. La luces de los candelabros pendientes del techo eran amarillas naranjas, dando una neutralidad de recién caída la tarde.

Llegó a la primera estancia, se acercó a su bar y se preparó una bebida, aun con los papeles en sus manos. Cayó en la cuenta de que la sostenía aún y más maltratados no podían seguir, por suerte, el detective que había seguido a Bulma debía de tener otros archivos acerca de su investigación asegurados. Así que, el rey, los dejó sobre una mesita que se encontraba en el centro, hecha de madera de color caoba. Se sirvió el trago y se sentó en el sillón individual que estaba a un lado de el bar y enfrente de esta mesita. Mientras analizaba la situación.

* * *

Bulma se miraba en el espejo, contemplando el daño que habia recibido el hermoso vestido que su gran amiga, Jyo, le prestó para esa ocasión. Con una mirada triste, la joven chica se contemplaba desilusionada. El vestido estaba hecho trizas, completo en jirones y ella no sabía cómo era que había tomado ese aspecto, debido a que no recordaba que en ningún momento, Noria se hubiera lanzado a él. Pero al verse en su reflejo, se comprobaba que estaba hcho pedazos, había sido una suerte que no se le haya caído de su cuerpo. Bulma miraba con los ojos caídos y apagados todo su ser. Tomó las faldas del vestido y giró. Los pedazos de tela se ondearon al movimiento y su cabello hecho una maraña igualmente.

¿Qué le iba a decir ahora a Jyo?

Vegeta permanecía afuera, esperando a que Bulma saliera del baño, por alguna razón, le había insistido en que tenía que pasar antes de llevarla a por un botiquín o con un médico. Estaba tranquilo, mientras se recaragaba sobre la pared y se cruzaba de brazos. Pensaba en la gran coincidencia que se encontraba paseando por la calle justo cuando Noria estaba a punto de quitarle la vida a Bulma, de solo pensarlo, apretaba los puños y un hueco se formaba en su pecho. Vegeta tenía un sentimiento de culpa dentro de él, de no haber ido él a fastidiar a Nappa nada de eso hubiera pasado, ¿o si? Noria estaba loca, sin embargo, si él no hubiera ido y Bulma sí, era posible que la tragedia sí hubiera ocurrido. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Que alguien se hubiera obsesionado con él le hacía sentir repulsión, un poco halagado, pero no a ese punto.

«Es una insecta.» pensó Vegeta al imaginarse a Noria.

Bulma ya se había demorado dentro del baño. Vegeta se acercó a la puerta y le tocó, pero no recibió respuesta. Trató nuevamente de tocar, pero antes Bulma abrió la puerta y la mano de Vegeta quedó suspendida en el acto a caer. Bulma tenía una mirada fastidiada, el enarcó una ceja.

—¿Ahora que sucede, mujer?—preguntó al ver su expresión, se cruzó de brazos y aguardó por su respuesta.

—El vestido...esta todo roto—contestó Bulma con la mirada perdida.

—¿Y?

—¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso!?—gritó Bulma ante su respuesta—, Jyo me lo prestó para la boda, ¿ahora que le voy a decir?

Vegeta medito unos momentos, no sabiendo qué decir ante esas ideas tan tontas que Bulma tenía. Era solo un vestido. ¿Por qué tanto problema? Pero no podía contestarle eso, Bulma sería una fiera. Le colmaba la paciencia que Bulma pusiera más atención a el vestido a que ella casi perdía la vida y Noria le había dejado grandes rasguños.

Bulma se había sentado sobre la cama, junto sus manos y miró al piso. Realmente, estaba ida, pensando en qué excusa decirle a su amiga, pero nada de lo que se le ocurría le podría sonar convincente a Jyo. Y para colmo, se recordó, que ese vestido destrozado era lo único que tenía para vestir.

—Mujer—Vegeta la llamó y la sacó de su trance, alzó la vista a él—, tenemos que ponerte algo en esas heridas.

—No, no podemos—contestó Bulma susurrando.

—¡Olvídate del maldito vestido!— Vegeta no podía creerlo, rodó los ojos y se cruzó de nuevo de brazos.

—¡No es solo eso! ¡Maldita sea!—Bulma se levantó de un brinco de la cama.

—¿¡Entonces que!?

—¡No traigo otra coda para ponerme! ¡Y no voy a salir de aquí así!—Bulma paso de lado a Vegeta y volvió a entrar en el baño, él la iba a seguir para continuar peleando, pero ella le cerró la puerta justo en la nariz.

«Maldita mujer» pensó molesto.

Bulma se acercó a la bañadera y tocó el agua que hacía una dos horas había preparado, el agua obviamente ya estaba fría. De no haber sido por Noria, habría gozado de un relajante baño que la ayudaría a dormir. Se sentó sobre la el borde y metió las manos, para después quitar la tapa del desagüe y que el agua se marchara. Suspiro, se levantó y se quitó el vestido por encima de su cabello. Lo dejó tirado en el suelo y se deshizo de sus bragas, entró en la bañera y le abrió a la regadera. Mejor un baño caliente más rápido, de seguro Jyo no llegaría hasta en la madrugada, de eso estaba segura.

Terminó de bañarse y salió con cuidado de la bañera. Todo su largo cabello azul escurría por su espalda blanca. Bulma acarició su cuello con una mano y se miró de nuevo en el espejo, lucía más relajada y le ardían menos los rasguños gracias al baño. Se sonrió a sí misma y se colocó una bata que él hotel le ofrecía a los huéspedes. Bulma salió del baño, no sin antes tomar una toalla y envolverla en su cabello. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Vegeta—llamó mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla, pero no recibió respuesta—¿Vegeta?—Bulma abrió sus ojos y buscó con la mirada a Vegeta en la habitación, pero no había rastros de él.

Pensó desganada que se había marchado y se había rendido con ella. Un dolor le palpito en su pecho. Las lágrimas querían asomarse a través de sus ojos, pero ella hizo el esfuerzo por impedirlo. Se dirigió de nuevo al baño y se hincó para tomar el vestido y sus calzones que había dejado en el suelo. Fue en ese justo momento en que una lagrimilla se le salió y recorrió su sonrosada mejilla, entonces Bulma se desbordó a llorar. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y estas aún sostenían su ropa. Ahogo gimoteos mientras se desahogaba.

Un rechinido sonó de parte de la puerta, pero ella no le importó. Bulma siguio cubriendo su rostro mientras pensaba un seguramente Jyo había venido justo en un momento inoportuno, en donde ella no podría explicarle lo que le sucedia. Escucho los pasos dirigirse al baño y colocarse a un lado de ella. Bulma arrugó su rostro y frenó su llanto, alzó la cara y se encontró con los penetrantes ojos negros de Vegeta. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al verlo allí parado, la sorpresa y la alegría la invadieron de pies a cabeza.

—¿Que te sucede, mujer?—le preguntó Vegeta cuando la vio examinándolo y con la cara cubierta de lágrimas, esparcidas por su rostro.

Bulma se limpió con su mano la cara, sonrió genuinamente y rio.

—El espantó de hace rato gracias a Noria.

—Hump.

De repente, la vista de Bulma se posó sobre la mano de Vegeta, que sostenía una bolsa de plástico blanca, cubierta por un logo y estaba abultada. Le señaló a Vegeta la bolsa y el cambio su semblante fruncido a una cara un poco nerviosa, intranquila, Vegeta arqueó ambas cejas y sus labios se apretaron. Él no traía aquella bolsa antes.

—¿Qué es eso?—Pregunto Bulma, tratando de sonar dulce.

—Bu-Bueno—Vegeta tropezó con las palabras, luego recobró el sentido y volvió a fruncir el ceño—, andabas chillando de que no tenías ropa y como eres tan terca para no ir al doctor, te traje unas cuantas ropas de la tienda del hotel. Toma, mujer—dijo finalmente y le tendió el brazo bruscamente.

Bulma volvió a sonreír y tomó la bolsa, ignorando la actitud sin remedio de Vegeta. Abrió la bolsa y vio el contenido, Bulma quedó sorprendida. Sacó una playera azul marino de la bolsa, esta blusa traía el logo del hotel y además una falda blanca pequeña que también venía con este estampado. Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par, la blusa era una talla extra grande para ella, pero sin duda la falda le quedaría de acuerdo a su cadera. Con un semblante agradecido y, sorprendida por las acciones de Vegeta, Bulma lo miró sonriente y él hizo sus ojos a un lado con las mejillas encendidas. Trató de esquivar la mirada de Bulma, quien sonreía apretando sus labios, tratando de ser divertida y mostrarse alegre por ese detalle de Vegeta.

—Me lo pondré ahora mismo—dijo ella y se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Vegeta abrió los ojos de para en par y concentró su mirada en ella nuevamente.

Después, Bulma colocó una de sus manos extendidas sobre el fornido pecho de él y lo empujó ligeramente hacia atrás. Vegeta quedó estupefacto, todo había salido demasiado rápido y no había reaccionado, de ser así, hubiera evitado el toque de Bulma para alejarlo y sacarlo de el baño. Bulma se cambiaría de ropa y lo más seguro es que ahora se encontrará desnuda, rio por lo bajo, como si nunca la hubiera visto antes sin ropa. Un pudor apareció en su rostro y negó con le cabeza, tratando de evitar sus pensamientos.

—Mujer, apresúrate. No te voy a estar esperando por la eternidad—le grito por afuera del baño, tratando de sonar áspero.

Estaba exasperándose y estar más tiempo con Bulma así le hacía ponerse débil, ya lo había demostrado cuando se le ocurrió aliviarle el pesar y acabar con sus dramas al traerle la ropa. No podía creer que se nuevo se estaba comportando así.

Un crujido salió proveniente de la puerta, Bulma se asomó con una sonrisa y ya traía puesto la playera y la falda blanca. Notó que su delgado cuerpo desaparecía al tener la larga playera colgando al traerla puesta. Bulma salio y se acercó a él. Lo miro de frente y él se sintió acorralado.

—Vamos al doctor, ya que insistes demasiado en mi—Dijo Bulma con una voz que trató de sonar pícara y dibujar un tono que molestara a Vegeta.

—Vaya, por fin—gruño el y apretó los dientes.

Bulma se giró y tomó sus tacones, en un rápido intento se los puso y camino hacia la puerta. La abrió y miró sobre su hombro hacia atrás al percibir que Vegeta no se había movido de su lugar.

—¿No vas a venir o que?—preguntó arqueando una ceja. Vegeta permaneció mudo y se acercó con paso lento—, Sí que te preocupas por mi—dijo Bulma melosamente y lo abrazó por los hombros.

Vegeta dejó pasar unos segundos antes de que sacudiera su cuerpo e hiciera que Bulma lo soltara. Ella abrió la boca disgustada, rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros, sonrió de nuevo al notar que Vegeta tenía la cara roja. Caminaron hacia afuera de la habitación y Bulma cerró, cuidando que tuviera la tarjeta que utilizaba para abrir.

Caminaron hacia el ascensor. Cundo este llegó por fin, Bulma fue la primera en entrar, a su lado, guardando un poco de distancia, Vegeta entró y marcó el piso. Una música sonora calmante se escuchaba en el interior.

Un silencio que pasaba por desapercibido en el ascensor terminó cuando Bulma comenzó a mirar consecuentemente a Vegeta de reojo, dejando a él divertido maliciosamente.

—¿Qué tanto me ves, mujer? —rio, mostrando una sonrisa de lado.

—¿quien? ¿Yo?—Bulma se hizo la desentendida y se señaló a sí misma con un dedo.

—Claro que tú, ¿hay alguien más en este lugar?—cuestiono el, divertido—, Vamos, mujer, no te hagas la ridícula.

Bulma sintió sus mejillas prenderse de color rojo intenso, sacar humo por su nariz, apretó los dientes al tratar de evitar demostrar algún rastro de esa verdad tan sencilla, pero que le costaba mucho aceptar.

—Será a ti quien le gusta verme a mi—dijo Bulma traído de voltear las palabras, colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas airadamente, sonriendo también ladinamente.

Vegeta tomó el mismo semblante que Bulma tenía unos momentos atrás, apretó los dientes y su rostro se mostró con una expresión incómoda. Antes de contestar algo, Bulma lo miro y rio satisfecha, causando más molestia en Vegeta.

Un pitido sonó y la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Vegeta salió primero y Bulma seguido por detrás de él. Caminaron a la salida y se detuvieron al notar que el cielo se había oscurecido aún más que lo que se percataba en la habitación de Bulma. Vegeta le indicó con la cabeza a Bulma el camino por la banqueta, ella asintió y comenzaron nuevamente a caminar.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un pequeño local de una doctora, no estaba lejos y se podía ir rápido. Había muchísimas personas circulando de un lado para otro en la calle. Bulma y Vegeta entraron a la sala de estar de la doctora y esperaron para ser atendidos. No esperaron demasiado tiempo, Bulma entró y Vegeta la siguió. La doctora era una mujer mayor, de lentes y cabellos blancos, los recibió con mucha educación y amabilidad. La doctora le preguntó a Bulma sus padecimientos y ella solo dijo que se había caído y tenia unos cuantos golpes, no quiso delatar a Noria a pesar de lo que le había hecho. Vegeta se molesto por su acción, pero no hizo objeción. La doctora al final reviso a Bulma y le limpió los largos rasguños que tenía en su cuerpo, reviso su garganta y al parecer se le había inflamado, pero por la adrenalina no le dolía, Bulma se sorprendió por eso, La viejecita le recetó unas pastillas para aliviar el dolor y la inflamación. Vegeta pago la consulta y se despidieron de allí. Afuera había una farmacia pequeña, que era atendida por una joven que era la hija de la doctora, Bulma entregó la receta y la muchacha le dio sus medicinas.

Después de habérselas pasado, Bulma le insistió a Vegeta que la acompañara a comer, él se cruzó de brazos y accedió a regañadientes.

Encontraron un restaurante-bar enfrente del consultorio médico, Bulma lo señaló con su cabeza, esperando obtener la aprobación de Vegeta, el solo asintió y esperó a que Bulma cruzara la calle para el lugar. Ella, contenta, se encaminó corriendo al lugar. Se frenó enfrente del ventanal y admiro el lugar por el interior. Por adentro el restaurante se acomodaba en una tonalidad de caramelo y rojo. Luces naranjas brillantes manchaban el interior como una especie de acuarela. Unas luces semejantes a las que se utilizaban en navidad colgaban del ventanal junto con un par de cortinas color caoba apartadas por los lados. Bulma giró toda la cabeza por el lugar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, su estómago rugía de hambre al notar las comidas deliciosas que los clientes tenían en sus mesas circulares. Esperaba a que Vegeta se acomodara a su lado para entrar. Miro de nuevo y se encontró con la barra de bebidas. Observó una especie de trago que el barman preparaba, de una tonalidad azul brillante que se asemejaba a su cabello. Bulma observó cómo el hombre la deslizaba por la barra hasta que una mano fuerte la tomó y la alzó. Bulma levantó los ojos y su sonrisa se tambaleó para desaparecer.

Yamcha le sonreía a una muchacha de cabello negro corto, mientras que con una mano la abrazaba por la cintura y la apretujaba contra él. La bebida del barman, que recién había preparado, reposaba en su mano. La chica lo abrazaba por el cuello y le besaba la mejilla, Yamcha carcajeaba. Él le dio un trago a su bebida y la dejó en la barra de nuevo, para ahora sostener bien a la chica y besarla.

Bulma miraba la escena indignada, con una especie de coraje revolverle el estómago. Pero luego diviso a Vegeta en el reflejo del ventanal detrás de ella. La mirada de bochorno se borró de su rostro y comprendió que se lo merecía, ella primero lo había traicionado con él. Relajó su postura y trató de forzar una sonrisa.

Vegeta la miro serio, sin notar que Yamcha estaba adentro y había desilusionado el semblante de Bulma. La miro y metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Vas a entrar, mujer?—preguntó.

—No, no, no—negó ella nerviosa—, este lugar me da mala espina.

—Grr—contestó Vegeta, sin poder creerlo.

Bulma agacho la mirada y sonrió con pesar. Vegeta la tomó de la muñeca y sorprendió a Bulma, él la jalo sin rumbo por la calle y ella corría apresurada a su lado. Vegeta se detuvo unos momentos después enfrente de un puesto de hot dogs. Bulma abrió los ojos como platos. Vegeta pidió dos y cuando se los entregaron, le tendió uno a Bulma con la mano, ella lo miró estupefacta mientras lo tomaba y Vegeta engullía el suyo de un solo mordisco, pidió muchos más y Bulma, callada, mordía poco a poco el suyo.

Vegeta, con los cachetes llenos de comida e inflados, se percató de la mirada de extrañeza que Bulma le dirigía. Trago con fuerza todo y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué?—le preguntó serio y un poco molesto.

—Nada, nada—dijo ella y mordió otro poco a su hot dog.

Vegeta apretó el ceño y pidió otro más. Bulma se sorprendió por la capacidad que Vegeta tenía para engullir todo rápidamente y no llenarse. Al final, ella se había comido sólo dos y no pudo saber con certeza cuantos se había acabado Vegeta. Caminaron de regreso al hotel callados, Bulma observaba de reojo a Vegeta mientras él se mantenía a su lado en silencio y con la mirada molesta al frente. El trayecto en el ascensor permaneció igual.

Cuando Vegeta estaba a punto de salir, Bulma no pudo más y abrió la boca.

—Vegeta—dijo con un nudo, pero quería preguntar—, ¿no sentiste feo al dejar a Noria?—Dijo con una voz que traía tristeza y melancolía.

Vegeta abrió los ojos como platos—¿Qué?

—Sí, digo, ella era tu novia. ¿No sentías algo por ella? —Bulma agachó la mirada, con un gran nudo dentro de ella.

Vegeta se giró hacia ella, sumamente extrañado. La miro ahí, encogida, con la mirada abajo. Sintió algo removerse dentro de él. Le importo poco que el ascensor se había cerrado y los llevaba subiendo. Se acercó hasta ella y le puso una mano sobre su mejilla, la acarició con sus dedos y se la levantó para poder mírala a los ojos.

—Ella no ha significado nada para mi—respondió el.

—¿ha sido ella un juego solo para ti?—Pregunto un poco aliviada y a la vez indignada. Vegeta bajo su mano de su mejilla, incómodo. Bulma puso sus manos en sus caderas—si ella no fue nada para ti, ¿yo que soy?—frunció el ceño—, ¿también soy un juego? ¿Un juguete?

—¡No, Bulma!—gritó el sin contenerse al sentirse bombardeado por las preguntas acusatorias de Bulma.

Ella se sintió flaquear, ese tono con el que pronunciaba su nombre la hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran. Miro a los negros ojos de él y lo beso. Vegeta la abrazó por la cintura y ella acarició su cabello áspero. El tiempo se hundió, ellos se separan poco después.

—Ahora tenemos que volver a esperar para bajar—gruño el y Bulma rio.

Volvieron a poner el piso correspondiente y esperaron mientras descendían. La gente se subía y bajaba por el ascensor. Bulma salió primero y Vegeta detrás de ella. Se detuvo ante su puerta al verla abierta, muy confundida, se volteó a Vegeta que tenía la expresión igual a la de ella.

—Espera—le dijo el, poniendo un brazo para interceder cuando ella hizo ademán de entrar.

Vegeta entró abrió mas la puerta, mientras un aire de impotencia los alertaba. Bulma se estiró a ver por el hombro de Vegeta de que se trataba y suspiró cuando vio a la figura de su amiga sosteniendo su vestido rasgado con la mirada cubierta de una expresión de terror. Jyo alzó la mirada y sus ojos se engrandecieron por la sorpresa.

—¿Bulma, Vegeta?—dijo sin comprender.

—Jyo...—Bulma se turbó.

—Gracias a Dios—Jyo soltó el vestido y corrió a la entrada, empujó a Vegeta a un lado y abrazó a su amiga—, pensé que algo malo Te había pasado. Vi todo el cuarto con una tensión rara y miré el vestido roto, no te encontré y me temí lo peor. Madre del cielo, Bulma, ¿qué te ha pasado?—dijo cuando notó los feos rasguños en su cuello y cara.

—Bueno—Bulma se rascó la cabeza pensando en que decir.

— ¿y qué haces con Vegeta?—Jyo se volteó a ver a Vegeta, quien permanecía hastiado y con los brazos cruzados.

—Me caí de las escaleras, Vegeta iba pasando por ahí y me ayudó—mintió Bulma rápido.

—¿En serio? Debió de haber sido una caída muy fea. Ay, Bulma, lo siento mucho—Jyo la volvió a abrazar—, No debí de haberte dejado sola.

—No, descuida. Lamento demasiado haber roto tu vestido—dijo Bulma al separarse.

—No, no—negó Jyo—, es lo de menos.

Vegeta se acercó a ellas y le puso una mano a Jyo en su hombro. Ella soltó a Bulma y se volteó a su primo para también abrazarlo, Vegeta se quedó pasmado y sonrojado.

—Muchas gracias, primo. Yo se que eres muy noble cuando quieres—dijo ella y se separó.

Vegeta se aclaró la garganta y permaneció incómodo—Sí, como sea. Jyo, ¿no crees que sería mejor dejar descansar a Bulma?

—Ah, sí, por supuesto. Bulma, ¿no quisieras regresar a casa?

—No es para tanto...—dijo Bulma.

—No, mejor sí—interrumpió Jyo—Vegeta, llévala a su casa, por favor, no tenemos coche donde irnos.

Vegeta trató de negarse, pero su prima lo empujó de nuevo a la salida y cerró la habitación. Tomó a ambos por la mano y los jalo al ascensor de nuevo. Bajaron rápido y Vegeta pidió su auto. Jyo esperaba junto a los tres muy mudos. El vallet trajo el lujoso auto de Vegeta y se subieron. Jyo junto a Vegeta en el piloto y copiloto, respectivamente. Bulma atras.

El viaje ala casa de Bulma fue en silencio, a excepción de que Jyo se la pasaba parloteando sobre que se la sotana pasando bien en la boda bailando con un muchacho que la había coqueteado, pero reaccionó y recordó a su novio. Vegeta estaba callado e incómodo al escuchar la platica de mujeres de Jyo y Bulma. Ella evitó hablar de lo suyo juntos.

Vegeta se detuvo cuando Jyo le indicó. Él apretó su mandíbula y los puños en contra del volante. Las mujeres se miraron a sí mismas desubicadas. Vegeta se removía incómodo en su asiento y miró a Bulma frunciendo el ceño. Entonces, Jyo se inclinó hacia al frente y vislumbró por la oscuridad la silueta de un hombre recargado sobre la entrada del edificio, arrugó la frente.

—¿Yamcha?—dijo.

Bulma inmediatamente se sobresaltó. Sentía algo molestarle en el estómago mientras Vegeta la repudiaba con la mirada, pero entendió claro que se molestaba por ver a Yamcha.

—¿Yamcha está aquí?—preguntó Bulma frunciendo su ceño ligeramente y tratando de mostrarle a Vegeta lo igual de sorprendida que ella estaba.

Jyo no comprendía bien qué relación tenía su chofer con su amiga y más si a su primo le molestaba, era claro que ella y Vegeta tenían algo, pero ¿Yamcha que tenía que ver?

—Ese insecto ha venido a verte, ¿pues qué más?—dijo Vegeta gruñendo, dejando ver claros sus celos.

Bulmaro trató de apretar su boca para evitar sonreír complacida. Yamcha venía a hablar con ella y estaba furiosa por la escena que hacía unas horas había visto en el bar. Tenía que arreglar ya las cosas con él. Eso no estaba bien, le había hecho lo mismo muchas veces con Vegeta y hasta peor. Bulma suspiro con pesar, no quería hacer lo que estaba a punto de realizar.

—Nos vemos en el trabajo. Muchas gracias por todo—dijo rápido y bajo enseguida del coche, dejando a Vegeta y a Jyo con ganas de saber más.

Bajo del auto y se volteó a verlos, se despidió con la mano y esperó a que Vegeta arrancara. Jyo le dio un codazo a su primo, que hechaba humo por los oídos, viendo a Yamcha. Sentía su cabeza hervir, y se iba a bajar a partirle la cara y a reclamarle a Bulma, pero Jyo le insistió en irse.

—Bulma no hablará con él hasta que nos vayamos—le dijo Jyo y él arrancó entonces.

Bulma los miró hasta que el auto cruzó la otra calle y desapareció. Entonces, se volteó a Yamcha. El muchacho la miraba frunciendo el ceño, de brazos cruzados, estaba molesto. Bulma camino hasta él y apretó sus ojos.

—Yamcha, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿ese era el auto del jefe?—preguntó el, evadió su pregunta y frunció su frente.

—Sí, Yamcha, venía con él y con Jyo—dijo Bulma, exasperada, Yamcha se relajó y se inquietó, para sonreír luego en disculpa, apenado.

—Oh, lo siento mucho—Yamcha bajo la mirada.

—Yamcha, ¿qué haces aquí?—volvió a preguntar.

Yamcha suspiró, se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos. La miro con cariño y sonrió con ternura, Bulma aguardaba y se dejo acariciar unos momentos por el, para después apartar su rostro de su contacto, cuando Yamcha le tocó los labios con los dedos.

—Bulma—resopló—, estuve a punto de hacer algo horrible...

—¿Qué?—Bulma se hecho un poco hacia atrás, pero sin soltarse de las manos de Yamcha.

—Casi te engaño—escupio y, al ver la cara que Bulma le dirigía, continuó antes de que se armara un pleito—, mira, antes de que pienses lo peor. Bulma, últimamente has estado muy distante y seca conmigo, eso me ha lastimado. Hoy, cuando venimos Jyo y yo para que ustedes fueran a la boda, sentí que sería una oportunidad, algo nuevo de poder arreglar las cosas contigo, pero tú me miras como si fuera algo repulsivo, no quieres que ni me acerque a ti, me duele, Bulma, me lastima mucho. Pensaba que se debía a que algo pasaba contigo y el jefe, no sé, suena loco. Pero desde que regresaste de ese viaje con el, eres fría, no me llamas, no me dejas verte...nada y hoy...hoy estuve a punto de engañarte con una muchacha que conocí en un bar, pero luego vi a una chica qué pasó por ahí con el cabello tan parecido al tuyo y me recordó a ti, entonces, Bulma, no pude. Yo siento algo grande por ti y yo se que estás asustada, que tienes problemas por tu hija, yo te comprendo y se que por eso tú te has portado así. No es fácil ser madre soltera, no lo es y mucho menos con la situación que tú tienes, pero quiero ayudarte. En todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, le he tomado cariño a Kei y, cada día, me he enamorado más de ti. Bulma, yo te amo y sea lo que sea que tengas, lo que te abrume, saldremos adelante juntos. Te pido perdón por lo que iba a hacer hoy, de todo corazón, Bulma, por favor, estemos juntos—Yamcha sostuvo más fuerte sus manos, con los ojos cristalizados y mirandola sonrojado, mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Bulma estaba atónita, las palabras que Yamcha le decían le hacía más difícil tomar una decisión. El muchacho no se merecía eso, no podía, sentía pena por el, pero ella no lo amaba, ya ni siquiera él le atraía. Sentía más fatal debido al vinculo que él había formado con su hija y enmudeció, no sabía qué decirle, pero no podía seguir con el. Tendría que romperle el corazón.

—Yamcha—murmuró y soltó suavemente sus manos, Yamcha las miró mientras se separaban y sentía que un cuchillo se le clavaba en el corazón, pero Bulma alzó un brazo y le acarició la mejilla, entonces él cambió sus pensamientos por unos positivos—, yo...no puedo más estar contigo.

La última mirada de Yamcha le hirió mucho el semblante a Bulma, estaba descorazonado. El se hecho para atrás, con la mirada perdida sintio morirse. Bulma hizo ademán de acercársele, pero él le apartó la mano con rudeza y Bulma abrió los ojos, muy sorprendida. Yamcha alzó la mano y abrió la boca, pero no pronunció nada más, negó con su cabeza y se volteó hacia su auto, se subió en él y miró una última vez a Bulma. Ella lo miraba triste, no quería llegar a ese punto. Yamcha arrancó y ella cerró sus ojos.

—Lo siento mucho, Yamcha—susurro y entró en el edificio.

...

 _N/A: Hola lectores bonitos, lamento tardar, de verdad no saben lo que he pasado. He estado muy ida, y un poco triste, pero gracias a Dios, estoy mejor. Él es mi esperanza y me alegria. Ya me di cuenta de que debo apresurarme a escribir, ya falta poco para entrar a la escuela y si no acabo el fic este mes, ya valió jajaja. Me apresurare, haré el esfuerzo de actualizar el viernes o por el fin de semana, jejeje. Quiero agradecer a:_

 _ **Paulayjoaqui❤️**_

 _ **Yoyó**_

 _ **Android 18**_

 _ **catalyn Flower💕**_

 _ **Nani💕**_

 _ **Chiki💕**_

 _Los amo millones, muchas gracias por su apoyo, de verdad. Los amo, espero leernos pronto. Actualice de rapidín, los quiero un buen, besitos!_


	18. Lo que es el amor

**_Disclaimer: Dragon ball z y sus personajes_** ** _NO_** ** _me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._**

Mientras esperaba que el agua empezara a hervir, se mordió el labio. Bulma sostuvo la olla con un trapo entre sus manos, a su lado, había dos tacitas esperando a ser llenadas. Bulma sirvió el agua y se llevó las tazas a la mesa. Le dio la que le correspondía a ella y le pasó la azúcar. Ella le susurro un Gracias y metió una cucharada de ella. Bulma la miro inquieta, incómoda. Le dio un sorbo pequeño a su té y lo dejó sobre el platito de porcelana que le hacía juego. La miro mientras se tomaba su té calladamente y le dirigía unas sonrisas forzadas hacia Bulma.

—Muchas gracias por el té, Bulma, no tenias por qué hacerlo—dijo ella y dejó su taza sobre el pequeño plato.

—No, descuida, Noria—contestó Bulma, y se removió en su asiento.

Noria suspiró.

—Esto es muy incómodo, ¿no lo crees?—pregunto ella con aire sarcástico, rio.

—Sí, ni que lo digas—Bulma también rio.

Noria llevaba una media hora esperando allí con ella a que él te hirviera. Para ella, era una sorpresa que Bulma la recibiera así, después de lo qué pasó, pero se había disculpado y le había agradecido que no la hubiera denunciado por intento de asesinato. Ella se lo merecía, debía estar en la carcel ahora, sin duda.

Se había presentado esa mañana al departamento de Bulma, había visto salir a una niña, a una preciosa chiquilla de ojos azules y cabello negro junto con su abuela, una mujer igualmente hermosa que la madre de la niña. Ellas desconocían quien era ella y le habían sonreído cuando se cruzaron por la calle. Noria sintió algo feo en su estómago, esa era la hija de su gran amor. Una niña tan linda y no cabía dudas que su madre lo era igual, se arrepentía de todo lo que le había hecho.

Recordaba con tristeza como Bulma la vio cuando ella tocó a la puerta. Su expresion de coraje y horror combinadas le producían ganas de morir. Ella, en un rápido intento, le dijo que sólo venía a disculparse por lo que le había hecho, que se arrepentía y venía a redimirse, que su hija era alguien preciosa y le agradecía no haberla denunciado a la policia. Le deseo sus buenos deseos y que los tres juntos, ella, su hija y Vegeta, fueran felices, porque se lo merecían.

Cuando notaba que Bulma estaba atónita, se dio la vuelta para marcharse cabizbaja, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Bulma la detuvo y la invitó, balbuceando, a pasar. Noria se giró y sonrió en agradecimiento. Y ahora ahí estaban, coexistiendo y tomando juntas el té.

—Noria—la llamó Bulma, y ella alzó su vista—, honestamente, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Mira—Noria resopló triste—, se que han pasado algunos días desde que... ya sabes, pasó eso en el hotel. Yo me derrumbé al ver lo enamorado que estaba el de ti, lo importante que eres para Vegeta y comprendí que él nunca sentiría algo así por mí y lo que yo estaba haciendo era una tremenda locura. Algo horrible y yo no soy así. Me batí en duelo esos días mientras esperaba a que la policia fuera a por mi y me llevaran a prision y fuera juzgada, pero, al notar que transcurría el tiempo hasta que fueron dos semanas, entendí que tú nunca me mandarías a la carcel. Entonces entendí, que tú tienes un corazón grande y no pude más que arrepentirme y venirte a ofrecer mis disculpas. Espero que entiendas, Bulma, yo estoy en verdad arrepentida y ahora quiero vivir para remendar mi locura—Noria trató de alcanzar la mano de Bulma y ella, dudosa, la dejó que la tomara y se la apretara, luego la miró a los ojos y sonrió—, lo siento demasiado.

Bulma la miro y notó que era verdad lo que ella le decía, así que le correspondió en la sonrisa, pero se acordó del tema y tambaleó su semblante. Noria la soltó y le dio otro sorbo a su té, más calmada.

—Noria—la llamó de nuevo—, ¿qué pasó con tu bebé?

Noria casi se atranganto con el té caliente, abrió los ojos sorprendida y la miró boquiabierta. Bulma alzaba las cejas con duda y se recordó que ella la había visto con la prueba de embarazo. Separó su mirada hacia el suelo.

—Nunca hubo ningún bebé—susurro mientras sus lágrimas aparecían.

El corazón de Bulma latió con fuerza.

—¿¡Que!?

—Nunca estuve embarazada—Confesó Noria, con la mirada perdida.

—Entonces, ¿era un plan para atar a Vegeta contigo?—Bulma achinó los ojos.

—No, no—Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

—Hace días fui al doctor para llevar mi chequeo de mi "embarazo", pero...Nunca estuve embarazada. Yo...yo—dijo y balbuceo.

—¿Tu que?—Bulma la miraba con una forma intimidante.

—Yo tengo cancer—soltó de repente y lloró más.

Bulma dejó que su té cayera a la mesa y se desparramara, sorprendida y a la vez arrepentida de haberla presionado. Noria andaba sufriendo mucho.

—Por eso, la prueba salió positiva, debido a que tus hormonas se asemejan a las de una mujer embarazada y los síntomas son algo parecidos—Señaló Bulma, y Noria, triste, asintió—. Lo siento mucho, Noria.

—No hay de qué sentirlo, me lo merecía y ahora mi karma me ha pagado. No sabes cuanto hubiera deseado ser mamá y más del hijo de Vegeta. Y tu niña, Bulma, es muy parecida a su familia, es hermosa y eso me consuela y me hace lastimar mas. De verdad, sean muy felices—Noria forzó una sonrisa y se limpió las lágrimas con su mano.

—y ahora, ¿que harás?—Bulma se acercó y le apretó su mano.

—Me iré de viaje, trataré de recorrer el mundo y, a su debido tiempo, tendré que partir—Explicó y la cara se le iluminó.

—Pero...Noria, ¿no vas a luchar? ¿No vas a someterte a algún tratamiento?—Bulma arrugó la frente.

—No—Negó Noria—, mi cancer es avanzado, así que no hay nada que hacer—apretó los labios y luego bebió su té hasta acabárselo, se soltó de la mano de Bulma y se levantó, ella también lo hizo—. Te agradezco por esto, Bulma, eres una gran mujer y deseo que te vaya muy bien, que tengas una vida próspera junto a tu pequeña y junto con Vegeta. Hasta pronto—dijo y la abrazó, se dio media vuelta y la volteó a ver por encima de su hombro, mostró una sonrisa—, Bulma, no le digas nada de esto a Vegeta. Él no tenía ni idea de que yo podría estar embarazada, solo olvídalo, ¿sí?— Bulma se quedó atónita, pero asintió, después Noria abrió la puerta y salió de allí, dejando a Bulma atónita.

La miró marcharse por la ventana, Noria se subió a un auto negro, pero antes, había abrazado a un hombre corpulento. Era su hermano, Nappa, al parecer se habían arreglado y se apoyaban juntos. Nappa se subió después de ella, él lucía contento. Después se marchó y Bulma se sintió mal por ella, pero se había ido a redimir con ella y le deseaba lo mejor de el mundo y, que si pudiera, se salvara.

* * *

Carraspeo antes de llegar a su lugar de trabajo. Los tacones la lastimaban demasiado y solo quería llegar a sentarse y descansar por un momento. Bulma miró hacia el frente y se encontró con la mirada sonriente de Tapion. El pelirrojo le traía unos nuevos informes sobre el negocio con Kame House y OSC. Todo el edifico se estaba volviendo loco, los empleados corrían de aquí para allá y Bulma no era la excepción. Miro las enormes carpetas y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, hizo una mueca al pararseJusto enfrente de su escritorio. Tapion se rascó la cabeza y sonrio nervioso.

—¿Es en serio?—Pregunto Bulma, al tiempo que se sentaba en su escritorio.

No había pasado tanto tiempo del momento en que había acabado con todos los formularios que le correspondían hacer ese día y cuando se había dirigido al baño, para cuando regresó se encontró con una sorpresa muy disgustante.

Tapion se acercó a ella con un café entre las manos y se lo tendió, ella le agarro y la dedicó una sonrisa. Su amigo —quien ya había superado su atracción hacia ella—, tomó un asiento y se sentó a su lado, mientras analizaron ambos los papeles. Bulma le pidió su ayuda para acabar pronto y marcharse a su hogar para pasar tiempo con su hija.

—Bulma, es hora de que le lleves el almuerzo al jefe—le recordó Tapion cuando notó que ella estaba ensimismada en acabar.

—Oh, sí—acordó ella torpemente, no deseaba del todo volver a mirar a Vegeta, se sentía presionada y nerviosa. Tapion parecía leerle los pensamientos, así que le dio un codazo—, ¿ya regresó?

Tapion asintió.

Bulma miró a su amigo con una mueca y después se levantó de su asiento. Se dirigió al ascensor y fue por la comida de Vegeta. Después de esperar por diez minutos, tomó la bandeja llena pensando en qué debería de hacer a partir de ahora.

Su madre la están presionando a causa de sus ideas tan extrañas, Bunny no creía conveniente que Bulma siguiera siendo necia en ese aspecto, era por la seguridad de Kei y también la de ellas. Además, Vegeta y el Rey tenían que saberlo, pero Bulma no quería, no debía y, sí lo hacía, le partiría el corazón.

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó de nuevo a su piso y se dirigió al pasillo donde la oficina de Vegeta se encontraba. Entró y observó de reojo la oficina de su amiga, esperando que la salvara y la ayudara pronto, pero nadie apareció. Necia, se detuvo antes de entrar al despacho. Bulma se dio media vuelta y después se volvió a poner de frente, apretó sus labios y él olor de la comida se impregnó en su nariz, le causó que el estomago le rugiera, pero lo ignoro. De repente, pensando en mandar a Tapion, la puerta de abrió ante sus ojos y ella mostró una cara de miedo.

Vegeta no era él que la veía sorprendido. Un hombre vestido de traje y lentes en su rostro le sonreía, estaba un poco calvo y se veía agradable. Le hizo una cortes reverencia y después pasó de lado, Bulma miró con miedo al interior y escuchó la voz ronca de Vegeta que le indicaba a que pasara.

Entró y lo miró observando unos papeles, estaba sentado en su escritorio y al parecer ignoraba que era ella la que se encontraba enfrente de él. Bulma apretó de nuevo los labios y camino hasta su mesa, nerviosa e incómoda. Despues de colocar la bandeja sobre una parte del escritorio y darse la vuelta, pensando en que todo sería como antes. Vegeta alzó la vista y arrugó el ceño, sorprendido.

—Bulma—la llamó.

Bulma se detuvo y se giró a verlo, hizo de lado su cabeza, y sonrió apretadamente.

—Yo...ya me iba, Vegeta—dijo ella y miró la puerta con la puerta intención de salir.

Vegeta se levantó de repente de su asiento, camino hasta ella y cuando Bulma volteó de frente, lo miró tan cerca de ella y se sonrojó, Vegeta río de lado, parecía una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Espera...—susurro.

Bulma le acarició la mejilla y él se acercó más a ella, sus labios se rozaron y de repente, volvieron a besarase. Bulma se dejó llevar y cerró sus ojos. Vegeta la abrazó por la cintura y la apego mas hacia su cuerpo. Duraron mucho tiempo mientras se sumergían en sus besos.

Vegeta anhelaba aquello desde hacía unos días atrás, había tenido que salir de viaje días después de la cena fallida de OSC, donde Bulma se había portado extraña cuando él casi sufría un ataque de celos al verla tan cerca de Raditz. Bulma podía leerlo tan bien que sabía qué le molestaba, ella al final estalló peleando con él levemente y se marchó. Desde entonces, se estaba mostrando inquieto.

Ella parecía tan linda a sus ojos ese día, mejor que cualquier otro. Él disfrutaba de sus besos. Vegeta subió su mano por la espalda de ella y la sintió estremecerse, pensó que le gustaba que la acariciara. Bulma sintió sus vellos erizarse y, repentinamente, empujó a Vegeta hacia el frente y ella se echó hacia atrás.

El la miró sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Que te sucede?—grito el, ardiendo de repente en sus ojos furia desconcertada.

—¿¡Que es esto, Vegeta!? ¿¡Que significa esto!?—gritó ella moviendo mucho sus manos en el aire.

—¿Qué es que, mujer?—Vegeta no se exasperó, conservo un tono bajo.

—Vegeta, ¿qué es toda esta tontería?—dijo ella al ver la actitud sería su eel piniany eso la tranquilizo—, esto entre tú y yo...¿qué es?

Vegeta permaneció mudo, sin saber qué responder. Los ojos tristes y desilusionados de Bulma lo hacían ponerse disgustado e intranquilo. Abrió un poco la boca y bajo los ojos al azul en inclinación. Bulma esperaba por su respuesta.

—¿Ves? ¿Esto es un juego?—Bulma dijo con voz quebrada.

—¡No, cielos, No!—Vegeta explotó, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se la pasó por sus cabellos, estaba muy tenso. Ha Jaír minutos disfrutaba de un gozo pleno y natural y ahora peleaba en una encrucijada que ni él mismo entendía.

Vegeta en su interior sabía que estar con Bulma y con su hija era lo que más deseaba, pero era tan orgulloso y arrogante que hasta a él se dañaba a sí mismo en darse su felicidad. Debía ser lo único que debería importarle, su necedad era tan terca que no se daría el lujo de permitirse llenar el vacío en su existencia que se acopló en él desde que dejó a Bulma aquella vez, hace cinco años más tarde.

—Si esto no es un juego...—murmuro Bulma, con los ojos empezando a cristalizarse—, si yo significo algo para ti, aunque sea en una cosa tenue, una leve representación en ti... lo que sea, por favor, por favor—Bulma agachó la mirada, y comenzó a derramar lágrimas—, quita tu tonta demanda, ¡no me puedes quitar a mi hija!—Bulma alzó la mirada a él de nuevo y Vegeta pudo vislumbrar ojos llenos de furia.

Vegeta detallo una sonora carcajada, dejando a Bulma perpleja. Ella no podía creer que esa fuera su respuesta, un atisbo de furia se encontró al final de la risa de Vegeta, pero ella no lo percibió. Él había hachado su cabeza hacia atrás al momento en que se soltó a reír y se reincorporó.

—Tu no tienes el poder de hacerte la indigna—la señaló y arrastro las palabras con odio.

—¿Qué?—Bulma frunció el ceño.

—Por favor, no te hagas la tonta, no tienes ningún derecho a decirme eso ni ponerte en un lugar como si tú fueras la victima, ¡no puedes!—hirvió Vegeta, denotando más su frustración.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡A que te refieres!? ¡Es mi hija!—Volcio a rugir Bulma, remarcardo cada palabra.

—¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Yo soy su padre y tenía el derecho de estar con ella, no tenías ningún poder al habérmela escondido por tanto tiempo. Yo debí estar a su lado, viendo por ella. De seguro ni siquiera sabe quién soy yo y tú te pones en ese papel! ¡Dime, mujer, ¿¡quien es el que tiene la estupida razón!?—Vegeta se acercó a ella amenazantemente, hirviendo en todos el mismo. Después de ver cómo retrocedió Bulma, él se volteó y se rascó con fuerza su mentón. Había expresado en una buena parte sus sentimientos y eso lo hacía considerarse débil.

Bulma se quedó atónita, mirando la espalda tensa de Vegeta, el hombre al que más había amado en toda su vida. Vegeta respiraba con dificultad, Bulma también lo hacía y no podía evitar sentirse más mal, así que se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la salida, pero antes de tomar la perilla y girarla para salir, dijo:

—Esto no puede quedarse así— susurro y se marchó.

Bulma camino por el pasillo, con la mirada agachada y de repente vio como dos tacones se posaban enfrente de ella. Asustada, Bulma alzó la cara y vio a Jyo con una mirada que no se podía describir, solo mostraba rastros de desilusión y tristeza.

—Jyo...—Bulma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su amiga la detuvo.

—No, no me digas nada, no hay qué decir. Tan solo vete, marcharte, Bulma. Regresa a trabajar, ¡pero aléjate de mis ojos, de mi vista!—Jyo grito, y señaló a la salida, apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

Bulma sentía que el aire se le iba, pero no podía solo mostrarse triste y derrotada. Bulma abrió sus ojos más que antes y deseaba desaparecer, Jyo la miraba con algo que nunca había visto en ella y se sintió flaquear. Su amistad había terminado, Bulma perdió a su mejor amiga y solo podía sentir un nudo en su corazón. Pasó tanto tiempo de cuando perdió a su primera mejor amiga amiga y eso fue porque había fallecido y, ahora, por no poder decir la verdad.

—¡Jyo, no puedes hablarme así!—grito Bulma en contestación, era lo único que podía decir.

—¡Lárgate, promiscua!—gritó Jyo y eso fue suficiente. Bulma le dio una cachetada, no podía dejar que su amiga, su propia amiga le hablara así. Jyo quiso regresarle el golpe, alzó su mano para hacerlo, pero frenó antes y la miró con más rencor—No, yo no soy como tú, yo lastimo con las palabras. Eres una hipócrita, te ofrecí mi amistad, te invité a los eventos sociales de mi círculo de vida, te habías convertido en una hermana para mí y al conocer a esa pequeña, a esa niña tan dulce que la consideré mi sobrina, me dije a mi misma que tú valías mucho y que tú eras alguien por quien se vale luchar. Yo nunca tuve la facilidad de hacer amigas, siempre me decepcionaban o me traicionaban, y yo pensé que tú eras diferente, pero me equivoqué de nuevo. Por el poco respeto que ahora te tengo por ser la madre de mi sobrina, la hija de mi primo, te vuelvo a repetir: lárgate antes de que te despida—Jyo volvió a señalar la salida y Bulma no supo más qué decir. Se siguió de lado y pasó por el costado de su amiga, ella la miró de reojo en ese momento y después le escupió y eso se le clavó más en el corazón a Bulma.

Bulma abrió la puerta con los ojos bien vidriosos y todos miraban perplejos, Bulma se limpió con una manga su rostro y vio a Tapion acercársele. Giró el rostro y vio a mujeres murmurar en contra de ella. Tapion se acercó y le puso un saco, entonces notó que llovía con fuerza por fuera. Su amigo pelirrojo la abrazó y la empujó delicadamente hacia el ascensor.

—Ven, Bulma, vámonos—le dijo con cariño y ella se dejó guiar.

Con una mirada perdida, su amigo Tapion la condujo hasta su auto y se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, pero ella miraba con la cara perdida por una dirección sin rumbo, sentía lo mismo que había sentido cuando Vegeta la había abandonado. Exactamente lo mismo o, podría ser, incluso peor.

—Bulma, tranquilízate, por favor—le rogaba Tapion mientras esperaban a que le trajeran su coche—, mañana volverás a trabajar, descuida, todo saldrá bien—le dijo él en un intento de reconfortarla, le masajeo su chaqueta, en su hombro y sonrió con compasión.

—No—negó Bulma con la cabeza—, no puedo volver.

—Bulma...

—No, no puedo Tapion—dijo ella y siguió negando.

—No puedes decir eso, todo va a mejorar, mañana todo estará bien y entonces regresará todo a la normalidad.

—¡Después de lo que me hicieron, no voy a volver!—grito Bulma exasperada, todos los de su alrededor se sobresaltaron y la miraron sin creerlo.

Tapion no dijo nada más y en el momento oportuno, miró que su auto ya lo habían traído. Siguió abrazando a Bulma y la condujo hasta el lugar del copiloto, ella estaba tan presionada y distraída que no podía mirar fijamente a algo, tan solo poseía nerviosismo y un tic en el ojo y sus ojos divagaban en otros pensamientos. Tapion la subió y le cerró la puerta.

El sonido de la puerta del auto hizo brincar a Bulma y entonces miró al frente, con un poco de tristeza se percató de lo tonta que había actuado, aunque sabía que tenía razón, no regresaría ahí para ser más maltratada y humillada, no se permitiría eso. No era posible que ella pudiera sentirse tan vacía y nula en ese moment9 de su existencia. Tenía que seguir fuerte, por Kei.

Tapion se subió a su lado y ella le puso una mano sobre la de él y la miró confundido. Bulma tenía su rostro rojo, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero aún así lucía una sonrisa. Una que estaba tratando de forzar y él sabía eso, pero le estaba agradeciendo. Tapion se la regresó y Bulma le dio un apretón.

La lluvia de repente ceso y abrió el espacio para un sol saliente, un poco dramático para ser verdad, pero al menos la tormenta había pasado.

—Tapion, ¿me llevarías por mi hija?—pregunto ella, amablemente.

Él no dijo nada, pero asintió y él manejó hasta la escuela de la pequeña hija de Bulma, ella le fue indicando y, a medida de que se acercaban más, notaron que en las calles de alrededor no había algún indicio de lluvia.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela de Kei, vieron que los niños estaban jugando en el jardín, Bulma se inclinó al divisar a su hija jugando alegre, y eso fue suficiente para que su corazón volviera a brincar y sonrió. Tapion la miró y la contemplo, entonces dirigió su vista a donde Bulma miraba y observó a la hija de ella. Era una niña preciosa, igual que Bulma, ambas con una belleza impresionante.

Kei rebozaba de alegria, mientras brincaba y corría detrás de una mariposa y platicaba a la vez con un niño que debería de tener la misma edad que ella. Bulma se llevó la mano a la boca y trató de contenerse las ganas de llorar.

—Es una linda niña, Bulma—le dijo Tapion y la miró.

—Sí, así es—respondió ella, y sonrió.

—¿Cual es su nombre?

—Kei—contestó Bulma, mientras seguia observándola.

Tapion miró de nuevo a Kei y la contemplo, después se acercó un poco a Bulma y oprimo sus labios.

—¿Bulma?—la llamó al verla tan concentrada en mirar a su niña.

—¿Eh?—contestó Bulma perdida.

—¿Por que no dices la verdad?—pregunto tan suavemente, que pensó que ella no lo había logrado escuchar.

—¿Cual verdad?—respondió Bulma, con una mirada de extrañeza y aún viendo que Kei se dirigía a tomar una pelota.

—sobre Kei—Tapion señaló a la niña, tratando de mostrarse sereno y brindarle la confianza a Bulma de poder hablar de ello. Bulma parpadeo y su sonrisa se tambaleó, ella miró al suelo del auto y cerró sus manos. No podía responder nada, no sabía qué decir—sabes que eso las podría salvar.

Bulma abrió su boca y miró de nuevo a su hija. Vio su sonrisa, su alegría y que ella parecía estar bien. Bulma se giró a Tapion y él la miraba tranquilo, ella no pudo evitar tornarse incómoda.

—No...—respondió ella y dibujo una inquieta sonrisa.

—Bulma, Kei tiene el derecho a saber quiénes son realmente sus padres. Sé que la amas, es tu hija. Tú la criaste, se entiende, pero parte de demostrarle ese amor, es dejarla saber de dónde viene, a quién pertenece. Tienes que dejarla vivir por ella misma, algún día ella crecerá y se marchara, y no habrá conocido quienes son las personas de quienes ella viene—Tapion se mostraba tan sabio y supo decir las palabras exactas que hicieron debilitar más a Bulma—. No puedes dejar que el señor Vegeta te la quite, Kei debe de saber quien es verdaremente su familia.

—Yo soy su familia—murmuro Bulma, con la mirada abajo.

—Bulma, deja a Kei ser. Todo lo que han sufrido ambas, eso no se olvidará. Ella es tu hija y la llevas en tu corazón, es parte de ti y tú de ella. Pero Kei tiene derecho a conocer, han sufrido mucho, y el amor las mantiene unidas, pero Dios no ha dejado que esto se pusiera así por nada. Es momento, no puedes ocultárselo más—Tapion resoplo y vio a Bulma perderse, ella se encogió en su asiento y se abrazó tristemente a ella misma.

* * *

 _Tights reía sonoramente mientras caminaba a un lado de un viejo roble. Bulma se encontraba por detrás de ella, también riendo. Le dio una mordida a su manzana y casi se ahogaba al ver que su hermana hacía muecas graciosas, Bulma escupió su manzana y se carcajeó._

— _Tights, basta—río._

 _Su hermana le sacó la lengua y comenzó a caminar de espaldas. Tights se acariciaba su pancita hinchada mientras Bulma se doblaba de la risa. Su hermana tambien reía, camino unos pasos hacia atrás y dejó a Bulma lejos de ella._

— _¡Vamos, hermana!—le gritó Tights al verla más apartada de su camino—, apresúrate, ya es de noche, tenemos que volver a casa. Ya ni yo que estoy embarazada soy tan lenta—dijo y rio._

— _Jaja—río osciosa Bulma y torció la boca._

— _Vamos, Bulma—dijo Tights de nuevo._

— _¡Ya voy!—contestó Bulma, se apresuró un poco y trató de lavarse nuevamente su manzana a la boca, pero esta se le escapó de las manos y cayó al suelo—, ush—se quejó mientras se arrodillaba a tomarla de nuevo._

 _Perdió la vista de su hermana y cuando se levantó ya no la pudo ver. Extrañada, la buscó con la mirada y dio pasos al frente inconsciente._

— _¡Bulma, ayúdame por favor!—grito la voz de su hermana._

 _Bulma, al instante, corrió hacia donde se escuchaba su hermana. Ella camino pasando por el gran roble y se encontró con una bajada de un Barranco brusca, su hermana colgaba de ahi. Bulma sintió el terror apoderarse de ella. Tights gritaba de dolor, su estómago inflamado a causa del embarazo recibía mucha presión al solatenerse. Se apretujaba y había hecho sangrar a su hermana._

— _¡Tights, dame la mano!—grito Bulma espantada, al momento en que se arrodillaba inclinada a darle la mano a su hermana._

 _Su hermana tomó su mano, Bulma apretó sus dientes con fuerza mientras intentaba echarse atrás, quería jalar a su hermana y sacarla por fin de ese susto tan horrible y llevarla inmediatamente a un hospital. Esa caída estaba horrible, había por lo menos una diferencia de cuatro metros entre su altura de ellas y el suelo._

 _Bulma comenzaba a sentir su mano sudar, su hermana gritaba y lloraba y no podía sostenerla. Tights pensó en dejarse caer, pero Bulma la afirmaba en su agarre. Fue entonces, que, por desgracia, una lluvia inquieta aparecio. La tierra comenzó a moverse y caer a través del Barranco. La cara de Tights se manchó de polvo obscuro y Bulma sentía en sus manos piedrecillas de la tierra._

— _Tights, por favor no te sueltes—dijo Bulma como pudo._

 _Tights seguía gritando, pero sentía que debía soltarse para evitar que su hermana cayera. La lluvia se propagó, los tenis de Bulma comenzaron a resbalarse y el momento en que ellas cayeron juntas, las inquietó. Afortunadamente, solo estaban rodando. Tights trató de cubrir su estómago y evitar algún golpe sobre el. Bulma rodaba a su lado, manchas de hematomas y rasguños acompañados de ramas, hojas y tierra las vistieron._

 _Bulma cerro sus ojos y esperó a que todo terminara, y escucho la lluvia resonar en el suelo y cultivar las áreas verdes, que en un momento fueron sus favoritas. Escucho cómo su hermana cayó a su lado y ella abrió los ojos, sintiéndose incapaz de moverse, Bulma miró al cielo nublado boca arriba. Su cara y cabello todo estropeado, sentía como le caían las gotas en su rostro y la relajaba. Luego, por un minuto, ella dejó de escuchar todo a su alrededor y se dedicó a inspeccionar. Giró su rostro y vio a Tights respirar con dificultad. Su cuerpo subía y bajaban rápido. Su hermana comenzaria a sufirir un paro cardíaco si no la ayudaba y ella y su bebé estarían en peligro._

 _Bulla se movió y notó lago agudo en su brazo, fue entonces en que se percató de que su brazo izquierdo estaba roto, destrozado, fuera de su lugar. No le dolía demasiado como debía de, pero la adrenalina estaba presente e igual la preocupa por su hermana._

— _Bulma—dijo Tights con dificultad._

 _Bulla se reincorporó como pudo y también se percató de que una rama se había inscrita dos en su muslo, la sangre brotaba a su alrededor. Apretó sus dientes y tomó la mano de Tights. Ella arrugó su rostro dolor cuando vio que ella tenía ambas piernas rotas._

— _Tights, no te espantes. Saldremos de esta—dijo ella mientras apretaba sus mano con la que ella tenía bien._

— _No...Bulma, ya...tiene que nacer—dijo Tights y tocio._

— _¿¡Que!? ¡No, Tights, aquí no!—grito Bulma alarmada._

 _Tights esperó un momento para aclararse la garganta. Sentía presión en su pecho y ella sabía que no llegarían a tiempo a un hospital, por lo que si no era ahora, su hija neonata moriría allí, y ellla no quería eso. Se impulsó un poco hacia arriba y alzó su mano libre con dificultad, acarició la mejilla de su hermana menor._

— _Escuchame, por favor, si no moriremos ambas—dijo firme. Bulma la miraba espantada—ten— su hermana la soltó de nuevo y de su chaqueta parecía buscar algo, sacó una seminavaja multiusos._

 _Bulma abrió la boca hasta el suelo._

— _¿¡Qué haces tú con esto!?—grito Bulma cuando vio que su hermana se lo tendía._

— _Eso no importa, yo siempre la he cargando por cualquier cosa—dijo ella sacudiendo al momento—, ¡hazlo, Bulma!_

— _¡No voy a hacer eso, Tights, de seguro morirás!—Bulma negó con su cabeza._

— _¡Bulmaaa, hazlo!—gritó enfurecida su hermana._

 _Bulma apretó los dientes, mientras la lagrimas agolpaban en sus mejillas. Sus ojos se convirtieron en cristales y su mano tembló, pero vio los ojos obscuros de su hermana y su mirada decidida, así que se formó el valor necesario y tomó con la mano buena el cuchillo, su hermana ya lo había sacado. Le apretó el codo de su brazo herido y a Bulma le dolio, hizo una mueca de dolor, pero recobro el sentido de que su hermana no sentiria algo tan parecido a lo de ella, sería mucho peor. Bulma puso de lado el cuchillo y alzó la blusa de su hermana hasta arriba de su ombligo. Corto un cacho de tela de su playera y dejó que se mojara con lluvia, Tights recostó su cabeza y apretó los ojos, soltó a su hermana y apretó su rodilla de Bulma. La chica de cabello azul pasó la tela por el estómago hincado de su hermana y después preparó el cuchillo. Tights sintió la punta con filo de este sobre su piel y apretó los dientes._

— _Solo hazlo, hermanita, por favor—dijo ella._

 _Bulma apretó los labios y quiso llorar, pero se contuvo._

 _Entonces, hizo una abertura sobre el estómago de su hermana. Él gritó de dolor tan horrible de Tights la desconcentro por un momento, su hermana le apretaba con fuerza su pierna y lo ignoro. Luego diviso la pierna del bebé y la sacó, fue cuando vio a su hermana desvaneciéndose y ella lloró. La pequeña apenas y respiraba, Tights parecía ida y Bulma mecío a la bebe. Se quitó su chalina que, por alguna buena razón, no se había desprendido del todo de su cuello y la cubrió._

— _Bulma, váyanse, necesitan un doctor—dijo su hermana antes de desmayarse._

 _Bulma lloro, tan inconsolablemente que le dolio el pecho, después abrazó a la pequeña y la arrugó en su cuello._

* * *

 ** _N/A: Buenoooo, llore al escribir este capitulo, desde hace mucho ya planeaba hacerlo. Creo que era fácil descubrir quién realmente es la mamá de la pequeña Kei y por qué a Bulma le costaba tanto trabajo decir la verdad. Tengo que decir que de esta historia yo me inspire en un video de youtube, creo que es una produccion japonesa, se llama: "Mi hermosa mujer" les recomiendo verla y sentir mas emoción. Y por nota final, tengo que decir tambien que ya oficialmente son los ultimos capitulos, me duele y a la vez me pone mando infinitos besos, cuidense mucho y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y no defraudado. Los quiero millones._**

 ** _Hasta la proxima actualizacion._**


	19. Chapter 19

Hola queridos lectores, debo decirles algo que realmente me apena y nunca pensé que tendría que llegar a este punto, pero tengo que hacerlo. Asumí un compromiso al escribir aquí, al transmitirles, amigos, mi historia, una de las cosas que más atesoro con min corazón y deseaba tanto publicar, que fuese conocida y que pudiera ser apreciada, así fue y realmente eso en mi corazón me conmovió, me hizo sentirme feliz y completa con mi trabajo. He de decirlo, estoy muy joven y es un sueño el que tengo de querer continuar en la profesión de escritora, es uno de los anhelos que Dios ha puesto en mi corazón, pero tengo que decir que cancelaré la historia por un tiempo, estoy pasando momentos muy feos para mí, me duele mi corazón, y estoy tan joven. Siento muchas presiones, desde que empezó agosto he sufrido mucho, al igual mi familia entera, por favor entiéndanme, no puedo con tanto. Espero que todo se resuelva y que pueda continuar mi fic, sentí mucha tristeza de que ustedes aprecian mucho mi trabajo y ni siquiera les diría nada. Lo lamento muchísimo, pero yo confío en Dios que todo se va a resolver. Yo lo creo mucho, pero necesito que me comprendan, sé que esto es muy, muy feo, pero soy muy pequeña, una joven adolescente que apenas y soporta esto, Dios es mi amparo y auxilio, y solo El me ayudará. Les pido por favor, me entiendan y pidan por las cosas tan feas que me están sucediendo, me duele escribir esto y lo hago con lágrimas, de verdad.

No se cuanto tiempo tarde, pero prometo seguir el fic, nada más que esto se mejore y yo se que será así, y prometo continuar. No lo voy abandonar, solo lo voy a posponer. Les agradezco de corazón y espero leernos pronto. Dios los bendiga.


End file.
